De Niñera a Mamá
by Pam3.C.S
Summary: La vida de Bella Swan cambia radicalmente. En busca de trabajo como niñera, encuentra algo más...Una pequeña necesitada de amor. Luego de algunos sucesos ella comprende que no puede dejarla sola...donde comienza un nuevo desafío; encontrar al padre.
1. Chapter 1

**Dis: "Los personajes son propiedad de Steph. Meyer. Tan sólo la historia es de mi autoria"**

...

* * *

Un hermoso día soleado azotaba la ciudad de Washington el día de hoy. Desde mi humilde apartamento podía observar la majestuosidad de la ciudad y los pocos alrededores que se divisaban. Parecía que el cielo estaba en completo acuerdo conmigo para salir a recorrer las calles y encontrar un buen trabajo. Había tenido que suspender mis estudios por este año, y pensaba buscar algún buen trabajo para poder ahorrar y el próximo año terminar así mi carrera de Literatura, lo que me llevaría a ser una gran escritora algún día.

Mis padres estaban separados, cada uno viviendo en una ciudad diferente y con sus respectivas nuevas familias. Motivo por el cual, era poca la ayuda económica que podían brindarme en este momento. Había intentado compatibilizar estudios y trabajo, pero se me había hecho imposible por las demandas en ambos lados.

Luego de haberme arreglado para salir, tomé el periódico que había ojeado desde las 8 de la mañana del día anterior, lleno de marcas de los posibles empleos y emprendí rumbo en mi búsqueda.

Siete horas más tarde, con múltiples excusas para no recibirme en ningún lado y agotada en forma excesiva, terminé por desplomarme en una banca de alguna plaza que no ubicaba. Ojee el periódico una vez más, sólo me quedaba un lugar donde ir, pero ni siquiera lo tomaba como opción. Por la dirección, podía comprender que se trataba de alguna familia de clase alta y ellas con mayor razón me rechazarían.

El aviso rezaba solamente "Necesito nana puertas adentro, urgente", no había mayores indicaciones, ni tampoco solicitud de referencias. Tras media hora de meditación, tomé la decisión de presentarme igualmente, no perdía nada…bueno, unos cuantos pesos más en locomoción.

...

Luego de tomar un taxi que me dejó casi sin dinero para devolverme a mi hogar, llegué a una casa relativamente del porte de mi edificio. Perfectamente podía vivir una familia con treinta personas y sobraría espacio, era una casa de cuentos de hadas.

Me encaminé a la puerta, no se veía nadie alrededor, por lo que deduje que toda la familia estaría en sus trabajos, aunque teniendo una casa así, dudaba que el dinero fuera algo que faltara aquí. Toqué dos veces y esperé.

Un minuto más tarde, la mismísima reina de belleza estaba frente a mí. Alta, con un cuerpo envidiable por cualquiera, cabella sedoso largo y rubio, ojos del mismo color del cielo y vestida como para la premiación de los Oscar. Mi autoestima quedó veinte mil metros bajo tierra

- Buenas Tardes.- saludé cuando recuperé mi voz

- Buenas ¿Vienes por el aviso?.- hasta su voz tenía estilo, incluso sonando ansiosa

- Eh…sí.- lo enseñé

- ¡Magnífico!.-exclamó extasiada.- Estás contratada.-

- ¿Q-qué…?- estaba en shock ¿Acaso había oído bien?

- ¿Buscas el empleo?.- asentí.- Entonces es tuyo

- Yo…-

- No te preocupes por la paga, será mas de lo que podrías ganar incluso en el mejor empleo.- tomó mi brazo y me arrastró dentro de la casa.- Aquí está para que no creas que me aprovecharé de ti.- con eso me pasó un cheque con mas ceros de los que podía tener un número telefónico

- No, yo…- volvió a ignorar mis palabras

- Tengo que realizar un viaje, de hecho iba saliendo.- abrió su bolso y me entregó un papel.- En caso de que alguien llamara, debes decir todo lo que está ahí escrito

- ¿Qué….- era un hecho, esta mujer no sabía escuchar

- Regresaré en dos días, puedes hacer lo que te plazca en la casa.- tomó unas cosas de la mesa y se giró hacia mi.- Si fumas o bebes, no hay problema. Excepto que debes hacerlo en la sala de juegos

- No, yo no…-

- Bien, debo irme. Dentro de dos días estaré de vuelta

- ¡Me llamo Bella!.- grité apresurada antes que volviera a interrumpirme

- Bien Adela, Fifi está en algún lugar de la casa. Adiós.-

- ¡Es Bella!.- volví a gritar, pero ella ya estaba dentro de su lujoso auto.- ¿Y quién es Fifi?.- susurre a mi misma

¿Era yo o el mundo de los ricos estaba al revés que el mío? ¡Ni siquiera me dijo su nombre! Y el mío obviamente no lo capto ni por suerte del destino. Me despojé de mis cosas y sigilosamente me deslicé por la sala. La casa absolutamente hermosa y enorme, al parecer estaba desierta.

Revisé todas y cada una de las habitaciones de la planta baja, a todas las cuales entré nerviosa y dando pequeños golpes, por si había algún integrante de la familia en ellas, pero nada. Estaba absolutamente sola en una casa en la que ya me había perdido un par de veces.

También silbé unas cuantas veces con el fin de llamar a Fifi, pero no hubo respuesta. Porque suponiendo que la casa estaba desolada, lo único que podía quedar era una mascota, la cual se encontraba tan o más perdida que yo en este momento.

Me escabullí hacia un cuarto que parecía ser el de la limpieza, tomé algunos implementos y me devolví a la sala. Si iba a estar aquí, al menos debía hacer algo y aunque todo se veía lujoso y de buen gusto, era muy cierto también que la limpieza no era muy participe de ella, al parecer no había una nana hacía tiempo.

Tomé mi reproductor de música, me puse los audífonos y comencé con mi labor. Entre bailes descoordinados, cantos desafinados y gritos de euforia fui pasando un paño y barriendo por todos lados.

...

Estaba tan ensimismada en mi labor de nana que no reparé en la presencia de alguien hasta que voltee a buscar otras cosas que la vi

- ¡AHHHH!.- grité a los que mas daba mi voz al ver allí a una pequeña niña de pié mirándome curiosa.

Era una preciosa niña de no más de cinco años, si es que mis cálculos no me fallaban. Vestía un ligero pijama de "Ositos Cariñositos" y era una copia exacta de la loca mujer que acababa de contratarme, aunque su cabello albergaba pequeños mechones de un curioso tono.

Me saqué mis audífonos aturdida por la presencia de ella y aún con el corazón en la mano y me acerqué hacia la preciosa niña.

- ¡Hey!.- traté de sonar amistosa, pero la verdad es que estaba un tanto nerviosa

- Hola.- musitó bajito la pequeña

- ¿De donde haz aparecido?.- era lo primero que necesitaba saber

- Estaba en mi cuadto.- explicó siguiendo con su tono de voz frágil

- ¿En tu habitación?.- repetí incrédula.- ¿Es que acaso vives aquí?.-

- Ajá.- respondió, dejándome anonadada

¿Cómo podía ser que una niña de no más de diez años estuviera sola? ¿Y como su madre no me lo había dicho? Esperen, su madre me habló de Fifi, pero ¿Fifi era una perrita no?

- ¿Cómo te llamas?.- crucé los dedos para que no me dijera Fifi, sería una irresponsable si fuese así

- Estefanía.- solté todo el aire de golpe con su respuesta.- Pedo me dicen Fifi.- volví a quedarme ahogada.- ¿Tu como te llamas?

No respondí su pregunta, estaba en shock. Caminé como zombie hacia la mesa ubicada en la entrada de la casa para buscar el papel que mi jefa me había dado…o mi ex jefa, teniendo en cuenta que llevaba mas de una hora en esta casa y no había caído en cuenta que tenía una menor a mi cargo ¡Dios! ¿Qué clase de nana soy? La peor

Tomé la hoja y me voltee hacia Estefanía que me había seguido de cerca para darle una pequeña sonrisa que seguro debía haber salido como una horrible mueca del monstruo del Lago Ness. El papel parecía pesar en mis manos, así que de forma rápida comencé a leer.

"_Mi nombre es Victoria Harrison, si lo sé, solo con decir mi nombre ya sabes quien soy"_ negué inconscientemente, jamás en mi vida había escuchado ese nombre "_Si, soy la misma modelo que sale en TV, revistas y todo aquello que implique sinónimo de belleza…"_ pasé de forma rápida por las quince primeras líneas, donde garabateaba una biografía completa de su carrera ¿Acaso esto era un currículum?

"_Pocos llamados se realizan a casa, pero debe tomar especial atención con el llamado de Samantha Wilson. Las palabras exactas a relatar son las siguientes: Fifi está bien, el tutor viene cada tarde, sus controles médicos están al día" _Fruncí el seño hasta hacer chocar mis cejas ¿Quién era Samantha Wilson?

"_Fifi pasa la mayor parte del tiempo en su habitación"_ ¿A qué niña le gusta eso? Esta casa era extraña y sus integrantes por lo visto, mucho más _"Si Samantha pregunta desde cuando trabajas para mí, la respuesta es la siguiente: La contraté luego de una exhaustiva entrevista y comprobación de sus recomendaciones desde hace mas menos una semana"_

¿Exhaustiva entrevista? ¿Comprobación de recomendaciones? Pero si ni siquiera tenía una y para ser más exactos había tenido que gritarle mi nombre, por si le interesaba, que por lo visto, era NO.

"_Fifi se ve una niña extremadamente feliz con su madre"_ Di vuelta la hoja buscando más información, pero todo era blanco ¿Dónde estaba las horas de comida de su hija? ¿Un teléfono de emergencia? ¿Sus horas de dormir? ¿La clase de alimentos que come? ¡¿Las comidas que no debe ingerir? ¿Enfermedades? Nada ¡Nada!

¡Mierda! ¿Estaban todos locos? ¿O la vida de los ricos era tan endemoniadamente así? De pronto unos jalones en mi polera me recordaron que no estaba sola…que estaba al cuidado de la hija de una loca por dos días y no tenía idea de nada ¡Dios, ayúdame!

- Dime.- me agaché a su altura

- ¿Cómo te llamas?.- recordé que aun no se lo decía, al menos la niña era mas sensata que la madre, se interesaba por el nombre de la desconocida

- Me llamo Isabella, pero puedes decirme Bella.-

- Me gusta Bella.- sonrió mostrando la falta de dos pequeños dientes.- Tengo hambde.-

- ¡Oh, claro!.- comencé a caminar, pero de pronto un fino carraspeo me hizo girar

Estefania solo indicó con su pequeño dedo en dirección contraria a la que yo iba decidida ¡Seria excelente idea tener un mapa de la casa!. Llegando por fin a la cocina, urge por todos los rincones hasta que encontré platos y copas, me dirigí a la nevera y pregunté

- ¿Qué quieres co…?.- mi pregunta quedó a mitad al ver el contenido de la nevera

Una fuente con una cuantas verduras, una jarra con un liquido café claro y otras cosas extra que se etiquetaban como DIET, era todo lo que contenía una nevera que me doblaba en tamaño ¿Era esto lo que comía esta niña? Mi pregunta no formulada fue rápidamente respondida

- Esa es mi comida.- seguí su dedo hasta alcanzar verduras

- ¿Estás segura?.- inquirí no muy convencida

- Ajá, mamá dice que debo cuidar mi figuda

Ok, en cualquier otro caso me hubiera reído de su comentario ¡Pero estábamos hablando de una niña! ¡No una súper modelo!, además es de conocimiento público que las verduras son el último alimento que preferiría un niño, al menso era así conmigo

Tras batallar conmigo misma, decidí darle ese pocillo con verduras y un jarro con el agua que nombró como vitamina, que estaba segura no era ni por asomo eso; sino mas bien unos de esos inventos para quemar grasas ¡Por Dios! Bajo mi tutela, sería el último día que Estefanía comería tan poco, aunque me acusaran de "Niños en forma de bola"

Luego de haber comido, si se le podía llamar así, comencé mi plan de escudriñar el manicomio en el que me había metido

- ¿Cuántos años tienes Estefanía?.-

- Cuato.- respondió con su boquita llena de verduras y dejando de lado su servicio para mostrar cuatro deditos

- ¿Tu mamá viaja mucho?.- pregunté como no quiere la cosa

- Sip, todas las semanas

- ¿Y con quien te quedas?.

- A veces con Madía y otras con otras niñas que no conozco.-

Abrí los ojos al punto de sentirlos gritarme que los perdería por el piso si seguía así. Esta niña prácticamente pasaba sola o con desconocidos todo el tiempo ¿Qué clase de madre deja un hijo con alguien que recién conoce? Podría yo misma haber sido una psicópata ¡O una violadora de niños pequeños!

- ¿Y por qué María no vino ahora?.- seguí con mi interrogatorio, manteniendo la calma que ya había perdido

- Poque se comió una semilla que la hace tened una badiga así.- puso sus manos como una pelotita en su estómago, señal de un bebé a bordo

- ¡Oh, que bien!.- no supe ni porque dije eso, era todo mal con esto.

- Sip

De pronto caí en cuenta. La niña debería tener un papá ¿Dónde diablos estaba metido ese hombre? Seguí ordenando ropa tirada en la recamara de Estefania y maquinando la forma de preguntar por el ¿Quizás y la señora era madre soltera?

- ¿Y quienes más te vienen a visitar?.- era una forma adecuada de ni muy directa, ni muy indirecta

- Papá.-

Ok, el susodicho en cuestión existía, el problema era ¿Dónde condenado estaba?

- ¿Y donde está el?.-

- ¿Quién?.- me miró extrañada

- Tu papá

- ¿Cuál de todos?.-

Hubo un ruido grande, muy grande…en el cual pensé que era mi mandíbula rebotar contra el carísimo piso en el que estaban plantados mis pies, pero no era eso…sino la delicada figura que había pasado a llevar por darme vuelta como un torbellino hacia la niña.

- ¿C-como que…cual de t-todos?.- tartamudee ante tamaña información

- Es que tengo dos.- y usó sus deditos para acentuar su respuesta.- Está mi papá James y mi papá Félix.- abrí la boca para preguntar, pero ella siguió con su relato.- A mi me gusta más mi papá Félix

- ¿Y…porqué te gusta más él?

- No sé.- se encogió de hombros.- Es que el me saluda cuando esta aquí

Si antes no tenía palabras, ahora estaban en un nudo en mi garganta. Le puse la TV con dibujos animados y bajé a tomar aire. Me fui al patio y prendí un cigarrillo. Con eso mi mente voló a mi niñez: si bien papá siempre trabajó, jamás pude decir que no fuera un padre cariñoso ¡Y por su puesto que me saludaba todos y cada uno de los días!

No quería hacerme ideas erróneas de lo que acababa de ver en mi primer día de trabajo en esta casa, pero todo me indicaba que Estefanía no contaba con nadie y que la única persona que debía estar para ella…era la que menos lo hacía.

...

El resto del día pasó sin mayores cosas. Ordené y limpié todo lo que se cruzaba en mi camino, con una pequeña sombra a mis espaldas, sombra que cada vez que cruzaba su mirada con la mía…dos pequeños hoyuelos hacían su aparición y dos espacios en sus pequeños dientes relucían…era una bebé adorable.

Me reía mucho con sus intentos de pronunciar la R, era lo único que mas le costaba, porque sin duda alguna a pesar de todo, era una niña demasiado inteligente para su edad. Demasiado en algunas cosas.

Estefanía se durmió luego de volver a comer otro plato de esas verduras y yo me quedé en el sofá al lado de su cama.

Mañana sería un nuevo día… Iríamos de compras para surtir esa pobre despensa y nevera, trataría de comunicarme con María para saber mas menos algo del trabajo y lo más importante…haría que al menos los días que estuviera aquí…ella fuera una niña feliz…así como yo lo había sido en mi infancia

- Cocholate Bella.- susurró Estefanía en sueños

Como recordatorio de sus ojitos brillando cuando habíamos visto una película sobre una fábrica de chocolate y yo le había prometido regalarle, si bien no una fábrica, al menos un pedacito de ella…

Esa sería mi prioridad para el día de mañana, un chocolate para ella…

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Rew? Tengo el próximo capítulo listo. Espero que este les guste y así subir el siguiente...**

**Dénle click al globito blanco y háganme feliz ¿Sí?**

_

* * *

_**Pam3**_  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II**

**Dis: "Los personajes son propiedad de Steph. Meyer. Tan sólo la historia es de mi autoria"**

...

Suaves susurros llegaron a mis oídos desde algún lugar cercano. Intenté no hacer ningún movimiento y aun con los ojos cerrados, hice trabajar mi mente para localizarme en el lugar que estaba; entonces recordé el trabajo, la mujer loca, la casa desierta y ella, la pequeña preciosidad que me siguió paso a paso todo el día. Ahí comprendí que esos susurros eran provocados por ella. Pero ¿Con quién estaba hablando? Decidí agudizar mi oído y ponerme alerta, ante cualquier eventualidad

- Si Lucy, ella es muy bonita.- silencio.- Yo también espedo lo mismo, que no se vaya nunca.- otro silencio más.- A mi tampoco me gusta estad sola

Decidí abrir un solo ojo para ver con quien hablaba por teléfono por lo que intuí, pero sólo me encontré con dos ojitos azules muy cerca de mi rostro y una muñeca casi idéntica a ella en su mano derecha, con su cara igualmente hacia mí. Una sonrisa radiante surcó la cara de Estefanía al darse cuenta que estaba despierta

- Buenos días.- aclaré mi garganta al sentirla ronca

- Hola Bella ¿Cómo domiste?.- sonreí por su preocupación

- Muy bien corazón ¿Y tú?

Los pequeños luceros de Estefanía, se abrieron de par en par con su vista fija en mí. No entendí que pasaba, así que alarmada me puse de pié y la tomé suavemente por los hombros para preguntar que ocurría

- ¿Estefanía? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te ocurre algo?.- pregunté frenéticamente, mientras la mecía suavemente

- ¿La oíste Lucy?.- ignoró mis preguntas y le habló a su muñeca.- Me llamó codazón.- y una hermosa sonrisa se extendió por su carita

- ¿Estefanía?.- susurré sintiendo una opresión en mi pecho al oír sus palabras

- Estoy feliz.- fue su respuesta.- ¿Y tú?.- quedó expectante a mi contestación

- Yo también estoy feliz corazón…

Un enorme abrazo fue mi recompensa y así, con sus delgados y pequeños bracitos alrededor de mi cuello comenzamos nuestro día, totalmente planificado para no borrar nunca esa sonrisa en su carita.

Una vez listas y preparadas, pedimos un taxi y nos dirigimos a mi humilde departamento. No sabía si era buena idea llevarla allí, era un lugar completamente opuesto a lo que ella estaba acostumbrada, pero no era opción dejarla sola y yo necesitaba una muda de ropa con urgencia.

Mientras pasábamos las calles e íbamos cómodamente sentadas en los asientos traseros, Estefanía observaba anonadada todo cuanto pasaba por su vista. No pude evitar preguntarme ¿Cuántas veces habrá salido de esa jaula de cristal, es decir, su casa?.

Media hora más tarde Estefanía, Lucy su muñeca y yo, estábamos paradas frente a lo que era mi edificio. Tomé su mano y nos encaminamos escaleras arriba. Cada cuanto nos encontramos con algunos de mis vecinos que nos saludaban animadamente y alababan la hermosura de la pequeña vestida de total rosado que iba tomada de mi mano. Llegamos a mi puerta, la abrí e hice señas para que entrara.

- ¿Tu vives aquí Bella?.- miraba curiosa todo a su alrededor, que no era mucho

- Si, vivo aquí hace varios años

- ¿Y tus papás?.- se sentó en el sofá y acomodó a Lucy a su lado

- Ellos viven en otro lado. Yo vivo sola aquí

Se quedó mirándome un tiempo. Su boca hizo cómicos gestos y luego sonrió en grande

- Somos iguales.- declaró alegremente, sin darme a entender a que se refería

- ¿Por qué somos iguales?.- me acerqué hasta estar de cuclillas frente a ella

- Mi mamá y mis papás tampoco están conmigo todo el tiempo. Y tus papás tampoco contigo. Somos iguales.- la diferencia era que ella jamás debería estar sola. Ella era un bebé

Acaricié su cabello y le sonreí, claro que mi sonrisa era una enmarcada por tristeza y lástima. Ella tenía razón y éramos similares, pero no debía ser así…no era normal y menos aceptable. Le encendía la TV y le dispuse todo cuanto podía necesitar mientras me daba una rápida ducha y me cambiaba de ropa.

Mientras terminaba de arreglarme, cada tanto me asomaba por la puerta para verla que hacía o si necesitaba algo, pero siempre la encontraba en la misma posición. Terminé de alistarme, guardé el cheque en mi escondite, empaqué un par de mudas por si era necesario y me aparecí frente a ella

- Estoy lista ¿Nos vamos a comer un rico desayuno en algún lugar de esta enorme ciudad?.- canturree alegre. Estefanía me miró y dudó en contestar.- ¿Qué ocurre pequeña?.- cuestioné al verle indecisa

- Bella…- susurró quedito

- ¿Pasa algo Estefanía?.- sabía que algo quería decirme, pero no lograba dar con lo que podía ser y como siempre…me sorprendí

- Podemos quedadnos aquí.- se mordió el labio y reí, ya que era una muletilla muy marcada mía cuando estaba nerviosa, sin embargo, estaba sorprendida por su planteamiento

- ¿Aquí?.- pregunté incrédula

- Sip, aquí. Me gusta tu casa Bella

Si antes estaba anonadada, ahora ya no tenía palabras. Había estado dubitativa de traerla a mi casa, si bien estaba todo en orden y limpia, distaba mucho de tener todas y cada una de las comodidades que se encontraban en su hogar. Además de ser un espacio reducido y sin mayores atracciones. Una amplia sonrisa se expandió por mi rostro y al parecer fue suficiente para que ella entendiera que mi respuesta era positiva

- Oki doki, nos quedaremos aquí. Pero antes debemos ir a comprar las cosas necesarias para…- no me dejó terminar

- ¡Yupiiii!.- saltó feliz del sofá y corrió a la puerta

- Pero antes.- la tomé y la guié a la mesa.- Vamos a tomar un rico cereal con leche

- Oki doki.- imitó mis palabras y se sentó educadamente en su sitio

En menos de cinco minutos había comido todo lo que había puesto en la mesa: un jugo de naranja, cereal con leche y dos tostadas con mermelada. Estaba segura que su madre me hubiera crucificado por darle tanto de comer, pero no dejaría que una niña se convirtiera en una anoréxica

Luego de dejar todo limpio y que Estefanía recorriera todo el espacio que abarcaba mi departamento, nos dirigimos al negocio que se ubicaba en la esquina de mi edificio, el cual era propiedad de mi amiga y vecina de piso, Ángela.

- ¡Bella!.- exclamó cuando me vio.- Mujer por Dios ¿Dónde te habías metido? Ayer fui y toqué tu puerta… ¡Oh!.- exclamó al ver a mi pequeña acompañante.- ¿Y quien es esta señorita rosa?

- Ella es Estefanía. Estefanía ella es mi amiga Ángela.- las presenté

- Hola, soy Estefanía.- repitió ella en forma educada.- Pero me llaman Fifi.- ambas reímos por su formalidad

- ¿Y de donde la haz sacado Bella? ¿Acaso la robaste? ¿A falta de pareja, preferiste ser madre soltera?

Áng y su novio Ben siempre me molestaban respecto a mi vida sentimental, que se resumía a un novio en Forks donde actualmente vivía mi padre y un intento de novio fracasado aquí en Washington, Eric.

- Es una larga historia amiga.- respondí con un gran suspiro.- Pero resumiéndola soy su nueva niñera, desde ayer.- mi amiga abrió los ojos y la boca desmesuradamente

- ¿Y tan rápido te haz ganado la confianza de tu jefa pasa sacarla a donde quieras?.- ¡Si supieras! pensé

- Te lo contaré todo en otra ocasión Áng.-

Miré a Estefanía, dándole a entender que delante de ella no podía ser y mi amiga entendió dándome un asentimiento breve. Me quedé más tiempo del necesario observando como Estefanía recorría los escaparates de dulces y recordé lo que le había prometido la noche anterior un cocholate, como ella lograba pronunciar.

- ¿Qué chocolate quieres Fifi?.- me agaché a su altura

- Mmmm…- miró todos los que se encontraban ahí indecisa.- Quiedo ese Bella.- indicó uno con un gran trencito en frente

- Dame ese chocolate Áng.- pedí mientras veía como los ojitos de Fifi brillaban de emoción

- Un chocolate para Fifi.- le pasó mi amiga, a la vez que yo le pagaba por él.- ¡Oh, no Bella! Este será un regalo mío a tan preciosa señorita

- Gacias.- contestamos al unísono mi damita de compañía y yo

- ¿Bella?.- llamó bajito mi amiga y me acerqué a ella.- ¿Es mi idea o ella no come regularmente dulces?.- entendí su punto al mirar con el afán que Fifi rompía el envoltorio y los ruiditos placenteros que emitía al saborearlo

- No es tu idea amiga.- contesté bajito.- Lo conversaremos mas largo otro día, pero lo único que puedo decirte es que tu vida y la mía juntas, son un pequeño aviso comercial en comparación con lo que se vive en esa casa y eso que llevo solo dos días ahí

Compramos todo y nos fuimos nuevamente a mi departamento. Fifi se tendió en el sofá junto a su chocolate, mientras yo preparaba todo para almorzar unas ricas pastas con salsa blanca. Agradecía todos los días que mi madre me hubiera preparado bien en el arte de la cocina.

Luego de nuestro abundante almuerzo y que fue elogiado por mi pequeña infinidad de veces, y más tarde, prometerle a lo menos tres veces que vendríamos más seguido a mi casa…nos pusimos en marcha nuevamente. Hicimos una pequeña parada donde Ángela para informarle mi paradero en cualquier caso y comprar algunos comestibles para darle un poco de vida a esa pobre despensa y nevera.

- ¿Bella?.- tiró de mi mano Fifi para captar mi atención

- Dime corazón.-

- ¿Podemos pasad allí?.- indicó con su dedito unos juegos infantiles

- ¿Quieres que juguemos allí?

- ¿Vas a jugad conmigo?.- preguntó con la ilusión pintada

- Claro ¡Vamos!

Puse mi bolso cruzado, la tomé más firme y como si fuéramos dos niñas pequeñas corrimos dando saltos y riendo a los juegos.

- ¡Ven Fifi!.- la alenté a subir al pequeño tobogán

- Me da miedo Bella.- la verdad era que a mí igual, pero lo encerré en el fondo de mi cabeza

- No tienes nada que temer. Yo te tomaré. Nos subiremos juntas

- Oki doki

Se acercó despacio hasta mí, la tomé por la cintura y la hice subir primero. Llegadas arriba la senté entre mis piernas. Ella se aferraba con sus pequeñas manitos a mis piernas como una gatita

- ¿Lista?.- pregunté antes de lanzarnos

- ¡Si!.- su grito de júbilo estaba entre la adrenalina y el temor

- Aquí vamos.-

Me tomé de las barandillas y nos impulsé

- ¡Woooow!.- exclamamos las dos al deslizarnos

- ¡Ota vez Bella! ¡Ota vez!.- gritaba Fifi feliz

Repetimos la acción hasta cansarnos del tobogán. Pasamos por los columpios y la diversidad de juegos que había. Cuando el sol nos anunció que estaba por irse a dormir como dijo Ffi, fue nuestro momento de irnos a casa.

Para cuando llegamos, tuve que cargar a una cansada y dormilona señorita que con el viaje había sucumbido a los brazos de Morfeo. El chofer se apiadó de mí y me ayudó a cargar las bolsas de comida, muñeca y bolso de ropa.

Una vez dentro de la casa me dirigí al cuarto de Estefanía, donde la recosté después de cambiarla. Bajé a prepararle un tazón de leche y volví con ella. Se tomó su leche entre dormida y despierta, para cuando terminó sus ojos ya estaban cerrados nuevamente. La arropé y me dispuse a salir

- ¿Bella?.- llamó en un susurro

- ¿Si?.- me acerqué hasta sentarme junto a ella

- Dueme conmigo.- palmeó con su manita el espacio vacío en su cama. Sonreí

- Claro corazón. Voy abajo y vuelvo.- ella asintió con sus ojitos cerrados

- ¿Bella?.- volvió a hablar mientras yo la observaba

- Estoy aquí.- pasé mi mano por su mejilla sonrosada

- Siempe. Te quiedo Bella.- le dio un beso a mi mano y se acurrucó

La miré y sonreí con tristeza. Ella se había encariñado conmigo en dos días y todo porque estaba segura que había dedicado más tiempo que su madre en estos cuatro años de su corta vida. Dándole un gran beso en su frente, bajé a la cocina…sin embargo al llegar al primer escalón una luz parpadeante de tono rojo en el aparato telefónico me hizo detener mi paso.

Me acerqué y pulsé el botón que indicaba el parpadeo.

"_Sra. Victoria, he llamado para saber como está Estefanía y para el pago de mi finiquito. Volveré a intentarlo mañana. María"_

Una misma luz parpadeante se encendió en mi cabeza y me incliné a la pantalla del teléfono el cual mostraba un número de teléfono móvil. Tomé una hoja y lápiz y anoté el dato, podría por fin obtener más información de todo este embrollo familiar. De pronto un pitido la hizo saltar…

"_Victoria, habla Samantha. Espero que las cosas estén tomando el curso que deben porque intuyo que si Estefanía no está en casa es porque está empezando a tomar el papel que le corresponde en la vida de su hija. No crea que olvido y las palabras de su ex empleada han sido claras. Haré una visita en estos días, el factor sorpresa es preponderante. Victoria, tenga en cuenta que sus acciones están siendo evaluadas y si se comprueba que usted no es una mujer apta para tener bajo su tutela el cuidado de su hija y más aun las sospechas de sus actos, ni el dinero ni nada podrá evitar lo venidero. Hasta pronto"_

Me quedé de pié sin mover un músculo luego de oír ese mensaje ¿Qué quería decir esa mujer con sus actos? ¿Pensaban quitarle a su jefa, su hija? Aunque pensándolo fríamente, quizás sería lo mejor, teniendo en cuenta lo que había visto estos dos días ¿Sería la misma María quien la había denunciado? Necesitaba saber todas esas respuestas ya y estaba segura que la única quien se las podría dar, era María.

…

Unas risas lejanas y el ruido de un cristal quebrándose me hicieron despertar. Por la ventana aun no se podía ver la luna en todo su esplendor, y el reloj en la mesita de noche marcaba las cuatro y treinta de la madrugada. Volví a sentir las risas y me paré de un salto de la cama con el corazón latiendo desbocado en mi pecho ¡Alguien había entrado en la casa! Me debatí entre tomar a Fifi y bajar con ella para tratar de huir…pero una voz ¡Esa voz! ¡Esa era su jefa, Victoria!

- ¿Qué pasa Bella?.- preguntó sobresaltando a Bella, una Fifi restregándose sus ojitos

- Nada mi amor. Vuelve a dormir

- Tengo sed.- hizo un sonido exquisito con su boca para acentuar el hecho

- Está bien, voy por un poco de agua y me esperas aquí ¿Bien?

- Oki doki

No sabía que pasaba en el piso inferior, pero tampoco me arriesgaría a que Fifi viera algo que quizás no sería muy sano. Por las voces que oía, la señora no estaba sola y tampoco parecía estar en las mejores condiciones.

Bajé sigilosamente las escaleras, el brillo de la luna a través de la ventana hizo ver luces reflectantes en el piso, eran un montón de vidrios esparcidos por el piso. Pasé por el costado y sequí hacia la sala…allí estaba su jefa…su jefa sentada a horcadas de un tipo al cual se le perdían las manos en la blusa o lo que quedaba de ella

¡Por Dios! ¡Su hija estaba en el piso de arriba durmiendo! Una rabia del porte de un huracán se estaba formando en mi pecho ¿Qué hubiera pasado si era su hija la que bajaba? ¿Acaso no le importaba que la viera así? Estaba tan ensimismada maldiciendo a esa clase de madre, si es que se podía llamar así que no me di cuenta de la secuencia de imágenes que estaban pasando delante de sus ojos…

Gritos ¡Gritos y gemidos inundaban la sala! Su jefa saltaba sobre el hombre al mismo estilo que había visto en una película pornográfica por error hacía un par de años

¡Tenía que salir de ahí! Pero olvidó terriblemente los vidrios esparcidos y pasó por encima de ellos pegando un grito parecido al de su jefa, claro que en muy distintas condiciones

- Hey.- exclamó el hombre, claramente sabía ya de mi presencia

- ¡Oh, ella es mi nueva niñera!.- informó mi jefa.- ¡Ven acá!.- gritó

Gemí antes de voltearme. Enfoqué mi vista hacia un punto ciego en la pared para no ver directo a los protagonistas de mi propia película pornográfica, que seguían como si nada en el mismo lugar y la misma posición

- ¿Cómo te llamas?.- preguntó el hombre, en un tono que me erizó hasta los pelos no existentes

- Se llama Mariela.- arrastró las palabras la señora, en un claro ejemplo que ebriedad

- No, yo…- pero como era costumbre

- ¿Dónde está la mocosa?.- mi más gélida mirada se instauró en el tipo que osaba llamar así a mi pequeña

- Su nombre es Estefanía.- escupí las palabras

- Si, si…como sea ¿Dónde está?

- En su habitación durmiendo.-

El hombre rió sonoramente. Tomó a la mamá del año de la cintura y la levantó de su regazo, susurrándole algo al oído que le causó demasiada gracia o quizás todo le causaba gracia en su estado.

La respiración se me atascó en la garganta cuando lo vi levantarse y acomodarse su masculinidad sin siquiera el atisbo de dejarla donde debería estar, dentro de sus pantalones y cerrada con candado. Retrocedí un paso cuando noté que su dirección iba hacia mí

- Ven acá, no te haré daño.- pude ver su sonrisa diabólica a la luz de la luna

- Y-yo…debo volver.- giré rápidamente, pero él lo fue mas y tomó mi brazo

- No. Tu jefa está aquí y la mocosa Estefanía está durmiendo. No hay mucho que hacer por ahora

Su aliento me pegó fuerte, era una mezcla de olores desagradables y todos derivados de licores. Mi corazón palpitó más deprisa cuando sentí su mano subir por mi brazo y alojarse en mi mejilla

- Eres bonita.- susurró.- No un monumento espectacular, pero uno promedio ¿Qué crees tu mi amor?.- le habló a la señora sin soltarme

- Creo que yo soy mejor.-

- No seas celosa querida. Además ella podría ser de mucha utilidad.-

Abrí los ojos de par en par ante sus palabras ¿Para qué era de utilidad?. Mi respuesta no fue formulada, ni pensada mas allá cuando comencé a verlo más cerca y al mismo tiempo tomar mi mano para llevarla allí… ¡Dios mío! ¿Qué era esto?

- Bella.- escuché a mi pequeña y el hombre me soltó como un rayo, a la vez que yo me giraba hacia ella de forma presurosa

- ¡¿Qué es lo que haces en pié Estefanía?.- gritó su madre sobresaltándonos a ambas

- Yo quedía agua.- explicó mi pequeña con su carita asustada

- ¡_Yo quedía agua_! ¿Acaso no puedes hablar como una niña grande? ¿Hasta cuando te comportas así?.- seguía gritando como loca su madre

- Pedón.- dijo mi pequeña con su mentón tiritando

- No se preocupe señora. La llevaré arriba

Me apresuré cuando la vi levantarse del sillón tambaleandose. Si era capáz de gritarle de esa forma a su pequeña hija ¡No quería ver de lo que llegaría hacer con sus manos en ella!. Tomé a Fifi en brazos apurada y me encaminé a las escaleras

- ¡Adios Bella!.- se despidió el hombre, dejándome quieta un momento.- Nos veremos en otra oportunidad y terminaremos…lo que sea.- concluyó riendo con la otra mujer

Subí casi corriendo las escaleras ¡No podía dar crédito a todo lo que ahí había visto y escuchado! ¿Es que acaso el tipo pensaría en…? ¡No! No quería ni imaginarlo. En el cuarto, cerré la puerta con llave y poniendo un mueble tras ella. Me afirmé contra ella y solté todo el aire de golpe…giré mi cabeza y Fifi estaba sentada en la cama con sus manitas en su regazo. Me acerqué a ella y la tomé en brazos

- ¿Todavía tienes sed?.- le sonreí.

- No.- dijo quedito

- ¿Estás segura? Si quieres voy a buscar un poquito al baño.- le ofrecí

- No Bella.- se acurrucó en mi pecho

- Vamos a dormir tesoro

La tomé y la acosté, me tumbe a su lado y la atraje a mi cuerpo. Ella pasó sus bracitos por mi cintura y puso su cabecita en mi pecho… ¡Se veía tan triste! Me partía el alma verla así…y lo peor era que yo no estaba muy alejada de lo mismo, además de tremendamente asustada por todo.

- ¿Qué estaban haciendo ellos Bella?.- preguntó de repente mi pequeña, dejándo mi garganta seca ¿Qué podía responder?

- Ellos…eh…ellos estaban…jugando, pequeña.- fue lo primero que se me ocurrió

- Ellos siempe juegan así.- la abracé mas fuerte todavía. No era primera vez que esa escena se revelaba ante sus ojos

- Son juegos de grandes bebé.- rogaba por terminar con esta conversación

- El es mi papá James.- informó

¿Ese era uno de sus padres? Con razón ella decía que ni siquiera la saludaba, si el papá prodigio prefería acostarse con la madre a vista y paciencia de cualquiera ¡Incluso de su pequeña hija! Eran tal para cual y ahora entendía el mensaje de esa mujer. Quizás no estaba tan errada con querer quitarle a Fifi ¡Ellos no tenían moral para ser llamados padres!

- Duerme bebé. Yo cuidaré de ti.- besé su cabeza

- Buenas noches Bella. Te quedo.-

- Yo también bebé

Y era así. Quizás era una mezcla de pena, tristeza, lastima y amargura por ella, pero también con todo eso había un cariño que a dos días era ya de una magnitud creciente. Y sabía, mas bien algo me decía…que no sería un cariño pasajero. Me sentía unida a ella de una forma indestructible y eso que teníamos menos de cuarenta y ocho horas de estar la una al lado de la otra.

No pude dormir en toda la noche…los ruiditos de la parte inferior duraron largas horas y me impidieron conciliar el sueño. Además de que la angustia de lo vivido hacia poco rato atrás me tenía con temblores esporádicos de solo recordar al tipo ese y su cercanía.

De a poco mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, mi último pensamiento fue para la pequeñita pegada a mi cuerpo como segunda piel. Hablaría con María y buscaría información de toda la locura y aberraciones que la rodeaban…algo debía ocurrir que cambiara toda esta situación y si estaba en mis manos, no dudaría en hacerlo… ella no pasaría por malas experiencias si de mí dependía y menos… menos por él…su supuesto padre…

_Continuará..._

...

* * *

**¿Rew? Ustedes serán mis Jueces y Juezas si es que me lo merezco o no.**

**Dénle click al globito entre blanco y amarillo dejandome saber qué les pareció**

**Los días de actualización serán los Lunes y Viernes. Sólo hoy me retrasé.**

**Un beso enorme y muchas gracias a todas quienes me leen...  
**

* * *

**Pam3**

**...**

**Pd 1:- Edward aparecerá muy luego =D**

**Pd 2:- Gracias especiales a quienes no tienen cuenta: Taty Swan- Luna Black- Ximm-Cullen 3- Patito- Andreita cullen- Helena Nott y Karuu. También a sophia18- Seiya Moon- hale cullen anna- cullen- 21- gladys- maidharu28- yanitza. tm y nick. almendra**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III**

**Dis: "Los personajes son propiedad de Steph. Meyer. Tan sólo la historia es de mi autoria"**

**...**

**

* * *

**

**Chicas/os: Hay dos términos que quizás muchas que no son de mi país no los entiendan. Así que los he puesto al comienzo, para que cuando lleguen a esa parte, sepan a lo que se refieren los personajes.**

*** Cerrar la fábrica: No tener más hijos**

*** Metida de patas: Cometer un error**

**

* * *

**

**...**

**Be.-**

Desperté con un horrible dolor de cabeza y cuerpo. No tuve que hacer esfuerzo para comprender porque me sentía así; era claro que la tensión que me había acompañado antes de dormirme me había pasado la cuenta. Miré al repollito que aún dormía en mis brazos y ese fue el incentivo para esbozar mi primera sonrisa de la mañana, a pesar de todo mi malestar.

Me levanté con cuidado de no despertar a mi pequeña. Me duché en su cuarto y cuando estuve lista, pegué la oreja a la puerta. Aparentemente no se oía ningún ruido, es decir, que aun no se levantaban o que el asqueroso tipo de anoche ya se había ido.

Bajé lo más despacio que pude las escaleras. Al llegar al primer piso y con la luz del día pude observar todo, la casa estaba en total desorden con varios objetos quebrados y esparcidos por el piso. Al girar mi cabeza hacia los sillones de la sala, un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo al rememorar las escenas de la noche anterior y el miedo que sentí cuando el _papá_ de Fifi había invadido mi espacio personal con claras intensiones… sucias.

- ¡Dios! ¡Se me parte la cabeza!.- gimió la _bruja_ (como había decidido llamarla desde anoche), haciéndome pegar un brinco

Dejé mis labores de lado y le serví un vaso de agua con una pastilla para la resaca. Observé nerviosa hacia las escaleras a la espera de que el asqueroso hombre irrumpiera en la habitación, pero seguían pasando los minutos y no había señas de él.

La bruja, tomó asiento y se dispuso a ver la TV. Esperé en forma paciente a que se dignara a preguntar por Fifi, pero la muy…mala madre, ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de a lo mucho averiguar si había preguntado por ella; teniendo en cuenta que a la mujercita delante de mí, le encantaba alardear sobre ella misma. Mucho menos se disculpó o insinuó algún tipo de remordimiento por el actuar de anoche…

- Hola mamá.- me di vuelta al escuchar a mi pequeñita hacer aparición

- Hola.- saludó la bruja, sin siquiera verle

Fifi siguió su camino al ver que su proyecto de madre no la tomaba en cuenta y caminó hasta mí. Me agaché y la cargué en brazos dándole un gran beso, que supliera en parte el que ella le había privado.

- Hola Bella.-

- Hola corazón ¿Quieres desayunar?.- le pregunté girándome hacia la nevera

- No Bella.- susurró en mi oído

- ¿Por qué no? Fifi, tienes que desayunar.- la reprendí.

Ella observó a su madre, que estaba segura no tenía idea que tanto su hija como nana seguían en el mismo lugar que ella; y se giró hacia mi haciendo un gesto para que me acercara más a ella. Puso sus manitos juntas alrededor de su boquita y entendí que quería compartir un secreto conmigo, así que acerqué mi cabeza a ella.

- Es que mamá no quede que yo coma eso.- fruncí el seño por sus palabras, pero recordé cuando ella había dicho _"cuidar su figura"_

- Ok, haremos lo siguiente.- me acerqué a su oído y al igual que ella, le hablé bajito.- Irás arriba y esperarás ahí. Yo te llevaré todo a tu cuarto ¿Ok?

- Oki doki.

Fifi corrió hacia su cuarto, está demás decir que la bruja no le dedicó ni media mirada, menos preguntó por qué su hija no tomaba desayuno ¡Linda madre!

Tomé todas las cosas que había comprado el día anterior con sigilo y cuidadosamente las coloqué en una bolsa. Tomé todo un servicio completo de cubiertos y lo metí ahí. Salí de la cocina presurosa hacia la habitación de Fifi, quien me esperaba sentada tranquilamente en su cama.

Le serví abundante leche con cereal y varias cosillas más para un saludable, pero a la vez contundente desayuno y bajé a echar andar un plan que se formaba en mi cabeza.

- Señora Victoria.- la llamé, siendo respondida con un "Mmhm".- Ayer ha llamado Samantha Wilson

- ¿Qué quería esa perra nuevamente?.- escupió las palabras

- Recordarle que estaban al pendiente de usted.- abrevié el recado

- Bien. Se puede ir a la mierda ella y sus recados ¿Supongo que haz dicho todo lo que dije?.- por primera vez me miró

- En realidad no alcancé a contestar su llamado.- evité informarle que no estaba en casa.- Así que ha dejado el recado en la grabadora

- Mejor así.- volvió su atención a la TV

Miré hacia el cielo y rogué en silencio que mi próximo paso fuera aceptado sin problemas.

- También llamó María y pide que le recuerde sobre su dinero.-

- No tengo tiempo de ir a dejárselo. Si ella puede aún moverse, teniendo esa panza. Entonces que venga por él.- sonreí, era justo la respuesta que necesitaba

- Si usted me da una dirección, yo podría ir a dejárselo personalmente.- apreté mis labios esperando una respuesta afirmativa

- ¿Acaso me crees interesada en la dirección de una empleada doméstica?.- rió fríamente.- No tengo idea donde quedará su mazmorra

Me mordí la lengua para tragarme el veneno que amenazaba por salir y gritarle unas cuantas verdades, empezando por el descuido en el que tenía sumida a su hija y terminando por el desprecio en que trataba a la gente con la que debería estar agradecida besándole los pies por asegurar que su propia sangre el día de hoy estuviera con vida. En lugar de eso respiré hondo y conté hasta cien, para lanzar mi plan B.

- Si usted está de acuerdo, yo podría ubicar su dirección. Usted me hace entrega del dinero y yo se lo hago llegar.- crucé hasta mis dedos de los pies para la buena suerte

- No suena mal.- dijo después de unos segundos.- La verdad es que estoy harta de tener a mendigos en mi casa, pidiendo la limosna del día

Sentí la sangre agolparse en mis mejillas y orejas de la rabia contenida, pero me forcé a sonreír. Mi plan había resultado.

**…**

Dos horas más tarde y luego de haber hablado por teléfono con María al número que había obtenido de la grabadora y tener la dirección de su casa, estaba con Fifi a las afueras de mi departamento. La bruja catalogaba de mendigos a sus empleados y mazmorras sus hogares, pero en cuanto le había pedido permiso para ir con su hija hacia tan _desagradables_ _lugares_, no había dudado un segundo en aceptarlo.

- Hola Angie.- saludé a mi amiga al entrar en su negocio

- Hola Bella. Hola señorita naranja.- saludó a Fifi. Reí por el saludo, en relación al color de su ropa

- Hola niña de los cocholates dicos.- saludó mi niña, saboreando sus labios

- Ok, eso ha sido una indirecta algo directa.- respondió mi amiga, acercándose al mostrador de los chocolates y sacando uno para Fifi

- Gacias, no tenías que molestadte

Estallamos en unas fuertes carcajadas con Angie por las palabras adultas que había utilizado mi pequeña bribona.

- ¿Qué cuentas Bella?

- Necesito pedirte un gran favor amiga.- me mordí el labio nerviosa, dándole una mirada a Fifi

- No sé porque me da la impresión que tiene algo que ver con la señorita totalmente manchada de chocolate.- entrecerró los ojos hacia mí. Asentí tímida.- Bien. Suéltalo

Volví a mirar a mi pequeña, pero ella estaba demasiado entusiasmada con su chocolate como para captar nuestra conversación. Le conté absolutamente toda la historia de lo que había vivido en esos tres días en casa de la bruja, pareciendo una novela de años. Mi amiga abría sus ojos como platos con cada parte de mi relato, enrojecía de rabia en otras y ponía carita de perrito degollado en otras tantas.

- ¡¿Estás segura que no te hizo nada?.- preguntó alterada con la parte del tipo de la noche anterior

- No amiga, tranquila. Es como te digo, justo en ese momento bajó ese angelito.- indiqué a mi pequeña.- y nada pasó

- ¡Dios mío Bella!.- se tapó su cara con sus manos.- ¿En qué sucio y descontrolado mundo crece esa pobre niña?.-

Miré con tristeza a mi pequeña, quien se percató de mi interés por ella y sonrió mostrando su boca y pocos dientes embarrados de chocolate y agitó su manito hacia mí.

- No lo sé amiga.- contesté al voltearme hacia Angie.- Y eso es lo que quiero averiguar ahora. Por eso te pido si puedes quedarte con ella por un par de horas

- No hay problema Bella, pero ten cuidado por favor. Ese barrio queda a las afueras de la cuidad y no me fío de él

- Lo tendré Angie. Tan solo cuida mucho a mi pequeña naranja

- Eso no tienes ni que pedirlo. Además Ben, vendrá dentro de poco tiempo y tu sabes como es con los niños.- sonreí al recordarlo como un crío más cuando salía con su pequeñas sobrinas.- Eso sí, llévate mi coche. Me sentiré más segura que vayas en auto y no a pié

Le expliqué a Fifi que debía hacer unos trámites y que no aceptaban niñas pequeñas ahí, pero la verdad es que el lugar al que iba no era muy bien mirado y prefería arriesgarme yo sola que ponerla en peligro a ella. Quedó feliz al saber que podría ayudar a Angie a atender el local, fingiendo que jugaban a las vendedoras.

**...**

Agradecía haber traído el auto de mi amiga, pues me había llevado mas de media hora dar con la dichosa casa de María. Y como bien lo imaginé, su casa estaba rodeada de locales no aptos para menores.

Bajé temerosa del auto, pero pedí a Dios que me protegiera en todo momento, mal que mal estaba haciendo esto por el bien de un angelito. Luego de varios golpes de llamado, una mujer joven con un abultado vientre me recibió

- ¿María?.- consulté, aun estando casi segura que era ella

- Si, soy yo ¿Usted es?.- me miró achicando sus ojos

- Marie.-

Desde el momento que había hablado con ella, me había identificado como Marie, que era mi segundo nombre. Las razones de mi casi verdad/casi mentira no las tenía a ciencia cierta, pero tan solo lo había hecho siguiendo un dictamen de mi cabeza

Me hizo pasar a su casa, ya que ella no podía mantenerse mucho de pié. Nos sentamos en una pequeña salita que disponía sólo lo básico, nada de extravagancias o cosas lujosas. Le hice entrega de mi encargo y me encomendé a los ángeles de los niños en el cielo para que me ayudaran a lograr mi cometido

- Aparte de entregarle eso.- indiqué el dinero.- Me gustaría conversar un poco con usted

- ¿Sobre qué sería?.- cuestionó suspicaz

- Necesito hablar sobre Estefania. Yo soy su nueva niñera.- expliqué un detalle que no había nombrado anteriormente

- ¿Cómo está ella?.- noté un brillo especial en sus ojos al nombrar a mi pequeña

- Ella está bien. No quise traerla por…bueno…diversas razones, pero la dejé al cuidado de una muy buena amiga.- me adelanté cuando vi que me miró reprobatoriamente

- Me alegro mucho que esté bien. Yo la cuidé cuando era muy pequeñita, luego me casé y comenzaron a llegar los niños.- apuntó con su barbilla una foto con tres niños. Mi boca se abrió de par en par

- ¿Tendrás dentro de poco cuatro hijos?.- ok, lo curiosa era algo nato en mí

- Así es, pero con este bebé ya se da por cerrada la fábrica*

Me comentó mas cosas de su familia, así mismo que ella cuidaba en forma esporádica a Fifi desde hacia un par de años. La mayoría de las veces, la niña se quedaba a cargo de personas que la bruja contrataba por horas y de forma alocada; como a mí. El rato comenzó a pasar y de todo lo que me contaba, ciertamente no estaba hallando nada nuevo o provechoso…la mayoría de las cosas, las había vivido en estos tres días y las que no, eran aquellas que había intuido.

**.**

- Dicen que los hijos son el reflejo de lo que hacen los padres, espero que Estefanía rompa ese mito.- expresó y eso llamó mi atención ¿Acaso ella conocía a la bruja de antes?

- ¿Usted conoce a los abuelos de Estefanía?.- pregunté apresuradamente. Asintió

- Mi madre trabajó muchos años para los papas de la señora Victoria y como era viuda, debía llevarme a mí a su trabajo.- relató, mientras yo la oía atenta.- La forma en que se comporta ella con la niña, es un claro espejo de cómo sus padres fueron con ella

- ¿No la tomaban en cuenta?.-

- Su madre y padre creían que con tenerla en una cuna de oro, era suficiente.- suspiró nostálgica.- La mamá de ella no quería tener hijos y cuando se enteró de que esperaba un bebé, intentó por todos los medios deshacerse de él. La mamá de la señora Victoria, tenía catorce años cuando la tuvo

Dejé de respirar por un par de minutos ¡Catorce años! Yo a los catorce años aún en mis momentos de aburrimiento tomaba mis muñecas y les confeccionaba ropa, coleccionaba hojas con estampados de diversos diseños…aún era una niña en muchas cosas.

- Resumiendo la historia, los abuelos de la señora Victoria se casaron en las típicas costumbres de antaño, en donde los dos eran unos niños y sus matrimonios eran arreglados. Ellos quisieron hacer lo mismo con la madre de la Señora, claro que la emparejaron con un viejo a punto de morirse, pero con plata hasta en los calzoncillos que usaba

- ¿Y donde están ellos ahora?.- ahondé en el tema

- Su padre murió cuando la señora Victoria tenía veintitrés años y su madre, la abandono poco después. Mi madre me contaba que se dijo que ella había muerto tiempo después de una extraña enfermedad, pero lo único relevante es que nunca más se supo de ella

- ¿Y con quien quedó la bruja? ¡Perdón!.- tapé mi boca con un certero golpe, al darme cuenta de la metida de patas* que acababa de hacer

- No te preocupes.- sonrió en complicidad.- yo la he llamado de formas irreproducibles.- se tomó su vientre al soltar una risotada.- Ella, la bruja, quedó sola viviendo en la enorme casa. Mi madre siguió bajo sus servicios, así que básicamente ella fue quien la crió

- ¿Y no tenía mas hermanos o familia?.-

- Y si los tenía, nunca supimos de ellos.- lo cual me dejaba en zona muerta nuevamente

- ¿Usted conoce al padre de Fifi?.- intenté averiguar lo clave, luego de algunos minutos en silencio

- No, no sé quien será

Su respuesta me dejó aturdida. Si ella sabía la vida de la bruja desde hacia años ¿Cómo podía ser que no conociera al tipo degenerado o al tal Félix?

- Pero usted ha trabajado años allí, o su madre debió conocerlos.- afirmé

- ¿Te refieres a los que Fifi nombra como sus papás?.- asentí dejándola continuar.- Ninguno de ellos es el verdadero padre de Estefanía.- me dejó en shock la nueva revelación ante mis ojos

- P-pero…Fifi… Ella los llama papá.- dije anonadada

- Si tu madre mete a hombres a la casa y alguna persona le pregunta que quienes son ¿Será mas fácil para todos instruir a una pequeña niña para que repita que son sus padres?

- No lo puedo creer.- susurré en un hilo de voz

- Cuando la madre de la señora Victoria se fue, mi mamá me contaba y lo que yo veía cuando iba a su casa, era un alma en pena. Le costó mucho superar que estaba sola en el mundo, a pesar que ya era mayor y que sus padres nunca prestaron atención de ella.- se quedó pensando perdida en sus recuerdos

- ¿Qué pasó luego?.- interrumpí su rememorar

- El dinero de las cuentas que su padre poseía, se fue agotando. Para seis años atrás ya no quedaba absolutamente nada y las deudas normales de una casa la comenzaron a atosigar.- explicó.- Mi madre enfermó y yo comencé a ir mas que nada para hacer la limpieza una vez por semana

- ¿Ella aún estaba deprimida por quedarse huérfana?

- ¡No! Ese estado de muerta en vida, si bien duró algún tiempo…terminó abruptamente con el inicio de una nueva amistad con una tal Heidi Volterra. Se hicieron grandes amigas y la señora Victoria empezó a convertirse en la fría mujer que es hoy.-

- ¿Eso hace cuanto fue?.- indagué

- Luego de lo de sus padres ella estuvo por unos dos años viviendo en las sombras de esa casa, sin salir más que para visitar la tumba de su padre y terminar con su carrera de Fotografía, que fue lo que estudió. Luego conoció a la tal Heidi, de eso hace unos seis años, cuando las deudas se hicieron presentes y su cambio fue radical, además de retomar su situación económica sustentable

Mentalmente y en forma rápida calculé la edad de la bruja, había tenido a Fifi hacía cuatro años, es decir, a sus ¿Veintisiete años? ¡Dios! Esa mujer tenía pacto con el diablo, si parecía de mi misma edad. Y ahora debería tener ¿Treinta y dos o algo así?

- ¿En qué sentido?.- retomé la conversación, luego de mi análisis mental

- En todos. Su vestimenta, apariencia, forma de ser, su círculo social de haber sido nulo, pasó a coparse todos los días con llamadas e invitaciones a todas partes.- respondió detalladamente.

- Entonces en ese tiempo ella conoció al padre de Fifi.- dije más para mí, que para ella

- Yo no sé a que se dedicaba en esos tiempo la señora, pero sí su ritmo de vida. Salía toda la noche maquillada como para ir a un circo con vestimenta que apenas podía cubrirla.- una idea se formaba en mi cabeza.- Dormía todo el día y sus llamadas eran recurrentes de hombres

- Ella…- mi voz se quedó en algún lugar lejano

- El dinero empezó a llegar como si lloviera dinero del cielo.- me siguió aclarando.- Hoy puedo darme cuenta que mis sospechas no iban a caminos equivocados…

- ¿Cuáles eran sus sospechas?.- la insté a que prosiguiera, mis pensamientos quizás no eran muy objetivos a esta altura

- ¿Tu sabes a que se dedica la señora Victoria?

- Ella es…es modelo.- dije dubitativa

María rió tristemente y yo estaba en blanco. Mi cabeza no procesaba o no quería procesar lo que el corazón o alguna otra parte de mi cuerpo estaba entendiendo de todo esto.

- Victoria o la señora Victoria.- ironizó.- Es modelo, actriz…de películas para adultos

Mi cara enrojeció y mi quijada bajó y subió a su lugar ¿Ella era actriz pornográfica? _Tu_ _misma la viste y lo señalaste anoche_, me dijo un pequeña vocecita dentro de mi cabeza

- ¿Ella aun lleva hombres a la casa?.- asentí en forma ausente.- ¿La Asistente Social aun está detrás de ella?

- No se quien es ella.- mi voz salía estrangulada

- Samantha Wilson.- explicó

- Ella, si…si, ella ha llamado y ha dicho…- el puzzle en mi cabeza comenzó a hacer clic

- Que está pendiente de su caso.- terminó por mi.- Hay cosas turbias en todo esto Marie. Que sea o no una actriz de lo que sea, no es lo mas importante ¿Me entiendes?

- C-creo…que si.- musité

- Yo vi cosas ahí, ella lleva a hombres que se emborrachan y se drogan ¿Es eso un ambiente para una niña?

- ¡No!.- casi grité, el sentido de protección con mi pequeña afloró como si fuera una leona

- La señora Victoria no ama a su hija.- un nudo se formó en mi garganta.- La niña fue lo mismo que ella significo para su madre "un error" y ella no se deshizo de Fifi en su momento porque fue una forma de sacar todo el rencor.- pestañee para alejar las lágrimas de mis ojos.- Ella ha hecho lo mismo con su hija, que lo que hicieron con ella cuando pequeña…

**…**

Ni siquiera me preocupé por el lugar donde estaba y la hora en que salí de esa casa. Fue como ser un muerto en vida con todo lo que había logrado descubrir de mi charla con María. Mientras manejaba de vuelta, la carita de mi pequeña se instauró en mi retina.

Ella no merecía esto, ella no tenía la culpa de lo que sus padres habían hecho con su madre cuando era una niña aún. Fifi no podía convertirse en un fiel reflejo de su madre, llena de amargura y rencor…ella era un alma pura y sin daño…y yo no dejaría que eso pasara.

Bajé corriendo del auto de mi amiga cuando estacioné frente al negocio. Corrí dentro del negocio para encontrar a mi bebé riendo de forma exquisita con Ben y Ángela. Cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron, avancé rápidamente y la tomé en mis brazos como tratando de quitar todo aquello retorcido, sucio, frío y horrible que podía alcanzarla.

Ángela y Ben me observaban con una mezcla de extrañeza y alegría…

- Te estañé Bella.- me dijo mi pequeñita

- Yo también te extrañe.- susurré mirándola con tanta adoración

Era increíble como en tres días un pequeño ángel podía dar vuelta tu mundo y ganarse mi corazón en forma total.

- Hey ¿Tan mal lo pasaste conmigo?.- se hizo en ofendido Ben, haciendo que mi bebé sonriera

- No tío Ben, pedo es mi Bella.- sus bracitos me apresaron mas aun

- Tienes que traerla más seguido.- me pidió Ben.- Es una niña extraordinaria

- Lo sé.- respondí mirándola fijamente

- ¿Pod qué llodas Bella?.- toqué mi cara y me di cuenta que mi cara estaba surcada por lágrimas

- Porque…- me quedé muda

- Porque Bella también quería jugar con nosotros a los vendedores, pero no pudo y tiene pena por eso.- aseguró mi amiga. Le agradecí con la mirada

Conversamos un rato mas, mientras Ben entretenía a Fifi por un momento más. Le relaté todo a mi amiga, quien no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba y sus ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas cuando miraba a mi chiquitita ajena a toda la basura que estaba expuesta.

A las ocho de la tarde decidimos retornar a casa. Aunque la bruja no había pedido mi número de teléfono, se lo había dejado igualmente junto al teléfono, pero como era de esperarse no estaba ni preocupada que podía estar pasando con su hija en estos momentos.

- Toma Bella.- me extendió un papel Ángela

- ¿Y esto?.- lo miré raro

- Léelo en casa Bella y luego nos dices que te parece.- me explicó Ben y miró a Fifi de reojo

- Ok.-

- Adiós Fifi y ya sabes, siempre puedes venir.- la invitó Ángie

- Bella ¿Me taedas?.- pidió en su vocablo

- Claro que sí bebé

- Adiós chicos.- me despedí

- Hasta pronto Bella. Adiós Fifi.- gritaron los dos, a lo que mi bebé agitaba su manito a ellos

**…**

La casa estaba en total obscuridad, pensé que la bruja podría estar dormida o de plano no se encontraba y rogaba internamente porque así fuera. Antes de entrar dejé a Fifi en la puerta en caso de que alguna escena no apta para ella se estuviera desarrollando al interior, pero había solo silencio y negrura en la estancia.

Miré el papel donde había dejado mi número en el suelo, ni tal se había dado cuenta que el único medio para llamar a su hija y saber de ella estaba pisado y olvidado en el piso. Sin embargo otro papel se encontraba en el teléfono, dejé a Fifi en el piso y lo tomé

**.**

"_Niñera: He tenido que salir por un nuevo trabajo. Esta vez mi viaje durará mucho mas tiempo del anterior, estaré de vuelta en un mes aproximadamente, así que he dejado tu paga por adelantado en el cheque"_

_**.**  
_

¡¿Niñera? Bueno, era para lo que estaba contratada, pero… ¡¿Un mes fuera? ¡¿Ni un recado para su hija? ¡Esta mujer haría que mis instintos asesinos cobraran vida cuando ella regresara! Al menos, había dejado algo dicho... ¡Grrrr! ¡Maldita bruja!

- ¿Es de mamá?.- preguntó Fifi

- Si corazón, su trabajo la ha requerido otra vez.- expliqué dejando a un lado mi rabia

- ¿Estadá aquí en dos semanas?.- consultó mirándome con sus ojitos expectantes

- No Fifi, esta vez estará fuera por un mes.- no sabía si lograba entender el tiempo, pero prefería dejarlo así

- Ah…oki doki.- pero esta vez esas palabras aprendidas de mí, fueron dichas con pena

- Bien ¡A bañarnos, comer y a la cama!.- recompuse mi cara para alegrarla a ella

Agradecía poder haber quitado esa carita de tristeza que había adquirido luego de saber que su madre la abandonaba por un largo mes ¿Qué hubiese pasado si yo fuera otra y la hubiera abandonado? ¿Si no pudiera estar por un mes con ella? ¡¿Un mes? ¡Es que ni la persona menos cuerda se iría por tanto tiempo dejando una niña a su suerte! Bueno, ella no era lo más cuerda que existía

Fifi se durmió como un tronco al tocar su cabecita en la almohada y yo me acomodé a su lado. Sería un largo mes, pero haríamos que fuese un entretenido mes. De pronto recordé lo que me había pasado Ángela antes de salir de su negocio y me levanté como un resorte de la cama en busca del papel

Lo hallé en mi bolso y me dispuse a leerlo

**.**

"_Bells: Tenemos una misión en poco tiempo. He decidido escribirte esto para que sea una sorpresa. Luego de todo lo que me haz contado, no puedo evitar sentir pena por Fifi, pero me alegra saber en las manos que está. Dios por algo hace las cosas y tu haz caído como un ángel para la pequeña naranjita (por hoy)" _reí por sus apodos_ "Ben le ha sonsacado una información importante. Su cumpleaños es en dos semanas, ahí cumplirá sus cuatro añitos y me gustaría que le hiciéramos algo ¿Qué opinas? Nos ponemos en contacto mas adelante y obvio, Ben a dispuesto a sus sobrinitas para la celebración, ya que ella ha dicho que no tiene amiguitos pequeños y le gustaría celebrarlo así como ha visto en la TV. Llámame"_

_**.**  
_

Recién ahí entendí la tristeza de Fifi. Ella esperaba que su mamá estuviera con ella para una fecha tan importante como su cumpleaños ¡Y la muy perra ni lo había mencionado! Tan solo esperaba que tuviera la decencia de enviarle algo y llamarla por lo menos.

Una idea se formaba en mi loca cabecita, ya sabía de donde podíamos sacar niños o al menos algo parecido a ellos… Tomé el cheque que me había dejado la bruja y era por lo menos cuatro veces lo que me había pagado la primera vez. Había el dinero, conocía a algunas personas.. ¡El cumpleaños se haría, se haría para recordar y habría niños! ¡Oh, si! ¡Habría muchos niños!...

…

_Continuará…_

_

* * *

_**Sé que quizás ha sido tedioso leer el capítulo, porque se ha quedado en sí estancado en la plática con Matía,**

**pero era importante entender todo ¿Verdad?**

**Ahora sabemos mucho más de Victoria "La mamá del año"**

**¿Amerita RR el capítulo? Juzguen Uds.  
**

* * *

**Pam3**

* * *

**PD 1: Tengo ideas, pero me gustaría que uds se expresaran. He dicho que en el próximo capítulo saldrá Ed, pero aún no involucrado en la historia en sí ¿Sigo con Bella y Fifi? o ¿Hago aparecer a Ed para saber de él? Tomaré en cuenta sus desiciones.**

**PD 2: Gracias por su apoyo, en especial a Helena Hott, que no tiene cuenta donde agradecerle. A las demás lo he hecho por interno. Y muchas gracias a mi "GRan Número" de Lectoras Fantasmas... Ojala se animen esta vez a dejar su opinión. Con un "Por aquí pasé", me conformo.**

**PD 3: En el próximo capítulo de Bella, avanzaremos dos semanas. Sí, al cumpleaños y ¡Charaaan! Sorpresa jiji.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo IV**

**Dis: "Los personajes son propiedad de Steph. Meyer. Tan sólo la historia es de mi autoria"**

**...**

**

* * *

**

**Ed.-**

**...**

- Edward debes levantarte.- escuché a lo lejos la familiar voz de mi madre

Gemí intentando encontrar mi voz en algún recóndito lugar donde haya quedado la noche anterior. De sólo recordarlo, se me partía la cabeza ¡Maldito Emmet! Juro nunca más hacerle caso cuando diga que sólo será una copa y nada más. Y todo por celebrar que comenzaríamos con las dichosas "Prácticas Profesionales"*

- ¿Qué hora es?.- dije con la voz amortiguada por la almohada

- Te saludaría con buenos días, pero teniendo en cuenta que ya estamos por tomar el té de la tarde, debo decirte "Buenas tardes", son exactamente las cinco con treinta y siete minutos de un maravilloso día domingo.-

Giré a mi costado para ver a una risueña Esme en posición de enfado con sus manos en las caderas y moviendo graciosamente su pié.

- Buenas tardes hermosa mujer que me haz traído al mundo.- la saludé meloso

- No uses tus artes de chantaje conmigo jovencito ¿Recuerdas haberme prometido que me acompañarías a la galería de arte de Margot?.- exactamente eso era lo que quería evitar, pero por lo visto mi madre era persistente

Puse en práctica mi último recurso de supervivencia

- ¿No podría mi querida hermanita suplir mi ausencia?.- amplié mi sonrisa hacia ella

- Tu querida hermanita ha estado más de una hora alistándose en el baño, para salir con su novio y luego debe ir a su trabajo por un rato.- apuntó

- ¡Ves! Te dije que no era buena idea dejarla pololear tan inmadura.-

- ¿Quién es la inmadura?.- se escuchó una voz familiar tras mi madre

- Tu hermano te nombra a ti

- ¡Liz!.- canturrié.- ¿Quieres ganarte el doble de tu mesada este mes?.-

- ¿Quién será el benefactor?.- entrecerró los ojos

- Tu precioso hermano ¡Por supuesto!

- ¡Pff! Olvídalo. Gano el doble de tu mesada en mi trabajo como mesera.- se rió de mi intento de soborno

- Bien Edward. En vista que tu lado chantajeador y sobornador es realmente patético ¡Levántate!.- exigió mi madre con cara de maldad a cuestas

- ¿Y si no quiero?.- en el momento que dije eso, me arrepentí

- ¡Lo pagarás!.- gritaron las dos al unísono

Un minuto después tenía a dos mujeres realmente expertas en el arte de las cosquillas encima de mí y sin darme tregua. Mientras Liz atacaba mis pies, mi madre muy obediente a las órdenes de mi hermana estaba totalmente concentrada en mi estómago y cuello. Entre lo que podía abrir mis ojos de tanto reírme, vi al único que faltaba para el cuadro perfecto de _"ahoguemos a Ed con cosquillas"_, mi padre

- ¡Hey! ¿Qué le hacen a mi futuro colega?.- gritó desde la puerta

- Haciéndolo pagar por sus errores.- contestó mi hermana

- ¡M-me…rindo! ¡Me rindo!.- dije ahogado de tanto reírme

- ¿Prometes cumplir tus promesas de ahora en adelante?.- hizo de jueza mi madre

- Está bien, está bien ¡Lo prometo!.- admití al verlas listas para otra ronda de cosquillas

- ¿A qué te están obligando ahora?.- preguntó divertido mi padre

- Debo ir a la exposición de arte de Margot.- hice una mueca al recordar mas que nada a su hija

- ¡Oh! ¡Jessica en acción nuevamente!.- rió mi padre

- Exacto.- contesté poniéndome de pié

- No te preocupes. No te dejaré ni un solo minuto expuesto a la cacería de esa tigresa.- todos reían con mi madre, lo cierto era que mi suplicio era máximo

- Quisiera saber, ya que han levantado al segundo hombre al mando de esta casa ¿Qué hará el primero que no te acompaña él?.- miré divertido como mi papá hacia muecas

- Tu padre esta en una labor de limpieza total de la parte externa de la casa ¿Si quieres pueden intercambiar roles?.- nos dio la opción mi madre

- ¡No!.- gritamos los dos al tiempo que mi padre corría escaleras abajo y yo me metía a la ducha veloz

**…**

Llegamos a la exposición. Mi madre preciosa como siempre enfundada en un elegante vestido verde y yo con la pinta de un pingüino con corbata. Nos comenzamos a adentrar a la galería cuando de improviso mi madre me atajó y comenzó la misma infructuosa labor desde que tenía memoria de infante ¡Intentar peinar mi cabello! ¡Imposible!

- ¡Por Dios hijo tu pelo parece cualquier cosa!.- exclamó vencida como siempre

- ¿Y en 23 años no te habías dado cuenta de este detalle?.- dije divertido

- En fin, así y todo eres un bombón. Jessica ya ha divisado el objetivo

Miré en la dirección que apuntaba con disimulo y en efecto, la señorita _"mírenme soy una diosa"_ estaba acercándose con verdaderos pasos felinos hacia nuestro lugar, claramente tratando de parecer sexy ¡Intento fallido! Me parecía más un caballito recién nacido que otra cosa

- ¡Tía Esme!.- se colgó a mi madre.- ¡Que gusto tenerla acá!.- chilló

- El gusto es nuestro Jessica ¡Tu madre cada vez se perfecciona más!

- ¡Es de familia, tía querida!.- en un disimulado movimiento nos dimos una significativa mirada con mi madre.- ¡Eddie! ¡Estás muy apuesto esta noche!

Ok, aquí vamos. Obviamente tenía que responderle el cumplido, pero ¿Cómo hacerlo si parecía un verdadero espárrago con disfraz de repollo y encima verde? Mi madre tuvo que haber adivinado mis pensamientos, porque con recato me dio un pequeño apretón en el brazo que tenía tomado

- Gracias Jessica.- asentí en su dirección.- Tu también te ves…muy bien.- terminé viendo como su cara se incendiaba y pestañeaba cual le hubiera caído una basura en el ojo

- Tu siempre tan caballero, _precioso_.- mi guiñó un ojo.- ¡Tendré un brindis reservado para ti!

- Bueno, permiso querida. Iremos a ver el trabajo de tu madre.- se disculpó educadamente mi mamá y estuve a punto de bailarle en agradecimiento

Jessica Stanley había sido compañera mía en secundaria y de ahí nuestras madres habían desarrollado una fuerte amistad. Claro que su madre, era muy distinta a su hija, era mucho más centrada e inteligente que ella. No había recuerdo en mi mente, en que no estuviera Jessica tratando de conquistarme en base a nada sutiles galanteos, piropos y técnicas de seducción o al menos eso creía ella. Lo cierto era que en un comienzo me parecía divertido; pero avanzado el tiempo era fastidioso.

No podía negar que era una chica bastante bonita, hoy solamente su atuendo no le hacía compañía, pero más hermosa aún era una combinación entre sus labios cerrados y sus ojos lejos de mí.

La tarde dio paso a la noche y yo esperaba ansioso el momento en que mi madre por fin exclamara que se había aburrido de observar tanto cuadro extraño. Porque por más que los miraba y trataba de encontrar aunque fuera un pájaro dibujado ¡Era inútil! ¡Bendita Pintura Abstracta!

- ¿Estás aburrido?.- esa voz aguda era lo último para rematar mi estado zombie

- No, es sólo que estoy cansado.-

- ¿Una muy larga noche?.- me giré hacia ella

- Así es. Fue una larga noche y lo único que deseo es dormir…solo.- remarqué la última parte al ver sus ojos expectantes

- Podríamos salir un día de estos…- su invitación fue interrumpida por el sonido de mi móvil

- Lo siento.- me disculpé antes de contestar, a pesar de su cara.- ¿Hola?

- _Edward ¿Aun están en la entretenida exposición?.-_ mi hermana siempre tan sutíl

- ¡Oh sí! ¡Aún!.- contesté con tono irónico de alegría

- _¿Y tu acosadora personal? Ya hizo acto de presencia e insistencia_.-

- El teléfono salva.- intente darle a entender que me había liberado de ese gran detalle

-_ Entonces me debes una grande. Necesito justo ahora un chofer_.-

- ¿Y eso por qué?.- Jessica me observaba, intentando acercarse a mí para escuchar mi conversación.- Que yo sepa mi amiguito anda de chofer del día

Mi hermana Liz estaba actualmente como pareja de uno de mis grandes amigos. Si bien, en primer momento me había molestado la situación…luego de un año me había acostumbrado. Tenía que darle crédito a Sthepen, era uno de mis pocos amigos que valían la pena en cuanto a relaciones estables y serias, y bueno…mi hermana había sido la afortunada. A pesar de sus cinco años de diferencia, Sthep era un hombre dominado por una mujer que recién cumplía sus dieciocho años.

- _Tu amiguito, es decir, mi amor anda de chofer mío_.- detalló firme.- _El chofer lo necesita otra amiga mía, tu sabes… Pero bueno si no puedes, yo podría pedirle a otro_...- no la dejé concluir

- Llevo a mamá a casa y en media hora estoy ahí.- dije olvidándome de la sombra a mi lado que bufó indignada

- _¡Ese es mi hermano! Siempre dispuesto ayudar al prójimo_.- río a mandíbula batiente.- _Nos vemos en media hora._

Colgué el teléfono sonriendo como idiota. Sonrisa que se me acabó al mirar rostro tenso de mi no grata acompañante.

- Entonces es cierto.- comentó ácidamente

- ¿Qué cosa?.- pregunte sin entender del todo su afirmación

- Una amiga me comentó que te habían visto…digamos, acompañado la semana pasada.- la dejé continuar con su veneno.- Con esa chica que trabaja en el mismo bar que tu hermana, Rose y tu amiguita

- Jessica, no creo que tenga deber de darte explicaciones.- traté de no demostrar en forma evidente mi disgusto.- Pero para saciar tu curiosidad y que tus amigas puedan salir a divertirse y no estar como detectives privados a mi cargo ¡Si! Me vieron muy bien acompañado, se llama Kate

- ¡No puedo creerlo!.- chilló indignada.- ¡¿Qué es lo que puedes ver en una ramera como esa?

- Primero, mide tus palabras porque por si lo olvidas mi hermana y dos de mis mejores amigas también trabajan allí y no son ningunas rameras.- dije calmadamente, pero con un tono de advertencia.- Y segundo, veo en ella lo que no encuentro en ninguna otra mujer

- ¡Me imagino! ¡¿Ya te acostaste con ella? ¡Porque supongo que lo que te fascina es la facilidad con la que pudiste encamarte con ella!.- gritó y no tuve tiempo de devolverle todo lo que quería decirle, pues su madre llegó a aplacar el escándalo de su hija

- Jessica por favor ¿Qué está pasando? Estás llamando las miradas de todo el mundo.- la tomó por el brazo y la jaló

- ¡Es todo culpa de Edward!.- siguió gritando y Margot me miró interrogante

- Lo siento Margot, pero solamente estábamos hablando y ella se alteró. Lo único que puedo decirte es que no voy a permitir que Jessica insulte a mi hermana y a nadie importante para mí. Permiso

Me aleje en busca de mi madre, escuchando los chillidos de Jessica y sintiendo las miradas de todos los presentes alternarse en mí y el espectáculo detrás de mí. Mi madre entendió mi mensaje sin siquiera emitirlo y se encaminó a la salida conmigo tras de ella. Pasé a casa para dejarla ahí luego de conversar todo lo ocurrido en el trayecto y contar con su apoyo por mi actitud y me dirigí al bar.

**...**

- Me gusta tu atuendo de los domingos ¡Muy lúdico!.- se burló Tanya de mi formalidad

- Graciosa.- nos saludamos y entramos

- ¡Hey tu!.- me apuntó Rose.- ¡La próxima vez que se les ocurra salir a emborracharse al quinteto de payasos, asegúrate de ponerle una mordaza a mi novio!.- amenazó

- ¿Qué hizo ahora?.- pregunté divertido.- Yo lo dejé de pié en la puerta de su casa

- Pues el muy idiota, tomó un taxi a pesar de su estado y fue a ¡mi casa!.- se señaló.- Pero eso no es lo malo ¡Lo horriblemente malo fue la serenata que me brindó a las seis de la mañana! Y no solo eso ¡El espectáculo que armó despertando a todos! ¡Llegó hasta la policía Edward!

- Creo que Emmet se equivocó de carrera, lo de él no son los bisturís; sino los micrófonos.- me reí ganándome un golpe en la nuca por parte de Rose

- Muy gracioso Cullen.- empujó mi hombro al pasar por mi lado.- Pero te lo advierto, la próxima vez pagaran ustedes las consecuencias.- y salió del local

- Yo que tu me tomo enserio esa amenaza…es…mmm…ella ¡Es Rose!.- rió Tanya

La noche anterior habíamos salido por ocurrencia de Emmet, como me había quejado desde que me había despertado. Jasper, Sthep, Fox, Emmet y yo. Todos compañeros de Universidad, así como lo eran Rose y Tanya, aunque con la última mi historia de amistad se remontaba a muchísimos años atrás.

Entramos donde estaban todos los demás terminando de ordenar por la noche anterior. Mi hermana como siempre pegaba a mi amigo, otras chicas guardando vasos y Kate, acomodando unas botellas. Tanya, me dio un pequeño codazo indicándome con su barbilla a la chica que desde hacia unos dos meses, estaba llamando poderosamente mi atención.

Mi hermana había entrado a trabajar como mesera a este bar para ahorrar dinero, según ella. Pero la verdad era que, apenas cumplió su mayoría de edad, buscaba cualquier excusa para aprovechar sus nuevos límites de libertad. Tanya, Rose y Liz, se habían presentado juntas y el tipo, bastante listo las había dejado a las tres sin chistar. Listo, porque aunque se tratara de mi hermana pequeña, mis compañeras; mi mejor amiga y la polola de mi amigo, había que reconocer que eran bastante bonitas…aunque siempre las sacara de quicio diciéndoles que eran "mujeres promedio"

Kate, era compañera de trabajo de las chicas y por medio de ellas la había conocido. Era secreto a voces que ella y yo nos gustábamos, pero hacia una semana recién que me había atrevido a invitarla…en una especie de cita. Morena, ojos pardos, alta y de contextura delgada. Estudiaba Educación Parvularia en otra universidad y trabajaba para apañar gastos.

- ¡Hermanito!.- gritó Liz, para llamar la atención de los demás, especialmente una persona a la que le percibí un rojo furioso en su rostro

Saludé a todos y esperé paciente a que terminaran de ordenar y guardar todo en su lugar. Salimos del local Tanya, mi amigo, mi hermana y Kate. El dueño y otras personas se fueron inmediatamente.

- Bien. Nos vamos amor.- indicó mi hermana a su novio

- La quiero de vuelta temprano.- apunté a mi amigo

- No me vengas con tu papel de hermano mayor.- bufó Liz

- La llevaré temprano hermano. No hay problema.- informó Sthep divertido, mientras se subían a su auto

- Creo que yo también me iré.- dijo Tanya y agregó.- Nunca me ha gustado ser mal tercio

- Te paso a dejar.- ofrecí

- No gracias Ed. Tomo un taxi ¡Diviértanse!.- se despidió

Lo cual me dejaba a mí y ella solos. Si bien la semana pasada habíamos salido en plan de cita, no había pasado nada más allá. Y tenerla frente a mí y solos, ciertamente me ponía nervioso, incluso sabiendo que en ese momento yo era el mayor ¡Pff!.

- Creo que también deberíamos irnos. Mañana es una nueva semana de estudios.- me sacó de mis aturdimientos

- Te llevo.- nos subimos a mi auto y me encaminé a su casa

Durante el trayecto hablamos poco, la verdad es que al parecer los nervios eran compartidos. Odiaba comportarme así, pero mis únicas dos relaciones formales a mis 23 años habían sido Lauren, una compañera de secundaria que no había necesidad de entablar tema porque ella lo hacia por los dos y Vanesa, mi vecina de toda la vida, por lo que nuestra conversación no había variado de la amistad al noviazgo.

Llegué a su casa en poco rato, hubiera querido demorarme más, pero un día domingo de noche, el tráfico era en relación a un auto cada treinta cuadras.

- Gracias por traerme Edward.- ese era señal de despedida y me hizo reaccionar, no me quedaban más de diez minutos a mi favor

- Kate…- inspiré para darme ánimo.- Quería saber como lo habías pasado el fin de semana anterior. No tuve tiempo a preguntarte y bueno…- necesitaba un curso urgente para enamorar chicas

- Fue increíble Edward.- la miré incrédulo.- ¡De verdad! Quizás solo falta algo más de confianza, pero me agrada en demasía tu compañía

- Eso de "falta de confianza" se puede solucionar si salimos nuevamente.- miré nervioso en varias direcciones.- ¿Te gustaría salir un rato durante la semana? No se, hacer más cosas. Aún no estamos con los exámenes encima y…podría ser durante las tardes.- me explayé demasiado

- No tengo ningún problema Edward, pero debe ser después de mis horas de trabajo.- la miré sin entender, se suponía que su trabajo era el mismo que mi hermana, es decir, viernes y sábado por la noche.- Trabajo los días de semana igualmente Edward. Ayudo en una cafetería, salgo todos los días después de las siete.

- No sabía eso.- admití.- Pero después de las siete me parece perfecto

- Bien, entonces espero tu llamado.-

Asentí aturdido observándola, que no me percaté cuando se despidió y bajó del auto. Tan solo unos segundos de conciencia, me alertaron de su cara extrañada…debía de haber dicho algo y yo como imbécil, ni siquiera me percaté. Bajé veloz de mi auto y la alcancé en la puerta de su casa, tomándole por un brazo

- Kate. Yo…no sé si dijiste algo al bajarte, solo estaba pensando y…

- No te preocupes Edward. Tan solo me despedí.- rió de mi verborrea

- Lo siento.- admití avergonzado.- Entonces nos vemos en la semana

- Ajá. Esperaré tu llamado.-

- Ok.-

Me acerqué para despedirme con un beso en la mejilla, pero mis ganas de probar sus labios me tenían al borde de la locura y mi ansiedad más nerviosismo, no eran buena combinación. Así que sin pedir permiso ni nada, acuné su rostro con mi mano y cuando mis labios hicieron contacto con la cálida piel de su mejilla…corrí mi cara para depositar un simple roce en sus labios, que ardían con el rubor de su rostro.

- Me gustas demasiado.- susurré sobre sus labios

- Yo…tu también Edward, pero quiero irme con calma.- pidió moviéndose algo incómoda bajo mi tacto.

- Lo siento. Siento ponerte incómoda, es solo que no aguantaba más el probar tus besos.- admití con la verdad

- No te disculpes, está bien.-

La seguí notando incómoda o nerviosa mientras mi cara estaba adosada a la suya, así que tras depositar un beso en su frente, me alejé y nos despedimos con un movimiento de mano solamente. Quizás había hecho mal en no consultarle nada, pero no eramos niños para eso…en todo caso, no me arrepentía de nada. De alguna forma u otra teníamos que empezar por algo y un casto beso, era "algo"

**…**

El día viernes llegó y no sabía nada de Kate. Cada vez que había llamado a su móvil o me salía la dichosa grabación o simplemente estaba apagado. No sabía que pensar o entender con su reticencia a hablar conmigo, lo cual me dejaba en punto muerto. Esperaba al menos un rechazo por medio de un mensaje o cualquier cosa, pero solo recibía silencio.

- ¿Por qué traes esa cara? ¡Alégrate hombre! ¡Es viernes!.- celebró Tanya a mi lado, al tiempo que salíamos de la última clase por esta semana

- ¿Qué haz sabido de Kate?.- pregunté directamente

- Está enferma.- respondió Tanya

- La he llamado y no contesta su móvil, pensé que solo no quería hablar conmigo

- Quizás puede haber algo de eso ¿Qué sabes de sus ex parejas?.- enarqué una ceja hacia ella

- ¿Qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra?.- bufé entre molesto y hastiado.- ¿Acaso hay psicópatas, asesinos, delincuentes u otra cosa en su lista?.- reí negando con la cabeza

- Ese es el problema mi querido tonto amigo.- palmeó mi espalda con un poco mas de fuerza amistosa.- No habría quizás tanto problema si algún ex fuera como ellos. El problema aquí es no hay pasado ¿Me entiendes?.- levantó sus cejas y mi diversión terminó

- ¿Qué quieres decir?.- mi cara debía ser un poema

- ¡Dios! ¡Es que acaso todos mis amigos son así de inteligentes!.- exclamó al cielo dramáticamente.- Lo que trato de decirte mi querido futuro médico de la idiotez, es que la chica no tiene repertorio amoroso. Más simple aún, el beso que le diste la semana pasada ha sido su primer beso en los labios ¿Cómo lo ves?.-

- Estás de broma.- reí con esa típica risita entre histérica y nerviosa

- Nones.- negó con su largo y huesudo dedo.- Nos contó eso un día en que Rose comentó sus últimas aventuras con Emmet y ella, cuando fue su turno de hablar confió que era virgen, y no sólo de allí.-

- ¿Cuándo te contó lo del beso?.- inquirí frenético por saber si había jodido todo

- No te preocupes Ed.- me calmó.- Es solo que ella no sabe como reaccionar. Le gustas, pero teme que por sus veintiún años y siendo casta y pura, tu salgas corriendo como loco.- obviamente divertida con la situación.- Pero es cierto que ha estado enferma, en todo caso en la noche igual vendrá a trabajar. Ahí es tu oportunidad

**…**

Llegué a casa dándole vueltas una y otra vez a la conversación con Tanya. Me parecía increíble creer que ella era ¿Virgen? ¿Veintiún años? Mi hermana tenía dieciocho, pero aunque me desagradara, debía admitir que sabía que su repertorio sexual había comenzado con mi amigo. Lo cual le había valido un golpe certero en su mandíbula, una noche en que el trago había aflojado de más su lengua.

- ¿A qué hora salen hoy?.- pregunté a Liz cuando estábamos comiendo

- A las cuatro. El local los días viernes cierra antes ¿Piensas ir?.-

- Quizás.- dije no muy convencido

- Si quieres hablar con Kate, debes estar antes de las cuatro. Los sábados ella trabaja por la mañana así que se va corriendo cuando termina el turno.

Tres y media de la mañana y estaba parado fuera del bar con una noche un tanto fría. No había querido entrar, pues había llamado a Tanya para saber que se veía dentro y mi amigo Emmet era cliente consumidor por hoy. Así que si quería hablar sobrio y en buen estado con Kate, no era opción entrar ahí… Media hora más tarde, la dueña de mis inquietudes, salía apresurada del local con destino a la parada de taxis. Corrí tras ella…

- Kate.- ella se volteó sorprendida

- H-hola Edward.- tartamudeo

- ¿Cómo estás?.-

- Bien. Algo enferma estos últimos días, pero todo bien.- no me miraba cuando me hablaba

- Vine, porque quería conversar contigo.- dije decidido

- Edward. No te he contestado porque he estado algo ocupada y además estuve resfriada. No asistí a mis trabajos y tampoco a la Universidad.- sabía que la mitad de las cosas eran ciertas

- No te preocupes, está bien.- no quise ahondar mucho.- ¿Puedo ir a dejarte?.- aventuré

- No es necesario Edward. Gracias de todas maneras.- se apresuró a decir

- Es idea mía o estás arrancando de mí.- largué lo que tenía sin sonar a reproche, mas bien lo hice en forma divertida

- N-no…no…nada que ver.- arremetió nerviosa

- Entonces deja que te lleve. Vine a verte nada más.-

Accedió luego de unos diez minutos y procedí a llevarle a su casa, pero antes hice mi movimiento magistral. Estacioné a dos cuadras de donde estaba su casa, si íbamos a hablar lo haríamos sin presiones…y frente a su casa, era obvio que ella arrancaría como había intentado antes sin darme tregua a hablar.

- Creí que me llevarías a casa, en todo caso no te preocupes, desde aquí puedo caminar.- iba a bajarse, pero fui mas rápido y la tomé del brazo

- Kate, tenemos que hablar.- la atajé

- Edward…- comenzó, pero me adelanté

- Tú me gustas. Te lo he dicho y no bromeo cuando lo digo. Quiero saber si realmente tengo una oportunidad contigo.-

No sabía a ciencia cierta si mis palabras estaban bien o no, si es que la estaba presionando de forma inconciente, pero tenía que tener claras mis reglas en el juego…si es que había tal. Ella se sonrojó a pesar de que estaba algo obscuro el lugar, pero los faroles provenientes de la calle me hacían ver su rostro.

- Yo te he dicho…que también, pero…-

- ¿Pero?.- la insté a seguir

- No lo sé…- susurró y bajó su mirada

Me giré en su dirección y la hice mirarme. No podía largarle que sabía su nulo historial de romances, pero tampoco encontraba la forma para urgir a que ella por decisión propia me lo confiara. En mis relaciones formales o pasajeras las cosas no eran tan complicadas.

Tomé una determinación en ese momento y la seguí. Elevé su rostro a mi altura y me acerqué despacio a ella, sentí su aliento en mi rostro y acerqué mis labios a los suyos. Fue el mismo beso de la primera y última vez, un roce simple y delicado. Sentí su labio temblar bajo el mío y con timidez presionar sobre los míos. Sonreí en mi interior, al menos que tuviera la disposición, era una buena señal.

- Edward…- la oí decir tan despacio que no supe si era real o no

- Dime.- dije sin separarme de sus labios y del adelanto que había obtenido

- Yo…yo…no se besar.- admitió temblando y respiré tranquilo, sabiendo que esto hacía mas fácil las cosas

Abrí mi puerta y bajé, rodee el auto y abrí su puerta, extendiéndole la mano para que descendiera.

- Ven.- la invité a bajar conmigo

- Edward…lo que te dije…-

- Hablemos acá.- insistí

Bajó con su mano en la mía, a lo cual aproveché para apretar suavemente…en señal de estar ahí con ella y sin más. Ella me miró y sonrió débilmente

- Bien.- dije una vez apoyados en el capó de mi auto.- Ahora podemos hablar

- Ya te lo dije.- se movió inquieta delante de mí

- No sabes besar.- repetí sus palabras

- Aham.- musitó

- ¿No haz tenido novio o pareja antes?.- traté de ser sutil

- Lo siento Edward, debo irme.- anunció sin levantar la vista y dándose vuelta en retirada

- ¡Hey! Espera.- la tomé suavemente y la dejé frente a mi sin soltar sus brazos.

- Esto es vergonzoso.- gimió tapando su cara con sus manos, cuando logró que la soltara

- Esto es tema de confianza.- rememoré sus palabras de la noche pasada.- Y es tema de práctica

- No sé…no sé ni que hacer. Me da vergüenza, me siento tonta.- gimoteaba como una niña pequeña

Sonreí y tomé su barbilla. La observé y pude notar que no mentía. Porque debo confesar que en un principio, creí que solo era una excusa. Pero viendo sus facciones asustadas y sus ojos expectantes…

- No eres tonta.- deposité un beso corto en sus labios.- Y en todo caso de ser así, quiero que seas mi tonta….- murmuré despacio sobre sus labios

- Yo quiero serlo.- admitió quedito

- Era todo lo que necesitaba saber.- terminé con nuestra plática para pasar a lo que me tenía el corazón a mil

Presioné con más fuerza mis labios sobre los de ella. Y comencé a moverlos despacio, a la par que sentía como ella imitaba mis actos con un poco de indecisión. Finalmente entreabrí mis labios abarcando su labio inferior y fui subiendo la intensidad del beso.

Bajé mi mano a su cintura, ubicando la otra tras su cuello para acercarla más a mí. Y de ese modo terminar con los titubeos.

Luego de unos segundos, mi ansiedad me pasó la cuenta y rocé su labio inferior con mi lengua, en respuesta recibí un inquietante gemido, pero la invitación a saborear del manjar profesado por su boca. Mi lengua se acopló en su boca y buscó la suya comenzando una ronda excitante. Para cuando sabía que debía apartarme para dejarla y dejarme respirar, nuestro beso había adquirido sensuales roces que habían aumentado su ritmo hasta hacerlo frenético.

- Ahora la práctica no es problema.- sonreí repartiendo varios besos en sus labios

- Me gustó mucho.- reconoció, hinchando mi pecho

- Ahora eres mi tontina.- bromee, ganándome un beso

- Lo soy.- me confirmó

**…**

De ese hecho hacían ya ocho meses. Lo recordé estando tirado en mi cama y analizando cada cosa que había pasado en este tiempo. En estos ocho meses había momentos gratos y otros no tanto. Los menos gratos eran sus celos enfermizos por cualquier chica que me miraba más de lo que a ella le agradaba o que se acercaba a conversar alguna nimiedad.

Hoy el tema amargo en nuestra historia estaba siendo provocado por el inicio en dos meses más de un nuevo y para mí, último año Universitario. Había decidido hacer mi última Práctica Profesional en otro lugar donde no tuviera la sombra de ser el hijo del Dr. Carlisle Cullen y ser yo mismo, brillar con luz propia como decía Tanya.

Asunto que en este último mes nos había tenido metidos más en discusiones que compartiendo y disfrutando de nuestros encuentros. Además de tener otros asuntos en los cuales no estábamos fallando, como pareja…el asunto del beso, había sido al parecer un indicio no tomado en cuenta cuando habíamos empezado…y al parecer estaba pasando factura, al menos en mí…

...

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Hola niñas/os. Como se darán cuenta: Ed ganó por lejos**

**Aquí hemos visto un poco la historia de él. Nada del otro mundo, pero su relación**

**tiene mucha incidencia en lo que vendrá después ¡Oh, si!**

**¿Rew? Ustedes me dirán. Besos**

**Comentenme si esperaban más o lo que crean pertinente para esmerarme más el próximo.  
**

* * *

**Pam3**

* * *

**PD 1:- Saludos a andreita cullen, Helena Hott y katycullen. Quienes no tienen cuenta, a las demás ya saben ¡Hace poco tuvieron noticias mías! ;p.**

**PD 2:- El próximo seguirá siendo ED por si acaso. Intentaré hacerlo antes del viernes ¿De quien depende? jaja. Nah, yo no presiono. Saludos a todos los que me leen solamente también y mil gracias por sus Fav, Alertas y RR.-  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo V**

**Dis: "Los personajes son propiedad de Steph. Meyer. Tan sólo la historia es de mi autoria"**

**...**

* * *

**(*) Aclaración: El capítulo anterior tuvo un salto de ocho meses en la relación de Ed y Kate. La razón, es que el capítulo anterior y la historia de Bella y Fifi no iban a la par. En este capítulo se equiparan los tiempos...al final. Cuando a él le faltan dos semanas para comenzar sus prácticas.-**

**...**

**(*) Advertencia: "Chicas/os: Como bien se cataloga mi historia es "M". Este capítulo tiene contenido sexual"**

**...**

**

* * *

****Ed.- **

**...**

Bajé a tomar un vaso de jugo después de una maratónica rutina de estudio. Con hoy, eran cinco días sin interrupción, más que para lo básico, que llevaba enfrascado estudiando para el esperado último examen de mis seis años de carrera. En un mes y medio más, comenzaba lo que sería en sí mi Práctica Profesional, la última etapa para convertirme en un Médico especializado en Pediatría. Saludé a mi madre, quien me miraba preocupada por mis largas horas de estudio, pero volvía a tranquilizarla con el mismo discurso de hacía varios días.

- Mamá, esto será lo último. Vendrán mis vacaciones y después sólo tendré que poner en práctica el esfuerzo de ahora

- ¡Lo único que espero es que no te enfermes!.- me regañó cariñosamente

- Soy un roble madre.- me pegué en el pecho al estilo Tarzán.- ¿Lo ves?

Los dos reímos por mi pobre imitación del hombre-mono aquél. Mi hermana entró corriendo a la cocina, saludando con un escueto "Hola" y metiendo su nariz en todas las ollas que estaban a fuego.

- Te tengo un recado.- me indicó.- Cito textual: ¡Dile a tu hermano que prenda su maldito móvil!

- Gracias por el aviso.- hice una mueca

- ¿Malas las relaciones?.- indagó.

Tanto ella como mi madre, quedaron expectantes a mi respuesta. Yo sólo me encogí de hombros, no queriendo ahondar en el tema. Habían pasado unas cuantas semanas y las peleas por lo mismo continuaban su curso constante.

- ¿Es Kate?.- preguntó cautelosa mi madre, una vez que mi hermana abandonó la cocina

- Le plantee la idea que tengo.- expliqué.- De irme a realizar mi práctica a otra ciudad.- fui más específico.- Desde esa conversación hace dos meses las peleas no paran, porque no está de acuerdo con mis pretensiones

- Bueno es una reacción normal.- concordó.- Yo siendo tu madre, me siento temerosa a que te vayas a otro lado mi amor. Es lógico que ella, esté actuando insegura

- Lo veo de una forma egoísta.- me sinceré.- Si ella estuviera en mi lugar, la apoyaría.

- Será…quizás ¿Qué el enamoramiento es sólo unidireccional?.-

- Ella me gusta, me encanta. Nunca me había costado tanto una relación y eso lo hacía más atractivo aún…- con un gesto de mano me detuvo

- ¿Hacía? ¿Te haz oído hablar hijo? Además analiza tu mismo las palabras…hablas de gustar, no de amor y son cosas completamente diferentes.-

Pensé un momento en sus palabras y tuve que darle crédito que ni yo mismo me había notado hablar en pasado. Antes de que las discusiones se hicieran pan de cada día*, estaba convencido de estarme enamorando como enfermo de ella, mas hoy, no sabía siquiera si tendríamos chance para cumplir el año juntos.

**…**

Tanya y Jasper llegaron a estudiar en grupo, para finalizar los esfuerzos de una semana y ponerlos en práctica el día de mañana que sería el examen. Estuvimos estudiando por más de cuatro horas. Al terminar lanzamos los libros y apuntes por todo mi dormitorio y nos echamos, cuales animales en el piso.

- Estoy muerta.- suspiró cansada Tanya.- Juro que si ese viejo calvo no me aprueba, soy capaz de desnudarme frente a él, como último recurso

- ¡Wow! Envía un mensaje para estar atentos a la ventanilla.- rió Jasper

- Olvídalo Jazz.- hice una mueca de asco.- No te pierdes de nada.- recibiendo un zapatazo de Tanya

- ¡Tu eras el del problema!.- contraataco Tanya.- Siempre pensé que eras gay ¡Dormíamos juntos y no se te…!.- gesticuló con su dedo empinado, haciendo alusión a mi miembro

- En cambio si hubieras dormido conmigo.- se señaló Jazz.- A esta hora estarías con más de doce hijos ¡Tendríamos un equipo de fútbol completo!

Seguimos bromeando mientras bajábamos a comer algo. Parecíamos verdaderos cavernícolas devorando todo lo que Esme nos había preparado. Jasper sucumbió a su cansancio y se fue a dormir, mientras Tanya y yo conversábamos de un tema y otro. Hasta que llegamos al tema de parejas.

- Supuse que andaban peleados.- comentó.- La semana pasada apenas me miró cuando entré al local. Además que ahora se hizo muy amiga de la nueva chica. La tal Irina y desde el primer día en que pisó el local la odié, así que ya no hay mucha química entre tu novia y yo

- Ella está celosa de ti.- solté sin más

- ¿Perdón? ¿Acaso escuché bien? ¿Dijiste celosa? Pero… ¿Por qué Edward?.- preguntó atropelladamente

- Está convencida que entre nosotros hubo algo y que aún quedan cosas

- ¿Le aclaraste que nunca te vi o me viste mas que una amiga o hermana? ¿Verdad?

- Perdí la cuenta de todas las veces que le he repetido la misma oración.- me dejé caer en el sillón

**…**

Nos quedamos en silencio, para cuando me vine a incorporar…ya era de día. Una hora más tarde estábamos de camino a la universidad, dando los últimos repasos a la materia. Al llegar, mi hermana corrió como despavorida donde Sthep, que se encontraba junto a Emmet, Rose y Fox.

Entramos al examen deseándonos suerte entre los siete. Dos horas y media mas tarde, nos llenábamos de cafeína para aguantar un par de horas más y saber los resultados, mientras los cigarros desaparecían por arte de magia entre todos. Kate llamó un par de veces a mi móvil, pero previendo que la llamada terminaría en pelea por mi falta de comunicación los últimos dos días, omití su insistencia y opté por silenciarlo.

Uno a uno fuimos entrando por los resultados. Y veinte minutos después, esperábamos impacientes la salida del último, Jasper. Se abrió la puerta y vimos salir un cabizbajo Jazz, las chicas inmediatamente corrieron a abrazarlo, puesto que su cara indicaba que los resultados no habían sido los esperados y tendría que volver a cursar el semestre.

- ¿Tan mal?.- preguntó Emmet, viendo como Tanya y Rose abrazaban a Jasper

- ¡Oh, no hermano!.- medio sonrió Jazz.- La verdad es que se siente genial en medio de dos mujeres

- Te pregunto por el examen, Whitlock.- explicó Em

- ¿Obtener una nota máxima es malo?.- contestó Jasper riendo abiertamente

- ¡Idiota!.- gritaron las dos chicas, regalándole un golpe certero en la cabeza

- ¡Hey!.- se quejó Jasper.- Necesitaba un poco de atención ¿No?

- ¡Eres un payaso!.- reí con él.- Bien ¿Qué haremos ahora?

- ¡A celebrar!.- rugieron todos

Nos dirigimos a un bar cercano los ocho, junto a mi hermana. Mi móvil vibró en mi pantalón repetidas veces, pero sólo respondí el llamado de mi madre para compartir con ella la alegría del momento.

- ¿Ya saben donde harán sus prácticas? ¿Y con quién?.- consultó mi hermana en general

- Yo lo haré con mi bebé.- respondió Rose acariciando como un gato a Emmet.- Pero ¿Dónde? Creo que tenemos que conversarlo

- Yo lo haré junto a tu bebé.- se mofó Fox.- Y no sé donde, pero fuera no lo creo

- ¡De hecho que tienen que realizarla acá!.- zanjó mi hermana.- Yo no dejaré que mi bebé se vaya fuera

- Y yo no me iría a ningún lado donde tú no estés.- para finalmente darse un acalorado beso, el cual fue interrumpido por mis manos alejando sus cabezas

- Mas respeto, por favor.- pedí con cara de asco.- Eres mi hermanita pequeña

- ¡Envidioso!.- me increpó mi hermana, mostrándome su lengua ¡Muy maduro!.- ¿Y ustedes donde lo harán? ¿Los tres?

- Creo que con Jazz veremos posibilidades.- respondió Tanya, evitando cruzar su mirada conmigo

- ¿Con Jasper? ¿Y yo?.- increpé extrañado

- Bueno…- comenzó Jasper, pero Tanya lo interrumpió

- Edward.- suspiró.- Yo no quiero que tengas problemas…tu sabes con quién…- declaró vacilante

- ¿Qué cosa?.- cuestionó Rose

Pero un silencio sepulcral se instaló en nuestra mesa. Mi mirada gélida hacia Tanya dejaba claro que las cosas no estaban para seguir preguntando nada. Me levanté de la mesa sin decir nada, dejé lo que correspondía mi pago y salí de ahí, incluso oyendo mi nombre para que me quedara.

Subí a mi auto y manejé sin rumbo. Estaba molesto, irritado y cabreado por las palabras y acciones de Tanya. Pero al fin de cuentas, el único idiota aquí había sido yo. A mis dieciséis años, cuando me había comenzado a dar cuenta del arrastre que tenía con las mujeres, su amistad había pasado a segundo y tercer plano.

Tanya siempre había sido una chica hermosa y a mis conquistas no les hacía gracia que mi mejor amiga estuviera por sobre su belleza. Por lo que yo, como un hormonal estúpido adolescente la había alejado con tal de seguir mi aumento de ligues. Por supuesto ella pensaba que hoy volvería a cometer el mismo error. Pero yo ya lo había aprendido y de la peor forma…que la amistad era lo más importante.

Mi madre había tenido un accidente años atrás, había pasado varios días en el hospital conectada a miles de tubos y máquinas. En ese momento a mi lado, no estuvo ninguna de mis múltiples enamoradas…mientras ellas y en especial una _"Lauren"_, estaba de fiesta…yo estaba sentado día y noche junto a mi familia y verdaderos amigos, rezando por la salud de mi madre.

El insistente vibrar de mi móvil me sacó de mis recuerdos y me hizo contestar sin siquiera mirar a quien contestaba.

- ¿Hola?

- Estaba por llamar a la policía para saber del paradero de mi novio perdido por más de dos días

- Lo siento. Estuve estudiando y hace poco salí de mi examen.- dije con cansancio

- ¿Cómo te fue?

- Bien. Aprobé como yo esperaba

- Te felicito.- su voz al menos se había suavizado.- ¿Dónde estás ahora?

- De camino a mi casa.- mentí, la verdad es que al mirar fuera no tenía idea donde estaba

- ¿Por qué no vienes a mi casa? Podemos almorzar juntos.- propuso

- Necesito dormir.- me excusé.- Estoy demasiado cansado para manejar por media hora más

- Entonces ¿Cuándo tendré el honor de volver a verte?.- y volvía su acento acusatorio

- Dormiré un rato. Mas tarde iré a tu casa…necesitamos hablar.-

- Bien.- respondió algo asombrada.- Nos vemos entonces.- pausó unos minutos y agregó.- Te amo

- Igual.- contesté y corté

**…**

Dormí toda la tarde, cuando vine a darme cuenta el reloj de mi mesa de noche marcaba las nueve. Me levanté enfurruñado y me escabullí directo a la ducha para desemperezarme. Luego de vestirme, bajé las escaleras encontrando todo vacío. Me preparé algo de comer y cuando estaba por meter mis narices en la nevera, vi una nota dirigida a mí

**.**

"_Edward: Te he tratado de despertar durante más de media hora, pero tus ronquidos no cesaban. _

_Salimos a celebrar con Sthep y los demás. Estaremos en el mismo lugar de siempre por si te animas. _

_Mamá y Papá han tenido su noche de novios. Liz"_

**_._**

Sonreí al leer la nota. Mis padres en cuanto podían, se tomaban una noche para ellos solos. Salían a bailar o a cenar y se quedaban la noche fuera…como un par de adolescentes en pleno enamoramiento. Un par de veces incluso habíamos coincidido en el mismo lugar, mis amigos no dejaban pasar la oportunidad para hacer bromas al respecto, pues sus bailes y demás…eran casi tan osados como cualquier quinceañero.

Comí algo y salí de casa rumbo a la de Kate. Necesitábamos tener una conversación seria y si las cosas no daban a más, pues sería así. Las constantes peleas y recriminaciones me estaban cansando, mas aún, cuando la mayoría de ellas iban dirigidas a mis salidas con amigos y amigas y con mi futuro próximo.

Me extrañé al ver la casa de Kate casi a oscuras, excepto por la luz que se reflejaba en la que sabía era su habitación. Cheque la hora, para ver si era demasiado tarde para visitas, pero el reloj solo marcaba las once. De igual forma, preferí enviarle un mensaje para anunciar mi llegada _"Estoy afuera ¿Puedes salir?"_

Sentí los pasos acelerados de mi novia por la escalera y medio minuto después la tenía frente a mí ¡Sonriente!

- Hola amor.- se lanzó a besarme como pocas veces lo hacía

- Hola.- contesté aturdido

- Pasa.- me indicó. Observé a mí alrededor y no había señal de gente en casa

- ¿Tus padres están dormidos?.- cuestioné extrañado

- Están fuera de la ciudad.- informó, tomando mi mano y arrastrándome escaleras arriba. Me detuve en la mitad

- ¿Dónde vamos?.- pregunté realmente confundido. Había pisado solo una vez su habitación y había sido cuando ella había estado enferma y por cinco minutos

- A mi cuarto.- como si fuera obvio

Llegamos a su recamara y me quedé de pié en la puerta. No era timidez, pero entre nosotros no había ese tipo de intimidad. Kate había dejado que pasáramos a un segundo nivel un par de veces y lo máximo que había llegado a suceder, era un roce sobre sus pechos por encima de tres prendas de vestir. Ella se sentó en el centro de la cama y palmeó su lado en invitación. Me acerqué vacilante y me senté alejado unos metros de ella.

Necesitaba que tuviéramos una conversación seria, que viéramos que pasaría con lo nuestro si yo no desistía a la idea de realizar mis prácticas en otra ciudad.

- Me alegro mucho que hayas aprobado bien tu examen amor.- felicitó tomando mi mano en la de ella

- Gracias.- le sonreí y me acerqué a depositar un beso corto en sus labios

- Sé que no hemos estado bien…últimamente.- dijo suave.- Pero te amo y me alegro de tus logros.

- ¿Incluso si uno de ellos es irme fuera un año?.- evalué su reacción. Si hubo alguna, la ocultó

- I-incluso…ese.- sonrió apenas. Me observó fija unos segundos y luego se levantó y corrió a su armario

- ¿Qué haces?.- fruncí el ceño al observarla revolver todo como si buscara algo

- ¡Mira!.- señaló una botella de licor y dos copas.- Sé que en estos momentos podrías estar celebrando…por eso quiero hacer una mini celebración.- admitió algo cohibida

Sirvió dos copas y brindamos. Miré un tanto perplejo el hecho que yo apenas estaba saboreando mi primera copa, cuando ella iba por su segunda a una velocidad poco conveniente, sobre todo siendo conciente de su poca tolerancia al alcohol.

Conversamos de diversas cosas, pero el tema principal estaba pasando al olvido en el transcurso de la noche. Además debía admitir que después de estos dos meses, era la primera vez que estábamos mas de una hora juntos y no habían celos, reclamos, peleas y huidas por mi parte para no seguir con las discusiones.

Me recosté en la cama todavía un poco alejado de ella. Si bien había dormido casi toda la tarde, mi cuerpo aun estaba agotado por las extenuantes noches en vela pasadas. Cerré los ojos sin dormirme y sentí como Kate se acercaba a mi, descansando su cabeza en mi pecho. La rodee con mi brazo y besé el tope de su cabeza…al tiempo que ella comenzaba a trazar líneas sobre mi pecho.

Pensé en la situación, el lugar y la soledad. Y tuve el intento de terminar nuestra tranquila velada de esa forma y marcharme, pero en mucho tiempo no me sentía tan a gusto y sobre todo relajado referente a todo… Kate comenzó a repartir besos sobre mi camisa, lo que me hizo abrir mis ojos de golpe, se acomodó quedando con la mitad de su cuerpo sobre mí.

El hecho de sentir su torso junto al mío, tuvo una reacción inmediata en algunas partes de mi cuerpo. Teniendo en cuenta que desde que tiempo antes de empezar mi relación con ella no había tenido sexo con nadie, solo había recurrido a prácticas pasadas cuando la situación se me hacía complicada, esto me estaba pasando la cuenta

- Te amo.- me susurró a escasos centímetros de mi boca

No me dio tiempo a contestar y acercó sus labios a los míos. Noté un leve temblor al contacto de su boca, pero a pesar de eso me dejé llevar por el beso que comenzó suave, pero consiguió despertar en mí las ansias por sucumbir. Adentré mi lengua en su boca y me deleité al sentir que ella dejaba fluir todo, incluso sobrellevar el control del mismo.

Nos besamos durante largo rato y sin proponérmelo mis manos cobraron vida propia. Toqué su piel expuesta por la fina camiseta que llevaba y seguí ascendiendo con rumbo a un destino. Pensé que frenaría mi excursión por su cuerpo, pero tal cosa no sucedió y me embelecé acariciando sus senos, primero por encima de su ropa íntima y luego bajo ella. Con delicadez la tumbe sobre su espalda y fui yo esta vez quien estuvo sobre su cálido cuerpo.

Percibí sus nervios con el temblar de sus manos cuando se acercaron a mi pecho, que ahora estaba al descubierto por sus inexpertas manos. Con un movimiento fluido me incorporé entre sus piernas y de forma natural en esta situación comencé un vaivén de caderas.

- Edward…- gimió y me tensé, pensando quizás haber sobrepasado los límites

- Lo siento.- dije a duras penas con el errático ir y venir de mi respiración

- ¡No!...- se alertó ella cuando intenté incorporarme.- Y-yo…quiero esto.- dijo nerviosa

- No quiero que lo hagas por obligación.- le di un casto beso en sus labios

- Q-quiero hacerlo.- trató de sonar firme

Sentí un cosquilleo en mi vientre al escuchar esas palabras y no sería embustero, mi parte débil estaba rogando todo el rato que ella no impidiera terminar con lo empezado. Pero la otra parte me recordaba que esta sería la primera vez de ella y la primera vez en nuestra relación y las cosas normalmente iban graduales ¡No al punto exacto!

- Somos novios Edward.- prosiguió al incómodo silencio.- Llevamos…meses y…yo quiero.- su mano bajó hasta mi entrepierna y no pude evitar gemir ante su contacto, aun por sobre mi pantalón.- Hazme el amor.- pidió

No hubo mayores cuestionamientos ni pensamientos. Nuestras ropas desaparecieron a la velocidad de la luz y a pocos minutos estábamos desnudos en su cama, ella nerviosa y yo tratando de controlarme. De pronto recordé algo que jamás debió haber pasado por alto mi mente

- No traigo preservativos.- anuncié con una mueca y derrotado

- No…- ella me cortó. Tragó saliva y me miró de soslayo.- Y-yo…tomo píldoras

- ¿Por qué las tomas?.- fue imposible no preguntar.

Ella era virgen y lo sabía por su propia boca. Además no tenía necesidad de mentir, estaba a minutos de descubrir si era así o no.

- R-regulan mi periodo.- explicó sin mirarme.

- ¿De verdad estás segura?.- insistí cuando ya no había barreras

- ¿T-tu no…quieres?.- me miró bajo sus pestañas

- Te deseo justo ahora.- confesé con la pura verdad.- ¿Tú?.- devolví y ella asintió.- Tranquila preciosa. No tengas temor.- la serené cuando aun sentía su temeroso cuerpo bajo el mío

Nunca había estado con una virgen, pero el sentir algo fuerte por ella me alentaba a saber que no haría nada que la lastimara. La besé con fuerza para que su atención estuviera ahí y no en lo que mi cuerpo estaba realizando. Con mi mano me ubiqué en su entrada y de a poco comencé a introducirme en su cuerpo… ¡Dios! Necesitaba todas mis fuerzas para no olvidarme que no solo era mi satisfacción la que estaba en juego.

Los primeros momentos su rostro se tornó incómodo, pero llevé mi mano a su punto de estimulación y sirvió para que la peor parte diera paso al placer. Ese mismo que se expandía por todo mi cuerpo y me hacía querer llegar al fondo de su cuerpo con cada nueva embestida.

- Te…amo.- jadeó ella cuando el éxtasis estaba haciendo mella en su ser

- ¡Dios! Se siente…tan bien.- musite perdido en las sensaciones.- También…te quiero.- dije cuando sentí mi orgasmo a segundos

Tomé sus caderas y me impulsé para profundizar si es que aun podía mas en su cuerpo y me dejé llevar, sintiendo innumerables espasmos recorrerme. Momento en el cual me dí cuenta que ella no había llegado al mismo punto mío. Cerré mis ojos y no aminoré mis movimientos a pesar de sentir como el orgasmo había comenzado a apaciguar mi cuerpo, llevando mi mano a su lugar sagrado y estimulándola para que disfrutara lo mismo que yo

- ¡Edward!.- gritó y sentí sus paredes cerrarse en torno a mi

- Déjalo ir… .- la insté y fui testigo de su explosión interna y externa

Nos acomodamos en su cama, sosteniéndola por la cintura junto a mí. Se sentía bien esto, se sentía el mejor lugar donde podía estar y un pensamiento cruzó mi cabeza…yo podía cambiar de parecer, mis prácticas podía realizarlas aquí y no lejos. Seguir con mi vida y con la mujer en mis brazos a mi lado. Me cuestioné el cegarme y abocarme totalmente a mis deseos y no tomar en cuenta aquellos de las personas que me amaban. No pararme a pensar que mis acciones me alegraban solo a mí, pero ¿Y los demás?

La imagen de Tanya volvió a mi mente y me dí cuenta que sin querer estaba nuevamente poniendo a mis conquistas por sobre mis amigos y por delante de los sueños que habíamos albergado desde inicios de nuestra carrera; realizar nuestro último año alejado de todos y comenzar las bases de nuestra independencia.

Con esa madeja de pensamientos me dormí…

**…**

- Te preparé el desayuno.- expresó feliz Kate en cuanto entré a su cocina

- ¿Cómo te sientes?.- la tomé por la cintura y besé su cuello

- Algo incómodo, pero bien.- se volteó y besó mis labios

- Y…- me reí antes de mi siguiente pregunta.- ¿A pesar del malestar?

- Tonto.- me pegó juguetonamente en el pecho

- Pues yo puedo decirlo. Me siento excelente…y con ganas de mucho más.- susurré en su oído, mordiendo en el proceso su lóbulo

Tomamos desayuno mientras seguía haciendo bromas con nuestro encuentro de la noche. Llamé a casa para decir que llegaría tarde y estaba bien y de paso le envié un mensaje a Tanya luego de ver varias llamadas de ella. Preferí eso y no terminar con la paz reinante.

- ¿Trabajas hoy?.- inquirí una vez sentados en el sofá de su sala

- ¡Ew! Si.- hizo un puchero.- ¿Tu que harás?

- Creo que después de tanto _trabajo_.- moví mis cejas de arriba abajo.- Dormiré como un angelito

- ¿Cuándo escogen lugares de práctica?.- preguntó derepente

- No lo sé.- respondí con la verdad.- ¿Por qué?

- Por nada.- se mordió el labio y de pronto se subió a mi regazo.- O quizás porque quisiera seguir repitiendo lo de anoche y si te vas no podrá ser

Había pensado todo esto durante la noche y la verdad la posibilidad de quedarme en la misma ciudad se estaba agrandando a pasos agigantados, pero decidí seguirle una especie de juego

- Podríamos hacerlo cada vez que venga.- toqué la piel de su vientre

- ¿Acaso no te gustó?.- me increpó sonriendo.- Bueno, sé que con una virgen quizás no es muy bueno. Pero la práctica hace al maestro y entre más práctica, mejor.

Un pequeño clic resonó en mí con sus palabras y la actitud sensual que estaba tomando nuevamente me alertaron. Me aventuré a pisar tierras movedizas, para saber a ciencia cierta si era paranoia mía o mis temores estaban en lo cierto

- Kate. Mi decisión está tomada. En un mes y medio más me iré. Hemos estado mas de ocho meses sin sexo y creo que cada un mes podemos sobrevivir

- Todas las cosas cambian amor. Lo de anoche es un hecho importante, no cualquier cosa. Al menos para mí lo es

- Para mí también lo es.- aseguré.- Pero sigo con mis convicciones firmes

Se levantó de un salto de mis piernas y me miró con rabia contenida. Sus ojos se cristalizaron. Respiré hondo, me sentía como la calma antes del tornado.

- ¡¿Es que acaso lo de anoche no es nada para ti? ¡Me entregué a ti Edward! ¡Dejé todos mis valores de lado y para ti es como si el tiempo sólo anunciara lluvia!.- me acusó gritando

- Kate.- inspiré.- Primero que todo cálmate y segundo, lo de anoche fue algo que estuvimos de acuerdo ambos. No me acuses como si poco menos te hubiera obligado a acostarte conmigo

- ¡Estoy conciente de eso!.- me apuntó.- ¡Pero creí que eso haría que cambiaras de opinión!.- se cayó abruptamente y contuvo el aire. Había hablado demás

Un balde de agua gélido cayó sobre mis hombros. Me apreté el puente de la nariz tratando que la ira no escapara. Levanté la vista y sus ojos arrepentidos me lo dijeron todo. Me levanté y puse mis manos en mis bolsillos. Ella no decía nada y sus ojos comenzaron a desprender lágrimas que en otro momento me habrían conmovido, pero en este mismo instante me figuraban falsas y no hacían más que aumentar la decepción que apretaba mi cuerpo

- Dime que no estoy entendiendo bien.- pedí con calma

- Yo…yo te amo…yo me entregué a ti por amor.- alcé mi mano para detenerla

- Tu hiciste el amor conmigo para encontrar alguna alternativa para retenerme junto a ti.- declaré.- No me hagas perder los sentimientos que tengo por ti y dime la verdad

- S-solo…solo lo dije…en un arranque de furia.- se acercó a mí, pero retrocedí

- Quiero que me respondas con la verdad.- refregué mi cara y la observé fijamente.- ¿Tomas pastillas o no?

Asintió y un leve _sí_ salió de sus labios, pero el rojo furioso que abarcó su rostro y la negativa de sus ojos a mantener el contacto con los míos…me terminó de enterrar vivo y sepultar todo lo que sentía por ella. Reí histéricamente y negué de la misma forma

- ¡No lo puedo creer!.- seguí riendo.- ¡Cómo pude ser tan imbécil!

- Edward…- susurró ella con la intención de acercarse

- ¡No te me acerques!.- dije totalmente bipolar de la risa a la furia.- ¿Acaso te quedaste en el pasado? ¿Un hijo me podía retener? ¡¿Fue tu cabeza la que ingenió esa mierda de plan?.- ella negó aun llorando.- ¡¿Quién jodido te dio esa idea?.- grité exasperado

- No tiene…- la mirada que le brindé la retractó de mentir u ocultar.- Irina.- dijo en un hilo de voz

- Me sorprende que seas tan sumisa con lo que dicen..- fui sarcástico.- ¿Si te aconsejaba tirarte de un auto andando, lo harías?.- solo bajó su mirada.- ¡¿Dónde vive?.- grité y ella musitó un bajo _"no lo sé"_

Tomé mi chaqueta y no le di tiempo de chistar. La tomé con fuerza del brazo y la arrastré a mi auto. Manejé como poseso por las calles sin dirigirle una sola mirada a la mujer que estaba en el asiento del copiloto. Bajé del auto cuando llegué a mis destino y con un secó _"espérame"_ me dirigí a la puerta de la casa de Tanya

- Edward ¿Qué pasa?.- preguntó al ver mi cara descompuesta

- Tengo un problema.- informé.- Necesito que me indiques donde vive la tal Irina

- ¿Irina?.- repitió.- No lo sé Edward…- de pronto su vista se fijó en mi auto.- ¿Qué está pasando?

- Necesito encontrar a esa mujer e ir a una farmacia o algo.- mi mente estaba tan bloqueada que me sentía perdido

Le conté resumido todo lo que había pasado, si bien no quería exponer mi drama, necesitaba poder desahogarme con alguien y estaba seguro que ella era la única que podía ayudarme. Me indicó que debía ir a un hospital si lo que quería era solucionar de raíz el asunto, pero a pesar de todo no fui capaz de hacerlo. Intentó calmarme para no cometer una locura y aunque no completo, lo logró.

Me subí nuevamente al auto y manejé de vuelta a casa de Kate. El silencio siguió reinante durante todo el trayecto, lo único que se oía el suave rugir del motor, el rechinar de las llantas en algunas ocasiones y los gimoteos ocasionados por el llanto prolongado de ella.

- Me pondré en contacto contigo en unas semanas para que te hagas un examen de sangre.- dije frío y cortante.- Es mejor que bajes. Debo irme

**…**

**Un mes después...**

**...  
**

Un mes pasó y no supe nada de ella, excepto por la llamada efectuada una semana atrás para encontrarnos hoy y así salir de dudas si nuestro encuentro había tenido consecuencias. Ella me había dicho que estaba todo normal y ya esta segura que no había posible embarazo ni nada. Pero lamentablemente toda confianza en ella se había esfumado esa mañana en su casa.

- Hola.- la saludé al entrar al laboratorio

- Hola.- saludó ella tímida

Nos acercamos al mesón central y pidió sus exámenes. Una chica que se dedicó a ponerme caras coquetas nos atendió y estoy claro que mi semblante le indicó que era el peor momento para hacerse notar. Nos entregó el sobre y salimos de ahí… Unas cuantas cuadras mas allá nos sentamos en una banca y con manos temblorosas sacó el papel. Mis nervios estaban al límite, de esto dependía mi futuro próximo y también el de ella, por hacer las cosas sin pensar en lo que conllevaba y llena de mentiras.

Extendió el papel hacia mí y observé un destacado _"Negativo"_. Observé a mi alrededor a niños y familias pasar…de algún modo esta noticia no lograba alegrarme del todo. Había pasado el mes completo viéndome en diversos escenarios

- C-creo que es todo.- musitó

- Seguro.- concordé con ella

Silencio

- ¿Cuándo te vas?.- preguntó de pronto con su vista fija al frente

- En dos semanas más.- dije serio

Otro silencio más

- ¿Sería diferente si no hubiese cometido ese error?.- cuestionó

- Quizás si…- respondí al recordar mis pensamientos luego de nuestro primer y último encuentro

- Lo siento…- susurró.- Siento haberte decepcionado tanto…mi única excusa es…amarte…

- El amor no es engaño, no es chantaje, no es jugar con el otro.- finalmente solté mis sentimientos

Pasaron unos minutos y me levanté del asiento. Era hora de irme y cerrar el capítulo frente a mí. La observé y no pude evitar sentir ese cosquilleo mezclado con dolor en mi vientre…al recordar el episodio que nos había llevado a esto.

- Me voy…¿Quieres que te deje en algún lado?.- no quise ser descortés

- No…gracias…- sonrío con tristeza

- Suerte.- fue lo único que pude decir

- ¿Cuál será tu destino?.- soltó de repente

- No creo que venga al caso hablar de eso.- desvié mi mirada de ella

- Quisiera al menos saber donde irás… Con que luché… Que me ganó…- me miró llorando

- Washington.- aclaré firme, antes de voltear y alejarme de ella y de todo…

...

_Continuará..._

* * *

**¡Uf! ¿Qué opinan?**

**Mmm...¿Les gustó el destino de nuestro Ed?**

**Me merezco o no Rew. Ya saben puedo morir mañana jajaja.. Broma niñas.**

**Se les quiere. Besos**

* * *

**Pam3**

* * *

**PD 1:- Recuerden. Mis días de actualización serán para esta hisrtoria Jueves/Lunes**

**PD 2:- Muchas gracias por todos sus Rew. En especial a andreita cullen y Lizz que no tienen cuenta para mis palabras de agradecimiento.**

**PD 3:- Es un capítulo XL, así que espero sus comentarios, retos, tomatazos y lo que sea jaja. El próximo, la fiesta de Fifi  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo VI**

**Dis: "Los personajes son propiedad de Steph. Meyer. Tan sólo la historia es de mi autoria"**

**...**

**

* * *

**

**Be.-**

**...**

Habíamos pasado dos semanas desde que la bruja nos había dejado tranquilas y en paz. Sí, aunque sonara inescrupuloso de mi parte, por pensar así referente al hecho que una madre abandonara a su hija…podía decir que la casa estaba en paz y nosotros viviendo en el paraíso. Una forma breve y concisa de describir cada cosa que habíamos hecho con mi pequeña revoltosa.

Hacíamos los deberes de la casa juntas y cada vez nos disfrazábamos para hacerlo más entretenido. Nuestros paseos diarios a juegos infantiles nos dejaban totalmente agotadas. En tres ocasiones habíamos ido al cine, una experiencia fascinante al verla asombrada con todo…había sido su primera vez.

Lucy _"su muñeca"_ ahora tenía _una amiga_, que era _mía_ y a la cual Fifi había bautizado como Matilda, luego de ver la película donde salía una niña con ese nombre y era un remolino andante con sus travesuras. Cientos de telas estaban esparcidas en un cajón que habíamos nombrado como "_el armario de las chicas_", es decir, de las muñecas, las cuales tenían más ropa juntas que la mía.

Samantha Wilson había llamado un par de ocasiones, en la cual solo una había atendido y su recado seguía siendo el mismo, a la vez que yo siguiendo algún tipo de intuición continuaba dando mi segundo nombre para todo aquel que llamaba o venía a casa, que eran situaciones contadas con los dedos de una mano.

Hoy era el día tan esperado y por el cual, junto a Angie y Ben habíamos corrido maratones para que todo resultara. Se llevaría a cabo en el departamento de Ángela que era más amplio que comparado con el mío, además que no queríamos por nada del mundo que nuestra sorpresa se viera arruinada.

Fifi no había hecho ninguna alusión a que hoy era el día de su cumpleaños y yo tampoco había querido decirle nada, quería que desde el inicio a fin fuera un día que mi princesa encantada recordara siempre, incluso si el día de mañana yo ya no estaba con ella. Pensamiento que rondaba a menudo mi cabeza y cambiaba mi semblante en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

El sonido del timbre nos hizo dejar nuestro arreglo de equipaje a medias, el cual llevaríamos a mi departamento…para una supuesta noche de chicas. Corrimos escaleras abajo con mucho cuidado, eso sí.

- Buenas tardes.- saludó un joven con un pequeño paquete en sus manos.- ¿Será esta la casa de la señora Victoria Harrison?

- Si, es esta.- respondí, observando el bulto en sus manos

- Bien, este es un envío para la señora o señorita Estefanía Harrison

Miré a mi pequeña que cubrió su boquita con sus manos, demasiado emocionada para contestar al chico que esperaba alguna seña.

- Es ella y es señorita.- indiqué a Fifi con tono formal

- ¡Oh!.- exclamó él, quien parecía aun no entender que _yo no era Fifi_, pues su mirada era atosigante en mi dirección.- Esto es para usted señorita

- ¿Pada mí?.- salió de su asombro para tomar el envoltorio

- Así es.- dijo el y luego se giró a mi.- Puede darme su nombre, por favor

- ¿Para qué sería?.- crucé mis brazos a la altura de mi pecho, desafiante

- Necesito confirmar la entrega.- respondió entre cohibido y divertido

- ¡C-claro!.- dije rápido

Mi cara debió parecer un gran incendio en su punto, porque sentía hasta los pelos de la nuca hervir por la vergüenza de haber creído que el chico se estaba haciendo estaba coqueteando conmigo. Cerré la puerta más que apresurada cuando todo estuvo listo y me volví hacia Fifi que desenvolvía a duras penas el ¿Regalo? ¡Era un regalo! Sonreí abiertamente y me acuclille para ayudarle, mis rezos y plegarias habían sido escuchadas ¡La bruja lo había recordado!

- ¡Es una agenda de Disney!.- gritó feliz cuando la vio

- Es hermosa Fifi ¿Y quien te la envía?.- pregunté

- Aquí está.- encontró un papel.- Es de Madía.- susurró bajito

- ¡Bien!.- traté de quitarle esa carita.- ¿Y por qué te ha enviado ese regalo?

Ella solamente se encogió de hombros, recogió sus cosas y subió nuevamente las escaleras. Me apresuré a seguirla y la encontré poniendo su ropa en nuestro bolso como le había estado enseñando, delicadamente… Me perdí mirando todos sus movimientos ¡Era una niña tan hermosa! ¿Cómo podía ser que su madre no le tomara importancia?

- ¿Estás lista?.- pregunté cuando vi que cerraba su pequeño maletín

- Lista Bella.-

Acaricié su cabello y le di un sonoro beso…todo sin palabras ¿Qué podías decirle a una bebé en este caso? Además se suponía que yo no estaba enterada de la gran fecha que caía el día de hoy…y por otro lado, yo solo era la niñera y sería muy fácil quedarme de patitas en la calle por insultar a la madre delante de la pequeña hija.

Cerré la puerta tras nuestro y nos dirigimos por el caminito de salida. Cuando Fifi quedó petrificada en su lugar y con sus enormes ojos me miró fijamente.

- ¡Se nos queda Lucy y Matilda!.- gritó. Sonreí ante su exageración

- Ok. Espérame aquí, yo iré por ella

Me devolví, subí las escaleras y tomé a _"las chicas"._ Cuando comencé a bajar las escaleras, el teléfono hizo acto de presencia. Me apresuré a contestar

- ¿Diga?

- Soy Victoria.- se identificó la bruja

Sentí un cosquilleo en el estómago al pensar en la felicidad de mi pequeña al ver que su madre con prontuario de madrastra seguramente había recordado el día del nacimiento de su hija. Me acerqué a la puerta para hacerle señas a Fifi que se acercara, cuando su madre me volvió a hablar.

- ¡Necesito que me hagas un favor!.- pidió alterada

- Usted dirá.- fruncí el seño, su comportamiento era como si estuviera asustada

- ¡Tu paga será el doble luego de esto!.- incitó.- En mi cuarto hay una carpeta azul dentro del closet, en el comportamiento de los zapatos y dentro de la última caja. La carpeta está dentro de un sobre de papel colorido

Repetí en menos de diez segundos las indicaciones más parecidas a un trabalenguas que me estaba dando. Al parecer era algo importante por la urgencia que me pedía aquello.

- ¿Lo tienes?.- urgió

- Eh…sí.- afirmé mientras volvía a repetir mentalmente.- La buscaré enseguida ¿Qué hago con ella?

- ¡Quémala!.- cortó tajante

- O-ok.- obedecí su indicación extrañada

- Eso es todo, ahora debo irme.- la interrumpí antes que colgara

- Sra. Victoria.- me mordí la lengua por tener que decirle "señora"

- No te preocupes por tu paga. Te la enviaré en cuanto pueda.-

- ¡No!.- negué deprisa.- Es sobre Fifi. Ella está cumpliendo años hoy ¿Lo recuerda?

- ¡Cierto!.- exclamó con fastidio. Miré a mi pequeña y cuando iba a indicarle que se acercara, su madre volvió a ser una maldita perra.- En mi cuarto. Ya que deberás buscar la carpeta ¡Es lo mas importante!.- volvió a recordar.- Hay una caja, dentro hay dinero efectivo. Ve y cómprale algo. Debo irme ¡No olvides la carpeta!.- volvió a enfatizar y sentí el _"tu-tu-tu"_ al segundo siguiente.

Sabiendo que quizás debería pagar todos los daños que hiciera ¡Tiré lejos el teléfono! ¡Si tuviera a esa mujer frente a mí, no dudaría en convertirme en asesina! Me obligué a respirar profundo y calmarme, sobre todo cuando sentí pequeños pasitos acercarse a la puerta

- ¿Bella?.- hice inspiraciones cortas y repetidas y me giré a ella

- ¡Estoy lista!.- me animé.- Y aquí están las chicas. Así que podemos irnos

Mi curiosita observó con detenimiento las cosas esparcidas por el piso. No había sido solo el teléfono quien había pagado mi furia repentina… Aparté la vista de ellos e hice mi camino fuera nuevamente.

- Me enredé con los cables.- mentí apuntando las cosas esparcidas.

- Debes tened mas cuidado Bella.- me regañó con su pequeño dedito.

- ¡Si, mi capitana!.- hice un saludo militar hacia ella

- ¡Ay, Bella! No tomas nada en sedio.- negó con su cabecita y salió

Cerré la puerta tras de mí intentando ocultar mi risa por sus palabras adultas, parecía mi madre dándome un regaño. Esta bebé me hacia olvidar cualquier amargura en un solo segundo.

**…**

Al llegar al edificio, observé a ambos lados, al parecer no había indicio visible de la sorpresa, pero de igual modo entramos raudas a mi departamento, dando excusas falsas cuando Fifi propuso pasar a visitar a la tía Ángela. Sabía que mi amiga el día de hoy no estaría en su negocio y de ese modo mi pequeña ofrecería su presencia en el departamento de la misma, lugar que a esta hora debería estar ambientado al estilo _"Disney"_, conociendo a mi amiga.

Fifi aceptó mis excusas sin chistar y ocupó su lugar habitual sobre el sofá. Me pidió un lápiz y comenzó a garabatear su agenda nueva, mientras yo arreglaba algunos detalles en mi cuarto. Tomé mi disfraz y el de mi pequeña y al mirar la hora, me di cuenta que ya era tiempo.

- ¿Fifi?.- la llamé desde mi cuarto

Sentí su conversación con las chicas, y pronto sus pasitos apresurados hacia donde estaba.

- Aquí estoy Bella.- pero sus ojitos se fijaron en las prendas sobre mi cama

- Bien mi pequeña. Ahora nos vestiremos con estas ropitas que tengo aquí

- ¿Po qué Bella?.- amaba a esta pequeña, pero su curiosidad me ponía en graves aprietos

- Ehm…¡Siempre lo hacemos Fifi!...Y…hoy…ehm…limpiaremos mi casa…¡Así!.- mostré todos mis dientes para verme menos culpable por la mentira

- Es Blancanieves Bella.- se asombró al verlo de cerca y paso por alto mi mala mentira.- ¿Y tu serás Bella de la Bestia?

Asentí sonriendo. Ángela había escogido nuestros disfraces, luego de un trabajo exhaustivo de investigación con mi bebé. Mi pequeña amaba a ese personaje, añadiendo que esa princesa tenía ángeles guardianes _"los enanos"_. Y yo, porque según mi amiga me faltaba mi "_Bestia", _teniendo en cuenta que mis ex –novios no eran muy bien parecidos ¡_Gran amiga_!

Estuvimos listas y arregladas en menos tiempo del que pensé, debido a la ansiedad de Fifi. Modelamos repetidas veces frente al espejo y la verdad era que los resultados me hacían sonreír como tonta… Mi pequeña tomó los útiles de aseo y me ofreció algunos a mí, así que obligadamente comencé a limpiar por aquí y allá, llevando a cabo mi farsa…y observando mi móvil como si mi vida dependiera de su vibrar…ésa sería la señal para dirigirnos a la estancia de mi amiga.

Diez minutos más tarde…mi móvil cobró vida.

- ¡Yupiiii!.- grité saltando como posesa

- Bella.- se rió Fifi de mis dotes de pelotita saltarina

- Debemos bajar pequeña. Ángela nos necesita en su casa.- la tomé de la mano y la guié a la puerta

- ¿Idemos así Bella?.- indicó nuestros atuendos

- ¡Oh!.- le guiñé un ojo.- ¡Seremos el último grito de la moda!.- no tenía idea de lo que eso significaba, pero debía ser algo bueno

Bajamos las escaleras y parecía que era yo la niña pequeña en todo esto, porque estaba a punto de sacar mis zapatos y correr desesperada a la puerta de mi amiga. Frente a ella me agaché a la altura de mi bebé y le di sus últimos retoques, seguidos de los míos y golpee tres veces la puerta de Ángela.

- Buenas tardes Princesitas.- saludaron Lilo y Stitch, haciendo estallar en risa a mi pequeña

- ¿Tía Ángela?.- cuestionó aun riendo

- ¡Oh no!.- se irguió mi amiga.- Soy Lilo y él.- destapó la capucha de Ben.- Es Stitch

- Te queda bien ese disfraz amigo.- lo felicité poniéndole la máscara.- Pero así está mejor

- Grashiosha.- se oyó la voz de Ben amortiguada por la capucha

- ¿Lista?.- me susurró Angie sólo a mí

- Aja.-

No pudimos evitar unas risitas tontas al ver como la pequeña Blancanieves se elevaba en la puntita de sus pies para observar dentro del departamento de mi amiga o simplemente intentaba a su altura por entremedio de las piernas de Ben.

- Bien.- dijo Ben.- Invitamos cordialmente a las princesas de Disney a pasar a nuestro pequeño mundo animado.

Se hicieron a un lado y tapé los ojos de mi pequeña. La adentré a la sala y quedé maravillada de lo hecho por mi amiga. Mi percepción de cómo estaría ambientado su departamento, se quedaba corto a mi imaginación. Mi amiga indicó con su dedo sobre sus labios que guardaran silencio a los presentes, mientras Ben me indicaba con su mano a la cuenta de tres. Coordinados totalmente al número tres, destapé los pequeños luceros de mi bebé

- ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Fifi!.- fue el grito de recibimiento

Mi pequeña no lograba salir de su asombro al ver por cada rincón algún diseño de los diversos cuentos y películas que seguramente había visto en TV. Mickey Mouse, Minnie, Peter Pan, el jorobado de Notre Dam, el Rey León, Mulán, Tribilin, Winnie de Poh y el Pato Donald eran algunos de los concurrentes a la fiesta sorpresa de Fifi.

- ¿Bella?.- sentí un jalón en mi vestido y observé a mi pequeña mas chiquitita aun, bajo mis faldas

- ¿Qué paso bebé?.- me agaché a su altura

- Yo….- sus ojitos de a poco se fueron llegando de agüita

- Mi amor…- no alcancé a terminar cuando sus bracitos rodearon mi cuello

La tomé y apreté su cuerpito junto a mí. Hice una seña a mi amiga y Ben para que aguardaran un momento cuando los vi preocupados y con intención de acercarse. Tracé círculos en la pequeña espalda de mi bebé y la dejé desahogar su pena o susto, ya que no entendía muy bien su reacción.

- ¿Qué pasa corazón?.- susurré bajito para ella.- ¿Te dio miedo?.- negó con su cabecita aun hundida en mi cuello.- ¿Entonces que pasó bebé?

Sacó su cabecita de su escondite y sequé con mis pulgares sus lágrimas que surcaban su carita. Observó a su alrededor y le regaló una pequeña sonrisa a mi amiga para luego mirarme y regalarme esa sonrisa hermosa que mostraba su ratoncitos faltantes.

- Estoy feliz Bella.- me dio un rico beso en la cara.- Yo nunca había tenido una fiesta como en la TV.- sació mi curiosidad

- ¡Feliz Cumpleaños mi amor!.- la tomé en brazos y di vueltas con ella, escuchando su musical risa

- Mira Fifi.- le habló Ben.- Ellas son mis sobrinas.- dos pequeñas vestidas de Ariel y Dálmatas estaban a su lado

- Hola.- susurró Fifi

- Feliz Cumpleaños Fifi.- dijeron las dos y la más grande extendió su mano a ella

- ¡Ve a disfrutar de tu cumpleaños Fifi!.- la alentó mi amiga al ver que la pequeña me miraba expectante. Asentí sonriendo y ella corrió donde sus nuevas amigas

- ¿Apareció siquiera hoy la bruja con la manzana?.- preguntó mi amiga

- Llamó por teléfono.- suspiré con pena.- Pero ni recordó el cumpleaños. Yo tuve que hacer de neurona pensante y comentarle el hecho. Su única respuesta fue _"saca dinero y cómprale algo".- _imité la horrible voz de la mujer esa

- ¿Ni siquiera pidió hablar con ella?.- la cara de espanto de Ben era gigante

- No.-

Nos acercamos a los niños y _no tan niños_ sentados a la mesa. Ben ayudaba a algunos personajes a comer, ya que presentaban algunos problemas… Mi bebé estaba feliz, observaba hacia todos lados emocionada y cada tanto sus ojitos se posaban en mí y me obsequiaba mi mejor regalo, su sonrisa… La fiesta continuó pasando y nos tenía atentos a Ben, Ángela y a mí; ya que los personajes al parecer estaban algo incómodos con sus vestimentas y sus manos se dirigían a cada rato a los bordes de las máscaras para quitarlas de su rostro. Por suerte llegábamos a tiempo.

**...**

- Bien chicas y chicos.- anunció Ángela.- Es hora de cantarle el cumpleaños feliz a Fifi, alias Blancanieves

Stitch apareció con una inmensa torta desde la cocina. Me puse al lado de mi pequeña y comencé a cantar a todo pulmón, junto a los demás comensales que se desviaban a veces del tema y aparecían versiones extrañas o de años en que mi abuela cumplía años… Al terminar el tema con la garganta adolorida, Ben dejó la torta delante de mi niña para que pidiera sus deseos y soplara sus velas.

- Tienes que pedir un deseo Fifi.- saltó alegre Ángela

-Pero tiene que ser en silencio para que se cumpla.- le explicó Ben

- ¿Bella?.- se volteo hacia mí

- Dime amor.- me acerqué más a ella

- ¿Puedo pedid algo que ya tenga, cambie?.- asentí sin entender mucho sus palabras

- C-claro bebé.- dije titubeante

Puso su dedito en su mentón con la vista en el techo. Sonreí al verla concentrada pensando en su deseo. De pronto se enderezó en su silla y se acercó a la torta. Quizás ella pensó que su susurro no sería escuchado por nadie, pero al estar tan cerca fui participe del sentimiento mas maravilloso del mundo…

- _Quiedo que Bella sea mi mamá._- bisbiseo bajito y sopló sus velas

La sala estalló en aplausos, gritos y vítores. Sin embargo, yo estaba en shock. Ella no había dicho "_quiero que mi mamá sea como Bella_" o "_deseo tener conmigo a Bella_", teniendo también a su mamá, obviamente ¡No! Ella había dicho ¡Quiero que Bella sea mi mamá!

- Baja del cielo. Ella lo ha dicho, no ha sido tu imaginación.- musitó en mi oído Ángela.

- ¿La haz oído?.- dije emocionada con la voz quebrada

- Claro que sí. Al parecer mi Stitch no es muy bueno explicando lo que es silencio.- rió al mirar la mueca hecha por Ben

- Pues me alegro que ella no haya entendido.- se defendió Ben.- Pagaría por ver esa felicidad en tu cara más seguido.- me indicó

Siguieron miles de fotos, juegos que inventaba Ben para mantener entretenidos a los niños y por último la piñata ¡Fue un caos! Algunos niños quedaron doblados literalmente en el suelo al ir a recoger dulces donde hubo que enderezarlos, otros tuvieron problemas con los masticables y las chicas que eran unas verdaderas niñas, empujaban a nuestros endebles personajes a lo que había que estabilizarlos para que no terminaran en el piso.

- ¿Bella?.- llamó mi ángel.- Tengo peguntas

- Dime.- insté y vi como su mirada viajaba por varios invitados

- ¿Pod qué Winnie anda con bastón? ¿Mickey…no puede comel esas pastillas y se ve extaño su boca? ¿Pluto tiene su mano moviéndose todo el dato? Y ¿La jodoba del jodobado es de vedad?

Observé a los que me había dicho y no pude contener mi risa ¿Cómo le explicaba a ella que _los niños_, no eran _tan niños_? Habíamos hecho una labor maratónica con Ángela para sacar a todos nuestros vecinos y disfrazarlos y teniendo en cuenta que todos ellos nos superaban en a lo menos cuarenta años, era lógico que tuvieran algunos problemas motores o… derivados de la edad. Como la joroba del Señor Thurn, que había trabajado más de cincuenta años como barrendero o el Señor Morthing que ahora tenía dientes postizos y por eso las pastillas quedaban pegadas en ellos…soltándolos un poquito.

- Mmm pasa que…- no encontraba ideas en mi cabeza para inventar

- Han viajado desde lejos para estar contigo Fifi y los viajes largos agotan a la gente o…- Ben quedó a medias

- Se les hacen caer los dientes y mover sus manos rápido.- completo Ángela, ante la mirada atónita de Ben y mía

- Entonces yo nunca voy a viajad tanto.- declaró firme mi pequeña

- ¿No te ha gustado la sorpresa Fifi?.- pregunté

- Sí me ha gustado. Estoy feliz de tened a todos aquí y haced mi fiesta, pedo me da pena que pod viajad tanto estén así.- indicó a los aludidos quienes ya estaban casi durmiendo en los sillones

La tarde pasó rápido. Enviamos a las chicas al cuarto de Ángela a ver dibujos animados para devolver cada personaje a su cuento. Nos costó llevar a algunos que estaban como peso muerto en las sillas y otros que no recordaban mucho la fiesta y preguntaban en forma repetida si la fiesta aun no comenzaba. Agradecí su disposición para ayudarnos a pesar de sus complicaciones a llevar a cabo la sorpresa.

- ¡Estoy agotada!.- se tiró en el sillón Ángie

- Y eso que tu no haz tenido que cargar literalmente con todos.- le recriminó Ben

- ¡Te ves muy sexy de Stitch!.- comenzó a ponerse melosa mi amiga

- ¡Hora de irme!.- anuncie. Pero mi huida quedó en nada al oír gritos desde la habitación

Corrimos los tres y abrimos la puerta de par en par. Las tres chicas estaban saltando y gritando algo que no lográbamos comprender. Hasta que mi pequeña al verme en la puerta corrió a mi encuentro.

- ¡Bella! ¡Bella! ¡Mamá está saliendo en la TV!.-

- ¡¿Qué?.- dije perpleja y me acerqué donde ella decía

- Chicas vayan a comer torta.- las sacó Ben de la pieza con psicología

- ¡Mierda!.- solté al ver la escena frente a mí

"_El famoso empresario y actualmente representante de actrices dedicadas al cine adulto James Smith, ha sido detenido hace pocos minutos junto a su cliente y reconocida actriz del mundo cinematográfico triple x Victoria Harrison. Los cargos que se le imputan hasta este momento se enmarcan en: lavado de dinero, consumo y tráfico de drogas y lo más delicado; Trata de blancas…" "Los dos imputados están siendo deportados esta misma tarde a su país de origen para ser procesados por los delitos anteriormente expuestos y puestos a disposición de la justicia…"_

Dejé de escuchar cuando sentí un alboroto detrás de mí, producido por las chicas que seguían saltando felices, ajenas a todo lo que pasaba

- Tu mama si se acoldó.- pronunció la sobrina menor de Ben

- ¡Si!.- gritó Fifi.- ¡Bella, ella dijo mi disfaz! ¡Dijo Blancanieves!.-

Miré a Ben y Ángela, pidiendo una explicación a las palabras de Fifi. Pero al parecer los dos estaban tan perdidos como yo

- Creo que escuchó la palabra "Blancas".- susurró Ben a mi lado

- ¡Bella! ¿Me escuchaste?.- seguía gritando mi pequeña

- S-si.- fui solamente capaz de decir

- ¡¿Dónde estás ahoda?.- se giró hacia sus amigas.- ¡Mi mama nunca se había acodado de mi cumpleaños!

**...**

¡Dios! Esto era mucho para mí y con una inclinación de cabeza e intercambio de miradas Ángela entendió mis palabras sin sonido ¡Tenía que salir de ahí!. Tome mis llaves y bajé corriendo las escaleras sin importar siquiera que en el intento hubiera rodado por las mismas. Cuando alcancé el primer peldaño me senté y prendí un cigarro… Odiaba llorar, pero era una mezcla de rabia, pena y sobre todo…impotencia…

- Bella.- escuché a Ben a mis espaldas, más no me giré.- Creo que quizás sería bueno ir al aeropuerto a ver que pasa.- sugirió

- No se que hacer.- admití

- Lo primero es hablar con ella. Yo tengo un amigo que es abogado y puede aportarnos datos, además de averiguar de la fuente primaria los hechos. Quizás es sólo una equivocación…

Cerré mis ojos y odié…aborrecí a esa mujer que se hacía llamar madre. A esa bruja del demonio que tenía a una niña unos pisos arriba creyendo con su inocencia que su madre había recordado el único día que debía estar grabado a fuego en su memoria… Cuando en realidad esa mujer estaba cavando no sólo la tumba de ella, que sería lo menos relevante…sino la de su pequeña hija, mi Fifi…

-…o puede que el tipo la haya metido en esto y ella por muy mala madre que pueda ser…no creo realmente que.-

- ¡Me importa una mierda esa mujer!.- solté de repente, dejando mudo a Ben.- ¡A mi la que me importa es Estefanía!

- Bella.- intentó serenarme.- A mi también, adoro a esa niña con tan solo conocerla poco tiempo, pero su madre.-

- ¡¿Qué no te das cuenta?.- le espeté, desahogando mi rabia con él.- ¡Si ella está presa! ¡Si a esa maldita mujer la condenan... ¡Fifi quedará sola!.-grité fuera de mí.

Ben no se me acercó y se lo agradecí. Con la rabia que tenía, creo que hubiera sido capaz de abofetearlo si me nombraba nuevamente a la detestable piraña que en estos momentos estaba segura…no albergaba ni un solo pensamiento para lo que sería el futuro de su hija si en realidad ella era culpable de lo que se decía en TV

Intenté calmarme. Ben no tenía la culpa de nada y no era justo que me descargara con él, menos cuando mis energías debían estar puestas en otra cosa y en otra personita…

- A veces las cosas pasan por algo.- comenzó Ben observándome con cuidado.- ¿No crees quizás que…Fifi estaría mejor en otra parte que con su verdadera mamá?

- Por supuesto que esta mejor con otra persona que con su madre ¡Conmigo está bien!

- Bella, sé realista. Sé que le haz tomado un gran cariño a esa niña…Ángela y yo también, pero…tu no puedes pretender hacerte cargo de ella…- me miró de reojo y agregó.- Tu no eres nada de ella…sólo su niñera

Si mis ojos hubieran lanzado llamas en las miradas que le propiné a Ben…Ángela lo hubiera encontrado calcinado en la puerta de su edificio… Estaba conciente de eso, pero si esa mujer era encarcelada…mi niña iría a parar a un hogar, orfanato u otra parte similar, estaría sola y yo…yo sentía que esa niña ya era parte de mí, aunque era cierto que por su cuerpecito y el mío no corría una sola gota de la misma sangre…pero podía jurar que por su corazoncito y el mío corría el mismo sentimiento.

- ¡Ella es parte de mi corazón!...Y con eso me basta y me sobra.- declaré y pasé por su lado decidida

- ¡Bella!.- llamó, pero seguí mi camino.- ¡Bella! ¿Dónde vas?.- me alcanzó, tomó mi brazo y me hizo voltear

- Voy al aeropuerto.- le informé seca.- Necesito hablar con esa mujer

Ben aceptó acompañarme. Llegamos al estacionamiento del aeropuerto y no esperé a mi amigo. Bajé del auto y casi corrí dentro esquivando a todas las personas que se interponían en mi camino y fulminando a quienes me observaban de pié a cabeza por la vestimenta que llevaba. Dentro era una locura, gráficos y periodistas estaban apostados por todos lados esperando la llegada de los delincuentes que aterrizarían en poco tiempo más por lo que Ángela había informado al llamarle para avisarle nuestro plan.

- Vamos por acá.- me guió Ben.- De este lado no podremos hacer nada con tantas personas

- Necesito hablar con ella.-

- Bella, lo más seguro es que apenas podamos verla, pero al menos podemos obtener información de donde la llevarán

Caminamos por unos pasillos atochados de personas y llegamos a una zona donde Ben pudo hablar con un guardia y sin entender cómo, nos dejaron acceder. Por lo que veía era la zona de desembarque, donde entraban todos los pasajeros de los vuelos entrantes y ahí nos ubicamos. Estaba nerviosa, no sabía bien que quería decirle a esa mujer…si oía a mi corazón; la respuesta era buscar soluciones a todo esto y si escuchaba mi cabeza…definitivamente la policía me llevaría detenida junto a la bruja esa, porque la única respuesta que me daba era golpearla hasta sacarle todos y cada uno de los pelos.

Un alboroto junto a la llegada de un avión, nos alertó que era el momento que habíamos esperado. Muchas personas comenzaron a pasar por la puerta de acceso y no me dejaban observar bien…aunque sabía que tardaría en aparecer, mi ansiedad me pasaba la cuenta hasta que trastabillé con la alfombra y mis tacos. Creí llegar al piso, pero una mano en mi brazo evitó mi aterrizaje…

- ¿Qué no Cenicienta?.- dijo el tipo cuando me sujetaba

- Es Bella de la Bestia.- lo corregí gruñendo y sintiéndome tonta por mi comentario

- ¡Wow! Entonces haz llegado al lugar correcto. Desde un lugar lejano ha llegado tu bestia.- sonrió coqueteando, pero no estaba para esto

- ¿Me puedes soltar?.- inquirí jalando mi brazo

- Creo que estás perdiendo el toque amigo.- lo palmeó una chica a su lado

- En el cuento las cosas son complicadas. Así que en la vida real también Tanya.- explicó el tipo a la chica y se giró hacia mí.- Jasper Whitlock, a tu servicio Bella

- ¿Bella? ¿Lo conoces?.- cuestionó Ben al llegar a nuestro lado, al creer que el tipo me llamaba por mi nombre

- Soy la Bella de la Bestia ¿Recuerdas? Y claro que no lo conozco.- espeté airada

- Pero podemos conocernos.- siguió con su flirteo

- Estoy acá por algo más importante que conocer a mi _Bestia_ personal.- pasé por su lado y chocando en el instante con otro más.- ¡Auch!.- exclamé sobando mi brazo

- Lo siento, no te vi.- se excusó

- ¡Que extraño! Creo que soy la única loca vestida así.- me señalé.- El otro imbécil lo notó enseguida y como buen imbécil…- me callé al ver por primera vez a mi receptor

- Éste imbécil es el mejor amigo de éste otro imbécil que acaba de golpearte.- señaló riendo el tal Jasper.- Te lo presento, aunque el único disponible de los dos soy yo..- me guiñó, pero yo seguía mirando al _imbécil_ _de esos ojos_ a su lado.- Este es mi gran amigo Edward…

De pronto una gran y estruendosa bataola se expandió por el lugar. Corté contacto visual con el hombre frente a mi cuando vi que el primer imbécil tenía sus ojos clavados tras de mí. Ahí estaba un centenar de policías y periodistas que habían llegado por arte de magia a esta zona. Debí haber recordado mi cometido aquí en este lugar, pero volví a clavar mis ojos en ese chico…Edward. No tuve que esperar mucho para que esos verdes ojos estuvieran en la misma dirección que la mía…pero el momento duró un suspiro…

- Edward…¡Edward!.- gritó el tipo delante de mí, haciendo que nuestra atención estuviera en él.- Edward…¡Mira hacia delante!.- lo zarandeó e hizo que dirigiera su vista hacia otro lado

- ¿Quiénes son? ¿Por qué traen a esa mujer y ese hombre esposados?.- alerta a lo dicho por la chica quité mi vista de ellos y me enfoqué en los aludidos…eran la bruja y el otro tipo. Iba a encaminarme, cuando un detalle llamó mi atención

- ¡Hombre! ¿La recuerdas?.- cuestionó el tal Jasper a Edward.- ¡Mírala bien! ¡Es la mujer de hace cinco años!

- ¿La conocen?.- la mujer quitó las palabras de mi boca

- Si la conozco.- susurró Edward, y a duras penas lo oí.- Jasper…ella es la misma...-

- ¡Vamos Bella!.- Ben tomó mi brazo y me comenzó a arrastrar, impidiendo que oyera lo último dicho.

Intenté decirle que me soltara, pero con el ruido ni yo escuchaba lo que el decía y lo mismo él conmigo. Giré mi cuerpo entre los atropellos y empuje de Ben, hacia los personajes con los que había estado y los vi con la mirada fija hacia la bruja…entonces caí en cuenta bien de sus palabras.. ¡Cinco años atrás! ¡Fifi cumplía cuatro! ¡Pero nueve meses había estado en el vientre de ella… Por ende, ellos debían saber… ellos la conocían de antes…

...

_Continuará..._

* * *

**El momento que tantas esperaban...ha llegado.-**

**Quizás no con el romanticismo que querían, pero lo importante es que el primer paso...está dado.**

* * *

**Pam3**

* * *

**PD 1:- Chicas, les debo el capítulo de "T.I.M.P.", pero durante el día sin falta lo subiré. Se viene un muy buen capítulo =)**

**PD 2:- Muchas gracias por todos sus Rew. Me disculpo por no haber respondido, pero he estado sumamente ocupada. Eso sí, los leí todos...y fueron bastantes. Los responderé en estos días chicas. Gracias especiales a quienes no tienen cuenta: katy cullen, Clary de Clves. Y quisiera responder dos en especial.**

**- Marian: Agradezco tu rew, pero me gustaría que fueras más específica en él. Por otro lado, aclarar que no soy escritora y no puedo ser perfecta. Sin embargo, me replantearé escribir desde el punto de vista de Ed, quizás no estoy muy enfocada. Por eso agradecería que me dijeras en específico lo que no te gusta de eso... Pero, de todas maneras gracias por tus buenas vibras igual**

**- Anónimo: Chica, yo no tomo mal las cosas...pero cuando son de mala fé...debo hacerlo notar. Me gustaría que para la próxima vez me dijeras con exactitud ¿A qué escritora o autora de FF estoy copiando ideas? ¿De cual historia hablas? Te explico, me creo lo suficientemente inteligente y madura para no hacer semejante estupidez. Soy una fiel lectora de FF y sí reconozo historias similares en el diseño, mas no lo creo en el contexto. De ser así y que se me haya pasado ¡Hazmelo saber! Pero con buenas palabras... Yo respeto y tu respetas, esa es la ley.-**

**PD 3:- Me disculpo por mi sacada de quicio anterior con todas uds que siempre me leen, pero creo que las críticas siempre deben ser constructivas y NO destructivas. Asi como Marian y Anónimo...un gran avismo de diferencia por la forma de expresarse. Además que si mi vista y memoria no me falla... la historia es de mi total locura cerebral y me creo algo inteligente al menos para poder crear algo, si bien...quizas no a la perfección, hago el intento.**

**

* * *

**

**Ojo: Es un capítulo XL... Lo siento si las aburrí, pero...me inspiré y no quise cortarlo hasta ahí =P  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo VII**

**Dis: "Los personajes son propiedad de Steph. Meyer. Tan sólo la historia es de mi autoria"**

**...**

**

* * *

**

**(Recomendación músical para este capítulo (I parte) hasta el regreso de Bella: "You and me" de Lifehouse)**

**...**

**

* * *

****Be.-**

**...**

Eran las tres de la mañana y con Ben seguíamos sentados en las afueras de la Estación de Policía donde tenían a Victoria y James. No nos habían dejado esperar dentro por nuestras vestimentas, ya que al momento de aparecernos…los silbidos y burlas de algunos detenidos, habían causado un alboroto tremendo. Así que aquí nos encontrábamos esperando al abogado amigo de Ben, que nos ayudaría a obtener más información de la situación en que se encontraban y eventualmente cómo quedaría mi pequeña.

Aún me golpeaba internamente por haber perdido de vista a los chicos en el aeropuerto. Con Ben nos habíamos acercado a la bruja y el tipo, y en tanto, volteaba a ver a esas personas para ubicarlos nuevamente…pero cuando habíamos vuelto, ellos ya no estaban en el lugar y había perdido una fuente importante de información, estaba segura de eso…algo me lo decía

- ¿Aún no recuerdas los nombres?.- preguntó Ben

- ¡No! ¡Maldita sea!.- me puse como por décima vez en pié a dar vueltas en círculos.- Sólo recuerdo sus nombres de pila; Edward y Jasper. Pero el apellido del segundo, es como si se me hubiera borrado

- Tienes que calmarte. Quizás cuando ya no estés bajo tanta presión podrás recordar

- Eso espero

Volví a cerrar mis ojos para concentrarme y poder dar con el apellido del tal Jasper, pero lo único que se internaba a fuego en mi mente, eran esos ojos verdes hipnotizantes, esa sonrisa arrebatadora y ese pelo desaliñado y sexy al mismo tiempo. Me reprendí por estar pensando en esas estupideces, cuando lo primordial en este momento era mi bebé, mi niña que había llamado asustada desde el móvil de mi amiga para preguntar el por qué no volvía por ella para irnos a mi _casita_…mi preciosa bebé

- ¡Allí viene!.- señaló mi amigo al abogado el otro lado de la calzada.

- Hola Ben.- saludó cuando llegó

- Hola amigo. Disculpa haberte hecho venir a estas horas

- No te preocupes, para eso estamos los amigos.- su vista se fijó en mí.- Brian Luther

- Isabella Swan.- correspondí su saludo de mano

- Bien, de acuerdo a todo lo que me haz platicado.- comenzó el abogado.- He hecho algunas llamadas y he podido dar con la fiscal a cargo del caso, la cual me dio autorización para hablar con los detenidos. Así que entraré a ver que puedo averiguar.- asentimos en su dirección

El abogado estuvo cerca de una hora conversando con los detenidos. Al salir comenzó a informar los aspectos legales de todo, pero yo necesitaba que llegara a la parte más importante. Creo que leyó mi impaciencia en mis movimientos, así que obvió el resto del discurso judicial en torno a las penas que podían arriesgar los imputados…dando paso a lo relevante para mí

- La…mujer…- se notaba su incomodidad al referirse a ella. Algo me decía que tenía una idea de lo que diría ahora.- Bueno…ella…no manifiesta ningún interés por…su hija

- ¡Maldita perra!.- la rabia me pasó la cuenta y grité con todas mis fuerzas

- ¡Bella!.- Ben tapó mi boca con su mano.- No seas irracional. Si sigues así, estarás en poco tiempo haciéndole compañía a la tal _perra_

- La detenida se niega a entregar alguna información sobre el supuesto padre de la niña y argumenta que se encuentra con sus facultades mentales perturbadas.- lo miré en shock por sus palabras

- Pero…eso no es cierto.- solté cuando Ben dejó mi boca libre

- Los detenidos recurren a cualquier coartada con tal de no ir a la cárcel.- explicó.- Sus abogados apelarán a eso para no ser juzgada tan duramente o llevada a prisión

- ¡Arrrrggg!.- grité frustrada

- Pero eso de sus facultades mentales perturbadas deberá ser demostrado mediante exámenes y ahí se sabrá que miente.- afirmó Ben y quise aplaudir, más al mirar al abogado sacudir su cabeza repetidas veces, volví a hundirme

- Ben.- lo interrumpió.- Estamos hablando de personas influyentes, de dinero. Personas que podrían comprar hasta el juez, así que unos exámenes es lo menor

- ¿Q-que pasará…con Estefanía?.- pregunté con un nudo en la garganta

- La niña…- exclamó el abogado.- Será puesta a disposición del organismo que dictamine la corte

Decidí no escuchar más y corrí hacia el auto. Nuestro viaje de regreso al edificio fue en silencio y agradecí sin palabras que Ben no iniciara ningún tema de conversación, porque sentía mi garganta cerrada, y de seguro estallaría de la peor forma. Bajé en cuanto estacionamos y volví a correr escaleras arriba. Con Ángela no hubo ninguna palabra, con mi amiga las miradas lo decían todo…así que solo tomé a mi bebé, la arropé y la llevé a mi departamento.

Me recosté al lado de mi chiquita y la abracé con fuerza, intentando de ese modo borrar todo lo malo que podía rodearle en este momento.

- ¿Bella?.- sonreí al darme cuenta que ella me reconocía

- Si bebé, estoy aquí. Duerme.- susurré besando sus cabellos

- Oki doki. Muack.- dijo despacito y se acurrucó más

Cerré mis ojos y me imaginé un final feliz para todo esto…y así sería. Haría todo lo que estuviera en mis manos por encontrar a su papá. Mi bebé merecía un final de princesas, merecía un príncipe como papá…

**…**

- ¿Estas segura de hacer esto?.- era tercera vez durante el desayuno que Ángela repetía la misma pregunta

- Tengo que hacerlo.- contesté nuevamente

- ¿Y qué le dirás a Sue y tu padre?.- Sue era mi madrastra, la nueva esposa de mi padre

- La verdad. No creo ser capaz de engañar a una mujer tan perceptiva como ella y menos a un Policía.- expliqué aludiendo a mi padre

- ¿Qué le haz dicho a Fifi?

- Que iremos a visitar a mis padres. Y que ella deberá quedarse unos días allá, mientras yo termino unas cosas aquí.- volví a repetir

- ¿Estás conciente que pueden acusarte de secuestro?.- me miró preocupada

- Tengo a mi favor que nadie sabe mi nombre, al menos el real.- recordé cuando el tipo me llamó por Bella o a María que sabía mi segundo nombre.- Y debo hacerlo antes que comiencen a buscar a Fifi

- Aun no entiendo como puedo apoyarte en esta locura.- admitió, para luego posar su mirada en mi pequeña bribona que jugaba entretenida con algunos de sus regalos.- Bien, ya lo recordé.- dijo sonriendo hacia Fifi.- Buscaré al mejor detective privado con el dinero que me haz dado y para mañana cuando regreses…espero tener buenas noticias

**…**

El viaje a Forks fue arduo y debo reconocer que con cada persona que se detenía a mirar por un tiempo prolongado a mi bebé, el temor hacia mella en mí. Luego de nuestra maratónica subida y bajada de aviones y buses…finalmente tomamos el taxi que nos dejaría en la puerta de la casa de mi padre. Bajé del auto una vez que llegamos y ayudé a bajar a mi osita polar, ya que iba totalmente abrigada de pies a cabeza.

- Creo que no hay nadie.- dije haciendo una mueca. Había golpeado repetidas veces

- Yo puedo entad.- dijo Fifi y me coloqué a su altura. Estaba agachada observando la puerta pequeña que debía haber construido papá para algún perro

- ¿Estás segura bebé?.- no alcancé a terminar cuando mi pequeña estaba con casi la mitad del cuerpo metido en el agujero.

- Listo.- exclamó con la puerta abierta de par en par

Revisé toda la casa y como tal lo creía no había nadie. Mi pequeña se entretuvo observando las fotos esparcidas por la sala. En ellas aparecían los dos hijos mayores de Sue; Leah de quince y Jacob de diecisiete. Además de mi medio hermano Seth de nueve. En el otro extremo aun quedaban fotos de mi niñez en compañía de mis padres cuando estaban juntos, y era algo que siempre agradecía de Sue…no haber borrado o sacado de cuajo mis recuerdos más preciados. Les nombré cada uno y traté de explicarle un poco la enredada familia que tenía, pero había olvidado que mi pequeña era tan lista.

- Entonces tu papá se volvió a casad y tu mamá igual. Y ellos dos son hijos de otro caballedo y él de tu papá y Sue.- repetía lo que yo le había dicho.- Y tu mamá tiene otro esposo y tienen un bebé que se llama Helena

- Has entendido muy bien bebé.- la felicité.- Y de premio te daré esto.- apunté el pastel de manzana encima de la mesa

- ¡Yupi!.- saltó.- Debo pasad al baño antes

Le indiqué donde estaba el baño y la dejé sola como ella me lo había pedido. Fifi había aprendido ir al baño solita hacia tiempo por lo que veía y cómo no, de seguro su madre no le había dado ni siquiera leche materna durante sus primeros meses ¡O quizás si! Con la única razón de cuidar su figura como decían

Estaba entretenida cortando dos rebanadas de pastel, cuando sentí un auto estacionarse fuera de casa. Bien, ahora venía la mejor parte y me preparaba mentalmente para lo que sería el estallido de Charlie Swan al saber que su hija huía como una prófuga con un bebé de cuatro años a cuestas.

- ¿Bella?.- preguntó Sue, la primera en entrar

- ¡La misma en persona!.- corrí a saludarlos

Me vi envuelta en los brazos de Sue, Leah y mi pequeño hermano. Luego entró mi padre acompañado de Jacob y volví a verme apretujada por todos. Las preguntas de mi visita sorpresa no se hicieron esperar y respiré hondo para soltar mi relato, además mi pequeña compañía no tardaba en aparecer.

- ¿Y esa maleta tan pequeña?.- rió Leah al ver la valija de mi bebé

Iba a responder cuando una pequeña muy complicada con el cinturón que llevaba sus pantalones, hizo acto de presencia. Todos voltearon a verla y podía oír los crujidos en todas las cabezas, tratando de darle sentido al hecho que hubiera una niña desconocida conmigo

- Bella.- susurró Fifi bajito. Me acerqué a ella.- No puedo con esto.- señaló su cinturón y miraba de reojo a los cinco pares de ojos sobre ella

- Yo te ayudo corazón.- até su cinturón y me erguí a presentarla.- Ella es Estefanía. Soy su…niñera

- ¿Y sus padres le han dado autorización a viajar con la niñera?.- comenzó Charlie con su tono suspicaz

- Es una…larga historia, papá.- carraspee para quitar el nudo en mi garganta

- Buenas Tades.- se adelantó mi pequeña.- Soy Estefanía, pedo pada los amigos soy Fifi. Fifi Swan

Mis ojos y los de todos los presentes, estuvieron a escasos segundos de salir de sus orbitas con la presentación de mi pequeña. Mi padre comenzó a cambiar de tonos muy deprisa y fue el primero en explotar nuevamente

- Isabella.- pronunció detalladamente.- ¿Cómo es eso que llegas con una niña de no más de cinco años llamada con tu mismo apellido?.- pronunció lenta y amenazadoramente

- ¡Dios mío!.- gritó Leah.- ¡Tienes una hija! ¡Soy tía!

- ¡¿Qué? ¡No!.- rugí asustando a mi bebé. Traté de calmarme, la tomé en brazos y besé su carita para que no temiera.- Soy su niñera como ya he dicho. Tenemos que conversar, pero no creo que sea el momento para ello. Y te pido Charlie que al menos seas un poco más educado y saludes a mi invitada antes de gritar como poseso

A Charlie se le desencajó la mandíbula, pero sabía que la razón estaba de mi parte…al menos en eso

- Hola señorita.- se acercó Sue a Fifi.- Estoy segura que hay mucho por conversar, pero antes hay que alimentarse y ésta bebé lo hará de la mejor forma. El viaje ha sido largo, así que un rico pastel de manzana les hará recobrar fuerzas

Mi padre era un hombre enamorado, así que viendo la mirada asesina que le envió Sue, no tuvo más remedio que guardar su enojo e interrogatorio para mas tarde y acercarse a mi bebé a saludarla como correspondía. Lo mismo que el resto, aunque los dos más pequeños estaban fascinados con la visita.

Nos sentamos los siete a la mesa y mi pequeña pasó de brazo en brazo con Leah y Sue, que adoraban hacerla decir palabras con _R_ al ver que no podía bien. Seth, la miraba como si fuera algo rompible y cuidaba casa cosa que se echaba a la boca como si fuera una recién nacida. Hasta Jacob tuvo que ver con ella cuando Fifi quedó asombrada con su musculatura y decía que se parecía a _Johnny Bravo "el chico de las caricaturas"_. El único que se mantenía reservado era Charlie y todas sus miradas estaban dirigidas a mí.

- ¿Bella?.- llamó Leah.- ¿Podemos llevarla arriba?.- asentí viendo a mi Fifi feliz

- ¿Quieres ir en caballito?.- le propuso Jacob indicándole sus hombros

- ¡Oki doki!.- contestó ella

- ¡Hey! ¡Habla igual a mi!.- se sentía orgulloso Seth

Los cuatro se perdieron por las escaleras gritando _"arre caballo"._ Mi padre dio sus últimos sorbos de café y quedó expectante a mi historia. Sue intentó dejarnos a solas, pero con un disimulado apretón por debajo de la mesa y mi mirada suplicante optó por declinar su escapada… Y así comencé a contar todo lo pasado en el último mes, viendo como mi padre cerraba los ojos y negaba rotundamente en algunas partes, pero sin interrumpir. Para cuando llegué al final de mi relato, mi padre se levantó abruptamente de su silla, la cual rodó por el piso… agradecía que los chicos tuvieran la música fuerte en el piso de arriba

- ¡¿Se supone que debería tomar las esposas y ponerlas en tu muñeca por secuestrar a una menor de edad?.- bramó apuntándome

- ¡No la estoy secuestrando!.- grité de vuelta. Su ceja alzada me hizo retractar mi oración.- Bueno…no del todo, aun no hay una orden de búsqueda

- ¡¿Y que piensas hacer? ¡¿Hacerte cargo tú? ¡Por lo que veo sigues siendo una chiquilla irresponsable! ¡Tienes veintiún años por el amor de Dios! ¡Ni siquiera terminas tu carrera! ¡¿Qué le vas a dar?

- ¡He sido responsable de mí desde mis siete años!.- volví a gritar sintiendo como mis ojos se aguaban.- ¡Desde el mismo día en que tu y mamá comenzaron con sus constantes discusiones y me dejaron de lado de un momento a otro!

Sé que dañé con mi acusación a mi padre, pero era cierto. Cuando tenía siete años, ellos habían comenzado el principio del final en su matrimonio y como era lógico, sus problemas se volcaron solo en ellos…donde yo había tenido que aprender a valerme por mí misma. Sin embargo, reconocía en ellos a unos grandes padres, que solo cometieron un error, en su calidad de humanos…

- Bella…- comenzó Charlie más calmado y con una nota de dolor, pero lo interrumpí

- No te estoy reprochando nada.- le aclaré.- Pero quiero que entiendas que ya no soy una niña pequeña, y puedo hacerme cargo de ella. Ella lo que necesita es amor y yo puedo dárselo.- a esta altura estaba llorando como hacía tiempo no lo hacía

- Creo que debemos calmarnos.- intercedió Sue, tomando mi mano.- Es muy valioso lo que estás haciendo mi amor.- me apoyó

- Hija.- se acercó mi padre.- No digo que no sea un gesto elogiable el que estás haciendo. Lo que a mi me preocupa es la gente que está detrás de esto Bella. Me haz dicho que son gente de poder…y ellos no se guían por los sentimientos

- De eso no hay problemas y ya lo sabía, ella no tiene sentimientos para mi pequeña.- Sue apretó mas mi mano

- Puede que no, pero tu no sabes como actúa la mente humana muchas veces hija.- se sentó al otro lado y tomó mi otra mano.- Puede que esa mujer solo por egoísmo quiera recuperar a esa niña. Y por otro lado, las autoridades sea como sea, te acusarían de robar a la niña

Lo miré aceptando que mi padre tenía razón, pero no concebía entregar a mi pequeña con gente que no velaría por ella y que incluso podría tenerla en peores condiciones que su propia madre.

- Tu no puedes siquiera reclamar una custodia.- siguió explicando.- Tu y ella no son familia. Ella sería adoptada…- lo interrumpí

- ¡Yo podría hacerlo!.-

- Bella.- palmeó mi mano.- Las adopciones son difíciles, sobre todo para alguien que no cuenta con los medios. Los papeleos son interminables y te piden un sin número de requisitos para estar apta… Tú eres soltera, universitaria, de familia clase media…

- Entonces la única solución es encontrar a su padre.- dije como último recurso

- ¿Y qué pasaría si el tampoco quiere hacerse cargo de ella?.- me dejó ver

Esa pregunta me dejó sin palabras y la conversación quedó ahí.

La noche llegó y todos nos dispusimos a terminar con el agotable día que habíamos tenido por delante. Mi padre y Sue habían aceptado al final quedarse con mi pequeña por unos días, mientras yo diera con el paradero del padre o algún familiar que quisiera reclamar su custodia. Los ojos verdes aún seguían en mi mente y algo me decía que ahí estaba la clave todo. Si ellos la conocían con anterioridad, ellos podían darme algún indicio de ruta a seguir.

- ¿Me volvedas a buscad?.- preguntó mi niña acurrucada junto a mí, en mi pequeña cama

- Por supuesto que sí. Solo debo hacer algunos trámites y estaré de regreso.- besé sus cabellos

- No busques a mi mamá.- me pidió y quedé pasmada

- ¿Por qué…dices eso amor?.-

- Podque yo quiedo quedame contigo.- sus bracitos rodearon mi cintura

- Mi amor, tu mamá…es tu mamá.- no salían de mi mentiras, así que solo me limité a decir eso

- Pedo ella no me quiede Bella y mis papas tampoco

- Bebé.- levanté su pequeña barbilla.- Los papas siempre…quieren, solo que algunos de una manera u otra

- Ella me lo dijo.- susurró y mi corazón se partió.- Yo no quiedo volved con ella. Ella es mala, lo dijo la niña de la TV.- me golpee mentalmente por no haberle dicho a Ángela que las mantuviera alejadas de los medios

- Yo te quiero.- le dije sonriendo.- Te quiero mucho

- Y yo puedo sed tu hija.- sonrió de regreso.- Me llamo Fifi Swan

- ¿Por qué dijiste eso?.- le cuestioné sonriendo al recordarlo.

- Pod que así nadie saba que tu no edes mi mamá. Yo solo quiedo que seamos tu y yo y busquemos un papá juntas.- sentí mis ojos anegarse en lágrimas nuevamente.

Sabía que debía encontrar a su papá, pero al mismo tiempo…mi cuerpo se retorcía de dolor por dentro al visualizar la inevitable separación cuando ese momento llegara. Sólo quería que fuéramos ella y yo…y me aferraría a esa idea hasta que se pudiera…

- Tú y yo. Sólo tu y yo mi bebé.- declaré

- Si.- trató de sonar fuerte, pero el sueño la vencía.- Te amo Bella

- Yo también te amo Fifi…más de lo que puedes imaginar.- murmuré bajito

**…**

Al día siguiente me levanté temprano, debía estar antes de las cuatro de la tarde de regreso a la ciudad. La sorpresa que me esperaba al desayuno, creo que ya la había visto venir…mi padre había contactado a mi mamá para comentarle todo lo que estaba pasando, así que tuve que pegarme al teléfono por mas de una hora. Sin embargo mi madre, al tener una bebé de pocos años, estaba más receptiva a todo lo que estaba haciendo. Y así la conversación no fue tan agobiante como con mi padre.

Los chicos: Leah, Seth y Fifi, desayunaron en la cama y tuvieron la ya acostumbrada maratón de dibujos animados que solían realizar Leah y Seth cada fin de semana. Leah, a pesar de tener quince años, aun era inmadura en muchas cosas y por eso su relación con Seth no era dificultosa

La hora de irme llegó y mi pequeña se pegó como doble piel a mi cuerpo, pidiéndome que volviera por ella. Gracias a Dios Sue los animó con la preparación de galletas con dibujos y la pena reflejada en sus ojitos, fue reemplazada por la emoción de cocinar por primera vez, aunque sabía que al fin de cuentas serían Leah y Sue quienes terminarían todo.

- Cuídate.- me pidió papá, cuando estaba a punto de embarcarme.- Y no te preocupes por la niña. Creo que tiene a todos de cabeza en estas pocas horas.- indicó a Jacob quien lo había acompañado, que escogía todo tipo de dulces para llevarles a los tres niños de casa

- Sé que estará bien. Llamaré todos los días que me demore para saber de ella

- Tranquila Bella. La enana estará en impecable…- Jacob hizo una mueca.- Bueno, impecable no lo sé, pero estará bien cuando vuelvas por ella

Sonreí al escuchar que cual más, cual menos se preocuparía por ella. Sue, era una excelente mamá y segunda mamá para mí y también lo sería para ella. Mi móvil comenzó a sonar en ese instante

- ¿Bueno?.- contesté ante la mirada curiosa de mi padre

- ¿Bella? Soy Phil.- el esposo de mamá

- Hola Phil. Cuéntame.- estaba segura lo que diría, así que me afirmé en un banco

- Tu madre me ha contado todo.- comenzó.- Pero seré breve. Tú eres una mujer adulta y estoy seguro que estás conciente de todo lo que haces

- Gracias Phil.- declaré sonriente por sus palabras y obviando la mirada de frustración de mi padre

- Pero quiero que hagas algo.- alertó.- Conozco un amigo en Washington. Él tiene a su cargo un hospital. Su hija trabaja con él en los asuntos legales que se ofrecen y aparte de ser una excelente abogada es una persona que no ha perdido la ética o las emociones en su trabajo

- ¿Y qué pasa con ella?.- inquirí sin entender sus palabras

- Debes tener una abogada a tu disposición, en caso de que ocurra cualquier cosa.- cualquier cosa como ir a la cárcel, pensé para mí

- ¿Es necesario?.- el dinero no era problema con lo que tenía ahorrado, pero…¿lo necesitaría de verdad?

- Muy necesario Bella. Las cosas se pueden complicar y es bueno que te respaldes en alguien que maneje el tema, para sobrellevar el caso de acontecer algún imprevisto

- Está bien ¿Cómo se llama y donde la ubico?

- Su nombre es Alice Brandon. Y trabaja en el _Hospital Gino Brandon_, es de su padre

**…**

Luego de tomar nota y despedirme de Jacob y mi padre. Emprendí mi regreso a casa, teniendo una mezcla de sentimientos encontrados por dejar a Fifi y al mismo tiempo saber que era lo mejor. Llegué un poco antes de la hora señalada al negocio de Ángela, así que esperé que cerrara y nos fuimos al departamento. Estaba muerta de sueño, pero al mismo tiempo impaciente por las noticias que podía tenerme Ángela.

- Te tengo noticias buenas y noticias malas.- dejó claro del principio

- Comencemos con las malas para repuntar con las buenas

- Del tal Jasper, Edward y el supuesto segundo papá de Fifi, Félix. No hay información alguna, al tener solo detalles tan vagos.- dejé caer mi cabeza sobre mis brazos cruzados encima de la mesa

- ¿Y las buenas?.- pregunté con voz ahogada por tener mi cara enterrada en mis brazos

- Tenemos la ubicación de Heidi Volterra.- levanté mi cabeza en automático

- Debo ir allá.- me paré extendiendo mi mano hacia ella, pero mi amiga no me daba ningún papel con la dirección…solo me observaba

- Ehm, creo…que…debes saber más cosas.- murmuró dubitativa

- ¿Qué cosas?.- volví a sentarme

- No es tan fácil el lugar…mmm…donde deben ir.-

- ¿Deben? ¿No es un lugar fácil? ¿A qué te refieres?.- interrogué curiosa

- ¿Deben? Por que Ben te acompañará. Y no es fácil, porque es una especie de lugar donde se realizan favores en carne…tu me endientes.- gesticuló con sus manos

- ¿Un…prostíbulo?.- arrugué mi frente a mas no poder

- Algo así.- me explicó.- El hombre al que ubicamos como detective o referido a ese rubro, me explicó que ella trabaja en un local con fachada de _"Café con Piernas"_*- hizo comillas en el aire.- Pero detrás de eso, hay una real prestación de servicios sexuales

- ¿Y eso desde cuando? Quiero decir ¿Ese lugar siempre ha funcionado igual?

- Si lo que quieres saber, es si el local tenía las mismas connotaciones hace mas menos cinco años atrás, cuando la bruja trabajó ahí…estás en lo correcto

Justo en ese momento sentimos la puerta del departamento de mi amiga abrirse. Era Ben, cargado con demasiadas bolsas y saludando en forma animada. Observé a mi amiga, quien no tenía buena cara y lo miraba entrecerrando sus ojos amenazadoramente…tenía una idea del por qué de ambas expresiones

- Bien. Aquí esta todo.- informó Ben, extendiendo unas bolsas hacia mí

- ¿Y esto?

- Bella, si vas a ir conmigo a ese lugar. Debes vestirte como yo ¡Como todo un macho!.- dijo sonriente mi amigo y de paso dejándome en shock

- Ustedes están locos.- susurré, alternando mi mirada de uno a otro

- ¡No!.- me cortó Ben.- ¡Somos unos genios! Tengo aquí.- indicó las bolsas que aun no tomaba.- Desde calcetines de hombre, hasta bigote y peluca

**…**

A las diez de la noche nos encontrábamos estacionando fuera del local, según la hora que Ben había indicado como apta para aparecer ¡Eso sí! Sólo por comentarios que había oído en la oficina, ya que él jamás había pisado ni las afueras de lugares como éstos ¡Pff! Estaba segura que estaría muerto de haber dicho _"que me parta un rayo si estoy mintiendo"_

Entramos al local y tuve que morderme la lengua para no demostrar mi asombro o decir alguna estupidez, ya que según todo el itinerario yo era George Pitt. Una mezcla entre _George Clooney y Brad Pitt_; los actores que fascinaban a Ángela. Rodé los ojos por la gran idea de mi amiga. Con mi apariencia, estaba más cerca de parecer el pariente pobre de _El Grinch. _Nos sentamos en la barra y pedimos algo de beber.

A las dos horas después, estaba casi segura que todo esto había sido una estupidez. Los supuestos bailes y cosas raras que debían haber comenzado hacia una hora, no tenían para cuando dar inicio y mi amigo, estaba demasiado eufórico bebiendo y observando las piernas de las muchachas que se encontraban detrás de la barra.

- Ben, creo que estamos perdiendo el tiempo.- afirmé abatida

- Espera.- indicó mi amigo

Se levantó del asiento y comenzó a hacerles gestos a las chicas de la barra para que se acercaran. Una captó el mensaje y vino hacia nosotros. Tuve que retroceder un tanto cuando ella prácticamente se echó encima del mesón y sus _grandes amigas_, quedaron a escasos centímetros de mi cara. A diferencia de mi amigo, que se acercó como un imán a los desmesurados pechos de ella ¡Ángela estaría muerta en este momento!

- ¿A qué hora comienza el show?.- preguntó meloso mi amigo

- En diez minutos, cariño.- la chica deslizó su larga uña por el cuello de Ben.- Y los privados comienzan también en diez

Se marchó contoneando las caderas como una batidora y Ben, necesitaba con urgencia un pañuelo en su barbilla al estilo bebé

- Lo vez.- exclamó feliz, luego de su trance

- ¿Qué son los privados?.- cuestioné al no entender las palabras de la chica

- Es el momento exacto donde podrás dar respuesta a todas tus preguntas.

**…**

El Show comenzó y los presentes parecían haber entrado en estado de euforia total. Ben se paró indicándome que lo esperara. Se acercó a la caja y luego de hablar con el tipo, le pasó lo que creí era dinero. Caminó nuevamente hacia mí, seguido por un hombre que debía medir dos metros y me indicó que lo siguiera. El tipo se detuvo frente a una puerta con el número _seis_ y me indicó que pasara, además de decirme algo sobre que las reglas serían hechas por ella y se fue.

El cuarto era pequeño y estaba algo obscuro, sólo iluminado por luces rojas y otras cosas. Había un sillón mullido en el cual me senté y esperé. A los cinco minutos una escultural mujer apareció vestida con una insinuante lencería y se paró frente a mí, en una pose que debía parecer sexy para hombres, mas yo estaba a punto de salir corriendo…pero mi pequeña bebé apareció en mi cabeza y me planté en seco en el lugar. Debía salir con respuestas concretas hoy o nunca.

- Bien cariño.- comenzó.- Tu dirás lo que quieres.- sentí mi boca seca ¿Ahora que haría?

- Yo…-

En cuanto esa pequeña palabra salió de mi boca la chica al frente mío me miro como si fuera un espejismo. Y yo por otro lado había quedado muda

- ¿Eres una chica?.- cuestionó acercándose a mí

- S-si.- conseguí decir

- Lo siento amor.- se cruzó de brazos y me miró con disculpa.- Pero este no es un club lésbico. Así que pediré que te devuelvan el dinero

- ¡No!.- grité con pánico cuando la vi alejarse.- ¿Tu eres Heidi Volterra? ¿Cierto?

Ella me evaluó con la mirada sin decir una sola palabra. Creo que se debatía en si contestar con la verdad o simplemente mandarme a sacar a patadas de ese cuarto y ese Club.

- ¿Para qué quieres saber eso?.- frunció su entrecejo

- ¿Lo eres?.- le devolví

- Mira niña.- cambió su tono de voz.- No estoy aquí para juegos y en este momento estoy perdiendo dinero, manteniendo una conversación con una lesbiana que no me pagará ningún servicio

- ¡Te pagaré!.- luego pensé en ser más específica.- No quiero…ehm…sexo.- musité roja de la vergüenza.- Sólo quiero saber algunas cosas.- tomé los billetes de mi bolsillo y se los extendí

- ¡Guau!.- seguido de un silbido fue su expresión.- Veamos si entiendo.- puso su larga uña en su barbilla.- Me estás pagando esa exagerada cantidad ¿Por saber algunas cosas y nada de sexo o relacionado?

- Exacto

- ¿Eres policía?.-

- No

- ¿Son preguntas del rubro?

- En realidad necesito saber si usted conoce a alguien.- fui directa al meollo del asunto

- ¿Quién?

- Victoria Harrison.-

Me miró significativamente, ladeó levemente su cabeza para estudiarme mejor. Negar que estaba intimidada por su estudio, hubiera sido mentir. Su expresión concentrada, dio paso a una completamente iracunda. Abrió un armario que hasta ese momento no había advertido y de él sacó una bata…si su intención era taparse, no lo creía muy conveniente. Siguió deambulando por el cuarto, y enviándome miradas sobre su hombro de vez en cuando. Sacó una botella y vació su liquido en una copa, la cual se bebió de un solo trago sin siquiera arrugarse. Estuve a punto de pedirle una para mí, con los nervios que cargaba era capaz de tomar lo que me dieran.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber de esa perra?.- destiló veneno luego de unos interminables minutos, en su pregunta

- Necesito saber…- tomé una bocanada de aire.- El nombre del padre de su hija

- ¿Perdón?.- dijo incrédula. Para luego estallar en sonoras risotadas.

- Yo soy la niñera de la niña. La señora Vict.-

- Esa ramera jamás podrá tener el título de _señora_.- me cortó

- Ok. Entiendo.- dije atemorizada.- _Ella_ está presa y la niña irá a un orfanato o algo así y necesito saber el nombre del padre

- Sé que está presa y todo eso.- informó.- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo podría saberlo?

- Sé que ella trabajaba aquí en ese tiempo cuando quedó embarazada. Y sé que ustedes eran amigas.- expliqué

- ¡Si!.- gritó de repente haciéndome saltar.- ¡Tan amigas que esa maldita perra se quedó con MI hombre!.- acentuó la última parte

- L-lo…siento.- dije más que nada por no saber que decir

- Más lo siento yo.- sonrió con malicia.- La _joya_ que creyó llevarse, era una _imitación_.- me observó aun sonriendo y continuó.- James Smith, es mi esposo

Jadee al escucharle. Una prueba más de la truculenta vida y embrollo en el que me había metido y una mayor razón para sacar a mi pequeña de todo esto, pero… ¿Y si el padre verdadero era igual de sucio que ellos? ¿O peor? Me levanté perdida en mis pensamientos y caminé hacia la puerta. Si iba a sacar a mi pequeña bebé de todo esto, no era para meterla en algo peor…prefería esconderme junto a ella hasta que cumpliera dieciocho años, con tal de mantenerla alejada de toda esta suciedad.

- ¿Acaso no quieres saber quien es el padre de la mocosa? ¿Te arrepentiste?.- preguntó irónicamente

- Estefanía no es ninguna mocosa.- declaré como leona.- Y si el padre de ella es tan o mas sucio que todo esto. Prefiero que viva en la ignorancia.- esta vez no me intimidaría

- Veo.- sonrió, echando su cabellera hacia atrás con su mano.- Estas muy encariñada con la hija de esa perra

- La hija no es igual a la madre.- esclarecí

- Te lo concedo.- respondió

Tomé el pomo de la puerta. La conversación había terminado y no había sacado nada, pero prefería de cierto modo que fuera así. Iba a salir, cuando su voz me hizo detenerme

- El padre tampoco es como ella, como esa perra.- reveló. Me giré en su dirección.- O al menos eso es lo que creo

- ¿Tu sabes quien es?.- demandé vertiginosamente

- Esa mujer llegó a mi por casualidad.- comenzó a narrar.- Se presentó al trabajo como mesera y nos hicimos amigas.- tomó otro trago.- James era el dueño de todo esto en ese tiempo e intercedí para que empezara a escalar en este mundo. Como mesera ganaba una miseria y ella necesitaba el dinero, cuando el de sus padres comenzó a escasear

- Lo sé.- la interrumpí

- Era una de las preferidas cuando recién se inició en los show, pero de forma extraña, ella no entraba a los privados, siendo que ese beneficio era sólo para mí, la esposa del imbécil ese.- bufó con rabia.- Ignoraba por ese tiempo que el interés de mi marido era más allá del ámbito profesional

- Ajá.- la alenté a que continuara

- Poco después apareció Félix, un importante empresario, _felizmente_ casado.- dijo de forma irónica.- Comenzaron una relación y las cosas empezaron a cambiar. James ordenó que ella cumpliera su contrato como todas las demás, lo que incluía la estancia en los privados ¿Tu sabes lo que se hace aquí?.- me consultó y sentí mi cara arder

- A-algo…- dije incómoda

- Aquí puedes tener y realizar cualquier acto sexual que el cliente pida.- informó.- Y ella comenzó a hacerlo.- hizo una exclamación de asombro.- ¡Fue grito y plata! Pero la muy estúpida por ese tiempo quedó embarazada

- Sigue.- pedí sin poder contener mi ansiedad

- El padre de la niña no es James y tampoco Félix, porque la única vez que a ella se le olvidó recordarle a los clientes sobre la protección…fue esa semana.

- ¿Clientes?.- pregunté atónita

- Si, clientes.- repitió ella.- Al local llegaron unos chicos de otra ciudad. Estaban de vacaciones y como buenos adolescentes hormonales, no podían perderse de la sensación que era _HYV_, que eran Victoria y Heidi, o sea, ella y yo.

- ¿Quiénes son? ¿O quienes eran?.- la apremié

- No lo sé.- se encogió de hombros.- Pero si sé, que eran estudiantes de Medicina y que sus papitos eran gente de dinero. Lo que deslumbró a mi amiga y creyó poder atrapar a alguno. Tú sabes, aquí no hay mucho futuro, lo mejor es enrollarte con algún cliente de plata y convertirte en su amante.- siguió explicando.- Pero con lo que no contaba ella, era que ninguno la tomó más allá que una aventura de una semana y se fueron sin más.- sonrió burlesca.- A los dos meses se enteró que estaba embarazada y el mundo se le vino encima, pero tampoco tenía como buscar a los chicos. Ya que no sabía nada de ellos. Tiempo después me traicionó y se quedó con James.- terminó de contar

- Entonces quedo en el mismo lugar ¡En punto muerto!.- refregué mis ojos con rabia

- No.- dijo tranquilamente mirando sus uñas.- Yo sé algo relevante sobre el papito de la hijita de esa perra

- ¿Qué cosa?.- exigí

- ¿Qué tanto estás dispuesta a dar con tal de obtener el paradero de ese hombre?.- me tentó.- Ten en cuenta antes de contestar que no estamos hablando de un idiota; sino un prominente futuro para la niña

- Cualquier cosa.- contesté sin pensarlo mucho

- Ok. Veamos. Tú fuiste o eres su niñera, por ende, debes tener acceso a su casa y todo lo que ello conlleva.- manifestó de forma inocente.- Te diré lo que sé, solo si me das algo a cambio

La miré sin entender ¿Qué podía darle yo a ella?

- Quiero ver a esa mujer encerrada de por vida. Y al imbécil de mi maridito también ¿Habrá algo en esa casa o que hayas visto que pueda constatar los hechos que se le inculpan?

Lo que ella me ofrecía era vender a esa bruja… La observé detenidamente y ella estaba hablando seriamente. Pensé en todas las conversaciones que había tenido _"estas hablando de gente con dinero"_ _"ellos pueden comprar incluso a los jueces". _Sin embargo, mi padre también me había hecho considerar la hipótesis que el hombre a quien buscaba, no quisiera hacerse cargo de ella…pero nada perdía. Además ella me confirmaba mi primer pensamiento, que quizás el podía darle un mejor futuro a la niña…

Pero… ¿Qué podía tener yo como prueba? Hice una revisión mental. Sí había visto cosas, pero mi palabra no era válida sino contaba con prueba física… Cuando de un momento a otro, un evento diáfano llegó a mi mente; una conversación

**.**

_- ¡Tu paga será el doble luego de esto!.- incitó.- En mi cuarto hay una carpeta azul dentro del closet, en el comportamiento de los zapatos y dentro de la última caja. La carpeta está dentro de un sobre de papel colorido_

_- ¡Quémala!.- cortó tajante_

**.**

Esa carpeta quizás podía contener alguna evidencia de lo que ellos realizaban. Por eso era la premura con la que exigía el encontrar esa carpeta y borrarla del mapa. Sin pensarlo dos veces, hablé

- Creo…tener algo.- enuncié, un tanto poco convencida

- Bien.- saltó ella.- Tráelo aquí y yo te daré lo que necesitas

- Ok.-

No sabía si esto estaba bien, pero recordé una frase que me alentaría a llegar a mi objetivo _"El fin, justifica los medios"_ Y ere sería mi base y sustento para realizar mi siguiente paso. Mi pequeña tendría un papá y uno que le brindara todo cuanto le había privado esa mujer…sobre todo amor y de eso me encargaría yo…

_..._

_Continuará..._

* * *

**¿Estará bien el proceder de Bella? ¿Qué opinan?**

**Ahora ya sabemos más chicas ¿Se está esclareciendo toda la madeja?**

**Capítulo XXL :S  
**

* * *

**Pam3**

* * *

**PD 1:- Chicas, son las 22:40 horas en mi país. Recién vengo llegando de mi work, pero feliz de haber terminado un arduo trabajo de meses con mis niñas adolescentes embarazadas en base al "Apego", junto a un excelente grupo de profesionales. Así que por eso subo a esta hora. Y subo este Fic, porque era el que tenía mas avanzado. El otro lo terminaré mañana y subiré.**

**PD 2:- Muchísimas gracias por todos sus RR. En especial aquí, a quienes no tienen cuenta Lizz y dracullen. Las demás ya supieron de mí. Inmensas gracias a mis nuevas lectoras, **** a quienes me siguen siempre ****y a todas aquellas que aun no se animan .. Háganlo jiji**

**PD 3:- Mis niñas hermosas, he cometido un error. He puesto a Félix como amigo de Ed y además como supuesto papá de Fifi, así que lo arreglaré para no entrar en confusiones (El supuesto papá de Fifi seguirá como Félix). El próximo capítulo es ED y sabremos más ¿Van atando cabos? ¿Alice? Besos a todas y las adoro.**

* * *

**(*) Café con piernas: Locales donde chicas atienden como un café normal, pero con ropa más provocativa**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo VIII**

**Dis: "Los personajes son propiedad de Steph. Meyer. Tan sólo la historia es de mi autoria"**

**...**

**

* * *

**

**Ed.- **

**...**

Sentí mi teléfono sonar, según yo…lejos, pero el sonido cada vez se acercaba más. Gemí y abrí un ojo para encontrarme con la luz parpadeante de la pantalla de ese maldito aparato. Lo tomé, descolgué y lo puse entre mi hombro y oreja.

- Gracias por quitarme minutos de sueño mamá.- gruí con voz pastosa

- Deberías levantarme un altar. Estoy segura que con el ajetreo del acomodo del departamento, ni siquiera se te ocurrió activar la alarma

- Claro que la activé. Está puesta a las seis y media.- rebatí como niño pequeño

- ¿Y porque faltando diez minutos para las siete aun tienes pegadas las sábanas?

Me incorporé de un salto en la cama, y al mismo tiempo tuve que apoyarme para no caer. Obviamente el vivir lejos de casa, me pasaba factura el primer día.

- ¡Gracias mamá! Eres la mejor.- dije corriendo de un lado a otro

- Lo sé.- contestó ella pagada de si misma.- Tu papá, hermana y yo te deseamos toda la suerte del mundo mi amor. Un beso

- Los quiero.- dije y corté la llamada

Luego de una ardua batalla por ver quien se duchaba primero, golpes y gritos por la demora de los baños y un sin fin de peleas idiotas, típicas mañaneras cuando se anda a contra tiempo, salimos del departamento corriendo.

A las ocho de la mañana estábamos paseándonos de un lado a otro fuera de la oficina del director del hospital, donde nos darían horarios y se nos asignarían diversas labores. Observé a Tanya, la única que parecía estar en un sauna. Totalmente relajada y sentada a la espera de nuestro turno.

- ¿Tomaste o fumaste algo?.- inquirí al verla mirarse las uñas distraídamente

- No.- dijo simplemente

- ¿Acaso no tienes el estómago revuelto como si quisieras expulsar hasta el desayuno del mes pasado?.- ese comentario era claramente de Jasper

- ¡Jesús! Son tan exagerados.- dijo exasperada.- Sólo deberán poner en práctica sus conocimientos

- ¿Y si no lo hacemos bien?

- Edward.- estaba a punto de perder la paciencia, así que tomó aire y cerró los ojos.- ¿Por qué mejor no me dicen de una vez quien era la mujer de ayer?

Bastó que dijera eso para que Jasper y yo dejáramos de deambular como leones enjaulados de un lado a otro. Tanya había estado preguntando desde que habíamos dejado el aeropuerto por la mujer a la que llevaban detenida, pero nos habíamos hecho los desentendidos del tema. Al parecer esta no sería la excepción y ella estaba comenzando a interpretar las señales. En este momento, el silencio sepulcral.

- ¡Ok! ¡Ok!.- se levantó con sus manos en alto.- No me digan nada, pero esa es una prueba de la _gran_ amistad que tenemos.- fue irónica

- Tenlo por seguro que no te gustaría saber.- negó divertido Jasper

- Jasper.- silbé.- ¡Cállate!

- ¡Si. Jasper! ¡Cállate!.- imitó mi voz Tanya.- Par de idiotas.- masculló y se alejó

Jasper se acercó a mí y me hizo una seña para caminar en dirección contraria a Tanya

- ¿No te ha picado la curiosidad por saber el motivo de tanto alboroto?.- se refería a esa mujer y el aeropuerto. Negué.- ¿Seguro? ¿Ni un poco? ¿Una milésima?

- ¡Está bien! ¡Si!.- sonrió triunfante.- Sólo un poco.- puntualicé

- Vale.- no me creía.- ¿Y si nos damos una vuelta por allí?

- Olvídalo. No me meteré en esos lugares nunca más

- No jodas Edward.- exclamó hastiado

- Jasper, éramos adolescentes.- expliqué como si hablara con un niño pequeño.- Creo que hemos madurado ¿Verdad? Además ahora lo pienso y fue realmente enfermo

- ¡No te quejaste!.- me apuntó.- Nadie se quejó

- Ni con eso. No voy a volver ahí.- finalicé

- Yo sí. Creo que necesito….- pero su comentario quedó paralizado y su vista fija tras mío

- Buenos días.- me giré al oír la voz de una chica.- ¿Son ustedes los residentes?

- Si, somos nosotros.- respondí al ver a mi amigo sin palabras ¡Por primera vez!

- ¿Acaso no eran tres?.- inquirió desconcertada ojeando una lista en sus manos.- Edward Cullen, Jasper Whitlock y Tanya Denali

- ¡Aquí estoy!.- gritó Tanya y corrió hacia nosotros

- Muy bien. Entonces…- nos observó a los tres.- ¿Tú eres…?

- Edward Cullen.- me presenté

- Tanya Denali.- continuó mi amiga, pero el tercero no respondía…Tanya se encargó

- ¡Auch!.- se quejó del certero golpe en su nuca.- Soy…soy…Jasper

- Entiendo.- dijo la chica mirándolo extrañada.- Soy Alice B…

- ¡Encantado!.- la interrumpió, tomando su mano y agitándola efusivamente

- Suéltala. La dejarás sin mano.- sisee entre dientes

- ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!.- se disculpó. Nos miramos con Tanya y volteamos los ojos

- Ehm. No te preocupes.- lo tranquilizó la chica.- Síganme por favor

Íbamos a seguirla, cuando Jasper nos jaló a ambos de un brazo con fuerza y nos dejó frente a él. Podía apostar lo que diría, y estaba seguro que Tanya también

- ¡Me enamoré!.- chilló en tono bajo. Ambos bufamos

- ¿Otra vez?.- lo acusó Tanya con tono cansino

- ¡Esta vez es de verdad!.- besó sus dedos y los elevó al cielo como juramento

- Jasper.- palmee su hombro.- Vienes repitiendo el mismo rezo desde que bajamos del avión

- ¿De verdad?.- asentimos.- Pues olviden eso ¡Esa es mi chica!.- apuntó adelante

- Ok. Ayer era "_La Bella de la Bestia_". Hoy es _ella_ ¿Y mañana?.- se burló Tanya

- La chica del aeropuerto está buena.- reconoció.- Pero era Edward el que babeaba por ella. Ahora si me disculpan.- hizo una reverencia.- El amor me llama

- Está loco.- expresé divertido

- No lo creo.- miré incrédulo a mi amiga.- Al menos en el hecho que babeabas por la chica de ayer. ¡Bestia!.- rió y siguió a Jasper

Me quedé de pié con una sonrisa en los labios. No podía negar que la chica de ayer era preciosa y que en repetidas ocasiones durante el resto del tiempo su rostro se había manifestado en mi memoria. Pero… ¿Babeando? ¡No! ¡Claro que no! ¿O sí? En todo caso…era una posibilidad en una en un millón volverla a ver… ¡Imposible!

**…**

Luego de la reunión con el Director, se nos habían asignado nuestros respectivos "_Jefes_", es decir, cada uno estaba bajo la tutela de un Doctor en la especialidad. Nos presentaron a casi todo el personal, se nos dieron las identificaciones y especificaciones importantes y la hora de la verdad llegó.

- Muy bien chicos. Ahora llegarán sus Superiores a cargo y podrán en su compañía, tener un mayor conocimiento de lo que deberán realizar. Como les he explicado, los primeros meses sólo serán de observación y luego ellos los irán adentrando más en su trabajo ¿Alguna consulta?

Negamos al unísono, al momento en que suaves golpes en la puerta anunciaron la llegada de los que serían nuestros Supervisores. El Dr. Brandon se levantó y abrió la puerta. Me imaginaba y creo que mis compañeros igual, por sus expresiones, a unos señores con canas y plagados de arrugas… Pero los tres Doctores, no pasaban los treinta…y por poco nuestras edades.

- Mis queridos Doctores todos.- sonrió amable Gino Brandon.- He aquí sus Supervisores.- indicó a los recién llegados.- Y he aquí sus aprendices, casi colegas.- apuntó a nosotros.

- Muchos Gusto.- parecían coordinados

- Igualmente.- y nosotros no nos quedábamos atrás

- Bien Liam.- llamó a uno.- Este es la carpeta con los datos relevantes de la Señorita Tanya Denali.- se giró hacia mi amiga.- Liam Gray. Será tu supervisor

¿Podía tener una sonrisa más grande mi querida amiga? La respuesta ¡No!

- Amanda.- se dirigió a la única chica. Miré de reojo a Jasper, que cruzaba hasta los pelos porque su nombre fuera el de a continuación.- Edward Cullen. Amanda Martin, será tu supervisora

Nos brindamos un leve asentimiento. Además que podía escuchar como Jasper bufaba indignado. Al parecer el amor de hace un rato atrás se le había pasado…o quizás no, viendo la cara que nuevamente tenía al ver a Alice asomar su cabeza desde la puerta.

- ¿Se puede?.- preguntó tratando de no interrumpir

- ¡Claro Alice! Pasa.- le indicó el Director

- Me tendré que ausentar por unas horas, pero volveré luego. Vendrá una chica a preguntar por mí. Su apellido es Swan, por si viene y aun no regreso.- explicó

La mandíbula de Jasper estaba a punto de azotar el suelo. Por lo que me vi en la obligación de allegarme a su lado y darle un pequeño golpe. Reaccionó algo aturdido, lo cual me causó gracia, pero sólo a mí. La mirada asesina que estaba enviando el que sería Supervisor de mi amigo, claramente me señaló que… ¿O Jasper era hombre muerto? ¿O debería volver a replantearse ser Médico? Porque de ésta, no pasaba…

- Adiós.- murmuró la chica, trayéndome de regreso

- ¡Y bien!.- frotó sus manos.- Riley Wells. Será el supervisor de Jasper Whitlock.- por lo visto él estaba ajeno a todo…

…Y todo el mundo igual. Tanya, no despegaba un ojo del tal Liam y él…lo mismo. Jasper miraba como un gato a un pescado la puerta por donde la chica había desaparecido. El tal Riley, podría haber estado metiendo el cuerpo de Jasper en un cajón si sus miradas mataran. Y Amanda...Amanda…pues ella no perdía detalle de mí ¡Me esperaba un largo año! ¡Muy largo!

**…**

- Creo que es todo por hoy.- determinó Amanda, una vez dentro de su consulta

- Lo creo.- reafirmé

- ¿Edward?.- me giré hacia ella.- Si quieres. Puedes dejar tus cosas aquí.- indicó el entorno.- Trabajaremos juntos, así que pasarás la mayor parte del tiempo en este lugar

- Gracias Doctora Martin

- Puedes decirme Amanda, solamente.- señaló.- La formalidad la dejaremos para otras ocasiones

- Esta bien Amanda

- ¿Edward?.- ya me estaba incomodando la situación.

Hacía cinco minutos estaba con la mano puesta en la puerta y ella seguía llamándome cada vez que hacía amago de dejar el despacho. Volví a poner mi atención en ella

- ¿Podríamos salir un día de estos?.- propuso. Mi cara debió reflejar desconcierto, porque se apresuró a explicar mejor.- ¡Digo!...como una forma de conocernos más y de bienvenida

- ¡Claro!.- no quise sonar grosero al haberme negado de buenas a primeras.- Ahora te dejo

- Si. Que estés bien. Nos vemos mañana.- asentí y salí

Ok ¿Era mi impresión o ella estaba tratando algo abiertamente? Era lo único que me faltaba. Además ¡Venía recién ingresando! ¿No hubiera sido un poco menos notorio si la invitación se hubiera realizado en unas semanas más?.

- ¿Por qué esa cara? ¿Tan malo ha sido? No creo más que lo mío.- comentó Jasper, llegando a mi lado

- Analizando qué sería peor ¿Qué te pasó a ti?

- Estoy desorientado.- hizo muecas con su boca.- ¿Estamos como secretarias o residentes de medicina?.- elevé ambas cejas.- Al menos yo creo que estoy como secretaria

- Mínimo secretario Jasper.- me burlé.- Bueno, creo que si esa es la definición de malo. Yo tengo a una doctora con las hormonas alborotadas.- exhalé aire ruidosamente

Una muy sonriente Tanya apareció en el pasillo, agitando su mano hacia alguien que no alcanzábamos a ver por nuestra ubicación. Llegó a nuestro lado, nos tomó a ambos del brazo y nos arrastró fuera del edificio.

- ¡Ha sido un perfecto día!.- canturreó una vez dentro del taxi

- Discrepo contigo.- refutó Jasper

- ¡Bah! Creí que te habías enamorado.- le encaró divertida.- ¡Eso haría el día de cualquiera perfecto!.- enfatizó al última palabra

- ¿Eso te ha ocurrido a ti?.- averigüé

- No creo que eso pueda decirlo ahora mismo.- movió sus manos en el aire.- Pero Liam es… ¡Es mi alma gemela!.- vocifero soñadoramente

- ¡Y el mío es una pesadilla!.- la imitó Jasper

- ¡Ah! ¡Entiendo el porqué de eso!.- informó. Tanto Jasper como yo, la miramos interrogante.- Es por Alice

- Ahora que recuerdo. Te asesinaba con la mirada horas atrás.- comenté

- ¡¿Y como no lo noté? ¡¿Qué tiene que ver Alice?

- Tu supervisor fue su "_amigovio_".- remarcó comillas aéreas.- Terminaron hace un año o algo, pero el tipo sigue al acecho

- ¡Que suerte tengo!.- exclamó sarcástico Jasper

- Yo que tu.- tomé la palabra.- Esta vez me mantengo lejos de los problemas de falda Jazz.- bufó en desacuerdo

- Además te puede traer más problemas de lo que quisieras tener en poco tiempo. Alice es la hija de Gino Brandon.- anunció Tanya como si se tratara del clima

- ¡¿Qué?.- gritamos lo bastante fuerte para que el chofer nos mirara feo por el retrovisor

- Lo que dije. El apellido de Alice es Brandon. Es abogada y se encarga de los asuntos judiciales referidos al Hospital

- Estoy jodido.- expresó derrotado

- ¡Ah! También tengo noticias para ti.- me señaló Tanya

- ¿Qué cosa? Si es por Amanda. No pienso meterme con ella, aunque sus arranques hormonales me atrapen contra la espada y la pared.- aseguré tajante

- ¡Oh! Esa información es nueva.- palmeó mi rodilla.- La verdad sé poco de ella. Lo único que Liam me ha dicho es que está soltera y en busca.- me miró enarcando su ceja.- Pero esa no es mi noticia. Vi a la "_Bella de la Bestia_". La chica de aeropuerto

- ¡¿Qué?.- volví a gritar.- ¡Lo siento!.- me excusé al ver nuevamente la cara de pocos amigos del chofer

Por suerte habíamos llegado a nuestro destino, porque sospechaba que otro grito más y nos hubiera hecho bajarnos en cualquier parte.

- ¿Dónde la viste?.- volví a mi ataque cuando descendimos del taxi

- En el Hospital.- se encogió de hombros

- Pero… ¿No puedes decirme algo más específico?.- exigí

- Podría…- señaló.- Pero estaba con Liam viendo unas fotos de su familia y cuando volví la vista. Ella ya había desaparecido. Y luego nos vinimos

- Es decir que cuando nos veníamos ¿Ella estaba allí?.-

- Ajá.- contestó. Y pude ver como Jasper observaba mi postura detalladamente

- Tanya.- le habló.- Corre. Edward tiene en estos momentos instintos asesinos

Y sin más quedé solo en la entrada del departamento.

Maldita mi suerte. Había estado preguntándome si algún día la volvería a ver, mi respuesta había sido auto contestada ¡No! ¡¿Y ella había estado a pasos míos? ¡Mi suerte era como Jasper! ¡Jodida!

**…**

* * *

**Be.-**

**...**

- Bella.- llamó cauteloso Ben.- No creo que sea buena idea estar aquí.- indicó cuando estábamos fuera de la casa de la bruja

- Hagamos algo.- razoné.- Tu te quedas aquí y yo entro a buscar la famosa carpeta

- ¡¿Estás loca?.- me gritó.- ¡Bella! ¡La dueña de esta casa está detenida! He visto películas y estoy seguro que la casa está repleta de cámaras secretas ¡Podrían inculparnos por ingresar a la evidencia!

- Hasta lo que yo sé. Aquí no ha habido ningún crimen.- rodé los ojos

- De todas formas.- siguió con su teoría

- Voy a entrar.- dije decidida y comencé a caminar. Poco avancé cuando Ben volvió a tomarme por el brazo

- ¿Y si mejor llamamos a la policía?.- bufé exasperada

- Si llamamos a la policía, ellos se llevarán esa carpeta. No obtendré nunca el nombre del padre de Fifi y ella irá a un orfanato ¡No!

Ben asintió, aun sin estar totalmente convencido de estar haciendo lo correcto ¡Yo tampoco! Pero era la única forma de ayudar a mi bebé. Observé a todos lados, por si se veía algo extraño. La verdad era que Ben me había contagiado su paranoia, pero la entrada y casa estaban en total penumbra. Nos internamos por fin en ella y decidimos desplazarnos a obscuras. Subimos la escalera y nos dirigimos apresurados a la habitación de la bruja.

- Busca rápido Bella.- me apremió Ben

- Estoy buscando.- dije enfadada. Su apuro, me ponía más nerviosa

- ¿La tienes?.- volvió a insistir

- ¡No!.- grité

- ¡Sht!.- me calló en forma histérica

Estaba por perder las esperanzas. Cuando mi mano palpó una protuberancia con las similitudes de una carpeta. La saqué y la guié a la luz que se colaba por la ventana. Ese era el papel que envolvía la carpeta. Y dentro estaba mi objetivo.

- ¡La tengo!.- grité

Como si los nervios que nos carcomían fueran pocos. El repique de mi móvil hizo presencia en el peor de los momentos

- ¡Ahh...!.- bramamos al mismo tiempo

- ¿Bueno?.- contesté en susurros

- ¿Bella?.-

- ¿Phil?

- ¿Por qué hablas así?

- Porque estoy en casa de la bruja. Vine a…

- ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Te volviste loca? ¡¿Qué jodidos hace ahí?

- ¡Wow! Calma.- pedí asombrada por su forma de gritarme

- ¡¿Calma? ¡Sal inmediatamente de ahí!

- Pero…

- ¡Bella! ¡Esa casa será allanada en busca de pruebas! ¡¿Quieres hacerle compañía a tu jefa?

Como Ben había estado escuchando los alaridos ensordecedores de mi padrastro. Tomó mi mano y entre trompicones me hizo salir por la parte trasera de la casa. Aún podía sentir a Phil murmurar una sarta de insultos por mi falta de tino e irresponsabilidad, pero estaba más concentrada en no saludar de beso al suelo con la velocidad que Ben llevaba.

- Yo…yo…no…saltaré…por…ahí.- intenté pronunciar por la falta de aire

- ¡Oh. Sí! ¡Si lo harás!.-

- ¡No puedo!.- dije como demente al ver la muralla que según Ben, debía saltar

- ¡Si puedes! ¡Y es mejor que te sujetes porque soy capaz de hacerte aterrizar con la cabeza!.- gruñó

Me tomó de la cintura y me sentó de un solo impulso en lo alto. Observé hacia abajo y no estaba en mis planes morir tan joven y dejar a mi bebé sin encontrar su padre. Así que comencé a negar repetidas y vertiginosas veces

- ¡Salta!.- ordenó Ben

- ¡No puedo!.- me quejé

- ¡Mierda!.- refunfuñó y se trepó a mi lado.- Muy bien. A la cuenta de tres vamos a saltar juntos. Uno, dos.- y estuve de rodillas en el piso

- ¡Dijiste que a la cuenta de tres!.- lo golpee con la carpeta

- Por eso no lo hice así.- sonrió y me ayudó a levantarme.- Eres mujer y eres histérica

Estuve a punto de responder, pero me mordí la lengua. Precisamente no era yo la que estaba alterada a rayar en la histeria dentro de la casa ¡Hombres! ¡Supuestamente. El sexo fuerte! ¡Si. Claro!

- Estoy fuera.- informé a Phil. Al recordar que estaba aún al teléfono

- ¡Te quiero mañana mismo donde Alice Brandon! ¡Y no protestes!.- se adelantó

**…**

Mientras iba en el taxi, miraba alternadamente la calle y la carpeta en mis manos. Phil, Ángela y Ben. Me habían prohibido siquiera mirarla más de la cuenta. Llegué a las puertas del Hospital y comencé a internarme. Pregunté por la chica y me indicaron su oficina, además que ella ya había dado la orden que me dejaran pasar y me indicaran su despacho. Phil debía haber movido sus palillos

Por los pasillos divisé a varias personas. Pero mi vista quedó fija en un par de médicos riendo y ojeando unos papeles. La chica se me parecía mucho a…la chica del aeropuerto. Agudicé mi vista e intenté acercarme…

- ¿Señorita?

- ¿Si?.- le respondí al guardia

- Por aquí por favor.

Tuve que seguir mi camino sin poder salir de mis dudas. El guardia se detuvo de un momento a otro y lo miré sin entender. Hasta que fijé mis ojos en el nombre que rezaba la placa colgada en la puerta y una diminuta chica al lado de ésta.

- ¿Isabella Swan?.-

- Si. Soy yo ¿Alice Brandon?.- asintió, dejándome pasar a su oficina

- Supongo que te esperabas poco menos una rubia de dos metros.- afirmó. Dude en decirle que si o morderme la lengua.- Seguro que sí, pero…Ésta soy yo.- sonrió cálida

- Bien.- dije sin saber que contestar

- Ok. Cuéntame tu versión de los hechos. La verdad es que Phil me contó algo ¿Es tu padre verdad?

- No. Phil es mi padrastro, pero tenemos una excelente relación

- ¡Oh! Me alegro. Es difícil oír eso hoy en día. Y se ve que te adora- volvió a sonreír

- Yo igual.- respondí

- Bien. Phil me contó a grandes rasgos el tema en cuestión. Así que necesito la versión oficial

Comcencé a relatarle todo. Desde el mismo día en que había llegado a trabajar a esa casa y todo lo que había visto y oído. Alice infundía una confianza digna de alabar, y me encontré conversando como si grandes amigas fueramos. Me escuchó en forma atenta y sin interrupciones en ningún momento, mas que para ahondar en alguna información que haya relatado superficialmente. Al cabo de cuarenta minutos por lo que vi en el reloj adosado a la pared, llegué al momento cúlmine de mi historia. La hazaña llevada a cabo la noche anterior o la real estupidez, como lo había llamado Phil, fue lo último.

- Esa mujer te aseguró saber quien era el padre.- afirmó y me di cuenta que quizás me había expresado mal

- No. En realidad ella dijo que podía darme una información confidencial que me llevaría a él

- Ok. No le creo.- zanjó. Quedé bloqueada

- Pero…ella odia a su ex marido.- expliqué

- Ella puede decir que está dispuesta a matarlo con sus propias manos, pero…- negó frunciendo los labios.- Ella puede estar coludida con él Isabella. Y puede perfectamente querer esa carpeta para deshacerse de ella o en el mejor de los casos, en su beneficio...buscar la forma de inculpar a Victoria y de paso buscar su propia venganza. Donde James quedaría libre de todo.- esclareció.- ¿Sabes lo que contiene esa carpeta?.- negué.- Abrámosla entonces

Se la di y la abrió en forma presurosa. Mi mandíbula desencajó de su lugar y mis ojos se abrieron como platos. Era un tipo álbum de fotografías, como las familiares. Con la diferencia que las fotos que acá se exhibían, eran todas y cada una de chicas menores de edad. Además de papeles, con los que creí serían los datos de las mismas. En algunas fotos salían acompañadas de James y otras personas y en poses y vestimenta que definitivamente eran para mayores o peor aún, debían estar prohibidas.

- ¡Dios mío!.- susurré impactada

- Espero que Dios nos ayude en este momento Bella. Ella no puede salir libre y esa pequeña no puede estar con un monstruo como ella. Estoy segura que a Estefanía le espera un futuro parecido al de estas chicas.- mi corazón se oprimió

Pensé en mi bebé y cuando su madre le hablaba de cuidar su figura. Ella la había conservado porque le serviría con el tiempo. Cuando fuera adolescente ¡Mi bebé preciosa!

En tanto ella se movía por todos lados como un torbellino en la espaciosa oficina. Me explicó que sacaba copias a las pruebas que teníamos en las manos. Cuando terminó me miró expectante. Seguramente esperando que expresara lo que mi reflejo mostraba

- Pero… Si la mujer me engañó. Estamos perdidas…- dije desanimada

- Eso lo veremos ahora mismo.- se levantó como resorte y tomó sus cosas.- ¡Vamos! ¿Piensas quedarte ahí o buscar una solución a todo esto?

- Si.- me paré y la seguí.- Pero… ¿Dónde vamos?

- A ese Club.- me atraganté con mi propia saliva

- ¿Qué? Ella…ella…no dirá nada y como tu…como tu dices, lo más seguro es que me haya visto la cara de idiota

- Pues ahora mismo veremos si ella es tan lista como se cree o es más idiota que nosotros.

**…**

Dos horas después nos encontrábamos fuera del local, claro que ahora vestidas normalmente ¡Cosa extraña! Pero estaba mas nerviosa que cuando vestía como personaje de Disney u hombre o algo parecido. Por lo visto me estaba acostumbrando a andar de incógnito. Alice no perdió tiempo y bajó apresurada del automóvil. La envidié por su habilidad de caminar prácticamente con zancos. Tocó un portón contiguo a la entrada del local

- No digas nada Isabella. Déjame hablar a mí.- susurró

- Bella.- corregí y ella mi miró como si tuviera un tercer ojo.- Me gusta que me digan Bella

- ¡Oh! Perfecto. Alice.- dijo y ahora fue mi turno de mirarla raro.- No tengo apodo, así que llámame Alice… ¡Era una broma!.- explicó luego de unos segundos y tuve que sonreír por cortesía.- Bueno, por eso soy abogada. De humorista hubiera muerto de hambre

En ese momento el mismo hombre que me había dirigido ese día al cuarto de Heidi abrió la puerta.

- ¿Qué quieren?.- ok, de humor tampoco tenía nada él

- Necesito hablar con Heidi Volterra.- exigió Alice con un tono de voz que no dejaba lugar a protestas

- No hay nadie aquí y menos con ese nombre.- aseguró. Pero unas risas femeninas provenientes del local, dijeron lo contrario

- Veamos.- fingió pensar.- Estoy aquí por las buenas y pidiendo hablar con Heidi de la forma más civilizada. Pero ya que te niegas a cooperar lo podríamos hacer por el camino difícil

- ¿Y como sería eso?.- rió el tipo para mirarnos despectivamente

- Que mi tamaño no te haga fiar.- sonrió ella de forma altanera.- Recuerda que lo bueno viene en frasco pequeño, pero el veneno también. Y te aseguro que mi veneno es letal

¿Era esta chica la misma cordial del Hospital? Tuve que mirarla detenidamente para convencerme que era ella y no una hermana gemela u otra persona con su cara.

- He dicho que no está…-

- Te corrijo. Haz dicho que no había nadie con ese nombre aquí. Nunca haz dicho que no está. Así que si me permites.- trató de empujarlo para pasar, pero el tipo lo impidió

- Mira… pequeña Liliputiense.- se jactó de ella.- Da media vuelta y vete. Antes que te tome y te meta dentro de un frasco para patatas pequeñas

- Ok. Te di la posibilidad de escoger.- advirtió.- Soy abogada y estoy tras el caso de Victoria Harrison. Sé que ella trabajó aquí y no me cabe la menor duda que este lugar está relacionado con los cargos que se le imputan.- al mastodonte casi se le salían los ojos.- Tengo pruebas y puedo pedir orden de allanamiento para este lugar. Tu escoges ¿Puedo hablar con ella o no? ¡Ah! Y...- se echó hacia atrás para ver la patente del local en la muralla.- Este local no cuenta con autorización para funcionar como Night Club ¿Nos entendemos?

El tipo murmuró algo por lo bajo, pero la dejó pasar. Nos adentró por un corredor que al final del pasillo conectaba con el Club. Nos hizo esperar ahí, hasta que unos minutos mas tarde Heidi Volterra hizo acto de aparición con una cara de odio contenido.

- ¿En que les puedo ayudar?.- se esforzó por parecer amable

- Tengo poco tiempo. Asi que buenas tardes.- comenzó Alice.- Usted ha pactado algún tipo de trato con mi cliente aquí presente.- me indicó. Heidi me miraba entrecerrando sus ojos.- Una información por la carpeta que sostengo aquí

La claridad asomó las facciones del rostro de la mujer. Me miró con ganas de estrangularme y tuve que encogerme en mi lugar por la fuerza de su inspección.

- Así que la cara de mosca muerta era una fachada.- rió oscuramente.- Pues te informo que así como tu haz querido engañarme. Yo igual lo he hecho. No sé absolutamente nada del padre de esa mocosa de mierda

Quise abalanzarme sobre ella por haber llamado así a mi bebé, pero Alice tomó mi brazo disimuladamente y me oprimió leve.

- Estoy segura que no estamos yendo en la misma sintonía.- negó Alice

- Estoy de acuerdo.- asintió ella.- Ahora si me permiten. Tengo que prepararme para mi show de esta noche

- ¿Es tu único trabajo?.- interrogó Alice y me guiñó para aclararme que sabía lo que hacía

- Si ¿Y eso que?.- Alice chasqueó la lengua

- Entonces no creo que quieras perderlo

- Me están aburriendo. Salgan inmediatamente por donde vinieron.- comenzó a caminar, pero la voz de Alice la detuvo

- Puedo cerrar el local. Puedo pedir una orden del juez, y la policía puede encargarse de cerrar el local por el vínculo que te une al principal inculpado. Eres su esposa ante la ley y el juez puede creer que estás en completo conocimiento de los delitos que se le inculpan. Además de agregar a la pena, la ilegalidad de este Club o _Café_

- ¡Tú…!.- rugió Heidi hacia mí, pero Alice la frenó

- Cuida como le y me hablas.- miró sus uñas relajadamente.- Tengo pruebas

- Yo…- Heidi sabía que mas decir en su defensa o para librarse de esto

- Y la carpeta la tengo en mis manos y encierra de manera brutal a tu marido.- extendió la carpeta hacia ella.- Y no creas que rompiéndola se termina todo. Hay copias.- sonrió triunfal

La mujer extrajo las fotografías y cada una que pasaba, su cara adquiría un tono más fuerte todavía. Estaba segura que en cualquier momento, su cabeza expelería humo y se fundiría de la ira. Terminó de verlas y lanzó un ruidoso bufido, seguido por un gruñido gutural. Al menos si me mataba, no moriría sola...pensé cuando creí que sería mi fin por los dardos que me envió

- ¡¿Qué mierda quieren?

- Datos.- apuntó Alice.- Los datos que conoces del paradero del padre de Estefanía

- ¡Yo no sé nada! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Y maldita tú!.- me indicó con su larga uña

- Y seguimos con la terquedad ¿Vas a cooperar o te quedarás sin trabajo, sin marido, sin libertad y con todo tu personal en contra?

Heidi se tiró el pelo con fuerza. Inspiró como búfalo varias veces y luego se giró hacia Alice

- Sé que tenían entre dieciocho o diecinueve años. Estudiaban Medicina. Estaban por una semana en un viaje de placer, en sus vacaciones. Eran cinco amigos

- ¿Qué más?.- instó Alice. Heidi le envió una mirada envenenada, pero prosiguió su discurso

- Vivían en California. No recuerdo todos sus nombres, pero sí el que Victoria quería engatusar. Pues vio sus documentos

- Características y nombre.- apremió.- Y quiero la verdad. Tú sabes que de tus palabras depende tu marido y toda tu vida.- observó alrededor

- Tez blanca, alto, musculoso, pelo oscuro y rizado. Y su nombre es Emmett McCarty. Eso es todo y no sé más. Ahora déjenme en paz.- gritó y se fue

...

Salimos del Club y nos subimos en silencio al auto de Alice. Frenó en un café (café, café esta vez) y entramos ahí. Pedimos dos Moka y esperé impaciente por sus palabras.

- Bella.- habló cautelosa.- Debes traer a Estefanía

- Está bien. Estaremos bien en mi departamento.- reflexioné. Sin embargo, Alice me miró con ¿pena?.- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Estefanía no podrá quedarse contigo Bella.- jadee asustada.- Ella deberá estar bajo la custodia de un Centro de Menores

- ¿Centro de Menores?.- repetí en un susurro.- ¿Por cuánto? Pero...¡No quiero dejarla sola!.- dije al borde de las lágrimas

- Lo siento Bella, pero es el procedimiento. Deberá estar durante todo el proceso o hasta que demos con su padre o algún familiar que pida su custodia.- suspiró y prosiguió.- No sé si podrás verla. No eres familiar y es la única forma que no te veas envuelta en esto.- me miró con disculpa.- Como si nunca la hubieras conocido

Y en ese instante supe que Estefanía...se llevaría mi corazón con ella... No podría soportarlo...

En todo este tiempo, ella formaba parte de mi vida ¡Por siempre!

...

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Un nuevo capítulo mis niñas.**

**Chicas: Sé que se quieren ver luego a Bella y Edward. Pero estoy siguiendo los ritmos.**

**Me parece que si de un Cap. salto a otro con poco menos "Todo". La historia al menos para mi...**

**...pierde la magia y entretención... =)**

* * *

**Pam3**

* * *

**PD 1:- Millonésimas de gracias por su apoyo ¡Son verdaderamente soles hermosos! Un saludo especial a Lizz "Suerte en tus exámenes linda", a Isa y dracullen que no tiene cuenta.**

**PD 2:- Chicas. Una personita llamada Isa me ha hecho ver dos errores que están corregidos: Cap: 4 y 5. Pololo de Liz, hermana de Edward, es "Stephen" y amigo de Edward, es "Fox". Había puesto Seth y Félix, pero estaba mal. Y también una aclaración: En la nota de autor del Cap. anterior; dije Félix, "el supuesto papá de Fifi". Al decir supuesto, no estoy afirmando que sea así. Estoy dando a entender una suerte de hipótesis ¿Me explico? =S Diganme si me entienden ¿Ya?. Crei que estaba claro, pero alguien por ahí me lo pregunto. En todo caso adoro cuando preguntan si no entienden =)  
**

**PD 3:- Y... No me gruñan por el nombre del supuesto papá de Fifi, ahora. Hay una pista encubierta en la conversación de Jasper y Ed. =)**

**Bien mis niñas, me voy**

**Ojo: Si hay alguna chica que sepa de asuntos legales ¡No me maten!**

**Yo sólo sé a medias por mi profesión =D **


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo IX**

**Dis: "Los personajes son propiedad de Steph. Meyer. Tan sólo la historia es de mi autoria"**

**...**

**

* * *

**

**(Recomendación musical: "Cry" de Mandy Moore)**

**...**

**

* * *

**

**Be.-**

**...**

Compré mi boleto de avión sin siquiera oír lo que me decía la chica que me había atendido. Y me senté a esperar la salida de mi vuelo. Mientras esperaba, mi vista viajó por las personas que deambulaban sin preocupaciones aparentes. Algunos estaban sonrientes, otros ensimismados en sus pensamientos y los últimos, que al parecer era sólo yo. Lo único que deseaban era meter su cabeza bajo tierra y dejarla ahí, hasta ya no respirar.

Me encontraba de camino a Forks. Alice había sido enfática en aclararme que no podía quedarme con Fifi mientras tanto encontrara a su padre. Que eso me podría acarrear miles de problemas. Me acurruqué más en mi asiento si era eso posible ¿Cómo le iba a explicar a Fifi que debía separarme de ella? Ni yo misma podía pronunciar esas palabras, sin que la garganta se me cerrara como una planta carnívora que embauca su presa.

Cuando por fin mis pies se detuvieron frente a la casa de mi padre. Mi opresión en el pecho, parecía estarme rasgando de extremo a extremo el mismo. Iba a entrar, cuando mi teléfono detuvo mis pasos. Era Phil, y pensé si contestarle o no; estaba segura que querría enfatizar los puntos que Alice había expresado y no me sentía con ganas de oír como una maldita sentencia, que me quedaban horas solamente en compañía de Fifi.

- ¡Bella!.- levanté la cabeza bruscamente al escuchar esa hermosa vocecita

- Pequeña.- susurré conteniendo mis ganas de llorar. Abrí mis brazos y mi bebé corrió a refugiarse en ellos.

- ¡Te estañé!.- me repetía, mientras sus bracitos se alojaban como tenazas alrededor de mi cuello

- No hubo caso que se amistara con la _R_.- me informó divertido Jacob saliendo a recibirme

- ¡No. Puedo.!.- remarcó mi princesa cada palabra

- ¿Bella?

Levanté mi vista hacia Jacob que me miraba intrigado, y luego la desvié a esos hermosos ojos azul cielo que estaban a centímetros de mi cara que me miraban curiosos. Al parecer mi semblante hablaba a gritos que me sentía morir. Suspiré hondamente y esforcé mi mejor sonrisa. La cual se hizo más ancha cuando por acto reflejo mi bebé me mostró sus pocos dientecitos, con una sonrisa igual a la mía

- ¿No te volvedas a id?.- inconcientemente la estreché mas contra mi

- No.- susurré y miré a Jacob pidiendo ayuda. Me dolía tener que mentirle a mi pequeña

- ¡Ey! Sue está preparando un rico chocolate caliente ¡Vamos!.- invitó

Fifi movió impaciente sus piernitas y la bajé, para verla correr dentro de la casa, seguido de unas risas en el interior.

- Algo malo ha pasado ¿Verdad?.- inquirió Jacob mirándome preocupado. Asentí sin poder hablar.- ¿Qué es?.- indagó acercándose a mi y poniendo sus enormes manos en mis hombros

- T-tengo que…llevarla. N-no puedo quedarme con…ella.- farfulle

- ¡Uf! Creo que no serás tu solamente la que tenga esa cara cuando ella se vaya.- afirmó. Lo miré ceñuda, sin entender.- Lo comprobarás tu misma

Entramos a la casa y quedé con la boca abierta al ver la escena frente a mis ojos. Charlie y Sue estaban sentados, casi encima de mi bebé. La que muy alegremente, se balanceaba en las piernas de mi padre, mientras los dos adultos untaban galletas en el tazón con chocolate y le daban de comer como si de un bebé de meses se tratara. Sue, levantó su vista y me sonrió, para luego volver la atención a mi pequeña que cada tanto les regalaba un beso en la mejilla de cada uno

- ¿Lo ves?.- Jacob golpeó ligeramente mi hombro, indicándome con su barbilla la escena

- Lo veo.- susurré encandilada

Me acerqué a la mesa y saludé a cada uno. Me causó gracia que Charlie apenas besó mi cara, se volteó para seguir con su labor con mi bebé. Recordé hacía pocos días atrás, cuando estaba tan enojado por que Fifi se quedaría. Podía apostar que si ahora le pidiera lo mismo, sería el primero en saltar como niño pequeño de alegría. Más eso ya no sería posible…y de sólo recordarlo mi piel se erizaba y mis ojos empezaban su labor de hormigueo.

- ¡Fifi!.- se escucharon gritos desde la sala

Mi pequeña de un brinco estaba en el piso corriendo en dirección a su llamado. Y de pronto, dos torbellinos aparecieron por una puerta para chocar directamente con mi bebé. Hice el amago de socorrerla, pensando que se había dañado, pero cuando sus risas resonaron por toda la casa…suspiré aliviada.

- ¿Cómo les fue?.- preguntó Fifi animada a Seth y Leah

- ¡Bien!.- canturrearon los dos.- ¡Tenemos que pintar!.- agregó solemne Seth. A lo que Fifi optó su mejor cara de seriedad y asintió

- Yo te ayudo.- ofreció, como si fuera una experta. Reí ante la panorámica

- Pelotita se ha convertido en la ayudante número uno de esos dos.- apuntó Jake

- ¿Pelotita?.- pregunté divertida

- ¡Si vieras como come esa niña! En una par de años no bajará caminando las escaleras. Rodará por ellas.- bromeó

- Eso es ser una niña sana.- defendió Sue.- Así hubiera querido un hijo yo. Que no se enfurruñara cada vez que tiene un plato de verduras delante.- los tres chicos arrugaron la nariz

¿Y como no? Pensé. Si la bruja le daba de comer verduras todo el tiempo ¡Claro! Para que no engordara un céntimo, y poder luego… ¡Grr! ¡Que rabia!... Pero luego recordé las palabras de Jake y la pena volvió "_en un par de años_". En un par de años, ni ella sabría de mí, ni yo de ella. No pude evitar el sollozo que se escapó de mis labios

- ¿Bella? ¿Qué ocurre?.- se acercó presurosa Sue

- N-nada.- contesté a duras penas

- Jake. Lleva a los niños arriba.- apremió. Tomó mi mano y me guió a una silla

- ¡Enanos!.- escuché a Jake que gritaba.- ¡Vamos arriba por las tareas y luego maratón de películas!.- todos gritaron emocionados y sentí los pasos escaleras arribas.- ¿Dónde vas?.- oí a Jake nuevamente. Y en forma rápida sequé las lágrimas que habían escapado de mis ojos. A tiempo para cuando mi pequeña llegó a mi lado

- ¿Vamos Bella?.- preguntó tomando mi mano en la suya

- Bella irá enseguida Pelusa.- contestó Charlie por mí. Y no pude evitar reír con nostalgia, al parecer todos le habían puesto un apodo a mi bebé

- Tengo el estómago vacío bebé.- me sobé la panza para darle mas realismo.- Pero subo en cuanto termine de comer el rico chocolate de Sue

Ella sonrió en respuesta y me dio un exquisito beso antes de tomar la mano de Jake y subir las escaleras…

Ese fue mi momento para soltar todo lo que tenía dentro. Me acurruqué en el regazo de Sue y lloré como una niña pequeña. Nadie dijo nada, sólo sentía las cálidas manos de Sue acariciar una y otra vez mi cabello, reconfortándome. Y poco después, las grandes y surcadas manos de mi padre en mi espalda…

- Bella.- llamó mi padre despacio

Me levanté del regazo de Sue sollozando amargamente. Mi padre tenía una expresión triste en el rostro, pero más aun se notaba contrariada. Sequé mi cara y me dispuse a contarles lo que me tenía en este estado

- D-debo…debo…llevarme a…Fifi.- mi voz volvió a quebrarse en el nombre de mi bebé

- Podría quedarse un tiempo más.- propuso con un brillo especial en sus ojos.- La…- carraspeó para aclarar su garganta.- No se porta mal, y ayuda a mantenernos a todo a raya.- expuso con una sonrisa

- La abogada dice…que debo entregarla a las autoridades.- expliqué.- Que al no haber familiares que reclamen su custodia…ella deberá estar en un hogar

- Bella. Esto era una posibilidad.- trascendió Sue delicadamente

- ¿No se puede hacer nada?.- cuestionó Charlie, ante mi sorpresa

- Creo que no.- me sorbí la nariz

- Bueno…Puedes ir a verla de vez en cuando. Nosotros mismo podríamos ir a visitarla.- intentó animar Sue

- Me…han dicho que no.-

Nos quedamos los tres en un silencio absoluto. Charlie se acercó a la ventana y se quedó allí, observando con la mirada totalmente perdida en el paisaje que se mostraba fuera. Un paisaje que al parecer reflejaba nuestros estados de ánimo.

- ¿Cuán…cuándo se irán?.- preguntó de pronto

- Mañana por la mañana.-

- Bien.- declaró de pronto, volteándose nuevamente.- Entonces prepararemos algo

- ¡Haré un rico pastel!.- lo secundó Sue tratando de sonar alegre. Comenzando su carrera en la cocina

Quise decirles que no era necesario, pero al mismo tiempo pensé en que mi bebé merecía irse feliz. Y aunque sintiera que estaba traicionando la promesa que le había hecho, al menos esperaba que cuando me recordara con rabia por haberla dejado…por lo menos una pequeña sonrisa surcara su hermosa carita…aunque no pudiera verla directamente.

**…**

La tarde transcurrió en un agradable y jovial ambiente en lo que cabía. Leah, Seth y mi pequeña. Ajenos a todo lo que pasaba y a la verdadera razón de la mini-celebración de las cual estaban siendo participes, irradiaban felicidad. Jacob, mi padre y Sue, por otro lado, estaban aparentando estar igual de dichosos que todos los demás. Pero la realidad, distaba mucho de ser una celebración. Era el disfraz, de la verdadera razón por la que comíamos pastel. Era la despedida de mi bebé…

La noche calló y cada uno fue a sus habitaciones. Mi pequeña y yo nos acurrucamos bajo las mantas. Era una noche helada, así que mi bebé estaba pegada como una segunda piel a mí. Me preguntó por su tía Angie y tío Ben. Comentaba todo lo que había hecho estos tres días. Al parecer, mi padre había dejado su trabajo de lado, porque cada cosa que mi bebé contaba. Charlie era el primero en salir en la lista.

- Me gusta estad aquí, pedo también me gusta tu casita Bella.- comentó de la nada. Un golpe parecía haber sido recibido en mi estómago

- Fifi.- acaricié su mejilla.- Quizás…no podamos ir a casa.- comencé. Teniendo que controlar mi respiración

- ¿No?.- preguntó levantando su carita para verme. Negué sin hablar.- Bueno…- se quedó pensativa.- Entonces no impodta.- encogió sus pequeños hombros

- ¿Por qué no importa?.- cuestioné con sorpresa

- Donde estemos, no impodta. Lo que si, es que estemos juntitas.- y se abrazó más a mí

No dije más. No porque no tuviera nada que decir, sino que el llanto que había tratado de obstaculizar, arribó de la misma forma en que la tormenta se dejó caer fuera… Las cálidas lágrimas recorrían de mis ojos a la punta de mi nariz, saltando al resplandeciente cabello de mi bebé…

**…**

Intente dormir, pero era imposible. Arropé a Fifi y me levanté. Bajé las escaleras intentando no hacer ruido, no quería tener a todo el mundo compartiendo mi insomnio y, por otro lado, necesitaba estar sola para desahogarme con tranquilidad. La tormenta seguía azotando fuertemente y me vi acompañándola muy luego.

Me senté frente a la ventana, poniendo mis codos sobre mis rodillas y tapando mis ojos, me derrumbe. El rugido de los truenos, era mi aliado cuando los sollozos más fuertes, se escapaban de mi boca… Mil ideas habían pasado por mi cabeza estos días, pero al final terminaba por entender, que ninguna era viable.

Nunca me había imaginado como madre. Lo veía lejano un tiempo atrás. En cambio ahora me sentía segura y confiada en hacerlo bien, si me dieran la oportunidad. Visualicé a mi Fifi en mi mente ¡La sentía parte mía!... Y ahora…me tendría que alejar de ella. Tendría que dejarla, así mismo como su madre la había dejado todos estos años ¡No quería hacerlo! ¡No podía hacerlo! Esa bebé se había convertido en la luz de mi vida. Y sin esa luz…yo vagaría por la oscuridad toda mi vida. Ahora lo comprendía…yo no podía estar sin ella. En tan poco tiempo, mi pequeña se había tatuado a fuego en mi piel, en mi alma y mi corazón ¡La amaba!

- ¿Estás bien?.- di un respingo al oír a mi padre a mis espaldas y en la obscuridad

- No podía dormir.- susurré.- Y no quise incomodar a Fifi y a nadie. Lamento si te desperté

- Estaba despierto.- admitió, sentándose a mi lado.- Creo que la mayoría lo estamos

- ¿Por qué dices eso?.- me volví hacia él

- Jacob fue a la habitación a decir que saldría. Sue esta rezando desde que se acostó. Y yo estaba como león dando vueltas en la cama, sin poder pegar un ojo.- sonreímos con tristeza

Nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio. El único ruido que se oía, era el proveniente del repiqueteo de la lluvia.

- ¿Te sientes preparada para dejarla?.- no había necesidad de preguntar sobre quién hablaba

- No.- dije en un hilo de voz

- Es una pequeña adorable.- sonrió con nostalgia.- Yo tampoco…estoy preparado.- lo miré detenidamente.- Cuando tu eras pequeña…yo vivía abocado al trabajo y era poco el tiempo que tenía para estar contigo…

Recordaba a la perfección su comentario. Casi nunca lo veía de pequeña. Cuando llegaba a casa, yo siempre estaba dormida. A pesar que cada noche intentaba con todas mis fuerzas esperarlo despierta. Y por las mañanas, siempre se iba antes que despertara. Sólo los fines de semana, eran un poco diferentes. Y todo esto, se acrecentó cuando mis padres se separaron. Mi padre volcó su pena y frustración, cien por ciento a su trabajo. Fue ahí, donde me convertí una adulta en miniatura…

- Sé que cometí errores hija.- tomó mi hombro en su mano.- Sé que…cuando Seth llegó, tú sentiste que hubo un cambio en mí.- mis ojos volvieron a aguarse.- Pero…no es porque el amor por ti sea menos.- explicó con su voz quebrada.- Tú eres mi orgullo. Eres mi tesoro más grande Bella. Pero cometí errores contigo…errores que no quise volver a realizar

- Nunca me he sentido celosa de Seth.- dije con convicción.- Lo amo con todo mi corazón

- Porque eres una persona maravillosa hija.- me sonrió.- Lo que estás haciendo por esa niña.- indicó hacia el segundo piso.- Es una prueba fehaciente de la hermosa mujer que eres

- Adoro a esa niña…papá.- me tiré a sus brazos como una bebé. Mi padre me recibió y comenzó a susurrar palabras de aliento

- Ella me recuerda a ti.- bisbiseo. Acariciando mi espalda.- Quizás…por eso me he encariñado con ella en estos cortos días…He aprovechado a esa pequeña, lo que debería haber hecho con mi propia sangre… Tu madre y yo…no somos mejores padres que esa mujer…

- No…papá…- dije entre sollozos.- Tú…eres mi héroe…

No sé cuanto rato pasó. Pero poco a poco mis ojos se fueron cerrando, mientras oía como mi padre me pedía perdón por no haber estado para mí cuando lo necesitaba.

**…**

Desperté con la boca seca, un enorme dolor de cabeza y con el cuerpo adolorido. Sentía calor sofocante por todo el cuerpo, pero parecía ser con mayor intensidad en mi cabeza. Unos pequeños toques fríos de manitas pequeñas me despertaron bien. Abrí mis ojos y enfoqué mi vista en el cuerpito de mi bebé. Fruncí el seño al verla de pié con su manitas sobre los vidrios de la ventana… Se volteó y corrió hasta donde estaba yo y puso nuevamente sus manitas en mi frente…

- Bella.- me regaló en besito en mi nariz

- Hola bebé.- mi garganta ardió por el dolor que me provocó hablar

- No tienes que hablad.- negó con su dedito.- Estas enfedma

- ¿Enferma?.- intenté incorporarme, pero sentí como si todos mis huesos se rompieran

- ¿Despertó la Bella Durmiente?.- Sue ingresó con sus manos llenas de cosas.- ¿Cómo te sientes Bella?.- preguntó, poniendo su mano en mi frente

- C-como…si un camión me hubiera pasado por encima.- dije con mi voz estrangulada

- Haz estado ardiendo en fiebre desde las siete de la mañana hija. Es normal que te sientas así.- repetí las palabras de Sue en mi cabeza…

- ¿Desde que hora? ¿Y que hora es?.- luego de eso me vino un ataque de tos infernal

- Respira. Tienes que estar tranquila. Son las dos de la tarde.- abrí mis ojos desmesuradamente

- Pero…- iba a decir que tenía que llevar a Fifi con Alice. Lo que me arrepentí al verla nuevamente con sus manitas en el vidrio

- No podrás viajar hasta que te mejores.- me cortó Sue. Asentí. La verdad es que no me sentía ni como para bajar las escaleras

- Yo sede tu enfedmeda.- me sonrió mi bebé

- ¡Oh, si!.- apoyó Sue.- Y…¿Bella?.- giré mi rostro hacia ella.- Por algo pasan las cosas.- sonrió y salió

Quedé con mi mirada fija hacia la puerta. Y mi mente procesando las palabras de Sue "_Por algo pasan las cosas_". Era cierto. Miré sonriente a mi bebé, que se recostó y puso su cabecita sobre mi estómago. Acaricié su suave cabello…

- Fifi.- dije de pronto.- No deberías estar aquí. Estoy enferma y puedo contagiarte.- traté de levantarla, pero ella se aferró a mis piernas como una lapita y negó con su cabecita, moviendo sus coletas a todos lados

- Mamá Sue me dio agüitas para no enfedmadme.- se volvió a acomodar sobre mi estómago.- Y yo no me voy a id. Tu dijiste que nunca me ibas a dejad. Yo tampoco.

La miré un buen rato, mientras ella con su manita trazaba círculos en mi estómago y con su otra mano jugueteaba con la mía. Confiaba en Dios. Y si me había mandado esta enfermedad, solo esperaba que fuera por algo. Y ese algo tuviera que ver con mi bebé… Los milagros existían. Yo tenía uno de ojos azul cielo hipnotizantes y cabellos de oro frente a mí. Esperaba que siguiéramos bendecidas. Siempre…

**…**

Tres horribles días pasé en cama. Mi enfermera particular nunca se separó de mi lado y estaba constantemente preguntándome si necesitaba algo. Sin embargo, lo único que necesitaba nunca llegó. Y mañana partiríamos de vuelta… Mañana sería el día, el maldito día que creí se borraría por algún milagro. Pero nunca pasó.

Alice había entendido que no estaba en condiciones de viajar. Pero me había vuelto a recalcar que quisiera o no, debía entregar a Fifi. Que era lo correcto y lo mejor. También me había mencionado, que del supuesto padre de Fifi no había noticias aún. Y eso me ponía peor.

- ¿Estás mejor?.- preguntó Charlie. Miró hacia mi lado y se encogió de hombros. Fifi dormía placidamente

- Si, lo estoy.- acaricié la cabeza de mi niña

- Tu madre llamó para preguntar por ti, pero no quise despertarlas.- informó.- Al parecer el virus que te atacó, anda por todos lados

- ¿Por qué? ¿Está enferma?

- Ella no. Pero Helena se contagió de un resfrío demasiado fuerte y está hospitalizada

- ¡¿Qué?.- grité y me reprendí de inmediato al ver removerse a Fifi

- Tranquila y silencio.- me regañó.- Helena está bien. Le bajaron la fiebre y sólo le queda un tanto de tos

- La voy a llamar.- me erguí a tomar mi móvil

- Llama a sus móviles. No están en casa. Fue asi como se contagió Helena. Phil tuvo que viajar por trabajo, así que ellas le acompañaron.- indicó.- Quizás el cambio de temperatura

- Es lo más probable.- dije, mientras escuchaba el tono de marcado

- ¿Bella? ¿Cómo estas?.- respondió atolondrada mi madre

- Hola mamá. Estoy bien.- dije sonriendo.- ¿Cómo está Helena?

- Igual que tú.- suspiró.- Dándome sustos tremendos ¿Estas segura que estás bien?

- Sí mamá.- respondí como cuando era pequeña.- ¿Helena aún está hospitalizada?

- Si. Pero es sólo por precaución.- comentó.- Está feliz de la vida con un médico joven que me recuerda tanto a Patch Adams.- sonreí ante la imagen

- Es bueno que hayan médicos así.- miré a mi bebé durmiente.- Los niños lo agradecen

- Además…es bastante guapo.- susurró divertida. Me imaginaba que Phil estaría por allí.- Eso es un buen remedio también para las madres.- rodé los ojos por su comentario

- ¿Acaso Phil tiene competencia?.- bromee

- Podría.- cortó abruptamente su diálogo. De seguro alguien había interrumpido su sarta de piropos.- ¡Oh Bella! El Doctor McCarty, es un muy buen profesional

Salté de la cama sin importarme nada. Miré con ojos desorbitados a Charlie, quién me observaba como si tuviera tres ojos. Mi madre había dicho McCarty ¡McCarty! ¡Ese era el apellido que esa mujer había dado! Mi padre iba a decir algo, pero con un gesto de mano, le pedí que se guardara lo que fuera que quisiera hablar.

- ¡Mamá!.- la llamé desesperada.- ¡Mamá!

- ¿Qué pasa Bella? Aun estoy aquí

- ¿C-como dijiste que…- tragué en seco.- se llamaba el…Doctor?

- McCarty.- repitió como bien había oído.- Bella. Es un amor, creo que podría ser un buen part-

- ¡Quiero el nombre!.- la corté.- ¡Como es! ¿Dónde estas?

Inconcientemente empecé a sacar todas mis pertenencias y tirarlas en mi bolsa. Mi madre estaba hablando algo del otro lado. Por lo que oí, preguntaba los datos del Doctor.

- Bien. Tengo malas noticias.- mi corazón latió como loco ¿A qué se refería?.- Está absolutamente comprometido.- quise gritarle por la estupidez que estaba hablando

- ¡Mamá!.- rechiné los dientes.- ¡Responde lo que te pregunté!

- Ok. Ok. ¡Uf! Que genio.- mascullo.- Es alto, musculoso, pelo negro….- con cara característica que daba, sentía mi pulso más acelerado.- …Emmet McCarty

Dejé de respirar. Mi cuerpo se congeló y creí haber muerto y resucitado en un minuto. Sentí a Charlie sacudirme. Y de un momento a otro mis ojos comenzaron su labor habitual, llorar

- ¿Bella? ¿Me escuchas?.- borboteaba mi madre

- ¡Mamá! ¿Dónde estás?.- demandé jadeante

- California. Específicamente en el Hospital del mismo nombre.- colgué in situ

Corrí por mi habitación tirando todo. Olvidé mi convalecencia y más aun los dolores de cuerpo que aun me aquejaban, luego de la alta fiebre con la que había estado estos días. Mi padre estaba de pié frente a mí. Veía sus labios gesticular, pero no prestaba atención a lo que intentaba decir. Cundo tuve la pequeña maleta preparada, detuve mi deambular enajenado. Voltee a ver a mi padre…

- Dime que la fiebre no ha hecho añicos tu cerebro ¿Por favor?.- pidió observándome preocupado

- Tengo el paradero del papá de Fifi.- dije sin rodeos. Su cara pasó por todas las emociones posibles

- ¿D-donde? ¿Q-quien?.- balbuceaba aturdido

- No sé. Esto es un milagro papá.- chillé emocionada.- Sue tenía razón ¡Todo pasa por algo!

- Pero… ¿Estás segura que es él?

- Esa mujer lo dijo.- no quise pensar negativo.- Tengo que ir allí. Tenemos que ir.- apunté a mi bebé que aun dormía

- Ok.- luego quedó pensando.- Pero no irás sola. Jacob te acompañará

**…**

Las despedidas fueron menos agridulces de lo que pensé primeramente que serían. Había un sentimiento de esperanza enorme. Y rogaba a Dios que todo saliera bien. Que esta vez, así mismo como en los cuentos de princesas, la mía tuviera su final feliz.

- ¿Dónde vamos Bella?.- preguntó mi bebé que iba feliz sentada en mis piernas

- Tengo que ir hacer unos trámites mi amor.-

- ¿Bella?.- susurró Jacob para que me acercara a él.- ¿No crees que primero deberías hablar tu con el?.- musito bajo.- Digo. Antes de ver a su supuesta primogénita

Bajamos del taxi. Mi cuerpo aun sentía molestias por el viaje. Además unido a mi resfrío no sanado al ciento por ciento ¡Me sentía fatal! Pero eso no menguaba mi ansiedad y más aun mi nerviosismo. Miré el Hospital frente a mi en forma detenida. Me parecía mentira que por fin, la solución estuviera a unos pasos de mí… Sin embargo, el miedo comenzó a corroer mi cuerpo ¿Y si la mujer había mentido? ¿Si el no era nadie? O peor aun… ¿ÉL querría hacerse caso de mi pequeña?

¿Me alejaría de ella?

Sí, esa pregunta rondaba mi cabeza a cada instante. Al entregarla a su verdadero padre, al menos, pensaba en tener una mínima posibilidad de verla. Aunque fuera una vez cada año… No así en un Orfanato. Ahí, perdería toda esperanza… Quizás era ilusa, pero mi única razón…era la Fé…

- ¿Po`qué estamos en el hospital?.- curioseo mi pequeña mirando asustada el lugar.

- Tranquila bebé. Yo soy la que tengo que venir.- abrió sus hermosos ojos atónita

- ¿Todavía estas enfedmita Bella?.- se aferró a mi.- ¿Te sientes mal?

- No mi amor.- la tomé en brazos.- Mi hermanita está aquí…Y…- preferí reservarme cualquier otro comentario.-…Tengo que venir a verla. Tú te quedarás con Jacob ¿Bien?

- Bien.- bajo de mis brazos y corrió donde Jake

- Deséame suerte.- le pedí a Jake. Él sólo elevó sus pulgares y sonrió infundiéndome valor

Cada paso que daba, sentía como si las piernas me fueran a fallar. No sabía muy bien como abordaría el tema. Tampoco había querido llamar a Alice, pues su respuesta hubiese sido clara "_No hagas nada_". Y yo no podía dejar de actuar. No ahora que veía la posibilidad de que mi pequeña por fin tuviera a alguien que le diera un futuro mejor.

Cuando estuve frente a la habitación de Helena, mi cuerpo se estremeció ¡Era ahora o nunca!

Abrí la puerta y mi respiración pasó de errática a jadeante. Junto a mi madre, un hombre alto y musculoso, vestido con una bata infantil y nariz de payaso hablaba animadamente. Me acerqué sin que notaran mi presencia. Me dediqué a observarlo, pero no veía ninguna similitud con mi Fifi… Sus ojos de un momento a otro se posaron en mi

- Buenas.- saludó cortésmente.

- ¡Oh Bella! Doctor, ella es mi hija mayor ¿Cuándo haz llegado?.- siguió mi madre parloteando, pero mi vista estaba clavada en el hombre frente a mi

- Hace unos minutos.- contesté ausente.- Bella Swan.- extendí mi mano hacia él.- ¿Usted es…?.- dejé inconclusa mi frase. Y comencé a sentir el martilleo de mis latidos en mis oídos

- Cameron. Soy el Doctor Elliot Cameron.- saludó, y mi mano que antes era estrechada por él cayó sin vida a mi lado

- ¿Cameron?.- repetí entre desanimada y atolondrada.- ¿No es usted McCarty?.- mi madre soltó unas risitas y el hombre me miró enarcando una ceja

- McCarty es residente.- explicó.- El solamente es observador en estos momentos.- hizo un además.- Permiso.- y se retiró

- Así que…el Doctor McCarty ¿Eh?.- consultó mi madre con risitas tontas

- No es lo que te imaginas.- dije al fin, saliendo de mi trance y decepción

- Lo que digas.- rodé los ojos por su actitud.- ¿Cómo está la pequeña?.- inquirí acercándome a la cama donde descansaba Helena

- Está de alta. Nos la podemos llevar hoy mismo.- asentí

Minutos más tarde hizo su ingreso Phil. Mi madre y hermana estaban listas para abandonar el hospital. Y yo intentaba mostrar mi mejor sonrisa, pero lo cierto era que lo menos que recorría en mí en este momento, era felicidad. Caminé tras ellos por el pasillo. Miraba a todos lados ¡Como si supiera exactamente quien era él!

Caminaba tan absorta por los pasillos, que cuando observé delante de mí. Phil, mi madre y Helena no estaban en mi campo de visión. Giré mi cabeza hacia todos lados y sin resultados, salí disparada por una puerta… Dando de lleno contra una pared. O al menos eso creí

- Lo siento. No te vi.- se disculpó la pared con patas

- No te preocupes.- respondí acariciando mi brazo.- Iba distraída

- Deberías fijarte.- comentó. Y lo miré con mi mejor cara de odio. Lo que hizo aparecer una enorme sonrisa en mi contrincante.- ¡Ey! Podría haberte matado. Soy un oso, en comparación contigo.- rió. En cambio yo no encontré nada divertido en su comentario

- Lo que digas.- masculle entre dientes.- Permiso

- Adelante.- hizo una reverencia con su brazo. Puse mis ojos en blanco y seguí mi camino. Más no avancé mucho…

...

- ¡Emmet!.- al oír ese rugido tras de mi, me voltee en automático

Una chica rubia, de aspecto que dejaría a la Miss Universo con la boca abierta. Estaba regañando al hombre…¿Con el que había chocado? ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Era él! Destrabé mis pies de la tierra y aunque sabía que me sacarían a patadas de este recinto por correr como una loca de remate por el pasillo, lo hice.

- ¡Ey, tú!.- le grité cuando estuve casi a su alcance

- ¿Yo?.- se indicó cuando volteó a mi grito.- Pero si eres la chica esquelética que casi maté. Mira bebé, era ella.- bufé por su comentario. No obstante, lo que me traía a él era más importante que pelear por mi apariencia

- ¡Tú…!.- lo volví apuntar cuando llegué a su lado. Más el aire no llegaba a mis pulmones

- ¿Quién eres?.- cuestionó la rubia. Inspiré fuerte y hablé

- Soy Bella Swan.- dirigí mi mirada al chico.- ¿Te llamas Emmet?

- Eh…¿Sí?.- estaba con una duda ¿Era él o yo, la que tenía dudas sobre su identidad?

Lo miré con una cela alzada. Y él parecía tener un debate interno, pues alternaba su fijación entre la rubia y yo. La que a su vez me estaba taladrando con esos ojos azules, tan parecidos a mi bebé ¡Mi bebé!

- Eres Emmet McCarty ¿Si o No?.- cuestioné acuciante

- ¡Claro que es Emmet McCarty! ¡¿Quién eres _tú_?.- bramó la rubia hacia mí

- ¡Oh!.- jadee de la emoción ¡Era él! ¡Dios! ¡Era él!.- ¡Te encontré!.- chillé, atrayendo miradas de todos lados

- ¡¿Qué?.- gritaron al unísono la rubia y el papá de mi bebé

- ¡Eres tú!.- seguí con mis expresiones exasperantes para los demás. Sin embargo, yo estaba que no cabía más de felicidad

Por la emoción reinante que me embargaba. No pensé en mis acciones. Y de un momento a otro estaba colgada-_literalmente_-del cuello del chico….Y al otro, saludaba el frío piso del Hospital con mis partes bajas. Miré hacia arriba y la asesina ojeada que me brindaba la rubia, me dejó en claro que gracias a ella estaba sentada en el piso

- ¡¿Qué mierda te pasa?.- me gritó acercándose a mí

- Bebe. Tranquila.- susurró el chico, tomándola por la cintura.- ¡Ouch!.- se quejó de pronto y llevó sus manos a su estómago. La chica le había propinado un contundente golpe

- ¡No me digas lo que tengo que hacer!.- le increpó.- ¡Y ahora explícame! ¡¿Quién jodidos es _esta_?.- preguntó encolerizada apuntándome

- ¡No lo sé!.- le respondió el, con tono desesperado. Me miró perdido en serie- ¿Quién eres? Bueno, sé que eres la chica que casi maté. Pero no tienes que agradecerlo tanto.- decía, mientras seguía acariciando su estómago.

Decidí que era tiempo de intervenir. Al parecer las cosas estaban yéndose por otros caminos. Me levanté con toda la dignidad que tenía y bajo todas las miradas curiosas que se apostaban a nuestro alrededor.

- No soy nada de él y tampoco estoy agradeciendo la salvación de una supuesta casi muerte.- rodé mis ojos. Y me puse seria.- He viajado hasta aquí porque necesito hablar contigo.- lo señale. Y antes que me interrumpieran, hablé nuevamente.- Tengo noticias que darte. Y también debo preguntarte cosas…Sobre Victoria Harrison

Y esa fue mi respuesta sin palabras de su parte. Su cara pasó de una confusión total a una pequeña fracción de pensamiento absoluto. Para luego observarme con el rostro inyectado en terror… ¡Conocía a Victoria! ¡Sabía de la bruja!… Y estaba completamente segura, que se conocían mucho más de lo que imaginaba… Y muchísimo más, de lo que le gustaría a la rubia. Y lo que a él, le gustaría que ella supiera… ¡Era él!

...

Continuará...

* * *

**¡Ehem! El capítulo que tanto esperábamos.**

**Y les tengo una noticia... El próximo ¡Uf! ¡Adivinen! jeje ¡Seh!**

* * *

**Pam3**

* * *

**PD 1:- Mis niñas hermosas. No he tenido tiempo de responder sus RR. Y preferí apresurarme en subirles el capítulo ¡Que tiene de todo! / ¡Feliz día a todos los papás del mundo entero! ¡En especial a mi gruñosito! jiji y ¡Feliz cumple al vampiro/papá más rico de todos! Edward Cullen ¡Obvio!**

**PD 2:- A las que preguntaron por mi Face y Msn, están en mi perfil mis nenas preciosas. Ahí tienen todo para contactarse conmigo. Y agradecer todas sus buenas vibras ¡Fué una semana fenomenal! Para las que no saben y me han preguntado: Soy Trabajadora Social y tengo a cargo diveros grupos que atiende el CESFAM en el que trabajo. Mi rutina cambió porque atiendo a la parte rural y urbana que tiene bajo su jurisdicción. Pero estoy feliz ¿Se han dado cuenta ustedes que la gente de campo es amorosamente exquisita? Lo son**

**PD 3:- Muchas gracias por sus alertas, favoritos y RR/ Aunque esta vez, tuvimos menos RR que nunca =( Por eso, agradezco a quienes siempre me apoyan! e invito a aquellas que aun no se animan. Bienvenida a mis nuevas lectoras**

**Besos miles mis preciosas!**

**Las adoro un monton y estaré respondiendo sus comentarios**

**-.-**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo IX**

**Dis: "Los personajes son propiedad de Steph. Meyer. Tan sólo la historia es de mi autoria"**

**...**

**

* * *

**

**Be.-**

**...**

Retumbé, junto a las murallas de la pequeña oficina. Luego del portazo ensordecedor que la rubia, Rosalie como sabía se llamaba, había dado. Miré al tal Emmet, y su rostro no ayudaba en nada a componer mi estado de nervios en colapso. Si él, que era su novio le temía. No quería saber lo que esperaba para mí ¡Fifi! Ese hermoso apodo me repetí una y otra vez, para darme valor ante los chispeantes ojos azules de la rubia chica.

- Empiecen. A. Hablar. Ya.- pronunció todas y cada una de las palabras con rabia

- Bebé…- se adelantó el grandulón

- ¡Bebé una mierda, Emmet!.- gritó la chica y luego se giró a mí. Temblé.- ¿Quién es la tal Victoria? ¿Y que tiene que ver este soquete con ella?

- Bueno…- su fúrica mirada me hizo intentar hilar bien mis ideas.- Ella… No sé la relación con él.- indiqué a Emmet.- Tengo sólo una vaga información y por eso estoy aquí

- Yo…yo creo que esto es un error.- comenzó a asentir con efusividad el chico

- Emmet.- Rosalie siseó su nombre.- Si quieres seguir usando tu amiguito de ahí abajo.- apuntó su entrepierna.- Es mejor que empieces a hablar, desde ahora

Si me hubiesen dado a elegir el lugar en el que me gustaría estar en este momento. Hubiera seguido en el mío. El tal Emmet, estaba sudando frío y lo único que podía oír, era el paso de saliva en su garganta. Miré a la rubia, quien tenía sus brazos en jarra, y golpeaba rítmicamente con su fino zapato en el frío suelo.

- La…la conocimos hace años…- comenzó el chico.- Cuando…hicimos ese viaje a Washington, para celebrar el paso a nuestro segundo año de Universidad

- El viaje en el que fuiste tú y los otros cuatro idiotas. Ese viaje que hiciste cuando nosotros recién estábamos comenzando una relación

¡Oh. Mierda! Ahora sí que podía ver la cabeza del chico rodando a mis pies.

- Algo así.- musitó.- Rose, no estábamos comenzando nada. Tú aun no terminabas con el otro idiota.- sacó la voz

- ¡Perfecto! Escúdate en todo para lanzarme la bomba ¿Qué pasó con esa mujer? ¿Y quien es?

- Una chica que atendía un café...- afirmó aclarando su garganta.- …Y bailaba

- ¡Una Stripers!.- le corrigió Rosalie

- Algo así…- murmuró Emmet

- ¡Y te acostaste con ella!.- le increpó

- A-algo…así…- admitió Emmet

- ¡Deja de decir _algo así_!.- rugió la chica. Se volteó nuevamente hacia mí. Tragué en seco.- ¡Ahora quiero que tu me expliques el resto!.- me apuntó

- Yo…- mierda, aterrada era quedarse corto.- Victoria está presa. La han acusado de múltiples cargos y por lo que sé…pasará varios años en la cárcel. Aunque…quizás no…- recordé lo dicho por el abogado amigo de Ben

- ¡No me digas que tienes que ver también en eso Emmet McCarty!.-

- ¡No!.- se defendió Emmet con un grito.- Te juro bebé que nunca más la vi. Nunca más. Tienes que creerme

- ¡Emmet. Cállate!.- no tuvo que repetirlo dos veces. Parecía un perrito amaestrado.- Si él dice que no tiene nada que ver. Y por el bien de su hombría, espero esté diciendo la verdad.- quise reírme al ver al chico tapar sus partes.- ¿Qué tiene que ver esa mujer con que tú estés aquí?

Un, dos, tres. Era ahora o nunca. Así terminara sin un cabello castaño en mi cabeza. Tenía que soltar la bomba en este momento

- Victoria tiene una hija de cuatro años.- solté de sopetón.- Una hija…que no tiene un padre. Y que…hipotéticamente serías tú.- indiqué al chico que estaba cada vez más pálido

- ¡Santa mierda!.- exclamó atónito

- ¡¿Qué?.- bramó la rubia.- ¡¿Tienes una hija?

- ¡No! O sea, ¿Si?.- me preguntó a mí.- Es decir, algo así

No terminó de volver a repetir la tonadita del "_algo así_" cuando un libro, bastante grueso, fue a parar directamente a su muy gran cabeza.

- ¡Ouch!.- se quejó del no envidiado dolor

- ¡Como es que tienes una hija y no me lo habías dicho! ¡Y no vuelvas a pronunciar el _algo así_!

- Rose. Bebé. Tranquila.- pidió aun sobando su cabeza.- Chica.- se dirigió a mí.- ¿Cómo puedes estar segura que esa hija o hijo es mío?

- Por eso estoy aquí.- inspiré hondo.- Yo trabajé en esa casa un par de meses. Esa mujer, no tiene el derecho a llamarse madre. La niña pasa la mayor parte del tiempo sola y la bruja esa, no se preocupa en nada de ella.- expliqué.- Fue detenida por diversos delitos, incluso la prostitución infantil…No quiero que mi pequeña siga en ese mundo… Por eso busqué por todos lados a su papá… Una amiga de Victoria te nombró. Y por eso estoy aquí

- ¡Dios. Santo. Emmet! ¡¿Con qué clase de mujer te revolcaste?.- sermoneó la chica

- Rose. Fue un momento de… debilidad.- se excusó.- No iba a acostarme con ella para casarme

- Por lo que sé. Ella tenía una idea muy distinta de eso…- dije contradiciendo sus palabras.- Creo… que ella, lo que quería…era retenerte

- ¿Y como nunca te buscó?

- No tenía mayores referencias mías….- indicó. Y nos observó a ambas como sopesando sus próximas palabras.- Además que…

- ¿Además qué…?.- hablamos las dos al mismo tiempo. Apremiándolo a que continuara

- Hay un detallito…- acentuó sus palabras gesticulando con sus dedos algo pequeño

- Empieza a relatar ese _detallito_.- ironizó Rosalie

- Quizás…yo…no…- inspiró y expiró fuerte.- Quizás yo no sea el padre de esa niña

Sentí el crujir de mi mandíbula y mi corazón ¿Cómo era eso? ¿Es que acaso mi pequeña no podría tener un poquito de paz? Yo venía con la idea de dejarla en manos de alguien que pudiera sacarla de la basura en la que esa mujer la tenía ¿Y ahora él salía con eso? Me dejé caer en la silla tras de mi. Las fuerzas se me estaban comenzando a agotar, y no podía hacerlo. Ella dependía de mí…

- No te derrotes.- me enfiló Rosalie con voz dura.- Creo saber más de lo que me gustaría de todo ese gran _detallito _que este idiota está nombrando.- caminó como una fiera hasta posarse frente a Emmet.- ¿Acaso me equivoco?

- N-no… s-se…- Emmet se encogió como un capullo en su lugar

- ¡Oh. No! ¡Claro que sabes a lo que me refiero!.- rió de forma siniestra.- ¿Cullen y los otros idiota tienen algo que ver con el detallito?

- Alg…- al parecer entendió no volver a repetir esa frase.- Sip. Fox y Sthepen no.- contestó como un niño regañado

- ¡Me imaginaba! Tienes diez minutos para hablar con el director y buscar alguna excusa para ausentarnos por unos días del trabajo.- Emmet iba a replicar, pero la mano de ella lo paró.- Iremos juntos. Y por Dios Santo que si esa niña llega a ser de uno de ustedes tres… ¡Que Dios los ampare! ¡Porque serán los únicos hijos que engendraran!

De no haber estado atenta a todos los movimientos de Emmet. Hubiera estado segura que un tornado había atravesado la habitación, pero no… era Emmet, que había salido como un vendaval de la oficina. Rosalie se quedó de pié mirando hacia donde había desaparecido Emmet. De pronto se volteó hacia mí y quise enterrarme en la silla o salir al estilo Emmet…sin embargo, su semblante de a poco se suavizó

- ¿Cómo se llama la niña?.- su voz ya no era filosa

- Estefanía. Tiene cuatro años recién cumplidos y es un amor de personita..- no pude evitar detallar a mi bebé

- Aunque todo esto esté tan revuelto. De verdad espero que uno de las figuras estrellas de mis amigos sea el padre.- anunció para mi sorpresa.- ¡Vamos! ¡No soy una bruja!.- garantizó ante mi mirada, supongo yo.- Seré Pediatra en un tiempo no muy lejano. Y ningún niño, se merece tener una madre como ella. Según lo que haz dicho

- Me…me alegro que pienses así…- agradecí.- Yo…también quiero un futuro mejor para ella.- asintió a mis palabras

- ¿Dónde está ella ahora?.- la miré de reojo. No sabía si avalaría mi actuar, esperaba que sí

- Ella…está fuera.- informé con un hilo de voz. Y antes que hablara, me adelanté.- Sé que no tengo derecho para tomarme atribuciones en torno a ella.- aclaré.- Pero…yo la quiero…y no podía soportar saber que la dejarían en un orfanato mientras se encontraba a su padre

- ¿Ella saber que su supuesto padre está aquí? ¿Qué haz venido en su búsqueda?.- preguntó rápidamente

- No… No quiero crearle falsas esperanzas.-

En ese momento volvió a entrar Emmet con una sonrisa radiante, que al mirar las facciones de su novia, se recompuso y adoptó una seriedad, que estaba segura. Ni el mismo podía creerse

- Estamos autorizados. Maté a tu abuela.- indicó a su novia

- ¿No pudiste matar a tu familia?.- le increpó y no pude evitar bufar. Llamando la atención de los presentes.- Está bien. De todos modos, la familia de Emmet es más cuerda que él

- Ok.- respondí, sin saber muy bien que contestar

- Por la salud mental de esa niña y por el resguardo de tu idiotez sobrenatural.- se refirió a Emmet.- Te advierto que la niña está allí afuera.- apuntó la salida.- Ella no sabe si tiene la gracia o desgracia que seas su padre. Así que intenta no decir nada…- de pronto quedó pensativa.- Mejor aun. No digas nada

**...**

Salimos del lugar los tres. Rosalie en el camino me informó que nos trasladaríamos hacia la casa de cada uno en su auto, para recoger sus cosas y luego dirigirnos al aeropuerto. Argumentó que debería hacer unas respectivas llamadas. Yo aun estaba un tanto perdida sobre quienes podían ser los otros supuestos padres ¡Es que esa mujer no tenía vergüenza! Al salir por las puertas dobles, pude ver a mi bebé entretenida con Jacob. Me vió y sonrió como siempre, al mismo tiempo que como acto reflejo, yo le devolvía la acción. Corrió en mi dirección y abrí mis brazos para ella. Sus bracitos se enrollaron en mi cuello y me giré hacia mis dos acompañantes, que me observaban con expresiones que no supe reconocer muy bien

- Bebé.- la llamé y desenterró su carita de mi cuello.- Te presento a… unos amigos. Emmet y Rosalie

- Hola.- saludaron los dos a tiempo

- Hola. Soy Estefanía Swan.- volvió a presentarse ella. Ambos me miraron extrañados

- Ehm. Yo soy Isabella Swan.- volví a presentarme. Sus caras eran todo un poema, debido a los apellidos.- Ella, se adjudicó mi apellido.- expliqué encogiéndome de hombros

- ¡Ey!.- exclamó Emmet. Tomando toda la atención.- Eres igual a… ¡Auch! ¡Rose! ¡Déjame costillas para mi vejez!.- se lamentó al ser golpeado nuevamente por Rose

- Y te aseguro que si no es lo único que quieres para tu vejez. Cierra el pico.- le siseó para que Fifi no oyera. Mi niña comenzó a reírse fuertemente

- Edes un bobo.- señaló a Emmet, agregando las risas de todos los demás

- ¡Oh. Si. Bebé!.- la secundó Rosalie.- Al parecer, tienes mejor futuro que el que creía

- Bella ¿Dónde te habías metido? Y…¿Qué haces con es niña aquí?.- cuestionó Phil llegando a mi lado y notablemente molesto. Fifi escondió nuevamente su carita en mi cuello

- Estoy haciendo lo correcto.- dije firme.- Y ahora debo irme. Despídeme de mamá y Helena.- le di un beso en la mejilla.- No te preocupes ¿Si? Sé lo que hago.- asintió no muy convencido

- Espero que sepas lo que haces hija.- tocó los cabellos de mi bebé y se marchó

**…**

El viaje de vuelta a Washington, fue todo un caso. Emmet no perdió oportunidad para buscar hacer morisquetas a mi bebé, que reía fascinada al encontrar un _payaso_, como ella le había denominado. No pude evitar sentir un pequeño remezón en mi interior al observar la escena. Sus risas serían una hermosa realidad que podría vivir hasta un poco tiempo más. Jacob al parecer, presentía mis emociones, porque a cada instante su mirada se cruzaba con la mía y me intentaba infundir valor, a través de una cálida sonrisa.

Luego de despedirnos de Emmet y Rosalie, para encontrarnos al día siguiente en el Hospital de Alice. Nos fuimos a mi departamento con Fifi y Jacob. Ángela y Ben, corrieron hasta nosotros para ponerse al día de todo lo que había pasado en estos últimos tiempos. Mi bebé se durmió en brazos de Ben, tras jugar hasta quedar agotada. Mientras nosotros platicábamos con Ángela

- Entonces…- suspiró Angie.- Mañana por fin se sabrá la verdad

- Pero… ¿Queda la realización del test de paternidad? ¿Verdad?

- Así es… Ellos se iban a contactar con las otras personas. Al parecer uno de ellos es…

- ¿Cómo está eso?.- inquirió Angie totalmente confundida

- No se bien…- admití.- Creo que…hubo una jugada de tres.- Ben estalló en risas

- Esa es la suerte de un rico.- se carcajeó

- Por tu bien, espero que seas siempre pobre.- increpó Angie a su novio. No pude más que reírme de ellos dos.- Hablando en serio. Compartiste con el primer supuesto padre ¿Qué opinión tienes?.- indagó mi amiga

- Si él resulta ser el padre. Creo que todo el camino pedregoso que he recorrido haciéndome cargo de mi pequeña princesa. Ha valido la pena.- declaré con convicción

- Y… ¿Cómo estás tú?.- cuestionó Ben mirándome fijamente, apoyado por mi amiga que asintió en aprobación

- Me siento bien conmigo misma.- señalé bajando mi mirada

- ¿Después?.- fue el turno de Ang

- Después ella será feliz con su nueva familia.- intenté ahogar el nudo en mi garganta.- Y yo…yo rezaré siempre porque ella sea la niña más feliz del mundo

- Sabías que algún día ella se iría Bella.- comenzó Ben.- O ¿Acaso tenías las esperanzas de quedarte con ella?.- me quedé en silencio durante un largo rato. Lo cual dio a entender mi postura

- Bella. Eso no era posible.- me reprendió cariñosamente ella.- Fifi se iría tarde o temprano y tú no podías hacer nada. Ni contra su madre, contra el padre en caso que apareciera o…contra lo que decidiera la ley en torno a ella

Me paré abruptamente de mi silla. Estaba totalmente convencida de eso, pero mi corazón no quería entenderlo tan simple como se expresaba con las palabras. Estefanía había pasado de ser mi forma de ganarme la vida a mi propia vida y…no podría olvidarla tan fácilmente. Me situaba en cuando dormíamos juntas y su aroma impregnaba mi ambiente, era esa exquisita fragancia que me acostumbraría fácilmente a hacerlo mi predilecto…aunque ya lo era.

Angie y Ben se marcharon pronto. Entendían a la perfección, que lo más anhelado por mí en estos momentos. Era pasar todo tiempo, minuto y segundo que me quedara, al lado de mi bebé. Me acosté a su lado, y como siempre ella parecía un imán, acoplándose a mi costado como un pequeño ratoncito buscando calor.

- Cuando seas grande…estoy segura que te acordarás de mí.- susurré con mi cara escondida en sus rizos de oro.- Yo nunca te voy a olvidar. Siempre serás la bebé que robó mi corazón…el mismo que llevarás contigo donde quiera que vayas… Porque aunque yo no te haya tenido dentro de mi guatita, te siento más dentro de mí que nunca…

**…**

A la hora indicada estábamos Jacob, Fifi y yo en el hospital. Nos dirigimos automáticamente al despacho de Alice, pues ella aun no estaba enterada de nada y era primordial que supiera los últimos acontecimientos. Rosalie y Emmet, llegarían minutos más tarde. Lo que me dejaba un tiempo razonable para platicar con Alice y exponer los nuevos giros que estaba dando todo, al tener el presunto padre en cuerpo y alma

- Pase.- indicó su voz desde el interior del despacho

- Permiso.- murmuré y me adentré. En cuanto me vió supe que estaba en problemas

- Bella ¡Por Dios! Te das cuen…- su discurso se detuvo y su vista se enfocó más allá de mí.- ¿Es ella?.- susurró sólo para mi.- asentí

- Sé que he cometido errores, pero son justificados. Escúchame.- pedí cuando la vi en posición de interrumpirme

- Te escucho.- nos indicó tomar asiento y así lo hicimos. Jacob unas sillas más allá con Fifi

- Lo encontré.- me limité a decir. Su rostro me indicó que había captado el mensaje

- ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde?.- apremió

- Por casualidades y milagros de la vida.- suspiré.- En California. Es médico residente allí. Llegará en cualquier momento

- Eso quiere decir que…¿Está dispuesto a someterse a las pruebas y hacerse cargo legal de la niña?

- Algo así…- rodé los ojos, recordando a Emmet.- Ellos me han dicho que se contactarían con otras…personas…

- ¿Otras personas? ¿Con qué fin?

- Creo que…hay algo más en todo esto…

Justo en ese momento volvieron a tocar la puerta. Alice se levantó y abrió. La cabellera rubia brillante que se asomó, me indicó que ya habían llegado. Luego de las presentaciones y que Emmet, decidiera hacer su show particular a Estefanía, bajo la atenta y prolija mirada de Alice. Decidimos esperar a los otros participantes a la reunión.

Por prescripción de Alice. Jacob llevó a mi bebé fuera de la oficina.

- Isabella me ha comunicado que estás dispuesto a realizarte el test de ADN.- afirmó Alice

- Estoy absolutamente seguro que no soy el papá de esa hermosa cachorrita, pero si es necesario. Me haré todo tipo de exámenes

- ¿Cómo es que asumes tan prontamente ese hecho?.- entrecerró sus ojos hacia él

- Conocí a la niña. Es un amor, y de hecho en eso es muy parecida a mi.- arregló su camisa en forma vanidosa.- Pero ella es una copia exacta de alguien que conozco

- Es decir.- trató de interpretar Alice.- Que las personas que estamos esperando. Uno de ellos, sería el padre biológico según tus predicciones

- ¡Apuesto mi trasero!.- golpeó la mesa, haciéndonos saltar a todas

- ¡Emmet!.- lo regañó su platinada novia

- _Creo que es lo mejor de mi cuerpo_.- le susurró…según él, sólo para ella

La cultural charla que estábamos sobrellevando, volvió a quedar interrumpida por el rítmico golpeteo anunciando la llegada de más personas. Aparentemente, eran aquellos que esperábamos, porque Rosalie bufó en reconocimiento del toque y Emmet, sonrió de oreja a oreja. La puerta se abrió y un revoltijo de palabras, proclamaciones y exclamaciones quedaron en el aire

- ¿Tú?

- ¿Ustedes?

- ¿Cullen y Whitlock?

- ¿Se conocen?

- ¿Bella de la Bestia?

Ok. Ante esta última no pude evitar rodar mis ojos ¿Es que nunca se olvidaría de esa bochornosa situación? Pero luego de eso, mi autocontrol en relación a mi sonrojo se hizo añicos, cuando mis ojos se cruzaron con esos hechizantes destellos verdes ¡Era él! Su rostro encrispado en una confusión total, dio paso a una hipnotizante sonrisa ladina.

- Bien.- anunció Alice.- Creo, por lo que he notado. Que todos nos conocemos de algún modo u otro.- asentimos en su dirección.- Ahora bien ¿Saben ustedes dos qué hacen aquí?

- No.- respondieron los chicos del aeropuerto

- ¿Ustedes no les informaron nada?.- enjuició a Rosalie y Emmet

- ¿No les mencionaste absolutamente nada?.- fue el turno de Rosalie nuevamente para arremeter contra Emmet

- Ehm. La impresión mía fue fuerte. Quería no ser el único.- puso su mejor cara de niño travieso

- Dejémoslo ahí.- pidió Alice.- Bien chicos. Tomen asiento. Creo que será una larga conversación

Una hora más tarde. Emmet estaba totalmente divertido viendo las caras descompuestas del par de chicos, blancos como la cal, que estaban a pasos más allá. Mientras Alice seguía relatando punto por punto toda la historia de Victoria y la pequeña Estefanía. En algunas ocasiones, debía intervenir yo. Para esclarecer más puntos que quedaban a la deriva. En cuanto lo hacía, dos pares de ojos estaban encima prácticamente de mí. Pero sólo uno conseguía hacer que tartamudeara como una pre-escolar en su lección de lectura primera.

- Quisiera saber sus impresiones. Luego de todo lo que les he señalado.- requirió Alice

- Mierda, mierda y más mierda.- contestó Jasper. Bajo todas las miradas en él.- ¿Qué? Esa es mi impresión.- se defendió

- ¿Tú Edward?.- olisqueó Rosalie

- Estoy aun intentando procesar todo.- suspiró y pasó su mano por sus cabellos. Una acción que tal parecía estaba arraigada en él cuando se pasaba bajo tensión

- Chicos. Sé que esto es difícil de asimilar de la noche a la mañana.- habló Alice.- Pero tienen que comprender que estamos bajo una situación bastante complicada. La madre de la niña no es una persona apta para tener la custodia de ella.- explicó amablemente.- Ahora bien. El test de paternidad estará resuelto en cuatro días a más tardar. Es un tiempo breve, y ustedes deben adoptar las medidas necesarias para asimilar todo en este corto tiempo

- ¡Jesús! ¿Al menos la niña ya no usa paños?.- preguntó Jasper

- No.- respondí rápido.- Y come cualquier tipo de alimentos

- ¿Desde cuando está contigo?.- fue el turno de los ojazos

- D-desde hace un tiempo. La cuido hace unos meses.- contesté al rojo vivo ¡Odiando los genes de Renée!

- Teniendo en cuenta los datos que necesitaban saber. Quiero entender ahora yo ¿Cómo es que uno de ustedes es el padre? Lo pregunto porque la chica a la cual entrevistamos, solo mencionó a Emmet McCarty

Los tres se miraron significativamente y con una vergüenza palpable. Sus ojos se abrían a la par de sus bocas, incitando al otro a responder la pregunta. Me podía hacer una idea de por qué les costaba tanto desenfundar sus intimidades

- Viendo que a los tres se les enrolló la lengua ahora y no en ese tiempo. Hablaré yo- tomó la palabra Rosalie.- La _señorita_, que poco tiene de ese título.- se apresuró a aclarar.- Tenía el menú de servicios particulares…

- ¿Podrías ser más explícita?.- solicitó Alice. Observando las caras de los aludidos

- Los tres se acostaron con esa zorra.- fue directa y precisa. Dejándome con la boca abierta y en llamas a los tres varones

- Veo.- articuló incómoda Alice.- Un famoso trío

- ¡No!.- gritaron los tres

- Soy un busquilla de aventuras.- comentó Jasper con una risita.- Pero tampoco soy un pervertido

- ¿Entonces?.- incitó Alice

- Pagamos el…¿Paquete completo?.- indicó Emmet.- Pero por separado

- Pero los tres tuvieron relaciones con ella la misma noche.- aventuró afirmando Alice

- Si.- susurraron los tres cabizbajos de bochorno

- Bien. Creo que tengo las ideas claras. Cualquiera de ustedes podría ser el progenitor de Estefanía.- pronunció Alice.- Espero que para la próxima vez, sean más cuidadosos con sus relaciones. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que serán Médicos en pocos meses y supongo que tiene claridad en la propagación de ETS.- todos asintieron

- ¿Qué pasará con la madre de la niña?.- averiguó Rosalie

- Ella está siendo procesada. De ahí que los presione en cierto modo para que asimilen lo que acontecerá una vez que las pruebas de paternidad estén listas. ¿Ustedes tienen pareja, casados, hijos?

- ¡Soltero, sin hijos y sin novia!.- vociferó Jasper con energía

Mis ojos se fueron en forma inconciente hacia Edward. Y del mismo modo que los ubiqué en el, desvié mi mirada a un punto en la pared. Pues sus ojos estaban clavados en mi persona, haciendo que me estremeciera por la fuerza que emitían esos dos luceros relucientes.

- Yo también soy soltero y sin hijos.- admitió Edward, aun con su vista en mí

- Bien. Pero de igual forma me gustaría que hablaran del tema e hicieran participe de esto a su familia. Tarde o temprano tendrán que afrontarlo y así como me preguntaban por Victoria. Ella está siendo investigada, pero lamentablemente si no se le logra comprobar ningún delito. Ella quedará libre de todo cargo y como creo sucederá. Arremeterá para volver a adquirir la custodia de la niña

Nadie dijo nada. A pesar de las diversas personalidades que demostraban cada uno de los chicos sentados frente a mí, estaba segura que mi pequeña quedaría en buenas manos. Sorprendida me encontraba al no escuchar ninguna réplica por parte de ellos. Cualquier otro hombre, hubiera rehuido a sus obligaciones, a pesar de ser un hecho pasado y falto de raciocinio extremo. Pues ellos habían actuado guiado por las hormonas adolescentes, mas que nada.

- ¿Qué pasará con Fifi? Digo…mientras estén las pruebas y se lleve a cabo todo este lío judicial.- cuestioné con preocupación por mi bebé

- Tranquila Bella. Siendo que los resultados estarán dentro de unos pocos días. Conseguiré con mi padre un diagnóstico médico falso, que indique hospitalización para la niña por los días que sea necesario.- explicó, dando un poco de paz a mi corazón afligido por ella

- Está bien.- Alice me observó detenidamente unos instantes y luego prosiguió

- Puedes quedarte con ella aquí Bella.- mi amplia sonrisa no se hizo esperar ante sus palabras.- Como también me gustaría que ustedes, en su calidad de médicos se acercaran a ella. Es recomendable que tengan un acercamiento con ella, de tener que optar a su custodia futuramente

- Yo puedo pedir mi turno para esta noche.- miré a Edward en cuanto las palabras abandonaron su boca.- Claro…si eso…es bueno…- balbuceó

- Sería perfecto Edward.- Alice estuvo de acuerdo

- Y a mi me gustaría poder involucrarme más con el tema legal de todo esto. Si es que fuera posible.- se apresuró Jasper.- Si es que pudieras darme unos minutos de tu tiempo.- se dirigió a Alice

- No creo que eso sea posible. Señor Whitlock.- emitió una voz ronca desde la puerta.- La Señorita Alice, tiene planes más relevantes que la salida con un niño residente

- Siento tener que contradecirte Riley.- el tono de Alice era de temer.- Pero como bien ha dicho el Señor Wihlock. Es importante que tenga una reunión con él

- ¡Yes!.- gritó extasiado Jasper, captando todas las miradas.- _Yes, my friendo. We're in the streets again_.- cantó para disimular su metida de pata por lo visto

**…**

Salí de la oficina con dirección a la guardería, que era el lugar donde me esperaba mi bebé. Caminé por los pasillos, preguntando cada tanto la sala exacta a la que debía dirigirme. Cuando estaba por abrir la puerta, una mano en mi brazo me hizo darme vuelta asustada. Mi respiración se atascó cuando vi que era Edward quien aventuraba mi atención.

- Siento haberte asustado…- murmuró avergonzado.- Yo…quería saber cómo haríamos para acercarme a ella

- La verdad es que no lo sé.- contesté.- Creo que siguiendo los consejos de Alice. Como su médico

- Ella se asustará cuando le digan que debe quedarse en un hospital.- sonrió en forma cálida

- Eh…sí. Claro.- hablé un tanto perdida aun en esa sonrisa

- ¡Bella!.- me giré al oír esa hermosa vocesita a mis espaldas.- Mida.- me mostró un papel con dibujos

- Es precioso princesa.- me agaché para tomarla

- ¿Yo también me veo precioso?.- dijo irónico Jacob, al que parecía habían tomado de rehen los niños y habían intentado dibujar sobre su cara

- ¡Oh. Si! Te ves divino.- contesté divertida. Un carraspeo, me recordó quien estaba con nosotros

- Mira bebé.- tomé e Fifi en brazos y me voltee.- El...es el Doctor...Edward Cullen

- Hola Doctod.- saludó mi bebé agitando su manita

- ¡Cristo!.- susurró Edward en shock, mirando a mi pequeña…

_…_

_Continuará…_

_

* * *

_

**¿Y? Ando rapidito mis niñas, porque no estoy en casa**

**Un beso enorme y espero sus comentarios. Si puedo subiré más tarde "E.Y"**

* * *

**Pam3**

* * *

**PD: Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios. No recuerdo si respondí todos, pero al menos los leí completitos. Gracias Infinitas.-**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo XI  
**

**Dis: "Los personajes son propiedad de Steph. Meyer. Tan sólo la historia es de mi autoria"**

**...**

**

* * *

**

**Be.-**

**...**

Fui a casa para dejar a Jacob en mi departamento y poder recoger algunas prendas de ropa, además de mis artículos personales. No sabía cuanto tiempo íbamos a estar como huéspedes del Hospital. Alice había dicho que serían los días en que estuvieran listos los exámenes de ADN, pero del mismo modo podían extenderse hasta que comenzaran los trámites de reconocimiento de Estefanía por su padre biológico. Luego que las pruebas ya fuesen realizadas.

Tuve que explicarle a mi pequeña que nos quedaríamos a dormir en el hospital, porque me sentía un poquito mal, sin embargo con lo astuta que era, su pregunta fue _¿Pod qué entonces me sacan sangde a mi y no a ti?_ Le expliqué, que solo era porque tendría que quedarse conmigo, y en caso que ella enfermara. Mi diminuta enfermera comprendió y se puso alerta de inmediato. Comenzó con las labores de doctora que Sue le había enseñado… Estaba nerviosa por estar aquí. El padre de Alice nos había facilitado una habitación privada. Ángela y Ben, se habían ofrecido para reemplazarme, si es que me agotaba estando acá. Pero no tuvieron que esperar mi respuesta verbal. Mi rostro ya lo había hecho.

No me separaría ni un solo segundo de mi bebé, si es que era posible. Me deslicé de costado en la cama, era pequeña, pero estábamos tan acostumbradas a dormir pegaditas, que era lo de menos. Mi bebé estaba fascinada observando su dibujos animados favoritos, acostada y ajena a todo el revuelo que se formaba a su alrededor.

- Tengo sueño Bella.- bostezo haciendo una pequeñita "O" con su hermosa boquita

- Entonces duerme bebé.- la arropé, pero ella tiró las ropas hacia atrás y se sentó a observarme.- ¿Qué pasa Fifi?

- ¿Cómo te sientes?.- puso sus manitos en mi frente, como días atrás en Forks

- Un poquito mejor.- admití, aunque más bien lo decía en relación a mi mejoría por la tranquilidad de estar cumpliendo mi meta con ella

Fifi se paró de la cama y corrió por la habitación con sus piececitos descalzos. Al menos no debía preocuparme por eso. La habitación, a diferencia de mi departamento, estaba alfombrada totalmente. Se paró en seco al centro de la pieza, y con su dedito en la barbilla comenzó a buscar minuciosamente por todo el lugar

- ¿Qué buscas Fifi?.- dije parándome de la cama para ir donde ella

- Es que no alcanzo.- gimoteó golpeando con su piececito en el piso de frustración

- ¿Qué es lo que alcanzas?.-

La puerta se abrió y quedé con el corazón en la boca. El Doctor Cullen, Edward, hizo su ingreso con su radiante bata blanca. Nos miró con una ceja alzada, intrigado seguramente por encontrarnos a las dos de pié y como gatitos perdidos. Vi a mi niña mirarme con esos ojitos traviesos y atravesar la habitación con pasito rápido hasta situarse frente a Edward.

- ¿Qué pasa pequeña?.- preguntó él y se acuclilló a la altura de ella

- Necesito alcanzad la ventana.- indicó hacia ella. Los dos la miramos sin entender nada

- ¿Por qué quieres llegar a la ventana bebé?.- curiosee

- Pod favod.- le puso su mejor carita de perrito mojado a Edward y estiró sus bracitos a él

- Sus deseos son órdenes para mí.- señaló él y la cargó hacia donde ella pedía

Verlos así, me convenció lo que faltaba. Que Fifi sería la niña feliz que buscaba que fuera. Sabía que era sólo una corazonada, pero tenía la fuerza para decirme que ellos eran más que un Doctor y una niña cualquiera. Los miré detenidamente y sin que fueran alucinaciones mías, estaba convencida que había similitudes en ellos… Pero quizás era sólo lo que yo quería ver.

De pronto volví a enfocar bien mi vista en ellos. Y pude percatarme con la profundidad que el miraba a mi pequeña bribona. Un sentimiento fuerte se apoderó de mi estómago al observarlo detallar cada parte de la carita de Fifi.

- Acuéstate Bella.- me pidió mi niña, que de un momento a otro estaba delante de mí en los brazos de Edward aún

- ¿Así está bien?.- cuestioné cuando hice lo que me indicaba ella

- Sip.- se bajó apresuradamente y sin mediar aviso, puso sus manitos en mi rostro. Dejé salir mi risa sin esperar.- ¿Ves? Está mejod.- le informó Fifi a Edward.- Mamá Sue me dijo que tenía que haced eso

- ¿De verdad te sientes mal Bella?.- preguntó preocupado Edward. Y mi rojo enfurecido apareció

- Ahora estoy bien. Gracias.- le guiñé un ojo para que entendiera que era por Fifi. Pero cuando me dí cuenta de mi gesto tan concienzudo, me sentí arder.- Vamos a dormir bebé

- Buenas noches Doctod.- estiró su boquita hasta que alcanzó la mejilla de Edward, cuando éste se agachó a su altura

- Que duermas bien.- se despidió acariciando los cabellos de Fifi

- Buenas noches Bella. Te quiedo mucho.- un sonoro beso fue mi recompensa

- Buenas noches cielo. Te adoro

Mi pequeña se acomodó acurrucada como un bebé a mi costado y poco a poco comenzó a entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo y acompasar su respirar. Miré de soslayo a Edward, que estaba sentado frente a la cama y pendiente de todos los movimientos de Fifi, que ya cesaban totalmente. Luego de un momento, se levantó sin emitir ruido y se posó frente a la ventana. Estuvo un buen tiempo allí, observando sin observar. Pues, su vista se veía perdida en la oscuridad de la noche.

- Estefanía está muy acostumbrada a ti.- comentó de pronto, fijando nuevamente su cuerpo hacia nosotras

- Yo también con ella.- admití sonriendo a mi dormida pequeñita

- ¿Qué va a pasar cuando todo esto se resuelva?.- inquirió sentándose al borde de la cama nuevamente

- Ella encontrará una familia que se preocupe realmente por ella. Y será una niña feliz

- ¿Y tú?.- lo miré sorprendida por su pregunta. Aquí lo que más importaba era Fifi, lo demás era detalle. Sin embargo, su preocupación me alegró sin quererlo

- Mi único deseo desde que la conocí…- sonreí.- Era que ella conociera lo que era una familia. Que ella tuviera la oportunidad de ser querida como se lo merece…

- Puedes estar tranquila.- murmuró mirándome fijamente.- Sea Jasper, Emmet o yo… ella tendrá lo que debió tener siempre. Y no me refiero simplemente a lo material

- ¿Ya se lo confiaste a tu familia?.- sonrió algo incómodo y despeinó aun más su cabello

- Aun no.- hizo una graciosa mueca como disculpándose.- Quiero hacerlo cuando los resultados estén listos. Lo hemos hablado los tres, y vamos a esperar a tener las pruebas concluyentes.- asentí con comprensión

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo.- admití

- ¿Por qué Estefanía dijo que estabas enferma? ¿Y quien es Mamá Sue?

- Pasa que hace unos días atrás estuve con una fuerte gripe y ella intentaba bajar mi temperatura de esa forma. Lo hizo viendo como Mama Sue, que es la esposa de mi padre, ponía paños helados en mi frente.- expliqué sonriendo a la par de él.- Mi padre, y su familia viven en Forks. De por sí, los vidrios viven congelados

- Y el chico que ha estado aquí… ¿Es… tu novio?.- carraspeó luego de realizar la pregunta

- ¿Jacob?.- asintió desviando la mirada.- El es mi medio hermano

Estuvimos platicando unos minutos más, hasta que el primer bostezo emitido por mí, para mi vergüenza, nos indicó que era hora de dormir. Me pidió que cualquier necesidad que tuviéramos, no dudara en llamarlo. Y como si fuese un deseo hecho realidad, tuve su número de móvil en el mío… Mis últimos pensamientos estuvieron dirigidos a ese día en el aeropuerto. Definitivamente la vida da muchas vueltas y como siempre decía Sue, el destino te depara variadas sorpresas… Nunca me imaginé volver a verlo, y menos pensar que nuestros caminos estarían tan unidos…

**…**

Tres días pasaron y nosotros seguíamos aquí. Fifi ya se me comenzaba a desesperar, ni siquiera los dibujos animados estaban siendo de su agrado. Por suerte, Jasper había hecho su buena obra del mes y la llevaba continuamente a la guardería infantil o a la sala donde estaban los bebes que se mueven, como había expresado impresionada mi pequeña Fifi. No daba crédito a que los bebés fueran tan pequeños. Había salido con su pregunta del millón, luego una de sus visitas "_Yo quiedo uno igual ¿Cómo lo hago?_" Emmet fue nuevamente golpeado, por comenzar solemnemente a dar sus clases de sexualidad… Edward había llegado esta mañana con una muñeca muy similar a un bebé, incluso lloraba y hacía un sin fin de cosas, así que gracias a ello había pausado su curiosidad.

- ¡Podríamos hacer una apuesta!.- gritó de un momento a otro Emmet

- ¿Apuesta sobre qué?.- siseó Rosalie y estaba segura que no era nada bueno

- Le mataran unas cuantas neuronas más.- me susurró Edward a mi lado, haciendo que me estremeciera por su cercanía

- ¿Por qué?.- no alcancé a preguntar cuando un fuerte golpe resonó en la habitación

- ¡Es que eres estúpido Emmet!.- bramó Rosalie y abalanzándose a Emmet

- Porque su apuesta tiene relación a los exámenes.- volvió a susurrar

- ¡Ey! Hay niños presentes ¡No a la violencia!.- solicitó Jasper tomando a Rose por la cintura

- ¡Holaaaa!.- canturreó Tanya, a quien había conocido oficialmente hacia dos días.- ¿Quién es la víctima?.- preguntó divertida apuntando hacia Rose que aun estaba hecha una furia

- Bobo Emmet.- respondió Fifi divertida

- No sé para qué pregunté.- suspiró dramáticamente Tanya.- ¿Cómo estás pequeña grande Fifiona?.- apodo que le había dado

- Aquí.- respondió ella, encogiéndose de hombros. Estaba aburrida, pero no lo expresaba

- ¿Te apetece ir a la guardería?.- a mi bebé le brillaron los ojitos.- Tu amiguito Tiger, ha estado preguntando por ti

- ¿Bella puedo id?.- no pude negarme ante esa ilusionada carita

- Claro mi amor. Anda.- corrió a tomar la mano de Tanya y salieron de la habitación

- ¿Qué pasa si llego a ser le padre de esa pequeñuela?.- nos distrajo Emmet con su pregunta. Rascaba ansiosamente su nuca.- Debería ponerme en plan de padre celoso ¿Verdad? Si, eso es. Iré a dejarle unas cuantas cosas claras a ese Tigre

- ¡Es Tiger, Emmet!.- le corrigió Rose enfadada

- Si, como sea.- agitó su mano el grandote.- Gatito, tigre, león o lo que sea.- sacó y pecho y se arregló su ropa.- Debe saber las reglas de juego.- y salió rápidamente por la puerta

- Ok. Iré a controlar que mi novio mantenga conciencia que es 25 años mayor que ese niño.- declaró Rose bufando, para salir detrás de Emmet.

Con Edward, no pudimos más que reirnos de todo. Había aprendido a conocer en algo las personalidades de cada uno y estaba convencida que Emmet, era capaz de medir fuerzas con ese niño, para dejarle en claro quien mandaba. Iba a comenzar a ordenar la habitación,. Cuando un detalle llamó mi interés. Jasper estaba sentado en el sofá, mirando fijamente el piso. Sus cejas a momentos parecían una sola, cuando fruncía su ceño demasiado. Y sus labios hacían extrañas muecas. Miré a Edward, al parecer trataba de descifrar igualmente, lo que pasaba con su amigo.

- ¿Y a ti qué te pasa?.- se sentó junto a él

- ¿Perdí mi sex-appeal?.- miró a Edward con una interrogante profunda en sus ojos. Quise reírme, pero tapé mi intento con una tos

- ¿Qué? ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?.- no me pasó desapercibido los centímetros que Edward con disimulo se corrió de su amigo

- ¡Vamos Edward! ¡El sex-appeal! ¡Mi atractivo! Ya sabes

- ¿No crees que eso deberías preguntárselo a una mujer?.- habló algo perplejo Edward

- ¿Y no te dice algo tu pequeño cerebro, del por qué estoy preguntándoselo a un amigo, en vez de una mujer?

- ¿Qué tus tendencias sexuales están variando?.-

- ¡Hombre! ¡Claro que no! Pero no encuentro nada de malo en consultarlo con un amigo. Si tu me preguntas a mí, yo te encuentro sexy.- lo intenté, pero no pude evitar soltar una carcajada amortiguada por la ropa de mi pequeña que llevé a mis labios. Edward en cambio, dio un salto en su asiento para poner la mayor distancia entre ellos y Jasper, seguía esperando su respuesta como si nada

- En serio. Esto es incómodo y raro Jasper.- el aludido sólo se encogió de hombros y siguió su faena pensativa

- Creo que mi encanto ha desaparecido. Me siento como desierto. Como un camino llano. Como un capullo de rosa marchito. Como si fuer…-

- Creo que entiendo ¿A quien no pudiste ligarte esta vez?.- cuestionó divertido Edward. Y Jasper no ocultó su descontento

- ¿Podrías reemplazar la palabra ligarte por algo más sentimental?.- pidió ofuscado y dramáticamente herido.- Esto no es algo carnal. Va más allá.- gesticulaba con su manos

- Bien ¿Quién no ha correspondido a tus sentimientos?.- la burla en la voz de Edward era clara, más Jasper esta vez no lo notó

- Alice.- suspiró

- ¿Alice?.- dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo

- Si, si. Esa misma Alice. La bajita, abogada, inteligente, sexy, con todo bien puesto. Y el amor de mi vida.- me acerqué y me senté frente a ellos. Edward me miró divertido y se giró a Jasper

- ¿Qué le dijiste y qué te dijo?.- fue directo

- Quería… internarme más con el asunto de Fifi.- comenzó.- Y… cuando creí que era el momento… Le dije que me había hecho esperar demasiado tiempo…-

- ¿Llegó tarde a su encuentro?.- cuestionó Edward

- ¡No idiota!.- lo cortó.- Que se había tardado en llegar a mi vida.- un largo suspiro expiró melancólico.- Y eso fue todo. Se rió de mi y me dijo que a lo que llegaría de verdad tarde era a una sesión de gimnasio. Y se fue

Puedo poner las manos al fuego. Que tanto Edward y yo intentamos por todos los medios de no reírnos de su relato… pero nuestro propósito falló garrafalmente, cuando con una sola mirada entre ambos, soltamos la más sonora carcajada. Jasper movió su cabeza reprobatoriamente y murmuró varias cosas por lo bajo. Luego de varios minutos, en que las lágrimas corrían por mis ojos e intentaba tomar profundas respiraciones para no seguir con mi ataque, literalmente. Me controlé, al igual que Edward

- Amigo.- palmeó su hombro.- No creo que hayas perdido… tu sex-appeal. O lo que sea.- dijo rápidamente.- Sólo creo que debes cambiar tus tácticas de conquista

- Jamás le había dicho algo así a una chica.- le rebatió Jasper

- Tienes razón. Esta vez haz sido más sutil que otras.- se estremeció con algún pensamiento.- Quizás solo… ¿Te apresuraste?...

- Bella ¿Cómo me encuentras? Soy capaz de derretir el chocolate con una mirada ¿Verdad?.- me preguntó serio y totalmente abocado a mi respuesta

- Yo… pues… sí… creo que sí.- dije titubeante

- Ok. No me respondas. Ya sé que los ojos de Bella de la Bestia están en este otro.- apuntó hacia Edward y quise enterrar mi cabeza bajo tierra

- ¿Qué…? Yo…- intenté decir algo, pero mi cabeza no conectaba las ideas

- Jasper.- le habló Edward. Que tenía una tonalidad bastante igualada a la mía

- ¿Qué?.- se defendió el rubio, como si hubiese contado un cuento de niños.- No he dicho nada del otro mundo. Y menos mentiras ¡Tu también te fijaste en ella Eddie!- se paró despreocupadamente y avanzó a la puerta de salida.- Me alegro por ustedes. Ojala en un futuro cercano sea un amor consumado. Y la Bella y la Bestia queden juntos y tengas Bellitas y Bestiecitas.- miró melancólico el lugar.- Yo seguiré vagando hasta el final de mis días. Mi hija será lo único que me quede. Seguiré en espera de mi duende encantada. Adiós

Si alguien me hubiera preguntado alguna vez ¿Cuál es la situación más bochornosa que había vivido? Hubiera dicho mi presentación en la universidad. Un día tenía que exponer un tema y lo único que se vio en la pantalla, fue mi patética imitación de _Moulin Rouge_, una noche de copas con Ángela… ¡Que equivocada estaba! Ciertamente… ésta, era la peor.

Edward me miró con una forzada y avergonzada sonrisa. Su pelo estaba siendo testigo directo de su nerviosismo. Y mis manos, tampoco estaban muy cómodas con los apretones poco suaves que le estaba brindando. Nos paramos al mismo tiempo e intentamos decir algo, sin embargo, cada cual salió en caminos diferentes.

- Creo…- aclaró su garganta.- Creo que iré a dar mi vuelta de rutina.- se apresuró a decir

- ¡Si. Claro!.- la actuación definitivamente no era mi fuerte.- Yo… yo ordenaré todo aquí.-

Como sincronizados, caminamos nuevamente al lado opuesto. Nos encontramos al centro de la habitación y con un suave beso nos despedimos. Al sentir cerrar la puerta me tiré como un verdadero desplome sobra la cama. Y ahogué un grito en la ropa que todavía sostenía entre mis manos ¿Tan evidente era mis miradas? Y… ¿Sería cierto la otra parte?... Un click resonó en mi cabeza y me percaté de un detalle ¡Ninguno de los dos había negado o afirmado nada! Pero… ¿El que calla, otorga no? ¡Uhgh!

**…**

**

* * *

**

**Ed.-**

**...  
**

Estaba sentado frente a una taza de café, que se consumía de tal manera, que parecía estar rota. Hoy, era el día en que sabríamos los resultados de las pruebas. Desde ayer, había dado solo un par de vueltas por la habitación de Fifi y Bella. La oportuna idiotez desatada por Jasper, hacía que cada vez que estuviera frente a esa puerta. Mi cara comenzara un proceso irrevocable de incendio espontáneo. Sin embargo, no podía más que pensar en las palabras de Jasper hacia ella ¿Sería cierto que ella también había puesto su atención en mí? Al menos estaba claro que el chico que la acompañaba de un lado a otro, era su medio hermano, pero… eso no me decía nada.

Suspiré frustrado nuevamente. Siempre me había costado un tanto las relaciones, pero parecía que esta vez, era aumentado. Recordé a Kate, y al mismo tiempo que su imagen llegó a mí, le deseché. No tenía ya rabia contra ella, pero no sería cínico. No guardaba los mejores elogios hacia ella.

- Hola Edward.- di un respingo en mi asiento, derramando mi café.- ¡Oh lo siento!

- No te preocupes.- tomé un paño y comencé secar todo

- Al parecer estabas bastante abstraído ¿Alguna… chica?.- levanté mi rostro para observar su cara. Exactamente como lo pensé, su voz iba directamente proporcional a la cara de poco simpatía sobre su pregunta

- No. Sólo estaba pensando Amanda.- traté de ser educado

- ¿Y no hay posibilidad de acceder a esos pensamientos?.- la chica era obstinada

- Ninguno.- contesté con una sonrisa amable

- Edward.- tomó asiento frente a mí.- Sé que no tengo por qué meterme. Pero creo que hemos entablado una linda amistad.- contuve las ganas de elevar una ceja.- Y bueno… aquí en los pasillos las noticias vuelan…

- ¿De qué se trata?.- inquirí, aún teniendo claro su duda

- La chica de la habitación privada.- dijo directamente.- ¿Es algo tuyo?

- Lo siento mucho Amanda, pero creo que ese tipo de cosas no tienen por qué ser de conocimiento público.- me levanté de mi silla para retirarme

- Sé que es privado Edward. Pero debes estar conciente que tienes a la mitad de la población femenina de este lugar suspirando por ti en los pasillos…- una sonrisa coqueta asomó en sus labios.- Y bueno… me incluyo.- expuso sin tapujos

- No quiero ser grosero.- dije delicadamente.- Pero espero que no siga siendo así. No me gustaría que la mitad de la población femenina quedara sin aire por mi culpa.- repetí sus palabras en tono bromista.- Y más, sin oportunidad alguna. No me gusta relacionar mi trabajo con mi vida privada

- Pienso que estás siendo demasiado tajante. Y una persona no debe cerrarse a ninguna oportunidad. Yo...- su charla quedó interrumpida por el golpeteo en la puerta

Hice un asentimiento en su dirección y me dirigí en pocos y largos pasos hacia la puerta. Alice estaba recargada al costado de ella. Miró hacia tras de mí y saludó a Amanda, quien le devolvió el saludo sin ocultar su molestia por su presencia. Totalmente opuesta a mi, que quería poco menos realizarle un baile de agradecimiento.

- Ehm… ¿Interrumpo?.- preguntó cautelosa

- No.- me apresuré a contestar cuando vi a Amanda dispuesta a correr a Alice de la sala

- Bien.- dije ésta, no muy convencida.- Edward. Te necesito en mi oficina. Los chicos ya están allí

- Ahora voy.- cerré la puerta y me dispuse a buscar mis cosas

- ¿Tengo que entender que nuestra plática ha concluido?.- el tono mordaz de Amanda, me instó a dejar las cosas claras sin arrepentimientos

- Nuestra plática terminó.- concluí.- Si no te ha quedado claro lo que he dicho. No es mi problema, pero creo que he sido lo suficientemente detallista para darte a entender que mis supuestas acosadoras no tienen lugar para mí

Sin más, salí de allí. Sabía que con esto prácticamente me estaba tirando a las fauces hambrientas de los cocodrilos. Mal que mal, ella era mi superior y podía reprobarme o aprobarme a su antojo. Pero jamás había dejado que alguien me amedrentara, cuando mi razón estaba por sobre la de otros y esta no sería la excepción. Kate, había intentado de un modo no muy grato embaucarme, y ya estaba entrenado en las artes de las manipulaciones.

**...**

Los saludos en la oficina de Alice fueron rápidos. Y un puñado de papeles sobre la mesa, me indicó que el día había llegado. Bella y Fifi estaban junto a Tanya y Rose en la guardería.

- Bien chicos. Con la premura que le hemos otorgado a este caso en particular, tengo los exámenes en mi poder y antes que llegaran los he revisado.- su mirada no indicaba nada en particular

- Ok. Necesito saber, sino quedaré sin uñas y Rose volverá a golpearme.- sonreímos ante las palabras de Emmet. A pesar de que se podía sentir un ambiente tenso

- No me explayaré mucho. Lo único que quiero recordarles, es que estos resultados no son como si fuera un examen universitario u otra cosa. Se trata de la vida de una niña pequeña que no lo ha pasado bien. Estos resultados implican derechos y deberes. Los cuales tiene que ser pensados, y no realizados al azar.- tomó una pausa para mirarnos a los tres.- Con esto papeles chicos. Ustedes comienzan un antes y un después. Ya no sólo es su vida la que deberán manejar; sino también la de una niña pequeña.

- Creo que los tres estamos concientes de eso.- expuso Jasper, con una seriedad pocas veces vista.- Aunque cabe destacar que creo estar seguro quien es el padre

- ¿Si? ¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste antes? ¡Maldito ricitos de oro engreído!.- bramó Emmet apuntándolo

- Entonces creo que no dilataré más la situación.- finalizó Alice.- Lo que tenga que hablar, lo haré directamente con el padre.- suspiró, leyó nuevamente el papel y concluyó.- Los resultados nos arrojan un 99.9 % de probabilidad que tú Edward, eres su padre

- Lo sabía.- musité con una mezcla se sensaciones en la boca del estómago

- ¡Ridículos sabelotodo!.- refunfuñó Emmet, de brazos cruzados

- He escuchado a dos de ustedes decir que tenían la seguridad que sabían quien era el progenitor de Estefanía ¿Cuál es la razón?

- Fifi es la copia exacta de mi padre y mi hermana. Sobre todo de ella.- sonreí al recordar días pasados, la primera vez que la ví

- Entiendo ¿Tus padres y familia saben de todo esto?.- cuestionó ella

- No. Estaba esperando esto para hablar con ellos

- Algo totalmente razonable.- expuso en apoyo.- Bien, creo que es hora que conversemos solamente los dos. Hay cosas que quisiera tocar contigo

- Intenta que Emmet no diga ninguna estupidez delante de la niña.- le pedí a Jasper cuando comenzaron a ponerse de pié para abandonar la oficina

- ¡Si claro! ¡Siempre Emmet! Hasta con la niña de mis ojos te quedas tú.- salió alegando mi amigo, seguido por un Jasper aun desanimado y una Alice pendiente de sus movimientos.

- Bueno Edward. Primero que todo ¿Qué te parece todo esto?

- No es nuevo.- admití.- Del hecho que cuando la ví, supe que teníamos un vínculo más allá del que hasta ahora habíamos llevado a cabo.- sonreí.- No te mentiré que me asusta un poco todo esto. Como bien dijiste, soy por ahora, responsable solamente de mí. Y a partir de este momento, se agrega alguien más a la ecuación

- Te entiendo

- Pero no por eso, es una obligación que tome con molestia o desagrado. Estefanía es una niña preciosa, y uno ya la quiere en el momento que interactúas con ella.

- Te apoyo totalmente. A pesar de que su madre es una vil mujer, por guardar un poco la compostura de todos los insultos que podría darle. Estefanía es totalmente opuesta. Es una niña, si. Pero a pesar de eso, la calidad que envuelve a la niña, es absolutamente superior a esa mujer

- ¿Qué pasará con ella? ¿Qué debo hacer ahora? Estoy algo nervioso.- confié.- No sé muy bien qué pasos a seguir y como actuar

- Es normal Edward.- me calmó.- Lo primero, es que hables con tu familia y le comentes del nuevo integrante que se suma a la descendencia Cullen.- sonrió intentando aligerar el ambiente.- Lo segundo y casi primero a la vez, es que reconozcas legalmente a Estefanía como tu hija. Esto lleva a los tercero y más complejo.- suspiró pesadamente.- Entablar lo antes posible el juicio sobre la tuición de la niña. Que espero, sea el total para ti

- ¿Qué pasará con esa mujer?

- Lamentablemente Edward. Con esa mujer, nos estamos moviendo en un terreno corrupto y amoral. Por lo que he sabido. Ella aun no es trasladada a un centro de reclusión como es debido. Y las pruebas están siendo tomadas muy vagamente en cuenta.

- ¿Quedará libre?

- Intentaré por todos los medios que no sea así. Aun tengo en mi poder unas pruebas que podrían ser concluyentes.- afirmó para luego ponerse de pié y sentarse más cerca de mí.- Ahora Edward. No podrás sacar a Estefanía de la ciudad, mientras el juicio se lleve a cabo

- Lo sé. De hecho mi cabeza no hace más que pensar en posibles soluciones para realizar las mejores decisiones. Estoy terminando mi carrera y ahora más que nunca me urge hacerlo, pero la pista se me pone complicada

- Quiero pedirte un favor personal. Y que también servirá para que un modo u otro, la carga no sea tan difícil llevarla.- asentí, dándole a entender que siguiera.- No alejes a Bella de Fifi abruptamente.- iba a intervenir, pero ella me pidió que guardara silencio.- Conozco a Bella hace poco tiempo, pero ella le ha entregado mucho más de lo que le brindó su madre en cuatro años. Esa niña, se ha convertido en el centro de todo para ella. Y gracias a ella, tu sabes hoy que tienes una hija. Y la niña está totalmente encariñada con ella.- me expuso algo que se notaba a simple vista.- Creo que será recomendable que un Psicólogo atienda en cierto modo el caso. Pero tu mayor apoyo en este momento, está en esa muchacha de cabellos marrones que ha dejado todo para ayudar a una niña que no lleva su misma sangre, pero que siendo sinceros... tienen un corazón unido...

...

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Ok. Sé que me querrán asesinar lenta y tortuosamente por mi corte, pero...**

**el capítulo se estaba alargando mucho.**

**Ya sabemos quien es el Papi Ricky. Creo que muchas lo supieron por el "_Cristo_" expresado por Ed**

* * *

**Pam3**

* * *

**PD 1:- Chicas. Me he demorado porque he estado con mil cosas este fin de semana. Seré tía y estoy chocha xD**

**PD 2:- ¿Vieron la película? Dios, yo ya quiero ir por segunda vez. No diré mucho, porque sé que hay chicas que aun no van. Pero lo único que comentaré, fue el momento del beso de Bella y Jacob... Me desahogué gritandole de todo jaja Les juro... hubo un silencio primero y luego ¡Dios! a Kristen le dijeron de todo (le dijimos xD) Y la muy... lo disfrutó "_Yegua_"**

**PD 3:- Mañana subiré "T.I.M.P." Y "E.Y." aun no sé. Un saludos a todas ustedes, respondí casi todos los RR, pero aun me quedan en el tintero. Besos enormes a las chicas que no tienen cuenta y me dejan igual su pedacito de aporte:- amatista16- tatis- alessa wbrandon- Patty Nelluc- anicherry- LUCY- lilibethyuki  
**

**"Tati, te escribi un correo. Espero lo hayas recibido. Ahí me dices que ondis"**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo XI  
**

**Dis: "Los personajes son propiedad de Steph. Meyer. Tan sólo la historia es de mi autoria"**

**...**

**

* * *

**

**Ed.-**

**...**

Luego de haber conversado con Alice, había pasado la tarde absolutamente solo. No era que me molestara la compañía de nadie, pero necesitaba de una u otra manera, internalizar bien toda la noticia ¡Era padre! Y no sólo eso, sino que de una niña de cuatro años, con una madre digna de la horca y ni siquiera tenía los medios como para ofrecerle un futuro mejor que el presente o pasado que había tenido que vivir. Aun me faltaban algunos meses por recibirme, y no se trataba de llegar y pedir aplazar las situaciones como si de adquirir un producto se tratara…

Emmett y Rose habían tenido que volver a California. Rose se había disculpado por no poder estar conmigo para enfrentar todo lo que venía, pero si retrasaban un día más su regreso, posiblemente allí creyeran que aun estaba tratando de revivir a su abuela, la cual llevaba más de diez años bajo tierra. Pero mi amigo Emmett lo había dispuesto así…

Entré silencioso a la habitación de Bella y Estefanía. Ambas dormían plácidamente, mientras yo me carcomía el cerebro analizando cómo hacer mejor las cosas y aún después de varias horas, no encontraba respuesta… Había hablado con una Psicóloga amiga, le había explicado la situación y al mismo tiempo solicitado su ayuda. Su recomendación había sido, ir paso a paso. No decirle a la niña de un momento a otro que yo era su padre…

También me había recomendado otro camino a seguir. El cual había desechado al mismo instante en que le oí pronunciar esa palabra… Sabía que no sería fácil, pero ¿Quién dijo que algo era regalado en este mundo? Y darla en adopción no era, ni sería una opción para mí…

- ¿Edward?.- un suave zarandeo me extrajo de mis cavilaciones

- ¿Eh?

- Llevo hablándote más de cinco minutos.- explicó Bella

- Lo siento. Mi imaginación estaba volando.-

- ¿Te sientes bien?

- Si.- ella aun no sabía nada, y pensé que este sería el momento.- Sólo estaba planificando mi vida de ahora en adelante. Con una hija, las cosas cambian.- su rostro pasó de la confusión al esclarecimiento

- ¿Eres…?.- asentí a su pregunta no formulada

Fue una reacción espontánea, pero mi cuerpo reaccionó como si lo hubiese anhelado todo el tiempo. Me encontraba atrapado agradablemente en unos pequeños brazos alrededor de mi cuello. Y no pude negarle la voluntad propia a los míos de hacer lo mismo, atrayéndola por la cintura hacía mi… ¡Era tan cálida! Tan reconfortante estar así…

- Te felicito.- musitó con la voz amortiguada en mi camisa y una nota de tristeza. Me separé para comprobar lo que creí. Sus ojos estaban húmedos

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Bella?.- inquirí frenético al no saber la causa

- ¡Oh! No te preocupes. También se llora de felicidad.- susurró emocionada.

- Pensé que llorabas por la mala suerte de Fifi. Al tocarle un papá como yo.- bromee, logrando hacerla sonreír

- No seas bobo. Estoy feliz por ella y por ti… No sé que era, pero algo me decía que eras tú, y creo que no pudo haber sido mejor.- sus palabras me asombraron y no pude evitar preguntar

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué piensas que no pudo haber sido mejor?

- Es una corazonada.- dijo simplemente con un rubor exquisito en sus mejillas

- Yo también la tuve.- me sinceré.- Fifi es una copia exacta de mi hermana Liz

- ¿Tu familia lo sabe?.- cuestionó suavemente luego de unos minutos

- Llegan por la mañana.- expliqué.- Sólo les dije que necesitaba su presencia acá. Mamá poco menos creía que había tenido un accidente y lo único que quedaba era mi cabeza hablando con ella.- ambos reímos.- Pero la tranquilicé diciéndole que no era nada malo

- ¿Cómo… como crees que lo tomen?.- expresó con cautela

- Puedes estar tranquila que Fifi no se quedará sin padre tan prontamente.- la miré divertido.- Estoy seguro que bien, aunque será embarazoso propinar todos los detalles, y te aseguro que de eso no me escapo

Bella me sonrió para luego quedar en estado pensativo por largo rato. Momento en el cual me dediqué a observarla de manera detallada. Desde la primera vez que la había visto, disfrazada de ese personaje, había notado su belleza… Pero estos días que habíamos compartido, esa belleza había sido doblemente resaltada… No era como el común de las chicas. El sólo hecho de haberse hecho cargo de una niña que no era nada suyo, en vez de dar media vuelta e irse, lo demostraba…

Entendía a la perfección, la adoración que esa niña acurrucada esa cama y que era mi hija, le profesaba… Yo también lo hacía, pero de una forma agradecida… Tenía miedo al mañana, pero agradecía el haberme cruzado con Bella Swan en el camino. Gracias a ella, ahora había una pequeña que dependía de mí… Había una razón de peso para sentirme más participe de este mundo…

- ¿Cómo te sientes con todo esto?.- consultó luego de su largo silencio

- Asustado.- intenté sonreír, pero sólo logre una mueca nerviosa.- Quisiera que hubiera un libro donde te enseñaran como ser papá

- Los padres que esperan la llegada de su bebé luego de nueve meses, tampoco tienen una guía.- me confortó

- Pero al menos ellos están más preparados.- rebatí su punto.- No se encuentran de un día para otro que serán padres en menos de dos días, y menos de una bebé que ya tiene cuatro años

- Creo que te equivocas.- la miré atento.- Entiendo que te sientes en plena desventaja con alguien que tiene nueve meses por delante para hacerse la idea que su vida dará un vuelco permanente. Pero estoy segura, que llegan al término de los nueve meses con las mismas inseguridades que desde el primero… El verdadero cambio se produce, cuando la personita que creaste recae en tus brazos…

- ¡Vaya!.- exclamé fascinado.- Nunca lo había pensado así

- Puedo hacerte una pregunta.- me pidió Bella y por su rostro me asemejaba que sería algo incómodo. Igualmente asentí.- ¿Tu… quieres… esto?.- me tomó un minuto entender sus palabras

- ¡Claro que si!.- afirmé con vehemencia.- No tiene relación que esté asustado, con que me quiera librar de mis responsabilidades Bella.- la cual botó una bocanada de aire en respuesta

- Entonces eso es lo importante.- declaró

- ¿Qué esté asustado?.- volví a bromear con ella

- Si.- ratificó para dejarme en la duda.- Si no tuvieras miedo, no me confiaría que fueras a ser un gran papá… El temor nos indica que estamos dispuestos a hacer algo, lo único que nos preocupa realmente, es hacerlo mal. Pero ese no será tu caso. Lo sé

Dejé transcurrir unos segundos. Necesitaba entablar el tema realmente importante para ella y para mí, pero sobre todo para Fifi. Decidí que tenía que ser ahora y solamente ahora, aprovechando que estábamos solos y que ya nos habíamos insertado en temas profundos…

- Bella ¿Qué harás ahora? Digo… Ehm. Yo… tu… Fifi…- ¡Perfecto! Ahora me había vuelto idiota

- Buscaré un nuevo trabajo.- desplegó sin ánimo y como forzándose a decir eso

- Bella…

- No te preocupes Edward. Mira, lo único que quiero pedirte… es poder visitar a Fifi de vez en cuando…- hizo una pausa.-…Y sólo quiero que nuestro distanciamiento sea paulatino

**…**

"_Quiero que nuestro distanciamiento se paulatino_"…

.

Sólo esa frase me había coartado cualquier intento por retenerla de la forma que fuera al lado de la niña y el mío… Ella era libre de tomar sus decisiones, y aunque quisiera, lamentablemente no contaba con un sueldo para ofrecerle siquiera cuidar a Fifi, pagando por sus servicios. Una forma menos rebuscada para no dejar que se marchara así como así… Mientras mis padres y mi hermana me hablaban animadamente de las cosas ocurridas durante mi ausencia, yo tenía mi cabeza puesta en ella… Buscaba y rebuscaba la forma de impedir que se escabullera como aquella vez en el aeropuerto, cuando creí no verla más… No era amor, eso era obvio… y si era totalmente sincero, mitad era por Fifi…y mitad era por mí…

- Es un lindo departamento.- expuso mi madre al entrar al lugar que compartíamos con Jasper y Tanya.- Se nota la mano de una mujer en ella.- gran razón

- Bien Edward. Hemos viajado por solicitud tuya ¿Qué es eso tan importante que quieres compartir con nosotros?.- mi padre siempre directo

- ¿Versión corta o larga?.- inquirí tratando de alivianar mis nervios

- ¡Uh-hu! Algo me dice que la metida de pata que tuviste esta vez, no es simple.- canturreó mi hermana

- Liz, deja que tu hermano hable.- pidió mi madre.- Además estoy segura que lo que sea, no es grave. Edward siempre ha sido un correcto chico ¿Cierto amor?.- palmeó mi mejilla cariñosamente… me quedé mudo, lo que alertó a mi padre

- ¿Vas a dejar la carrera?.- me sorprendí de sus conjeturas

- ¡No! Saben de sobra que esto he querido ser siempre.- contesté con seguridad

- ¡Uf! Ok ¿Entonces?.- apremió nuevamente Carlisle. Miré a todos y tras dar un largo suspiro cargado de ansiedad, hablé

- Son abuelos y eres tía.- indiqué a mi hermana.- Tengo una hija de cuatro años, llamada Estefanía. Me he enterado hace un día solamente y no hay necesidad de dudar, porque las pruebas de paternidad fueron concluyentes.- expulsé todo de una vez. Me miraban como si me hubiera salido un cuerno en medio de la frente

- ¡¿Qué?.- escuché un coro de gritos

- Lo… que dije…- carraspee para aclarar mi garganta, que de un momento a otro estaba seca

- Calma.- se levantó mi padre y comenzó a pasearse.- ¿Me haz dicho que tienes una hija de cuatro años y hace un día te enteras?.- repitió las mismas palabras dichas por mí, quise rodar los ojos, pero por la cara que mostraba… no era buena idea

- Exactamente como lo haz planteado.- tajé sin más

- ¿Y la madre? ¿Dónde está? ¿Quién es?.- volví a tragar saliva antes las preguntas de mi hermana

- La madre se llama Victoria… Ella… ehm…está en… ¿La cárcel?

- ¡¿Qué?.- volvieron a gritar

- ¡Edward Anthony Cullen! ¡Comienza a explicar paso a paso toda esta situación! Antes que me olvidé que eres mayor de edad, te tome y siente en mis piernas y te dé nalgadas hasta que me fastidie.- amenazó mi siempre tranquila madre…¡antes!

- Te aconsejo que tomes en serio las palabras de mamá.- susurró Liz a mi lado.- Creo que empezaste a relatar con el pié izquierdo ¡Arréglalo!.- asentí

Y así di paso a contar todo lo que mi reciente abrupta declaración llevaba consigo. Y cuando digo todo, es ¡Todo! Cada vez que pretendía dejar una parte de la narración fuera, era como si mi madre pudiera leerme la mente… Bastaba sólo una mirada de advertencia, para que retomara mi exposición sin saltarme detalle… Mi cara ardía de la vergüenza en algunos puntos, en los cuales mis padres parecían querer arremeter contra mi persona y Liz abría la boca como un pez… Para el final de la historia, tenía el cuerpo acalambrado y la cara agujereada por las miradas recibidas…

- ¡Wow! ¿En serio tu eres mi hermano?.- Liz fue la primera en hablar

- Edward.- llamó mi padre con ese tono que pocas veces oía.- ¿Qué piensas hacer?

- ¡Carlisle!.- gritó mi madre.- ¡Te haz dado cuenta de todo lo que ha dicho Edward y tu lo único que le preguntas es qué piensa hacer!.- estaba realmente molesta

- ¿Y qué quieres mujer?.- increpó él.- Las cosas ya están hechas, no es como si se pudiera volver el tiempo atrás. Lo importante ahora, es ver las acciones a seguir.- cortó.- Edward. Repito mi pregunta ¿Qué es lo que vas hacer?

- Afrontar mis responsabilidades.- puntualicé firme

- Es lo menos que puedes hacer. Esa pequeña no tiene culpa de las irresponsabilidades de los adultos que la trajeron al mundo

- Mama ¡Por favor!.- acoté un tanto molesto.- Hablas de mí como si fuera lo peor del mundo.- elevé mis brazos.- Y si entramos en comparaciones, creo que la madre me gana por lejos

- Siento mucho tener que contradecirte Edward.- discutió mi padre.- Pero creo que cargas con una cuota de responsabilidad bastante amplia en este sentido. Desde temprana edad creo que tenías conciencia que teniendo relaciones con una mujer son protección puede tener consecuencias.- reprendió sutilmente.- El hecho que hayas jugado al hombre mayor por una noche, teniendo en cuenta lo anterior, te hace partícipe de una situación con iguales culpas

Me quedé en silencio luego de las palabras de mi padre. Aunque intentaba convencerme en mi fuero interno que la razón estaba de mi lado, no podía negar que el discurso impuesto, me llegaba de forma innegable. Yo también tenía culpa en esto…

- Sin embargo estoy dispuesto a tomar parte total de mi responsabilidad en esto. He compartido con Estefanía, y aparte de ser una niña que cala hondo. Es también una personita que necesita de afecto y una verdadera familia. Y estoy dispuesto a dársela, aunque sea sólo con un compartimiento…- hablé concluyente

- ¿Y tus estudios? ¿Qué pasará con todo esto? Hijo, nosotros no podemos por más que quisiéramos estar a tu lado, dejar todo allá

- Tengo intenciones de hacer las cosas bien, pero también sé que por más que así sea, no resuelvo todo… Pero…buscaré un trabajo media jornada, cuando no tenga turnos… Pondré a Fifi en un jardín pre-escolar… Con el dinero que gane, más lo que recibo por la residencia y con lo que…ustedes me envían…- dije no muy seguro de seguir percibiendo eso.- Saldré adelante…

Miré a los tres con seriedad. Quería infundir todo el valor que pudiera en mis palabras, aunque por dentro estuviera aterrado hasta las masas. Porque hablar, era muy distinto al actuar… Mi madre fue la primera que advertí con una nueva perspectiva, y no me equivoqué… Se levantó de su asiento y apresuró su paso hasta estar frente a mi y estrecharme en sus brazos… Una sensación placentera recorrió mi cuerpo, era lo que había necesitado desde el primer día y hasta hace un minuto atrás, creía haber perdido ese derecho.

- Vamos a apoyarte en todo hijo.- señaló con cierta emoción

- Gracias mamá.- la volví a abrazar, queriendo absorber toda su calidez

- También cuentas conmigo Ed.- apretó mi mejilla mi hermana, y aunque siempre había odiado eso. Hoy la hubiese dejado hacerlo mil veces

- Gracias peque.- le devolví apretando su diminuta nariz, cosa que a ella igual le desagradaba. Pero esta vez frunció la nariz y sonrió

El único que no decía nada era mi padre. Aun estaba de pié en el mismo lugar que se había mantenido por toda la conversación. Mi madre y Liz, quedaron expectantes igual que yo… Nos miró un segundo y se volteó a mirar a la calle… Mentiría, si dijera que quise ponerme a llorar como un mariquita. Era mi padre y esperaba realmente, que fuese el primero y quizás único en no juzgarme…

- Así que soy abuelo….- susurró sin girarse y los tres nos miramos sin entender.- Bien. Creo que es algo que no me esperaba…- por fin su mirada se dirigió a mí.- Pero es algo que comenzaré aprovechar.- si Emmett me hubiera visto, sería su chiste diario. Corrí los pocos pasos que nos separaban y lo abracé como cuando lo hacía de niño

- Gracias papá.- dije de corazón

- Edward.- pidió mi atención.- No podemos venirnos a vivir acá ¿Entiendes?.- asentí.- Pero cada dos semanas estaremos viniendo. Por lo pronto, buscaremos una casa donde puedan cambiarse, si es que todos deciden irse

- ¿Una casa? Pero-.- me cortó

- Tienes una hija de cuatro años, que estoy seguro apreciará mucho más tener una casa con jardín para poder jugar, que pasar en una selva de cemento como es este departamento

- Lo entiendo papá, pero no creo que alcance a pagar algo decente y no quiero-.- volvió a cortarme

- Las cosas serán de esta manera. Y no quiero discusión alguna.- advirtió.- Hoy mismo buscaré una casa donde puedas irte con ella y los demás si así lo desean. Ellos seguirán pagando la misma parte que hacen aquí, no sería justo que tuvieran que aumentar sus gastos…- espero a que yo afirmara para proseguir, así que lo hice.- Muy bien. Seguirás con todos tus deberes y yo contrataré alguna persona para el cuidado de mi nieta

- ¿Y la niña que dice Edward ha estado al cuidado de la peque?.- interrumpió Liz, haciendo que la alusión de ella me diera un vuelco en el estómago

- ¿Qué dices Edward? ¿Ella estará de acuerdo para seguir al cuidado de Estefanía?

- Hijo, creo que es tu mejor aliada en estos momentos, y que no se malinterprete mi comentario. No quiero decir que por interés de librarte de responsabilidades con la niña, ella te sirva. Sino que me refiero a que, es ella quien ha estado todo este tiempo con la pequeña, y deben haber creado un lazo fuerte

- Lo han hecho.- afirmé sonriendo

- Entonces hablaremos con ella.- sentenció mi padre.- Yo te guiaré y me reuniré con la abogada que me haz dicho para agilizar trámites y asuntos legales. Voy ayudarte en todo, para que termines en unos meses más tu carrera y puedas hacerte cargo desde ese momento tú. Lo único que tengo claro y espero que tu también, es que esa mujer con la que tuviste ese lío, quede totalmente fuera de la vida de la niña

- También lo quiero así.- corroboré sus intenciones

- Y yo lo único que quiero ahora, es conocer a esa pequeñita.- chilló mi madre y aplaudió como si fuera de la edad de Fifi

- Yo igual. Edward ¿A quien se parece?.- inquirió mi hermana

- Es una copia en miniatura tuya.- indiqué, para escucharla gritar y saltar ¡Mujeres!

- Entonces… ¡Es preciosa!.- dijo simplemente y corrió puertas afuera…

**…**

* * *

**Be.-**

**...**

- ¿Pod qué me tengo que poned esto?.- refunfuñó nuevamente mi bebé

- Ya te lo dije bebé.- me agaché a su altura.- Porque vienen unas personitas importantes a conocerte.-

- Pedo Bella. Con vestidos no puedo jugad con Tiged y sus autos.- así que por eso era el alboroto

- Ok. Hagamos un trato. Te portas bien y no arrugas más ese botoncito.- toqué con mi dedo su naricita.- Y cuando ellos se vayan, te visto rápido con pantalones ¿Qué dices?

- ¡Oki doki!.- alzó su pequeño puño al aire

- ¿Quién está tan contenta por aquí?.- preguntó Alice entrando a la habitación

- Yo tía Ali, podque después voy a id con mi amigo Tiged pod los autitos.- y ronroneó figurando con su mano como guiando un auto

- ¿Los padres de Edward ya llegaron?.- preguntó Alice luego de mirar como Fifi volvía a alegar por lo bajo con su vestido

- Me avisó que en media hora más estarían acá.- informé

- Bien. Necesito hablar con él, me he comunicado finalmente con Samantha Wilson. Una mujer asquerosamente desagradable, así que nuestra conversación no se ha distinguido por ser amistosa.- se encogió de hombros simulando no entender el por qué

- ¡Ew! ¿Tan malo?.- fingí terror en mi rostro

- Gritarse por más de una hora ¿Es malo?.- asentí.- O bien, entonces ha sido pésimo, porque fueron dos.- sonrió ampliamente.- Al parecer sus intenciones distaban mucho de ser solamente por el bienestar de la niña. Y debo agradecer que seas terca y no me hayas escuchado cuando te pedía que la trajeras de vuelta.- fue mi turno de sonreír mientras ella se alejaba

- Le diré a Edward que vaya a verte.- me guiñó en señal de acuerdo y salió

Durante la media hora que esperé a que Edward con sus padres llegaran a conocer a mi bebé, tuve que mantener mis manos y mis ojos encima de mi preciosa princesa… Al parecer estaba adoptando mis costumbres, y comenzaba a odiar de verdad los vestidos y los peinados elaborados….

Me quedé observándola mientras la sostenía en mis piernas y veíamos sus dibujos animados… No podía decir si sus movimientos eran concientes o no, pero si sabía que nuestra conexión era tal, que siempre cuando estábamos unidas, la mano de cada una reposaba en la mejilla de la otra… Incluso dormidas, era igual. A un mínimo cambio de posición por ella o mío, volvíamos a crear ese vínculo… Como asegurándonos que seguíamos una al lado de la otra…

La aferré más fuerte a mí, haciendo que su carita volteara a verme con duda, pero sonriente. Sus pequeños dientecitos comenzaban aparecer y la hacían ver más hermosa aún. Hundí mi cara en su cuellito tibio y comencé a repartir besos en él, logrando escuchar música para mis oídos, sus fuertes carcajadas. Mientras ella disfrutaba de mis cosquillas, mis ojos comenzaron a humedecerse…pensando en que la dicha que estaba viviendo en este momento, estaba pronta a desparecer de mi vida…

Un carraspeo hizo que nos separáramos. Edward se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta, junto a tres personas más que debían ser su familia, por el parecido que tenían. Tomé a mi rosada bebé y la puse de pié, mientras con disimulo quitaba los restos de agua que se asomaban bajo mis ojos…

- Hola Fifi.- saludó Edward. Se volteó a mi con una mirada preocupada.- Hola Bella.- se limitó a decir, pero no quitaba sus ojos de mí

- Hola.- saludamos las dos a tiempo

- Les quiero presentar a mi familia. Mi padre Carlisle, mi madre Esme y mi hermana Liz.- musitamos un simple saludo

Sentí tirar de mis ropas y miré a Fifi interrogante. Me hizo una seña para que me acercara, así que me acuclillé a su altura

- ¿Pod qué ellos están aquí? Me padezco a ella.- susurró, pero por las sonrisas del resto supe que habían oído

Miré a Edward, no sabía muy bien que decir. Lo perceptiva de mi pequeña quedaba reflejado en el parecido que había notado entre ella y la hermana de él. La madre de Edward miraba con adoración a mi niña, y estaba segura que lo único que deseaba era tomarla en sus brazos y estrecharla fuerte. El padre, se veía más cauteloso, pero de igual manera su mirada era cálida. Y su hermana parecía querer comenzar a dar saltitos por todos lados.

- Ellos… están aquí… Han venido… a conocerte Fifi.- balbuceó Edward nervioso. Y mi bebé frunció su pequeño entrecejo confundida

- ¿A mí?.- inquirió buscando mi mirada para que le explicara

- ¿Recuerdas cuando me dijiste que querías amiguitos y amiguitas?.- ella asintió.- Bien, ellos quieren ser tus amiguitos bebé

- ¿De verdad?.- su cara era de sorpresa

- Por supuesto Fifi.- se adelantó Liz y tendió su mano hacia mi niña

- ¿Por qué no le enseñas a Liz tu amiguito de la guardería Fifi?.- le animó Edward. Mi niña sonrió ampliamente y asintió, pero antes de salir su atención se centró en mí

- Vamos Bella.- invitó con su manito hacia mí. La tomé y la besé

- Voy en unos minutos bebé.- susurré

La vi alejarse tomada de la mano de ella y aunque quise no pensar en ello, una puntada de celos me atravesó…ella podría seguir con Fifi, a su lado… por tiempo indefinido. En cambio el mío, tenía grabada una maldita cuenta regresiva, y hasta podía oír el _tic-tac_ que anunciaba la premura del tiempo… Miré a Edward y las personas que quedaban allí e intenté esbozar un amago de sonrisa, pero los genes se transmiten y Edward percibió la falsedad de mi actuar.

- ¿Dónde queda la guardería Edward?.- preguntó cautelosa la madre del mismo

- En el otro nivel.- contestó desviando la mirada

- Yo iré a hablar con la abogada.- pronunció su padre

¿Acaso tan mal había sido mi semblante que ellos rehuían mi presencia? La madre de Edward, como si hubiese leído mi mente, se acercó a mi y tomó una de mis manos entre las suaves y cálidas suyas.

- Espero que podamos platicar mucho más en las oportunidades venideras.- dijo con su sonrisa enmarcada.- Pero ahora la impaciencia de estar con mi nieta me llama.- miró como disculpándose.- Eres una gran chica y por eso espero conocerte más. Mucho más

- Gracias.- musité con la voz ahogada

Quise decir que esperaba lo mismo, pero era como soñar la existencia de los vampiros. Irreal…

- Bella.- llamó Edward suavemente.- Necesito que conversemos

Asentí y me preparé. Sin embargo, aunque intentaba acallar el llanto que quería salir de mi interior… mi barbilla no detenía su constante temblor. Por lo que tomé asiento apartada de él y empuñé un cojín sobre mi regazo para enterrar la mitad de mi cara allí.

- Primero que todo. Quiero preguntarte algo y necesito que me respondas con la verdad.- pidió mirándome directamente

- Aham.- respondí con la voz ahogada por la almohada

- Me dijiste que buscarías otro trabajo ¿Ya haz visto algo?.-

Lo miré como si no comprendiera a lo que se refería, pero en realidad necesitaba que siguiera hablando. No sentí fuerza en mi garganta para emitir sonido más que un sollozo. Edward esperó pacientemente una respuesta, pero al ver que no llegaba, se acomodó nuevamente en su lugar y comenzó otra vez. Estaba segura, que parecía una ignorante a sus ojos o una tonta mejor dicho, pero lo prefería antes de llorar como magdalena frente a él

- Bella. Sé que estabas trabajando con la finalidad de ahorrar dinero para tus estudios ¿Verdad?.- moví mi cabeza afirmativamente.- Es por eso que quiero saber ¿Tienes algo en mente?- aclaré mi garganta

- Aun no...- respondí con voz ronca por el llanto contenido

- No quiero que busques otro trabajo.- señaló como una orden.- Quiero decir…- pasó ansiosamente sus dedos por su sedoso cabello ¡O al menos eso me reflejaba!.- Yo… te voy a necesitar conmigo…- susurró lo último

- ¿C-cómo…?.- tartamudee nerviosa

- Lo que… Lo que intento decirte, es que quiero que sigas cuidando a Fifi.- sentí como mi corazón se paralizaba, para luego comenzar una frenética carrera

- ¿Lo… lo dices… de verdad?.- pude pronunciar al fin

- Si.- una amplia sonrisa se extendió por sus labios, incitando la mía.- Hay demasiadas cosas que no sé de ella… Y quiero que tú estés allí para enseñármelas, para cuando me equivoque o para alentarme cuando por fin he hecho algo bien.- me miró sonrojado.- ¡Claro!... si… si eso deseas.- sonrió tímido

- G-gracias Edward.- dije sinceramente y sin importarme si sonaba ansiosa por aceptar en forma inmediata.- ¡Por supuesto que quiero! Esa niña se ha convertido en mi mundo… es como… si girara en torno a ella

- Me he dado cuenta.- afirmó.- Y no sólo tu… Fifi parece igualmente girar en tu misma orbita.- susurró con una pequeña sonrisa

Me levanté de mi asiento, y me acerqué a su lugar despacio. Tomé asiento a su lado y en impulso irrefrenable atrapé una de sus manos en las mías. Su rostro quedó observando en forma fija ese gesto, pero antes que pudiera reaccionar seguí con mi hazaña y lo abracé con todas mis fuerzas… Edward no tardó en corresponderme y sentí sus brazos ceñirse a mi cintura, llevándome más cerca del calor que irradiaba su cuerpo… El corazón quería salirse de mi pecho, sentía como si en cualquier momento ese músculo desaforado, fuera a estar pegado al suyo…

- Pronto, serás tú ese eje en el que Fifi se desenvuelva día a día.- susurré cerca de su cuello

- Tengo miedo.- musitó con su aliento pegando de lleno en mi oído y su agarre si afianzó aun más si eso era posible.- Tengo miedo de no ser lo que ella se merece y lo que tú esperas de mí.- mi corazón volvió a dar un vuelco ante sus palabras ¿Tanto le importaba como se mostrara frente a mí?

- Lo serás Edward.- dije separándome de él. Mi mano cobró vida propia y fue a su mejilla, deleitándome con la exquisitez de su piel. El cerró sus ojos ante mi tacto y descansó su mejilla en mi palma

- No sé que siento, pero… necesito que estés ahí….- mi aliento quedó atascado en mi garganta mientras el continuaba con sus ojos cerrados, como hablando con su alma.- Quiero a Fifi, la quiero conmigo… pero también…-

- ¡Perdón!.- habló alguien, haciéndonos abandonar la burbuja en la cual estábamos insertos y levantarnos apresuradamente.- ¡No sabía que mantenías relaciones tan cercanas con los pacientes Edward!.- rugió ella y quedé pasmada…

_..._

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Aquí está el capítulo que les debía mis preciosas**

**Mi madre ha estado enferma, así que por eso no había podido**

**Lo tuve que cortar allí, porque se estaba extendiendo mucho**

**pero el otro viene mucho mejor xD**

* * *

**PD 1:- Agradecer a todas y todos por su apoyo. He respondido todos sus RR, sólo me faltan los recientes y lo haré en estos días. Cariños especiales a quienes no tienen cuenta: anabiaf- tatis- ferly- Fran- aamatista16 y LUCY... Muchas gracias y también a mis lectoras fantasmas jiji, que cada día son más.**

**PD 2:- Chicas, quiero hacer dos invitaciones... He leído una historia, que hasta hace días llevaba sólo el primer capítulo, pero me pareció interesante "Cartas a Edward" de "SquizzySquizzySquirrel" y "Forbidden Paradise Praíso Prohibido" de "Leia Fenix". Una historia larga, pero que realmente me capturó. Tiene una trama distinta a la que hemos leído, pero al final te terminas enganchando a la lectura.**

**¡El próximo capítulo vendrá luego! ¿RR? Digan que sí jaja**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo XIII  
**

**Dis: "Los personajes son propiedad de Steph. Meyer. Tan sólo la historia es de mi autoria"**

**...**

**Coldplay: "Fix You"**

**...**

**(Un capítulo XL por mi retraso) =)  
**

* * *

**Ed.-**

**...**

- Es que tendrías que haberlos visto Jasper.- Tanya seguía riendo como loca.- La cara de Bella era un poema, y la de Edward…- tomé el cojín más cercano y se lo lancé con fuerza, dándole de lleno en el brazo.- ¡Ey! Agradece que era yo y no tu doctorcita

- En eso tiene razón.- apoyó Jasper.- Si hubiera sido la otra loca, a esta altura Bella está calva y tú desmembrado

- No tendría por qué. Yo no tengo nada con ella…- indiqué por Amanda y luego razoné algo más.- Y con Bella tampoco

- Por ganas no te quedas.- comenzó Tanya nuevamente

- ¿Puedes dejarlo?.- pedí perdiendo la paciencia

Hacía más de media hora que estaba siendo el blanco de las burlas, de los que se decían mis grandes amigos. Tanya, había estallado en carcajadas luego de su singular broma, y Bella prácticamente se había atorado con el aire y había salido a trompicones de la habitación.

- Hermano.- habló Jasper nuevamente.- Si yo fuera tú, también estaría baboso por Swan.- sonrió y reprimí un gruñido por sus palabras.- De hecho… Si no hubiera conocido al amor de mi vida, Bella estaría en mis listas

- Por suerte no es así.- prácticamente bramé

- ¡Ves! Tu mismo lo reconoces ¡Te gusta!.- puntualizó Tanya

- Me atrae.- le corregí. Los dos sonrieron como si hubieran descubierto la luna.- Par de idiotas.- mascullé entre dientes.- Bueno, he venido a conversar algo serio con ustedes ¿Será que es posible?

- Por supuesto. Soy la seriedad en persona.- respondió Jazz ¡Si, claro!

- Me ahorraré comentario.- balbucee.- Debemos cambiarnos de residencia.- anuncié ante sus caras de asombro.- En poco tiempo más deberé hacerme cargo de Fifi, y un departamento que la única parte al aire libre que posee da hacia la avenida donde transitan cientos de vehículos a máxima velocidad, no es opción.

- Creo que tienes toda la razón, pero ¿Dónde?.- consultó Tanya

- Mis padres se encargarán de buscarla. Creo que ellos pueden hacer mejor elección que nosotros.- expliqué, a lo que ellos estuvieron de acuerdo

- ¿Cuándo nos cambiaremos?.- inquirió Jasper

- Nosotros cuanto antes. Fifi deberá esperar la resolución de todo

- ¿Cuántos seremos?.- fue el turno de Tanya esta vez y su sonrisa maliciosa me parecía sospechosa

- Cuatro.- me encogí de hombros, era obvio

- ¿Seguro?.- contrapuso Jasper, acompañando a Tanya

- Seguro.- afirmé captando el hilo de sus miraditas

**…**

- Bien Edward. Con tu padre hemos conversado largamente sobre lo que se vendrá para ti y para Fifi.- asentí a las palabras de Alice

- Hijo. Tendrás que estar presente en el juicio que se lleve a cabo contra la madre de tu hija.- volví asentir

- Si es que hay juicio.- exclamé, recordando que las pruebas no eran contundentes

- Habrá.- aseguró Alice.- Tengo pruebas en mi poder y tengo a varios testigos que pueden atestiguar en contra de ella y el otro hombre

- ¿De donde las haz sacado?- cuestioné asombrado

- En mi poder tengo las fotos y papeleo que se encontraban en la casa de ella, al momento que la tomaron detenida.- comentó.- Y los testigos. Pues digamos que he utilizado métodos poco ortodoxos para aliárnoslos, pero el fin justifica los medios.- sonrió inocentemente

La puerta del despacho de Alice se abrió luego de unos suaves golpes. Miré en dirección allí y Bella entró despacio. La seguí observando hasta que tomó asiento alejada de mí, y jamás cruzó su mirada con la mía. Además de mostrar un nerviosismo y tonalidad rosácea en su rostro ¡Mataría a Tanya! Era definitivo.

- Que bueno que ya estás aquí Bella.- Alice con disimulo intercambió miradas entre ella y yo.- Le comentaba a Edward lo que acontecerá ahora en adelante

- Ok.- musitó sin apartar la vista de Alice

- Tú eres una pieza clave en esto.- la indicó.- Seré totalmente sincera. Quiero a esa mujer en la cárcel y a kilómetros de distancia de la niña

- Quiero lo mismo.- afirmó Bella y me hizo sonreír. En cada palabra o gesto suyo, me demostraba aun más lo importante que era Fifi para ella

- Lo sé.- le sonrió cálida Alice.- No puedo asegurar cuanto durará el juicio, pero no será sencillo y ustedes tienen que estar allí. Luego de eso, entras con poder tú Edward.

- No entiendo.- expresé

- Vas a reconocer a Fifi como tu hija, pero sólo podrás pelear por la custodia legal de ella, una vez que el juicio por el que se les inculpa a Victoria y James esté resuelto.- estuve de acuerdo.- Tengo fe que todo salga bien, así que consideraremos que obtendrás la custodia total

- Sin embargo, estarás siendo monitoreado de cierta forma por una Asistente Social.- informó mi padre.- La finalidad de esto, es que cuando todo esté resuelto y tu presentes una demanda por tu hija… Todo sea más expedito y tu ya tengas antecedentes que ameriten una evaluación positiva de tu actuar

- Entiendo.- acoté.- Mientras dure el juicio, ella no podrá salir de acá ¿Verdad?

- No.- ratificó Alice.- Sin embargo… Deberás explicarle las cosas.- me quedé petrificado

- ¿C-cómo…?

- Estefanía debe saber que tu eres su padre.- indicó.- La persona que siga tu caso, querrá saber a ciencia cierta tus intensiones, interacción y reacciones derivadas de esta, tanto por tu lado…como por el de ella

- ¿Entonces…?.- dejé la frase abierta

- Tienes que hacerlo prontamente.- terminó mi padre

- ¿Estás realmente seguro de todo esto Edward?.- preguntó Alice, observándome fijamente, como buscando alguna duda de mi parte

- Totalmente.- contesté firme y miré a Bella, para dejarle en claro mi punto. Además de sentir por primera vez su mirada en mí

- Perfecto.- proclamó Alice.- Eso era todo lo que tenía que conversar con ustedes. Ahora pondré todo en marcha

**…**

Mis padres habían regresado a California, no sin antes dejarme en claro que viajarían continuamente, lo cual agradecía demasiado. Desde el día en que Alice me había dicho que debía afrontar la realidad con Estefanía, sentía que las manos me sudaban y comenzaba poco menos con un ataque de pánico seguido.

Miré nuevamente el papel en mis manos, se sentía a pesar de ser un simple papel, algo grande. Estefanía Cullen, rezaba en letras claras y significativas. Ella ya era una Cullen y aun estaba totalmente ajena a esta realidad. Tanya y Jasper me habían dado ánimo para hablarlo hoy mismo y se habían ofrecido para apoyarme si era necesario, pero yo estaba claro. Era un tema que debía afrontar solo…y con una sola compañía.

- ¿Estefanía Cullen?.- preguntó alguien detrás de mí, haciendo que me levantara de un salto de mi asiento. Amanda observaba atenta el papel entre mis manos.- ¿Acaso la niña que está en ese cuarto privado es algo tuyo?

- Sí.- decidí hablar con la verdad.- Es mi hija.- su cara fue de total sorpresa

- ¿Tu hija?.- repitió incrédula

- Así es.- volví a afirmar

- Pero…- dejó inconclusa su frase

- Es una historia larga.- expliqué.- Y personal.- zanjé al mismo tiempo

- Lo entiendo.- respondió seca.- Pero estamos trabajando juntos y somos amigos. Creo que podrías habérmelo hecho saber

- ¿Con qué objeto?.- inquirí sin ocultar mi molestia por sus palabras

- Se le habría dado un trato especial.- aclaró

- Alice y todos mis amigos.- recalqué la palabra, dejando claro que ella no lo era.- Lo han hecho

- Me hubiera encargado personalmente de ella.- expuso con tono mas meloso.- Tú te haz convertido en alguien importante para mí.

- Gracias por tu consideración Amanda.- agradecí.- Pero te repito. Mi familia y amigos han estado al pendiente de ella y de mí

- Podríamos hacer algo juntos.- propuso. Respiré hondamente, ella no se daba por vencida y sus constantes acosos no me estaban sentando bien

- Tengo planes ya definidos.- tajé.- Con ella y con Bella

- Bella.- repitió como si fuera un insulto.- Ella es la niñera. Creo que Estefanía debería tener más contacto con personas a su nivel

- ¿Cuál sería según tú su nivel?.- pregunté tratando de controlar mi molestia por su insinuación

- Conocí a tus padres, son gente de bien. Ella sólo es una empleada Edward. Nunca es bueno que los hijos se inmiscuyan tanto con la gente de servicio.

- No lo veo así. Y de hecho, prefiero mil veces la compañía de ella para Fifi, mi hija. Que cualquier otra persona.- dejando en claro que ella estaba incluida en esa calificación.- Permiso. Tengo cosas que hacer

No le di tiempo de volver a pronunciar palabra. Estaba harto de tener que lidiar con sus directos coqueteos. Ella no me llamaba la atención, y se lo había dejado claro desde el primer momento, pero la mujer era terca y obstinada… Caminé a la habitación de mi hija. Tenía que hablar con ella, aunque no tenía idea como abordar el tema… ¿Cómo le dices que tu eres su padre? Ni idea… Abrí la puerta y saludé a ella y a Bella que estaban tiradas en el suelo, coloreando libros que mi madre le había regalado.

- ¿Quiedes pintad?.- me preguntó Fifi

- Luego.- musité y sentí los nervios en mi voz. Bella me observó atenta y comenzó a recoger las cosas

- Fifi. Edward quiere hablar contigo.- mi miró para buscar la confirmación a sus palabras y asentí.- Yo iré a comprar algo y vuelvo

- ¡No!.- grité, haciendo saltar a las dos por mi arranque adrenalínico.- Quiero decir… ¿Podrías quedarte?.- pedí moderando el tono de mi voz

- ¿Estas seguro?.- cuestiono y creo que mi cara le dijo todo.- Bien, me quedaré

- ¿Qué vamos a hablad?.- cuestionó mi hija, sentándose al estilo indio y afirmando su cabecita en sus manos

- Fifi… este… yo…- ¡_Mierda_!

Me refregué la cara con mis manos en forma brusca. No podía encontrar las palabras para decirle que yo era su padre… Me recordé en la novelas que veía Esme, cuando daban una noticia así y era tan fácil ¡Claro! Ellos no estaban en la vida real, y para mi infortunio… la vida real no era tan sencilla como en las novelas… Miré a Fifi, me observaba con su pequeño entrecejo fruncido, debía pensar que estaba loco. Luego miré a Bella, y sus ojos brillaban de una forma especial. Infundiéndome el valor que necesitaba…

- Pequeña.- habló Bella mirándome cautelosa. Le demostré con mi rostro que estaba de acuerdo con lo que fuera que quería decir.- ¿Recuerdas cuando te conté de Charlie, Renée, Phil y mamá Sue?

- Sip.- contestó ella.- Tu papá y mamá se casadon y después se sepadadon y ahoda están con mamá Sue y con Phil. Y tienes más hedmanos que son Leah, Jacob y Seth. Y Helena.- Bella la miró sonriente

- Exacto.- afirmó.- Pues bien. Hay ocasiones en que los papás no se casan y de igual forma tienen hijos.- mi pequeña estaba atenta.- Y hay otras ocasiones, en que la mamá se queda sola con sus hijos, y el papá no sabe que tiene un bebé

- ¿Siiii?.- cuestionó ella impresionada

- Así es.- fue mi turno de interceder.- Hace un tiempo atrás, una mamá tuvo a su pequeña hija. El papá de ella no sabía que la bebé existía. Por eso nunca estuvo con ella

- Que pena pod ella. Mi mamá viaja mucho, pedo igual tenía a mis papas

Sentí la rabia acumularse en cada poro de mi ser. Ellos no eran sus padres, y menos tenían el derecho de ser llamados así por ella, cuando tenía en cuenta la clase de ratas que eran, al menos el tal James. Una cálida mano se posó en la mía y la tomé con fuerza… Miré a Bella que me sonreía para apaciguar mi estado de ánimo, que al parecer había sido notorio.

- Fifi, esas personas a las que tu llamabas papá…no lo eran.- ella abrió de par en par sus expresivos ojos

- ¿No? ¿Y pod qué?

- Ellos… Ellos eran amigos de tu mamá.- expliqué.- Y como buenos amigos de tu mamá, ellos se decían ser tus papás. Como una forma de cariño ¿Entiendes?.- me tragué todas las palabras que querían salir de mi boca en vez de cariño

- Como Bella le dice a Sue, mamá Sue.- ejemplificó

- Muy parecido a eso, pero haz captado la idea bebé.- al parecer Bella no estaba mejor que yo, intentando dejar de lado los insultos

- ¿Y entonces quien es mi papá? ¿O no tengo como Tiger?.- preguntó ella. Su amigo tampoco tenía papá por lo que sabía, pero al menos no había tenido que lidiar con los imbéciles que había tenido que hacerlo mi hija ¡Mi hija!

- Claro que tienes princesita.- Bella me miró esperando mi intervención inmediata

- Fifi… Yo….- carraspee con el intento de aclarar mi garganta.- Yo… soy tu… papá.- terminé con un nudo en la garganta.

El silencio se extendió en la habitación. Sentí que hasta los diversos ritmos de los corazones en el sitio, podían oírse… No quité la mirada de Fifi, tratando de captar algún movimiento que me indicara algo, alguna reacción… Pero no había nada, ella simplemente estaba allí, saltando su vista desde Bella a mí y al revés… De pronto Estefanía se removió y mi estomago dio un vuelco anticipando algo… pero me quedé inmóvil al verla…

Estefanía volvió a tomar el libro que coloreaba junto a sus lápices y se acomodó de la misma manera en que la había visto al llegar. Estaba ahora estirada, coloreando como si nada hubiera cambiado… Nos miró una vez más, nos regaló una sonrisa y siguió en lo suyo… Quedé atónito… Un leve apretón en mi mano, me hizo reaccionar y darme cuenta que aun sostenía la mano de Bella y que lo que creía no había sucedido, en realidad sí había pasado…

- ¿Fifi?.- llamó Bella, ya que yo aun no volvía al presente

- ¿Si?.- preguntó ella naturalmente, dejando de lado lo que estaba haciendo

- ¿Haz… escuchado lo que Edward te dijo?.- utilizó una voz suave

- Ajá.- confirmó ella

- ¿Y qué…? Fifi, di algo.- le pidió con el mismo tono

- Gacias.- respondió. Se puso de pié y me dio un pequeño beso para volver a su puesto

- ¿Gracias?.- repetí, intentando adecuar esa palabra a lo que acababa de decirle

- Si.- fue su respuesta

- Fifi ¿Tu viste como saludé yo a mi papa?.- inquirió Bella.- No creo que sea la mejor forma como lo haz hecho bebé ¿No tienes nada que decir?

- No te enojes Bella.- pidió bajito Fifi. Y su carita se adornó con un rosa exquisito

- Princesa. No estoy enojada.- Bella se acercó a ella y Fifi se lanzó a sus brazos escondiendo su carita en su cuello. Nos miramos intentando entender qué pasaba.- Estefanía ¿Qué pasa?.- preguntó Bella y comenzó a sobar su espaldita

- No se enojen conmigo.- volvió a pedir, pero esta vez su voz mostró un claro llanto.

Bella y yo volvimos a mirarnos, esta vez preocupados por ella. Me acerqué hasta su lugar y comencé a acariciar su cabeza y brazos. No entendía qué estaba ocurriendo, pero el nudo en mi garganta y la opresión en mi pecho cada vez se hacía más insoportable. La única conclusión que sacaba de todo esto, era que lamentablemente…ella no quería un papá, y menos a mí… Y aunque intentara relevarlo, me dolía…

- ¿Fifi?.- la llamé captando la mirada de Bella en seguida sobre mí. Mi voz demostraba sin quererlo, mi sentimiento.- Fifi. Mírame.- pedí

Poco a poco fue descubriendo su carita. Sus ojos estaban totalmente aguados y de ellos corrían sin cesar silenciosas lágrimas. Su nariz y mejillas estaban totalmente sonrojadas y su pequeño labio temblaba casi imperceptiblemente. Acerqué con temor a su rechazo mi mano a su carita, y fui secando el río de lágrimas que la surcaban. Ella no se apartó y me miraba bajo sus pestañas, como con temor… Me partía el alma verla así…

- ¿Me quieres?.- pregunté de la misma forma que lo había hecho otras veces

- Sí.- susurró. Sonreí ante su respuesta y ella lo hizo en forma pequeña

- Entonces ¿Qué pasa preciosa?.- le pregunté. Y me di un impulso para preguntar lo que más temía.- ¿No quieres que… sea tu papá?.- consulté con temor impregnado en mi voz

- Si quiedo.- pronunció quedito. Expulsé todo el aire retenido de golpe

- ¿Y por qué haz reaccionado así bebé?.- le consultó Bella y sus ojitos volvieron a aguarse

- Podque yo pensé que estaba bien.- terminó hipando

- ¿Estaba bien que no le dieras un beso o un abrazo princesa?.- volvió a preguntar Bella, a lo que ella asintió

- A pa…- cortó de inmediato la frase. Y algo me decía que sabía mas menos lo que oiría.- A James y Félix, no les gustaba que yo me juntada con ellos y menos que los abdazada.- rompió a llorar y no pude mas que seguirla

¿Cómo mierda era posible que una mujer dejase pasar eso? Ni siquiera podía llamarla perra, porque ofendía a ese animal. Hasta ella era más madre que esa bruja. Se me nubló la vista y pasé el dorso de mi mano por mis ojos y mi cara. Bella no estaba mejor que yo y lloraba en forma silenciosa aferrando a mi hija en sus brazos…ella era tan…tan madre, sin siquiera experimentarlo… Me acerqué más a ella y tomé suave los brazos de Fifi, no fue necesario usar fuera… Se soltó de Bella y me quedó mirando con sus ojos como un cachorrito…

- Yo si… quiero un abrazo.- logré decir.- ¿Me lo darías?

- Sí.- sonrió y se acercó despacio a mí

Una vez que su pequeño cuerpecito estuvo en contacto el mío, enterré mi cara en sus cabellos y solté todo lo que tenía. Ella se aferró de igual forma a mí y parecía no querer soltarse nunca, así mismo como yo lo hacía con ella… Mi mente rememoró cada uno de los abrazos que mis padres me habían dado a lo largo de mi vida, y quise volver el tiempo atrás para darle cada uno de los mismos a mi hija…

Nunca me plantee ser padre a esta edad, y tampoco me aventuraba a conseguir un patrón para el futuro… Pero ese pedacito de carne en mis brazos me había cambiado mi perspectiva, me había hecho empezar a sentir con fuerza… Mis padres siempre me decían que el amor a los hijos era un sentimiento sin fronteras y sin dimensiones, y hoy yo lo podía experimentar… Era un amor infinito…

No sé cuanto tiempo estuvimos así, pero cuando levanté mi vista hacia esa otra persona que comenzaba a ganarse un cariño enorme, ella ya no estaba. Busqué por la habitación y entendí que había querido darme este espacio sólo a mí. Sonreí y tomé la carita de Fifi entre mis manos… Ella me observaba con una sonrisa… La llené de besos por todos los lugares que era posible, y con cada risa de ella, hacía que mi corazón se ensanchara cada vez más…

- Edes mi papá y te gusta que yo este contigo.- pronunció entre risas

- Siempre Estefanía.- contesté serio.- Quiero que siempre estés conmigo, que siempre me abraces y me beses y juguemos juntos… y mucho más.- expresé desde el fondo de mi ser

- Yo también te quiedo siempe.- expresó

- Fifi.- le hablé.- ¿Tú extrañas a tu mamá?

- No.- dijo firme, y a pesar de sentir un pequeño tirón dentro de mí, la entendí.- Bella es mi mamá ahoda.- afirmó sin titubeos, dejándome pasmado

- ¿Ella… tu mamá?

- Aham.- asintió.- Cuando estuvimos donde mamá Sue, ella me dijo que nunca me iba a dejad y yo le dije que buscadamos un papá. Y tu edes mi papá, así que ya no tenemos que buscad más, estamos todos

- Estamos todos.- corroboré con ella, y algo dentro de mí volvió a sacudirse, pero esta vez de mayor fuerza y más potente…

**…**

- ¿Y tendemos una casa?.- gritó Fifi cuando Jasper habló de ello

- Por supuesto que sí.- sonreí ante su entusiasmo

- Y yo quedo un animalito.- pidió inmediatamente. Tanya y Jasper ocultaron sus sonrisas en una fingida tos

- Muy bien ¿Qué dices el papi? ¿Podrá tener Fifiona un animalito?.- se burló Tanya, ella sabía que los animales no iban conmigo

- Tendremos que verlo.- dije un tanto contrariado por eso

- Yo creo que deberías pedírselo ya.- acució Jasper con su cara maliciosa

- ¡Pod favod!.- pidió mi pequeña juntando sus manitas frente a su rostro y con carita de niña buena

- Está bien.- me derretí y acepté

- Oki doki.- gritó Fifi y se lanzó a mi cuello nuevamente.- Tengo que contadselo a Bella ¿Dónde está?

- Su hermano debía volverse hoy a Forks, así que lo fue a dejar.- explicó Jasper, pero hubo algo en su mirada que me alertó de algo más

- ¿Y a que hoda vuelve?.- volvió a preguntar Fifi

- Vuelve luego.- mentí y la dejé con sus juguetes para acercarme a Jasper.- ¿Qué pasó?

- Ella dijo que prefería quedarse esta noche en su casa.- musitó bajo mi amigo.- Me dio a entender que era un momento de ustedes dos y ella prefería regresar mañana

- ¡No va a venid!.- nos giramos inmediatamente a Fifi. Tanya se paró rápido y fue hasta donde ella

- Claro que va a venir.- la trató de tranquilizar, pero la mirada de mi pequeña era de incredulidad

**…**

Eran las once de la noche y Fifi aun no lograba dormirse, esperando a que Bella volviera. Tanya se había marchado a casa y Jasper se había quedado conmigo por si necesitaba algo. Mi estómago era un mar de revueltitos, ya no encontraba más excusas que decirle a Estefanía para explicar la ausencia de Bella y ella no tenía intenciones de dormirse sin verla llegar. Había llamado a su móvil reiteradas veces, pero todas y cada una eran ignoradas en forma total… Estaba comenzando a desesperarme…

- No debió irse así.- alegué.- Ella debió al menos hablarle a Estefanía y darle sus razones

- Perdón hermano, pero creo que estás actuando un tanto posesivo con ella

- ¡¿Posesivo? ¡¿Me dices posesivo?.- exploté

- Posesivo y neurótico. Bájale a tus dosis de cafeína.- bromeó, pero no estaba para sus juegos

- La he llamado mil veces y no pasa nada. Estefanía no se dormirá mientras ella no esté aquí.- volví a jalarme el pelo. En una hora más estaría calvo

- ¿A que hoda vuelve Bella?.- volvió a preguntar mi pequeña por décima vez un una hora

- ¡Ahora mismo!.- rugí

- ¿Qué jodida estupidez vas a hacer?.- me interceptó Jasper

- ¿Quieres que venga Bella para poder dormir Fifi?.- ella asintió alegre.- Entonces ella vendrá

- Espera Edward.- Jasper tomó mi hombro.- Estefanía es tú responsabilidad, no la de ella. Ella sólo ha estado trabajando para cuidarla a falta de familia que se haga cargo de ella

- ¡Pues ella seguirá a cargo de Estefanía!.- rebatí.- ¡Y es su deber estar con ella aquí!

- Alice estuvo de acuerdo en que ella se fuera para que tu tuvieras tiempo con Fifi.- volvió a explicar Jazz.- Ella sólo lo creyó mejor así

- ¡Pues se le olvidó un gran punto.- expuse rabioso!.- ¡Se le olvidó preguntar si Fifi y yo la queríamos lejos. Quédate con ella, vuelvo en menos de una hora. Empieza a contar!

Lo último que oí fue el "_Sí_" de Fifi y salí a la fría noche de Washington, buscando el calor de ella… De quien no quería un segundo lejos de mi hija….y de mí…

**...**

* * *

**Be.-**

**…**

- ¿Qué pasó Bella?.- Alice rodeó su escritorio y estuvo pronto frente a mí

- N-nada.- hipé.- Es que… Edward le dijo a Fifi que era su.- hipé.- Papá

- ¿Y por eso lloras?.- sonrió amigable, tomando mi brazo y jalándome al asiento

- Es que… es que me dio pena.- admití llorando más fuerte.- Creí que ella no lo quería, porque no se inmutó cuando supo.- volví a hipar.- Pero era porque ella pensaba que Edward no quería un abrazo de ella

- Entiendo.- acarició mi pelo.- Fifi tenía miedo de la reacción de Edward. Pensaba que quizás actuaría como los otros dos imbéciles a los que debía llamar papá.- asentí secando mi cara

- Ella nunca debió pasar por algo así.- susurré con dolor

- Nunca Bella, pero ahora será distinto.- volví a asentir

- Voy a ir a mi casa.- Alice me miró extraña

- ¿No pretenderás alejarte de ella? Bella, esa niña te adora. Sería un golpe inmenso el que la dejaras de un día para otro. Además Edward me ha dicho que quiere…

- Seguiré a su cuidado, es sólo que Jacob, mi hermano se regresa a Forks y lo iré a despedir

- Está bien.- admitió ella.- Necesitas un espacio para ti igualmente ¿Verdad?

- Mucho.- concordé con su suposición

La puerta del despacho de Alice se abrió, por la que entraron Jasper y Tanya. Se acercaron en dos pasos hasta donde estaba, creyendo que había pasado algo malo, pero Alice les comentó los nuevos sucesos. Ambos se mostraron alegres por lo sucedido, así que tomé mis cosas y me marché de allí… Había algo que iba mal conmigo y no quería que nadie me preguntara más allá de lo que podía decir y lo que era lógico.

**…**

- De verdad puedo ir a dejarte.- exclamé nuevamente a Jacob

- No es necesario Bella. Intenta descansar.- volvió a rehusarse

- Yo lo llevaré.- habló Ben.- Tengo que ir por unas cosas y aprovecho para dejarlo

- Puedo hacerlo.- intenté ponerme de pié, pero Ángela me sentó de un empuje

- Tu y yo vamos a conversar. Deja que Ben se encargue.- me ordenó

Me despedí de Jacob, dándole las gracias por haber estado conmigo todos estos días. Lo único que me pidió él era que me cuidara y que cuidara de la pequeña pelotita. Ángela preparó dos tazas de humeante chocolate caliente y nos sentamos a conversar los últimos sucesos. No pude evitar que nuevas lágrimas se agolparan en mis ojos…

- Me alegro que todo saliera bien.- expresó sonriente mi amiga

- Yo también.- me colé a sus palabras

- Sin embargo…- me miró con cautela.- ¿Por qué si estás tan contenta sigues llorando?

- De alegría...- en parte verdad y en parte mentira

- Hay algo más.- aseguró. Rehuí sus ojos inquisitivos.- Tu lloras porque sientes celos

- ¡Claro que no! ¡Estoy feliz por él y mi pequeña!.- declaré tajante

- No digo que estés celosa de Edward o de Fifi. Sientes que te hubiera gustado ser más parte de ese momento

- Lo fui.- rebatí

- No como quisieras.- me contradijo.- Tú amas a esa pequeña como si fueras su verdadera madre. Y estás comenzando a sentir por Edward más que un simple cariño o gratitud por cómo es con Fifi

- N-no…eso no.- balbucee nerviosa

- No me mientas y no trates de corregirme, porque sabes que estoy en lo cierto. Y mi único consejo es que sigas lo que te dicta tu corazón.

- ¿A que te refieres?.- pregunté

- Edward es un hombre soltero. Tu también lo eres. Y Fifi es un lazo demasiado fuerte que ambos comparten. No cierres tus ojos a la realidad cuando se presente clara ante ti.- la miré atenta.- Hay algo que crece entre ustedes, que es totalmente independiente de esa pequeña. No lo dejen pasar

- Pero… Yo no estoy enamorada de él, y el… tampoco de mí

- Yo no hablo de enamoramiento propiamente tal, pero todo sentimiento comienza con un paso… Ustedes están en el primero…

- Quizás…

- Ahora acuéstate y trata de dormir. Mañana te quiero en pié al alba para ir a ver a esas dos personas que están calando hondo en tu corazón ¿O quieres que me quede contigo?

- No es necesario Ange. Estaré bien.- aseguré

- Cualquier cosa me llamas.- asentí

Observé a mí alrededor luego que mi amiga se fuera y me sentí sola. Quería tomar un taxi nuevamente e ir hasta allí, pero mi lado menos egoísta me señalo que estaba bien. Que ellos necesitaban ese espacio padre e hija que se daba por primera vez… Y así seguí llorando… ¡Patético e ilógico! Pero yo estaba así…

**…**

Miré una vez más la cama, a pesar que mi cuerpo me llamaba a dejarme caer en ella, pero mi mente y mi corazón anhelaban a alguien más allí… Me levanté y rebusqué algo que hacer nuevamente para despejar mi mente, pero todo allí me recordaba a ella, era como si su presencia estuviera impregnada en esas cuatro paredes… Solamente ahora me daba cuenta de cuanta falta me hacía, y cuanto había llegado a amar a esa personita. Iba más allá de la razón y más allá del entendimiento para cualquiera que estuviera ajena a la burbuja que habíamos creado.

Cuando ya no tuve más excusas para prolongar mi inminente recorrido hacia mi cama, me dejé caer en el piso apoyando mi espalda en la puerta de mi cuarto. El reloj marcaba la una de la mañana y al parecer no se adelantaría como esperaba… Llevé mi mano hacia mi cara y empañé las lágrimas que no dejaban de caer desde el mismo momento que había abandonado ese lugar. Era ilógico y lo sabía, sólo faltaban 6 horas, 45 minutos y algunos segundos para volvernos a reencontrar…pero parecían una eternidad.

Sentí la melodía de mi móvil sonar y me levanté con pereza de mi lugar, quizás era Ángela para preguntarme cómo estaba, así que simplemente rechazaría la llamada y volvería a hundirme en mi tristeza… Cuando estaba por llegar a él, un golpeteo incesante aporreó la puerta de mi casa… Alcancé mi móvil y me encaminé con él a la puerta, un número desconocido titilaba en la pantalla. Lo contesté en el mismo momento que habría la puerta.

- Hola.- saludé

- ¡Bella. Necesito que vengas conmigo inmediatamente!.-

Habló al mismo tiempo mi móvil y la persona frente a mí. Mi corazón comenzó a latir furiosamente. Su cara no era la mejor y peor aún… Algo me presagiaba que las cosas fuera de mi casa, no estaban mejor de la situación en que me encontraba.

- ¡¿Qué ha pasado?.- grité con un gran terror en mi cara y mi cuerpo.

- ¿En que mierda estabas pensando cuando te fuiste sin decirme o a Fifi?.- siseó Edward con cara de no muy buenos amigos

- ¡¿Le pasó algo?.- inquirí frenética

- Pasa que no se logra dormir y se niega a hacerlo, mientras tú no estés con ella.- dijo seco

- Yo…pensé…- tartamudee sorprendida por su reacción

- Tú no pensaste Bella. Simplemente hiciste lo que según tú correspondía, pero no consultaste mi parecer

En ese momento caí en cuenta. El estaba reprochando mi falta de respeto e irresponsabilidad por haber dejado botado lo que era mi trabajo. Era lo único que nos concernía juntos, el cuidado de mi pequeña. La única que no había entendido el manejo de la dinámica _jefe y empleada_ era yo… Aquí no había sentimientos desde dos ángulos, era sólo unilateral…y ese lado estaba conmigo ¡_No con él_!

Intenté no relucir mi decepción y mi rabia. Lo dejé en la puerta de mi departamento y me adentré en mi cuarto para buscar mis cosas… Tomé varias respiraciones para no seguir llorando como lo había hecho, y para lograr calmar la pena que iba consumiendo cada fibra de mi ser… El era el papá de la pequeña que tanto amaba, y era mi jefe en todos sus aspectos… Debía grabarme a fuego ese detalle… ¡Esa señal! Como había dicho Ángela… y era clara…

- Vamos.- hice un gesto para que saliera de mi departamento

- ¿Qué pasa? Bella lo que yo quería….

- He entendido Doctor Cullen.- intenté que mi voz no saliera filosa, pero sucumbí a la ira

- ¿Doctor Cullen? Bella por favor, siempre me haz dicho Edward ¿Por qué-?

- Usted es mi jefe. Lamento haber sido imprudente y haber venido a mi casa, no se volverá a repetir.- le corté

- Bella creo que no nos estamos entendien-

- Por supuesto que lo hacemos ¿Vamos donde Estefanía o nos quedaremos toda la noche aquí?.- volví a interrumpirlo

- Iremos, pero quiero que entiendas que estas equivocada. Yo nunca he queri-

- Me voy.- lo empujé levemente y bajé corriendo las escaleras

- Bella.- llamó, y lo sentí cerca de mí. Tomó mi brazo y me volteó.- ¿Quieres escucharme?

- Mira Edward, si quieres que siga siendo la niñera de Estefanía las cosas quedarán claras.- me solté de su agarre.- Soy Isabella y quiero que mantengamos una relación laboral como debe ser.- necesitaba eso para seguir, no quería seguirme confundiendo como lo había hecho. No era sano para mí

- Está bien Be- Isabella.- pronunció y se alejó para llamar un taxi…

Era lo mejor…

_..._

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Pam3**

* * *

**Siento el retraso de todos mis Fics, pero estoy suuuper enferma =(**

**Sólo hoy me han pasado el Pc. Mis ojitos lloraban todo el rato**

**¿Que les pareció? Me dejó con los ojitos tristes**

* * *

**PD 1:- Gracias a Lizy Cullen- tatis- carolina- vidita142- bet si- aamatista16- Lizz (recuperate prontito)- LUCY- por animarse a dejarme un RR. Sé que muchas no lo hacen por lo que me dijeron. Así que con mayor razón ¡Mil Gracias! A todas mis fieles chicas ¡Son un amor y las adoro! Y a mis nuevas lectoras ¡Gracias con todo mi corazón!**

**PD 2:- Chicas, me han consultado cuantos capítulos tendrá la historia. Y la verdad es que pretendo que menos de 20 o máximo eso. Creo que alargarlas, pierden el brillo.**

**PD 3:- Una mala noticia. El fin de semana no estaré por mi casa, me iré unos días al Sur de mi país. Así que actualizaré la próxima semana... No sé cuando.. =S**

**...  
**

**Un beso enormeeeee a todas!**

**Y alguien que me explique ¿Que hay de cierto que ya no existe ROBSTEN? =(**

**Sé que a muchas no les gusta la pareja en la vida real, pero yo los amo juntos! Y que pena que sea así...**

**Si es que alguna vez estuvieron juntos... pero la química existía.. según yo!  
**

**No estoy muy al tanto, porque como dije estaba enferma sin TV y PC**

**...  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo XIV  
**

**Dis: "Los personajes son propiedad de Steph. Meyer. Tan sólo la historia es de mi autoria"**

**...**

**Lifehouse - "Come Back Down"**

**...**

**

* * *

**

**Ed.-**

**...**

¡Un mes!

Un maldito mes había pasado desde ese podrido mal entendido que había cambiado toda la panorámica de un minuto a otro. Había intentado aclarar las cosas con ella, pero en esas escasas oportunidades que la encontraba a mi disposición para recomponer la metida de pata que me había adjudicado. Ella, o dejaba claro que no le interesaba o simplemente se escabullía como si de un fantasma se tratara, y me frustraba de sobremanera.

Había sido tanta mi rabia en una de aquellas situaciones, que juré no acercarme nunca más a ella y menos ofrecerle una disculpa. Si lo veía de cierta forma, mi preocupación era mi hija y ella no había cambiado absolutamente en nada su forma de tratarla. Así que estaba todo bien… Si, eso.. No.. ¡Ugh! ¡Mierda! ¡No, no y no! Nada estaba bien y no sé a quien quería engañar, porque llegaba a sentir celos cuando cualquiera podía acercarse a ella y conversar animadamente y a mi sólo me llegaba una mirada indiferente o en el mejor de los casos, una forzada sonrisa frente a Fifi…

El juicio también había dado comienzo y era realmente estresante cuando parecíamos haber avanzado dos pasos y retroceder tres. Las pruebas no estaban siendo concluyentes y esa mujer estaba saliendo libre de toda culpabilidad. Ni siquiera el abandono a su hija era algo que los jueces tomaran en cuenta. Comenzaba a creer firmemente que hasta la justicia era absolutamente corrupta.

Me había presentado a todas las sesiones, y la primera vez que llegué allí, Victoria me observó detenidamente hasta que su rostro mostró una clara señal de haberme reconocido, o al menos relacionarme con algo. Alice me había señalado que mi relación con Estefanía se dejaría descubierta hasta el final, cuando pudiera comenzar el juicio propio por custodia y tuviera como respaldo el informe acucioso de la Trabajadora Social que se presentaba dos veces a la semana y a veces tres, para ir resolviendo a criterio, si estaba capacitado para hacerme cargo de mi hija y velar por ella.

Mis padres pasaban más tiempo en Washington, que en su propia casa. Lo cual, aunque me pareciera gracioso, lo agradecía en su totalidad. Me llenaba de consejos cada vez que conversábamos, y gracias a ello creía estar haciendo mejor las cosas con Fifi.. Nuestras horas juntos ya no eran agobiadas con silencios incómodos, al menos para mí. Me trataba de integrar de cualquier manera a sus quehaceres o juegos…

- ¿Hasta cuando se van a comportar como dos niños malcriados?.- inquirió Tanya. Me hice el desentendido

- Ni idea de qué hablas.- me encogí de hombros

- Claro y preciso. A ti y a Bella ¿Acaso no conocen la palabra "diálogo"?.- gesticuló comillas aéreas

- He intentado hablar con ella. Es ella la que no atiende razones.- me defendí

- Pues lamento informarte mi querido amigo que al parecer tú, tampoco sabes hacer las cosas. La culpa es de ambos. De ella por ser terca como una mula y tuya, por dejar que la mula siga siendo así.- me reí de sus trabalenguas

- La mula que nace mula, muere mula.- respondí aún riendo

- Las mulas por mulas que sean, son excitantes ¿No?.- cuestionó con su mirada suspicaz y cambiando el curso de la conversación

- Siento interrumpir nuestra cultural conversación animalística, pero Alice me espera para ir nuevamente al juicio. Adiós

Arreglé mi corbata y salí dejando a una risueña Tanya con su significativa mirada. Encaminé mi recorrido hacia la habitación de Fifi, para despedirme de ella como ya me era costumbre… Aun me llamaba por mi nombre, y aunque quisiera que comenzara a decirme por lo que realmente éramos, no podía presionarle.. Todo a su tiempo, me recordaba una y otra vez.

- Hola.- saludé al entrar. Mi pequeña campeona se levantó de un salto para correr hacia mí. En cambio Bella no despegó su espalda de mi cara

- Hola Edwad.- canturreó Fifi dándome un jugoso y pegajoso beso

- ¿Qué haces?.- me acerqué con ella en mis brazos. Quedé al lado de Bella, pero no obtuve su atención

- Pintamos y dibujamos.- movió sus piernas hasta que la dejé en el suelo.

Miré detenidamente a Bella, pero ella mantuvo su cabeza gacha en las hojas esparcidas por el piso. Noté que estaba vestida en forma distinta de la habitual. Llevaba pantalones de tela negro y una blusa de seda azul, acompañada por tacones bajos y un suéter negro. Quise preguntarle si pensaba salir, y sobre todo si estaría acompañada de mi hija que aun paseaba en pijamas, pero su mutismo hacia mí, me hizo desistir.

- ¿Vas a salid de nuevo?.- cuestionó Estefanía mirando mi ropa

- Si amor, pero volveré lo antes posible.- pude notar una pequeña sonrisa de parte de Bella

- ¿Un obsequio pada mí?.- sonreí ante su pregunta, esa era la excusa para ausentarme

- ¿Qué vas a querer esta vez?.- me acuclillé a su altura

- ¿Una mascota?.- sus ojos brillaron ante la mención de un animal

- ¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos?.- asintió con un mohín.- Cuando vayamos a nuestra casa

- Está bien.- volvió a sus dibujos nuevamente resignada

- Hola.- canturreó Alice.- ¿Estamos listos?

- Si.- respondí y noté que no había sido el único

- ¿Tú también irás?.- cuestioné mirando como Bella se ponía de pié

- Si Doctor Cullen y no se preocupe por Estefanía. Ya he hablado con Ángela y ella se quedará a cargo mientras esté ausente.- rodé mis ojos y quise decir algo más, pero ella tomó a mi hija y se despidió de ella pasando rápidamente por mi lado

- ¿Aun?.- cuestionó Alice al ver nuestra nula interacción

- Aun.- repetí afirmando. Movió su cabeza negativamente y tras despedirse de Fifi, salió al alcance de Bella

- Nos vemos luego princesa.- me agaché y ella enrolló sus bracitos a mi cuello

- ¿Volvedas luego?.- asentí y la abracé con fuerza. Esa era su constante pregunta cuando Bella o yo debíamos ausentarnos

- Vendré antes de que puedas darte cuenta que no estoy aquí.- le prometí. Ella pareció conforme y corrió hacia Ángela en cuanto la vio entrar

- Hola Edward.-

- Hola Ángela

- No te preocupes por tu niña. Está en buenas manos y Ben no tardará en llegar

- Lo sé.- le sonreí. De pronto una idea pasó por mi cabeza.- Ángela ¿Podrían tú y Ben quedarse un poco tiempo más con mi hija?

- Por supuesto Edward. Haz tus diligencias con tranquilidad.- me aseguró

- Esto… ehm…- busqué las palabras correctas.- Bella… también se… demorará.- terminé pasando ansiosamente mis dedos por mi pelo. A la chica se le iluminaron los ojos

- Cero problema, y espero que…arreglen sus diferencias

- Yo también lo espero…

**…**

El camino hacia el lugar donde se llevaba a cabo el juicio fue silencioso. Solamente inquietado por las veces en que Alice intentaba infundirle confianza a Bella. Me comía la lengua por entrometerme en la conversación y decirle que yo estaba con ella, pero debía conformarme con mirarla a través de espejo retrovisor y contentarme con las veces en que hacían contacto nuestras miradas y ella las esquivaba aprisa.

Una vez fuera de la sala. Alice volvió a repetirle lo que debía decir. Bella estaba nerviosa y mordía con fuerza su labio. Antes de hacer ingreso, obvié todas las malas miradas y me acerqué a darle un beso en su frente. Ella se quedó estática y luego se dio vuelta e ingresó casi corriendo.

La sesión fue extenuante. Bella tuvo que hablar ante la asesina mirada de esa mujer y ese hombre, más ella no se dejó amedrentar por aquello y expuso su declaración con decisión y sin titubeo. Lo mismo tuvo lugar cuando otros testigos que Alice había contactado sin estar enterado, tuvieron que subir al estrado y exponer su testimonio. Dejando en irrefutable evidencia que las acusaciones no eran infundamentadas y que su hija, a lo que ella había apelado en forma cínica, no había sido nunca un motivo de preocupación por su parte.

Respiré aliviado cuando estuvimos fuera de esa pequeña sala. Por fin sentía que estábamos avanzando a una resolución justa y que mi hija podía empezar a caminar por un sendero tranquilo, limpio y fructífero. Alice se reunió con las personas que había logrado que declararan y se excusó de volver con nosotros, pues se quedaría más tiempo para poder incautar mayores datos sobre lo que seguiría.

Con Bella nos subimos al auto en completo silencio. Mis padres me lo habían hecho llegar hacia unas semanas y en este momento podía casi gritar de júbilo, pues era perfecto para lo que tenía pensado. Miré de soslayo a mi compañera, su vista estaba fija en la ventana lateral observando las calles pasar.

Doblé de forma súbita en una esquina y esperé pacientemente a que ella cuestionara mi actuar. Me percaté periféricamente como ella se removía en su asiento y su cabeza viajaba en diferentes direcciones al notar que no nos movíamos por el camino que llevaba al Hospital… Además, ella no había recorrido este trayecto con anterioridad. Yo sí…

- ¿Dónde vamos?.- preguntó al cabo de unos minutos en que supongo, ya no pudo más

- Debo pasar a recoger ropa a mi casa

- Déjame en la siguiente parada. Tomaré un taxi para volverme al Hospital.- exigió

- No.- la miré sin derecho a réplica.- Iremos por mis cosas y luego volveremos juntos

- Ángela y…-

- Ella está al tanto.- la corté

No habló más y se aferró enfurruñada en su asiento. Quise reírme de su actitud infantil, pero eso sólo llevaría a empeorar las cosas. En vez de eso, puse música para relajar el ambiente y seguí manejando con la alternada mirada en el camino y en ella… Quince minutos más tarde, aparqué en el estacionamiento interior de la casa que habíamos arrendado con Jasper y Tanya, aunque básicamente la usaban ellos. Yo pasaba casi las 24 horas del día junto a Estefanía.

- Te invito un café.- hablé antes de bajar

- No gracias. Preferiría que recogieras tus pertenencias y regresáramos de una vez

¡Terca! Pero yo también podía actuar de igual manera…

- Insisto, tomemos un café y luego emprendemos camino de vuelta

- ¿Acaso estás sordo?.- entrecerró sus ojos hacia mí.- ¡Lo siento! Doctor Cullen, tengo que cumplir con mi trabajo.- usó su tono más irónico posible

- Ok. No vengo a buscar absolutamente nada. Estoy simplemente tratando de encontrar un espacio para hablar tranquilamente.- me sinceré, ella no me miró ni una sola vez.- ¿Podemos pasar y conversar en forma pacífica?

- No tenemos nada de que hablar, excepto que sean modificaciones en mi trabajo y mis horarios.- zanjó

- Tú tono de voz y frases irónicas ¿No te parecen temas suficientes?.- me miró con rabia y advertí que otra vez estaba metiendo las patas.- Está bien, ambos hemos cometido errores ¿Entramos y tratamos de solucionarlo de la mejor manera posible?.- la vi titubear, así que proseguí.- ¿Por favor?

No esperó a que yo bajara y abriera la puerta para ella; sino que bajó como un torbellino y se paró frente a la puerta con sus brazos cruzados y golpeando rítmicamente su pié en la baldosa. Negué con la cabeza y sonreí por su actitud. Bajé del auto y me paré a su lado para abrirle la puerta y cederle el paso.

Me senté uno de los dos único sillones disponibles, esperando que ella lo hiciera en el ubicado frente a mí, pero en lugar de eso se mantuvo de pié a un lado de la puerta principal. Frustrado, apoyé mis manos en mis rodillas y me puse de pié frente a ella

- Quiero pedirte disculpas.- comencé sin obtener su atención.- Nunca quise sonar como lo hice ese día en tu departamento

- Sólo hacías lo que te correspondía.- contestó a la defensiva

- Estas equivocada. Tú crees que fui en plan de jefe mandón, pero jamás fue esa mi intención

- Te salió verso.- musitó bajito, pero logró sacarme una sonrisa mas distendida

- Bella, este mes no ha sido de los mejores. Quiero decir que, creí que podíamos comenzar a llevar una buena amistad, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que somos las personas con las que Estefanía pasa mayor tiempo y a las que más apegada está.- expliqué.- He vivido experiencias que no creí adquirir de un momento a otro, y no me quejo. De retroceder el tiempo, volvería a pasar por todo lo que he pasado, porque Estefanía lo vale…

« Pero me molesta que nuestra relación se haya estancado por un malentendido. Estaba molesto y no contigo, pero pareció que tú eras el destino de ese fastidio y todo se jodio.- puse mis manos en mis bolsillos, porque la tentación de tenerla tan cerca era abrumadora.- He intentado explicar las cosas, pero tu estás cerrada a cualquier idea que destrone tus fijas posturas, porque crees y te aferras a las idea que la única verdad es la que te haz imaginado »

- Fuiste claro Edward.- refutó tozuda

- ¿Te dije explícitamente que tu trabajo estaba siendo incumplido?.- inquirí

- No era necesario que lo dijeras en forma explícita. No soy tonta y entiendo perfectamente los mensajes encubiertos

- Lamento tener que ofenderte, pero creo que esta vez no estás siendo muy inteligente que digamos.- sus ojos chispearon en coraje

- ¡¿Me estás diciendo en forma sutil que soy idiota?.- gritó furibunda

- No, te estoy intentando hacer ver que sólo esta vez estás equivocada

- Me voy, tomaré un taxi.- se dio media vuelta y me adelanté.

En cuanto ella abrió la puerta, pasé mi brazo por el costado de su cabeza y la cerré de un golpe seco. Ella saltó por el repentino cambio, pero no volteó para increparme. Cerré los ojos y me acerqué a su cuerpo, su característico aroma me abrumó y quise voltearla de una buena vez y aclarar el tema con la forma que me estaba pareciendo la más concluyente, besarla

- ¿Me permites abrir la puerta y marcharme?.- no podía ver su rostro, pero su voz sonó ahogada

- Bella, arreglemos las cosas.- afirmé en tono ronco. Su sola cercanía me desarmaba

- Ya está todo hablado.- giró su cuerpo y se espantó de los pocos centímetros que nos separaban

- No, no lo está.- tomé un impulso y me obligué a no mirar sus labios.- Esa noche estaba enfadado porque no estabas con nosotros. No porque pensara que eras irresponsable

- Listo… to-todo bien.- titubeo. Estaba nerviosa

- ¿Volveremos a ser los amigos que éramos?.- inquirí, aunque estaba a punto de dejar ese título a un lado

- L-lo que sea.- se revolvió inquieta

- Te quiero en mi vida y en la de mi hija. Y no como una niñera…- susurré

- ¿Q-que…? ¡Auch!.- exclamó cuando la puerta se abrió y la golpeó fuerte en la cabeza

- ¡Ups! ¡Lo siento!.- se disculpó Jasper.- ¿Qué hacían acorralados contra la puerta?

Bufé molesto, lo cual no pasó desapercibido para ambos. Bella se sonrojó hasta lo imposible y Jasper movió sugestivamente las cejas. De haber tenido fuego, le hubiese prendido en ese instante a su cara.

- Eh… iré… a… Adiós.- asintió rápido y se perdió escaleras arriba

Miré a Bella, y estaba con la cabeza en dirección al suelo retorciendo sus manos de una forma que supuse sería dolorosa. En este momento Jasper estaba encabezando mi lista negra. El momento perfecto estaba totalmente pisoteado…

- D-debemos irnos.- habló bajo y apresurado

- ¡No!.- negué frenéticamente. Era el momento

- Edward. Tenemos que…

- No, tenemos que arreglar las cosas ahora.- declaré firme.- Yo estaba diciendo algo importante y lo voy a terminar. No quiero más intentos fallidos

- Yo… esto… está todo bien. Ahora vámonos.- hizo amago de caminar hacia la puerta nuevamente, pero la tomé por el brazo y la dejé frente a mí

- No eres, ni serás nunca una niñera, simplemente.- argüí con fuerza.- Estefanía te quiere como si la hubieras tenido tú nueve meses dentro de ti

- Yo también la quiero mucho.- balbuceó con sentimiento

- Lo sé.- inundé mis pulmones de aire y solté.- Y para mí también eres mucho más que eso… Lo peor, es que me he dado cuenta de la peor forma.- sus ojos conectaron con los míos incrédula.- Me hubiera gustado que en este mes, en el cual me he dado cuenta lo que significas para mi, se hubiese dado de forma distinta

- Edward. Ya no sigas.- pidió intentando zafarse

- No me pidas que no siga, porque este es el momento. No quiero más malos entendidos y más palabras a medias.- hablé sin querer retractarme.- Está bien si tu no sientes lo mismo por mí. Lo entenderé, pero quiero que al menos entiendas que yo jamás… Jamás te he querido menospreciar o te he acusado de dejar botado tu trabajo, porque no es así. Ese día te quería conmigo, con nosotros… Como mi amiga, como… como la mujer que quiero… Tú e gustas Bella, y quiero poder compartir todas la vivencias que tenga con mi hija o individualmente contigo...- terminé esperando una reacción de ella

Pero para mi desgracia y como mi respuesta, recibí sólo el silencio por su parte. Solté su brazo y al cabo de unos minutos en que me di cuenta que aunque pasaran horas,no habría respuesta, opté por buscar mis cosas y regresar al Hospital. Quería al menos tener la certeza de su rechazo, pero sólo había silencio…

- Vamos.- le indiqué cuando ya supe que no sacaría nada

- Ajá- contestó y me siguió fuera

Hubiera querido sentirme idiota, pero me enorgullecía de haber podido declarar lo que sentía. Aunque me dolía darme cuenta que mis sentimientos no eran recíprocos. Al menos, lo había intentado...

**…**

**

* * *

B****e.-**

**...**

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso Bella?.- me gritó Ángela, zarandeando mi brazo

- ¡No sé!.- gemí dejándome caer en la cama

- ¿Qué hiciste Bella?.- llegó mi preciosa pequeña a mi lado, posando su cálida manita en mi mejilla

- Tu linda Bella, ha metido la pata hasta la cintura.- siseó mi amiga

- ¿Te mojaste?.- cuestionó preocupada mi bebé observando mis piernas

- No amor.- la tomé y la senté en mi regazo.- ¿Te ha gustado tu cuarto?.- cambié de tema, incluso ante la mirada insistente de Ángela

- ¡Es bella!.- dio saltitos en mis piernas, feliz.- Y Edwad me dijo que estadía llena de muñecas.- decía fascinada

- Tú papá es muy bueno y te quiere mucho.- sentí pena al decir eso, recordando sus palabras de hacía dos días

- Lastima que no todos vean eso Fifi.- atacó nuevamente mi amiga

- ¿Cómo?.- mi princesita arrugó su nariz al no entender

- Nada bebé.-

Tuvimos un duelo de miradas con Ángela, pero se terminó en cuanto la puerta de la habitación se abrió. Me quedé sin aliento cuando un Dios vestido formalmente con su traje negro hizo acto de presencia frente a mí. Saludó como si nada, a lo que pude sentir la mirada de mi amiga fija en mis reacciones. Mi pequeña saltamontes corrió al encuentro de su papá como era costumbre desde hacía un tiempo… Me maravillé nuevamente al verlo coger a su hija y besarla hasta hacerla estallar en carcajadas

- ¿Cómo te haz portado?.- preguntó tratando de parecer el papá serio

- Bien. Le estaba contando a Bella y tía Ang que mi pieza es bellísima ¿Ciedto?

- Digna de una princesa como usted.- le respondió él como siempre amoroso

- ¿Cuándo nos idemos?

- Pronto corazón. Muy pronto

- ¿Cómo ha ido todo?.- quise aplaudir por primera vez en el día a mi amiga por preguntar lo que necesitaba saber

- Estamos en camino derecho.- una amplia sonrisa surcó su bello rostro.- Alice dice que es sólo cosa de día que los jueces resuelvan la causa y dicten sentencia

- Me alegro mucho.- me puse de pié y sonreí

- Si. Yo también.- asintió y luego volcó su atención a mi niña.- ¿Lista para ir a tomar un rico helado?

- ¡Oki doki!.- gritó ella

- ¿Vienes?.- inquirió hacia mí y aunque me moría por responder afirmativamente, me tragué mis ganas y negué.- ¿Ángela?.- cuestionó

- Muchas gracias, pero no. Vayan ustedes, yo tengo que esperar a Ben y mientras lo hago, me quedaré a platicar con Bella.- sonrió maléficamente, a sabiendas que lo que menos haríamos era conversar

- Despídete Fifi.- la bajó y ella corrió donde mi amiga y luego hacia mí

- Chao Bella, te hechade de menos.- tomó mi cara y me besó

- Yo también te extrañaré, pero diviértete ¿Si?

La puerta se cerró, y sentí ese vacío característico que se incrustaba en mí cada vez que ella o él no estaban cerca de mí… Me dejé caer con pesadez sobre la cama. Sabía que Ángela estaba allí a unos pasos míos, pero no quería comenzar a explicar algo que ni yo misma entendía, porque Edward había despertado un sentimiento en mí y profundo. Amaba a esa niña como si realmente fuera mía, pero no lograba explicar la negación a la que me aferré desde ese día de Edward en su casa

- ¿Y bien?.-

- No tengo nada más que hablar.- contesté con voz monocorde

- ¡Eres tonta!.- increpó con voz ruda.- Lo quieres, pero no lo reconoces ¿Cuál es tu problema Isabella?

- El se ha confundido. El busca alguien para su hija

- ¿Te estás escuchando? ¿Te entiendes?

- Ángela.- imploré

- ¡No!.- me cortó y se paró frente a mí.- Es obvio que él tiene que buscar a alguien para su hija. Es lógico que piense primero en su hija y luego en él ¿Acaso esperas que cualquier idiota se quede con él por interés, pero a su hija la tome como una añadido sin importancia?

- Por supuesto que no

- Entonces deja de ser tan terca y tonta Bella. Él tiene clara sus prioridades, pero también antepone a ellas un sentimiento. Y ese sentimiento es el que siente por ti. Lo que te hizo ver ese día en que tú actuaste como una verdadera tonta y no fuiste capaz de reconocerlo también. Tienes las mismas aprehensiones que él, pero te confundes en tus pensamientos

- ¿Y si las cosas no funcionan?.- mi voz salió quebrada

- Todo en la vida es un riesgo Bella…- suspiró y luego preguntó con más calma.- ¿A qué es lo que realmente le temes?

Busqué la verdad en mi interior, aunque no tenía que hacerlo. La tenía clara ante mis ojos…

- Temo a sólo ser la mejor candidata a mamá para mi pequeña. Y… temo que… algún día esto termine… No quiero alejarme de ella, ni de él…

- ¡Ves! Te contradices amiga. Quieres alguien buena para Fifi, pero a la vez dices que tienes miedo de ser sólo eso... Tú puedes ser la mamá de ella y la novia de él al mismo tiempo y no tiene porqué terminar nada... Está en ti que eso no pase.- la miré esperando que siguiera.- Amiga, las relaciones cuando fallan, no son por una persona. Siempre se culpa al que dejó a relucir su error, pero la verdad tiene que ver con una complicidad de culpas. Sé que en tu caso será algo distinto. Ustedes llevan un peso más extra a esto, que es Fifi.

- ¿Y si todo se complica?

- Sabrán resolverlo. Edward ha demostrado ser alguien maduro, tu lo eres. Llegarán a arreglar lo que se les atraviese en el camino, porque Estefanía les dará la fuerza para salir adelante

- Hablas como si me fuera a casar.- reí de sus palabras

- En cierto modo, será como si fueran una pareja en un nivel más alto que el simple noviazgo.- afirmó seria.- Pero debes tener los límites claros. Hay una niña de por medio, que necesitará que su atención esté puesta en ella. Pero también, tienes que tener en cuenta que habrá una relación paralela que sólo se aplique a ustedes dos. Es como el matrimonio amiga. Deben encontrar los espacios para la familia y para la pareja

**…**

- ¡Mida Bella!.- dejé mis labores cuando mi torbellino entró corriendo a la habitación

- ¡Se te cayó otro diente!.- llevaba en su manito un pequeño diente

- Si y Edwad dice que debo ponedlo en la almohada pada que venga el… ¿Daton?

- ¿El ratón Pérez?.- la ayudé a terminar su idea

- Ese mismo. Y mañana voy a ver degalo en ella

- ¡Oh si! Así que ahora a bañarte y luego a dormir con los angelitos

La tomé y la bañé. Al parecer estaba más hiperactiva que otros días, con la fascinación de famoso ratón Pérez y su regalo. Me comentó cada detalle de su tarde junto a Edward. Desee haber estado con ellos a cada hecho que relataba. Finalmente tomó su leche caliente, pero seguía con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Me recosté junto a ella. Edward había tenido que atender pacientes en el ala de Urgencias, así que se daría una vuelta más tarde

- No puedo domid.- suspiró largamente

- ¿Por qué bebé?

- No sé.- dejó caer sus manos por sobre las tapas de la cama

- ¿Tendrá que ver algo el famosillo Ratón Pérez?.- estaba segura que sí, podía ponerme en su lugar cuando era niña con la ansiedad de Santa

- ¿Tu piensas que va a venid?

- Por supuesto que sí, pero para eso debes dormir bebé.- la volví a tapar y acurrucar contra mí

- Yo no sabía que existía.- susurró contra mi pecho. Otra vez el sentimiento de rabia contra esa mujer se hizo presente

- Junto a tu papá vas a descubrir que existen muchas cosas maravillosas pequeña-

- ¿Bella?

- Dime bebé

- ¿Tu quiedes a mi Edwad?.- me atoré con el poco aire retenido

- ¿Por qué preguntas eso Fifi?.- me apoyé sobre mi codo para verla mejor

- Hoy cuando fuimos a pasead, él estaba apenado.- la miré con atención.- Yo le dije que te echaba menos, y el mejo que el también. Siempe salimos juntos y hoy tu no quisiste.- afirmó esperando una respuesta

- La próxima vez lo haremos ¿Está bien? Y sí, lo quiero.- respondí a su anterior pregunta

- Bien.- confirmó.- Te amo

- Yo más preciosa

Costó para que se durmiera, pero al final lo logró. Estaba nerviosa por la visita de ese fantasmita, que yo conocía muy bien. Tenía nombre y apellido, Edward Cullen. Por lo cual me esforcé por mantener mis ojos abiertos a pesar de que los párpados se me cerraban solos…

Una caricia en mi mejilla me sobresaltó. En algún momento me había dormido. A pesar de la oscuridad en que estaba sumida la habitación, pude distinguir a Edward en la penumbra.

- Lo siento ¿Te desperté?.- se excusó. Me levanté y traté de no sonar nerviosa

- No. Me dormí, pero necesitaba hablar contigo.- asintió, o al menos eso noté

- Vine a dejarle esto a Estefanía por su diente. Le conté del ratón Pérez y ella se emocionó. Quiero que viva las mismas experiencias que viví junto a mi hermana cuando éramos pequeños.- estuve de acuerdo con él

- Estaba nerviosa, le costó quedarse dormida. Supongo que antes que salga el primer rayo de sol, ella estará con sus ojitos abiertos.- comenté

Dejó lo que traía en su lugar, y luego de darle un beso en la frente a su hija se acercó hasta donde yo estaba…

- Necesito hablar contigo sobre lo que me dijiste ese día en tu casa.- comencé sintiendo un revoltijo en mi estómago

- Bella. No te preocupes. Yo he entendido todo

- No. No haz entendido porque yo no he dicho nada para que entiendas ¡Ew! Me estoy enredando toda.- gemí al notar mi frustración

- Bella…-

- Yo siento lo mismo por ti.- solté de golpe.- Es… ,sólo miedo…- susurré al final

- ¿A qué te refieres?.- cuestionó.

Sabía que entendía de sobra mis palabras. Pero era claro que llegar y decir las cosas como una carrera, no era una forma sutil de mantener una conversación seria y civilizada como la que necesitábamos…

- Ok, estoy nerviosa y no sé por donde comenzar.- admití retorciendo mis manos

- Te escucharé atento. Comienza por donde creas necesario hacerlo.- nunca debió decir eso. Mi cabeza no estaba trabajando con claridad en este momento

- Perfecto. Creo que comenzaré por el final ¡Oh Dios!.- exhalé antes de saltar de mi lugar y prácticamente correr hacia Edward.- ¡Perdón!.- pedí antes de estampar mi cara contra la suya, con un movimiento nada suave, que hasta mi nariz regañó

_..._

_Continuará..._

* * *

**He vuelto jiji.. Este capítulo estaba medio avanzado, así que por eso está todito aquí**

**¿Les ha gustado? No fue muy romántico y convencional**

**Pero creo que las que me leen, ya saben que no soy así jaja**

**Además, el otro capítulo viene mejor...**

* * *

**Pam3**

* * *

**PD 1:- Muchas gracias a todas mis nuevas lectoras, mis antiguas y las chicas sin cuenta que se acuerdan de mí: Tatis- carolina- lizi cullen- saabi- LUCY- Lizz y bet si. ¡Preciosas!**

**PD 2:- En mi ausencia, recibí un mensaje preguntando si también pondría mi historia en BLOG PRIVADO ¿De donde salió eso? Ni idea, pero creo que todo lo que hago, lo voy publicando. Y aparte de este sitio, no publico en ningún otro. Tatis publica mi historia en su blog, así que sin tener idea a lo que se refería con eso esa personita, ¡No! xD**

**PD 3:- Saraes, he cumplido jiji.. Que tu marido no se enoje.. saludos de mi país para él jajaja.. Dije que no subiría aún, pero anoche en mi país hubo un temblorsito fuerte que me despertó y me tuvo saltona durante bastante tiempo ¡Uf! Aun no se pasa el susto por completo.. **

**"Lo he pasado tremendamente genial en mis pequeñas vacaciones. Pero... aun no tengo terminados los capítulos de las otras historias. Lo más probable, es que los suba el Domingo... Un cariñoso abrazo a todas mis lindas lectoras ¡Las adoro un millar!**"


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo XV  
**

**Dis: "Los personajes son propiedad de Steph. Meyer. Tan sólo la historia es de mi autoria"**

**...**

**

* * *

**

**Ed.-**

**...**

Agradecía no haber estado tan en la _luna _cuando Bella se abalanzó-_literalmente_-encima mío. De haber tenido mi mente a kilómetros, en estos momentos estaríamos los dos esparcidos por el piso…

Pero no, ella estaba intentando apaciguar sus nervios para besar mis labios. Podía sentir como tiritaba entera y su labio inferior daba pequeños toques en los míos. Olvidé el dolor en mi nariz por su irrupción espontánea y veloz, y poco a poco puse mis manos en su pequeña cintura…

No entendí una sola palabra de lo que había dicho, pero no me quejaba en absoluto de su demostración práctica sobre sus dichos. Subí mi mano a su mejilla y suavemente la tomé para acercarla más a mí si eso podía ser posible… Sus labios eran demasiado suaves y tibios y llamaban a perder la cordura con ellos…

Poco a poco fui yo quien tomó el control de ese acto y saboree a mi gusto su esencia. Puse todo mi sentir en él, y no dudé en delinear sus labios con mi lengua ¡Quería más de ella! ¡Necesitaba más de ella!

De forma tímida me dejó irrumpir en ella. Busqué su lengua con la mía y fue una unión perfecta. Era como si todo lo de ella, se acoplara a la perfección a lo mío. Su sabor no tenía comparación y me embriagué sintiéndola milímetro a milímetro…

Pero la maldita condición de seres vivos y el tener que respirar terminó con mi burbuja… Di pequeños besos antes de separarnos totalmente… No quería que terminara

- Yo…- se mordió su labio. Estaba rojo e hinchado y me sentí poderoso de saber que yo había provocado eso

- ¿Qué significó esto?.- volví a rozar mis labios con los suyos

- No… no…- balbuceo.- No logro concentrarme cuando estás tan cerca.- habló de tirón

- Está bien ¿Así?.- dije risueño y me alejé unos pasos

- Bien.- exhaló.- Yo… Tenía miedo. Amo a Fifi y siento muchas cosas por ti, pero… tenía miedo de que… estuvieras confundiendo las cosas

- ¿Cómo?¿Confundir qué?

- Sé que suena tonto, pero… Edward, yo no quería que tú sólo estuvieras conmigo porque necesitas una mamá para Fifi ¡No me mal interpretes! Sabes que daría todo por ella, pero quiero que las cosas vayan juntas y separadas ¿Entiendes?.- hizo una graciosa mueca

- Algo.- admití y me afirmé en la muralla descansando mi cabeza en ella

- ¿Qué pasa?.- inquirió con tono preocupado

- Bella.- hablé suave.- Entiendo tus miedos. Yo no estoy buscando reemplazos. Pero no puedo mentirte. Desde este momento yo no puedo pensar sólo en mí. Mi hija viene conmigo

- Lo sé, es sólo que no quisiera que confundieras las cosas y luego te dieras cuenta que no sientes nada por mí. No quiero ser utilizada.- bajó su cabeza

Tomé su mano y tiré de ella hacia mí. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de ella, era tan cálido estar así, se sentía natural y familiar. Sus frágiles brazos se enrollaron a su vez en mi cuerpo. Descansé mi barbilla en el tope de su cabeza y dirigí mi mirada a mi hija. Ella ahora era mi complemento.

- Bella. Te mentiría si te dijera que mi hija no tiene nada que ver en mi decisión de querer estar contigo.- le hablé sinceramente.- Pero no de la forma que crees o puedes llegar a creer

- Explícame.- pidió en un susurro con su cara enterrada en mi pecho

- Te quiero.- tomé su cara entre mis manos y hablé mirándole directamente.- Te quiero mucho. Por cómo eres y por lo que eres… Esa es mi primera razón para estar contigo.- le aclaré.- Pero también esto tiene relación con mi hija

- Entiendo.- musitó con una leve sonrisa

- No sé si lo entiendes, pero quiero explicártelo bien.- pedí.- Si tu no amaras como lo haces a Estefanía, y ella tampoco a ti. Para mi sería muy difícil estar contigo… Es sólo por eso, porque estoy seguro de lo que siento

- Soy una tonta.- intentó bajar su cabeza, pero no lo permití

- No lo eres. Entiendo tus miedos, pero te aseguro que lo que siento es verdadero

- ¿Y si luego todo se acaba?.- entendí su mayor miedo por fin.- Yo no… no quiero alejarme de ella… y de ti, tampoco

- No está en mis planes dejarte ir.- sonreí contra sus labios

- Pero Edward. Las cosas a veces cambian y…

- No lo harán. Quiero que lo intentemos y sé que va a resultar. Eres mi tercer complemento.- finalicé

- Tu tercer complemento.- susurró como hablando para sí.- Tú también el mío.- habló con más firme, sonriendo

La volví a besar con ansiedad. Era como si sus labios hubiesen sido el elemento adictivo que probaba por primera vez, y obviamente no podía separar mi boca de ella. Nos sentamos en el sofá y aunque ella se arrimó algo lejos de mí, la atraje suavemente hacia mí. Un pensamiento cruzó mi cabeza, pero lo eliminé… Nadie se comparaba con ella. Era única, y era para mí…

- ¿Edward?.- preguntó suavemente sobre mi boca

- ¿Mmhm?.- murmuré, idiotizado con ella

- Yo… tú… nosotros…- balbuceaba. Me separé de ella para observarla mejor

- ¿Qué quieres preguntarme?.- la alenté. Sabía cual era su duda, pero quería que ella lo preguntara

- Varias cosas…- mordió su labio y estuve a punto de dejar la conversación de lado para volver a adueñarme de ellos

- Dímelas.- hablé observando a otro lado para no desconcentrarme

- ¿Fifi sabrá… esto?.- nos indicó a ambos

- Por supuesto preciosa.- toqué su mejilla suavemente.- ¿O no es lo que quieres?

- ¡Claro que sí!.- afirmó efusiva. Sonreí por su reacción.- Pero… ¿Qué le… diremos… exactamente?

- La verdad.- me encogí de hombros. Su rostro me demostró la inconformidad con mi respuesta

- Está bien, la verdad…- confirmó con poco ánimo

- Le diremos que eres mi novia.- dije decidido. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente

- Pe-pero…

- Yo te quiero. He pasado todo un mes lejos de ti, en cierto modo.- me expliqué.- No me arriesgo a preguntarte si quieres ser mi novia para recibir una negatividad

- ¿Y quién dijo que me iba a negar?.- alzó una ceja hacia mí y frunció sus labios en una sonrisa coqueta

- Entonces me golpeo.- simulé darme un bofetón.- Srta. Isabella Swan.- me arrodillé frente a ella y tuve que contener mi risa al verla ponerse extremadamente roja

- ¿Qué haces?.- exclamó negando ferviente.- ¡No! No, no… Solo…

- Lo siento. He recordado que mi madre me ha dicho que debo ser un caballero. Así que…- tomé su mano y la besé. Debía mantener mi seriedad, aunque costara.- Me haría el honor usted bella dama… ¿De ser mi novia?

Su risa nerviosa inundó la habitación, y tuvo que llevar su mano a su boca cuando mi pequeña princesa se removió incómoda en su cama. Sentí que su mano temblaba sobre la mía. Y con más fuerzas reprimí las ganas de reír por mi pobre actuación, pues para ella parecía ser más que eso… De pronto mi seriedad pasó a ser más que una máscara

- Yo sí quiero Edward.- contestó nerviosa

- Te quiero mucho.- dije de verdad. Y aunque estaba seguro que Emmett y Jasper me tratarían de afeminado por mis palabras. Su sonrisa me hizo olvidar lo demás

- Yo también y mucho.- esta vez fue ella quien tomó mi cara y me besó nuevamente

**…**

Me refregué los ojos por tercera vez en menos de diez minutos. Pero a pesar de que moría por sueño y cansancio, volvería a trasnochar una y mil veces como estas cuatro últimas, con tal de estar con mi Bella todo el tiempo… Cada noche me pasaba conversando con ella de diversos temas, quería saber todo de ella. Pero más todavía, quería seguir aumentando mi adicción a sus labios.

- Hijo.- levanté mi cabeza al oír a mi padre.- Hoy es el gran paso.- asentí

- Tranquilo mi amor.- mi madre besó mi cara.- Estoy segura que esa mujer pagará por todo

- No le van alcanzar los años para reparar lo que hizo a Estefanía.- comenté sintiendo la familiar rabia al pensar en qué podría haber pasado mi hija de no ser por Bella

- Estoy segura que con todos los años que le darán. Pasará arrepintiéndose el resto de su vida por no haber sabido ser madre y una mujer de bien.- declaró Alice

- Palabras sabias en una mujer tan bella.- junto a mis padres no pudimos reprimir una risita al oír a Jasper

- Gracias.- contestó Alice sonriendo muy diferente a sus primeras interacciones

Mi móvil sonó y sonreía al ver el nombre de Bella en mi pantalla. Aunque sabía que no era ella, sino mi princesa más pequeña…

- Hola amor.- saludé dejando mi ansiedad de lado por un momento

- H-hola. No soy Fifi, ella está con tu hermana.- contestó cohibida

- Entonces comienzo de nuevo.- dije.- Hola mi amor.- la saludé nuevamente

- Hola.- suspiró a través de la línea.- ¿Cómo está todo?

- Aún no entramos. Alice es optimista al igual que mis padres y Jasper

- ¿Y tú?.- cuestionó preocupada

- No lo sé…- admití mis temores

- Todo irá bien. Estoy segura.- mis padres me señalaron que ya debíamos entrar

- Preciosa debo dejarte. Va a comenzar la sesión

- Ve y con fe. Estoy segura que traerás buenas noticias y…yo siempre estoy contigo…amor.- sonreí como idiota al oírla llamarme así por primera vez

- Te quiero demasiado. Y dale un abrazo y un beso a mi pequeña princesa. Dile que la amo. Las amo a las dos

- Y…nosotras a ti.- pude imaginarme su sonrojo habitual

Entramos a la sala y me ubiqué en medio de mis padres. Jasper y Alice quedaron ubicados un poco alejados y pude deleitar verlos conversar con mucha más familiaridad e intimidad. Me alegraba por mi amigo. Al parecer, la vida empezaba a sonreír de la mejor manera para todos…

El tiempo pasaba lento, pero los rostros de Victoria y James me indicaban que temían al veredicto que se daría a conocer en unos pocos minutos más. Esa sola señal me daba un poco de paz, y me hacía tener más fuerzas para seguir adelante en el rol de padre… No sabía si este tiempo que había pasado lo estaba realizando bien, pero esperaba que todos mis esfuerzos hicieran de mi hija una niña feliz.

Una involuntaria sonrisa se asomó en mis labios al recordar la promesa que le había hecho. Al salir de aquí, la iría a buscar para comprar al fin su dichosa mascota. Ángela sería la encargada de cuidarlo el tiempo que le tomara al Tribunal darme la custodia total de mi hija y poder llevarla a nuestra casa.

Quería hacer tantas cosas con ella. Soñaba con levantarnos un fin de semana tarde, desayunar en cama y regodearnos con una maratón de sus dibujos animados. Pensaba en sus primeros días de escuela, en las veces que me llamarían por una travesura de ella. En lo consentida que sería, pero al mismo tiempo en enseñarle que tuviera cuanto tuviera, siempre debía pensarse una igual que incluso alguien que no tuviese nada.

Eran demasiados planes… Y pensaba llevarlos a cabo todos y cada uno de ellos, y sobre todo disfrutar de hasta el más mínimo detalle que ellos me brindaran… Esperaba ansioso que los meses transcurrieran más deprisa para por fin ser un profesional, obtener un buen trabajo, y de ese modo comenzar a cumplir nuestros sueños juntos… Por ahora no era mucho cuanto podía darle, pero me esforzaba porque lo poco…fuera lo mejor.

No supe cuanto pasé sumergido en mis pensamientos. Sólo fui conciente cuando sentí la mano de padre posarse en mi hombro y la de mi madre en mi mano como gesto de apoyo. Y escuchar las palabras que declaraban culpables a los imputados de todos los cargos que se le acusaban… Suspiré aliviado cuando supe que pasarían al menos 20 años tras las rejas…

- ¡Lo dije, lo dije!.- comenzó a gritar Alice atrayendo las miradas de todos

- ¡Oh! ¡Es que eres mucho más que una cara y un cuerpo de diosa!.- babeo Jasper

- Pasó lo peor hijo.- me abrazó mi padre. Sin embargo aunque estaba más tranquilo, aun quedaba algo

- Aun falta para respirar tranquilo.- murmuré cuando me aparté

- Todo irá bien Edward. Pronto tú y mi nieta estarán instalados en su casa

- Eso espero mamá.- besé su frente.- ¿Y Alice?.- pregunté a Jasper cuando no la vi a su lado

- Está moviendo todo para que logres hablar hoy mismo con esa mujer.- apuntó donde había estado Victoria antes

- Tienes que estar tranquilo corazón.- asentí a las palabras de mi madre. Más no lograba hacerlo

**…**

Llevábamos tres horas esperando. Alice aun se encontraba dentro de una sala, aparentemente conversando con la profesional a cargo del seguimiento del caso de mi hija y la abogada de esa mujer… Jasper se había devuelto al Hospital y mis padres seguían acompañándome. Veía a Carlisle hablar a cada instante por su móvil y yo no paraba de desordenar aun más mi cabello y retorcer mis manos…

- Edward.- miré a mi padre con su teléfono extendido hacia mí.- Es Estefanía.- su simple mención me hizo sonreír

- Hola princesa.- saludé, escuchando su angelical risa

- Hola Edwad ¿Cuándo vuelves?.- consultó entre gimoteos

- En unas horas más bebé ¿Por qué?.- intuí cual sería su respuesta

- Tenemos que buscad mi mascota.- podía imaginarme su sonrisa

- En cuanto me desocupe aquí te llevaré donde quieras

- ¡Oki doki!.- gritó y hasta mis padres sonrieron al oírla

- ¿Me extrañas?.- pregunté en un susurro. Necesitaba escucharla

- Muchísimo. Ya no me gusta cuando te vas tantas veces.- se me encogió el corazón por sus palabras

- Uno de estos días no me iré nunca más corazón

- Está bien.- no se oía muy convencida.- Tengo que colgad… Papá…- murmuró. Sentí como se me cortaba la respiración al escuchar esa palabra de su boquita

- ¿C-cómo…? ¿Qué…?.- tartamudee con una mezcla de emoción y algarabía

- Que te amo mucho, mucho papá.- pronunció con su vocecita hermosa. Y me pregunté si Bella, Tanya o mi hermana estarían detrás de sus palabras. Pero no me importó

- Y tú eres la razón de mi vida. Te amo demasiado hija.-

Vi como mi madre llevaba su mano a la boca al ser testigo de mis palabras. Corté la llamada y como si el bebé hubiera sido yo, me abracé de ella y sentí mis ojos extraños… Pocas veces en mi vida había llorado, pero no me apenaba hacerlo. Y menos cuando era mi hija la que lo había producido… ¡Mi hija! ¡Que me había llamado papá!

- ¡Edward!.- me giré para ver a Alice haciéndome señas que me dirigiera allí

- Tengo que ir.- anuncié a mis padres

- Todo irá bien. Y en caso contrario mis colegas están al tanto para seguir adelante.- informó mi padre

- Que las palabras de tu hija… Sean la fuerza que necesitas cariño.- agité mi cabeza positivamente, incapaz de hablar

Caminé sintiendo mis piernas como si fueran hilos. Tendría que estar frente a frente con esa mujer y no me sentía capaz de dejar mis rencores de lado para solucionar esto. Mucho menos tener que entablar una conversación civilizada con ella respecto de nuestra hija. La que estaba seguro, no le importaba en lo más mínimo

Entramos a la sala donde estaba la abogada que defendía a esa mujer, la Asistente encargada de monitorear el caso de mi hija y Samantha Wilson.

- Entrará a hablar con mi cliente para resolver el tema de las visitas.- ordenó la abogada de ella

- ¿Qué visitas?.- inquirí en el mismo tono gélido que ella.- No estoy dispuesto a llevar a mi hija a un lugar como la cárcel cada semana. Y menos cuando esa mujer no se lo merece.- fui mordaz

- Es su madre. Y aunque haya cometido un error, es su derecho por ley.- argumentó ella clavando sus ojos en mí

- ¿Su derecho? ¡¿De qué derecho me habla por Dios?.- grité saliendo de mis casillas

- No te alteres Edward.- me pidió Alice y disimuladamente me envió un mensaje con su mirada respecto de las otras dos mujeres

- Señor Cullen.- tomó la palabra Samantha.- Aunque tampoco esté de acuerdo.- pronunció mirando a los demás.- Usted debe llegar a un acuerdo con la Señora Harrison para las visitas semanales

- Quiero la custodia total para mí.- repuse firme

- Y la tendrá.- me señaló.- Mientras la Señora Harrison cumple su condena, usted será el único a cargo de la niña. Pero la ley impide cortar el vínculo madre e hija, aunque la primera esté privada de libertad. Su hija deberá visitarla con una regularidad que lleguen a acuerdo o que estime algún Tribunal. Será acompañada por usted y vigilada por una Asistente Social a cargo del caso

- Esto es increíble.- mascullé molesto. La abogada de esa zorra, porque no había otra forma de llamarla, me miró triunfante. Quise borrarle la sonrisa

Alice tiró de mi hacia un lado sin que las demás lo percibieran. Y puso su mejor expresión de indiferencia. Comenzó a parlotear de Jasper animadamente. La miré como si se hubiese vuelto loca

- Confía en mí.- susurró.- Y como te decía. Jasper…- me hizo un gesto para que me acercara a ella.- Vas a entrar allí y vas a ser que esa mujer quede al descubierto sola

- ¿Qué?.- inquirí totalmente perdido. Observamos a las mujeres tras nosotros. Estaban ajenas a nuestra conversación

- La sala en la que podrás hablar con ella, es de aquellas en que se puede oír todo en el exterior. Tú sólo encárgate de que esa mujer suelte la lengua sola. Yo me encargo del resto

- Gracias Alice.- la abracé espontáneamente

**…**

Entré en la sala que me habían predispuesto para hablar con esa mujer. Me parecía que hasta llamarla mujer era un insulto a esa palabra. Ella no merecía ese título y menos el de madre. Me pasee de un lado a otro con las manos en los bolsillos.

Estaba nervioso y más aun, deseoso de salir de este lugar de una vez por todas. Ya todo había terminado y ahora comenzaba la mejor parte para mí, pelear por la custodia de Estefanía. Pero necesitaba hablar antes con esa…con Victoria.

Me giré al sentir el cerrojo de la puerta. Por ella entró Victoria custodiada por dos policías. Me miró con desdén, pero también con un brillo turbulento en su mirada. Esto no sería fácil y podía presentirlo desde ya.

Las mujeres que la traían nos explicaron el tiempo que teníamos y que no podía acercarme demasiado a ella, que había quedado sentada en el extremo opuesto de la mesa. Cuando salieron, Victoria dibujó su mejor sonrisa hacia mi. Era extraño todo esto…

- Sabía que eras tú el primer día del juicio.- habló tranquilamente.- Esa cara de niñito aun no la cambias

- Necesito que hablemos de Estefanía.- corté su discurso

- ¿Nuestra hija?.- se mofó, arqueando un ceja y sonriendo de lado

- Ella misma.- no quise discutir con ella, ni rebatir.- Voy a pelear su custodia, necesito saber tu interés en ella

- ¿Por qué?.- preguntó con sorna

- Porque voy a pelear la custodia completa. Pero lamentablemente me han hecho saber que si estás interesada realmente en tu hija, no puedo evitar que tengas visitas con ellas, al menos una vez al mes.

Sonrió y descansó su cuerpo en la silla que se encontraba. Me observaba en forma detenida, como calculando con detalle cada palabra que diría a continuación.

- No lo sé.- se encogió de hombros.- Todo depende

- Depende de qué.- dije hastiado ya de estar allí con ella

- De mi cuenta bancaria.- exclamó como si hablara del clima observando sus uñas de forma despreocupada.

Quise olvidarme que yo era un hombre y que mi enseñanza rezaba no maltratar al sexo opuesto. Esa mujer le estaba poniendo precio a mi hija. Me obligué a no perder los estribos y seguir las indicaciones de Alice, intentar que esa mujer sola se pusiera la soga al cuello.

- Veamos si entiendo.- dije calmo.- Si lleno tus cuentas bancarias ¿Renunciarías a Estefanía?

- Exacto querido Edward.- me alabó como si fuera un niño pequeño con quien hablaba.- Pero como sé que no aceptarás…- se encogió de hombros.- Seguiremos viéndonos

- Te lo concedo.- afirmé con mi sonrisa más sarcástica.- Jamás, aunque fuera por el bien de mi hija. Entraría en ese tipo de juegos, como si ella fuera un objeto

- _Mi hija_.- remedó mis palabras.- Quien iba a decir que el chico más tímido, por no decir idiota, sería el _Súper Papá_.- rió de una forma siniestra.- Hasta para eso esa mocosa no sirve.- rechiné mis dientes ante su despectivo trato hacia Fifi

- Necesito que acordemos las visitas.- demandé intentando salir ya de allí

- Todas las semanas.- declaró demandante.- Soy una madre que ha cometido errores, pero que quiere remediarlos con su hija. Así que quiero verla todas las semanas.- usó su voz más melosa

- Una vez al mes y es mucho.- contraataqué

- Estoy segura que eres más listo de lo que veo ahora precioso.- su tono era burlesco.- Y sabes que la ley siempre está de parte de la madre

- Tu lo haz dicho; de la madre. No de…

- ¿Y con quién está esa mocosa ahora?.- cambió de tema

- Con alguien que tiene el instinto materno que a ti te faltó

- Supongo que con eso te refieres a esa chiquilla que contraté.- hizo una mueca.- Dile a esa estúpida que venga a verme. Quiero aclarar unos cuantos puntos con ella

- Nunca.- sisee bajo mi aliento

- ¿Perdón?.- sonrió con su ya conocida burla.- ¿No me digas que no sólo haz encontrado a una hija perdida? ¿Además diste con alguien que calienta tu cama? ¿Un nuevo depósito de tu esperma? Y dime Edward ¿Te hace gozar tanto como yo?

- ¡Basta!.- grité.- Ni siquiera te compares a ella… Y no, no mantengo una relación con ella.- negué a sabiendas que si otras personas estaban oyendo la conversación. Eso podría afectar todo

- Veo.- contestó sin creer una palabra de lo que decía

- Victoria.- me calmé y me encontré caminando hacia ella.- ¿Realmente quieres tener una oportunidad con Estefanía o sólo es por fastidiar?.- se quedó en silencio y fue como si de pronto no estuviera en esta sala

- Yo nunca quise tener una hija.- expresó ajena a mi pregunta y sumida en sus pensamientos.- Así como mis padres tampoco quisieron tenerme a mí.- la rabia traspasaba sus facciones.- Viví un infierno con ellos. Y no quiero ser la única desdichada en este cuento

- Es tu sangre.- arremetí.- Ella no tiene, ni tuvo la culpa de tu pasado

- ¡Ella jodió mi vida así mismo como yo lo hice con mis padres!.- bramó intentando ponerse de pié

- No puedo entenderte- negué frustrado.- En tu lugar, quisiera que nadie más pasara por lo que pasé

- Pensamos distinto.- volvió a su máscara sarcástica.- Y es mi última palabra. Quiero a mi _hijita_ conmigo, tanto como pueda lograr. Así que prepárate para seguirme viendo Edward

- Sin embargo yo no he dicho la última.- declaré y terminé la conversación allí

Salí caminando lo más rápido que mis piernas daban para no volver y convertirme en un asesino, porque esa mujer sacaba lo peor de mí. No me arrepentía de lo pasado, porque eso sería no tener a mi hija conmigo, pero pedía al cielo algún milagro que hiciera desaparecer a esa mujer de la faz de la tierra.

- Alice.- la llamé cuando la vi salir presurosa a mi encuentro

- Tranquilo Edward. Lo haz hecho bien.- tomó mi brazo y lo apretó reconfortante

La abogada de Victoria salió detrás de ella brindándome puñaladas con su mirada y se perdió por los pasillos. Miré a Alice y ella tomó mi brazo para salir de allí

- Las cartas están echadas Edward. Hemos sido partícipes de las palabras de esa mujer. Ahora sólo falta apelar al criterio de las autoridades para que se den cuenta de la clase de persona que es ella

- No la quiero cerca de mi hija Alice.- supliqué pasando mis manos por mi rostro

- Haré hasta lo último que pueda para que eso sea así. Para que Estefanía no vuelva a ver a esa mujer al menos hasta que tenga edad suficiente para decidir por ella sola

- Gracias.- sonreí con verdadera admiración. Ella no era sólo una buena amiga; sino una buena profesional

- Edward.- llamó y supe que algo quería consultar.- Esa mujer ha supuesto que mantienes una relación de Bella ¿Es cierto?.- la miré con vergüenza. No quería que las cosas salieran así a la luz

- Sé que quizás esto no debió ser, pero… Es así Alice.- declaré al fin

- ¡Uf! La verdad es que esto me pone en un dilema ético- personal.- sonrió.- Me alegro por ustedes. Pero lamento decirte que es mejor mantenerlo reservado por un tiempo

- Lo sé Alice. No te preocupes

- Estoy confiada en que todo se solucionará antes que nos demos cuenta. Pero por el bien de todo, es mejor mantenerlo oculto

- ¿En qué afectaría?.- inquirí sabiendo más menos la respuesta

- Puede creerse que esta relación venía de antes. Te podrían acusar de colusión con Bella para quitar una hija de su madre. No es seguro, pero no sabemos con quien estamos tratando

- Entiendo

**…**

- ¡Me gusta!.- chilló Estefanía al ver su perro corriendo por el jardín de la que sería nuestra casa

- Ve a jugar con el.- la animó Bella

- Papá ¿Puedo?.- cuestionó insegura

- Primero ven acá.- la tomé en brazos y la llené de besos.- ¿Prometes que no ensuciarás tu ropa?.- estaba seguro que sería lo primero que haría

- Lo juro.- puso su manita a la altura de mi cara. Estaba toda manchada de tierra y no tuvo mejor idea que limpiarla en su vestido.- ¡Ups! Lo siento.- musitó cuando vio su vestido manchado

- Ok. Misión fallida.- asumí.- Puedes ensuciarte.- terminé cediendo al fin

- Oki doki ¡Te amo!.- estampó sus labios en mi boca y no pude más que reírme

- Yo te adoro pequeña saltamontes.- la dejé en el suelo y corrió con su mascota

- ¿Estás bien?.- me giré a ver a Bella y me di cuenta que había estado perdido en mis pensamientos

- Si.- tomé su cintura y la atraje hacia mí.- Te extrañé anoche.- susurré hundiendo mi cara en su cuello

- Yo también.- respondió en el mismo tono.- Pero estoy segura que los niños estaban felices de tenerte allí

- Es difícil decirlo cuando se pasaron todo el tiempo durmiendo.- aclaré divertido. Me había tocado un largo turno

- ¿No haz sabido nada?.- consultó suavemente

- No. Y me estoy impacientando.- confesé mirando a mi hija rodar por el piso

- Estoy segura que tendrás noticias pronto.- me animó y posó sus labios suavemente en los míos.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que estábamos juntos. Y sentía como si siempre habíamos pertenecido el uno al otro… También habían pasado unos días desde el juicio, y estaba atormentado totalmente sin tener certeza de lo que se estaba resolviendo a mis espaldas. Esperaba al menos que la resolución de la Asistente estuviera determinada pronto. Y así poder instalarme ya con mi hija en nuestra casa… Desde ahí, tenía varias ideas para llevar a cabo. Todas en relación a mi hija, Bella y yo…

- Quiero otro beso.- pedí como niño pequeño

- Edward, no podemos. Fifi puede vernos.- se sonrojo mirando en dirección a mi hija

- Mi pequeña está en otro planeta junto a su mascota.- argüí.- De hecho creo que tienes más interes en ese peludo animal que en mí.- gimotee

- ¿Estás celoso de un perro Edward?.´- preguntó ella para partirse de la risa luego

- ¡Ey! No es gracioso.- me quejé.- Pero desde que llegó ese animal, ella no hace más que hablar de él

- Eres un niño en cuerpo de hombre.- golpeó mi pecho juguetona

- ¿Puedo ser yo tu mascota favorita?.- hice un puchero

- No andas en cuatro patas, no tienes pelo en todo el cuerpo, tampoco babeas todo el tiempo… Pero si no hay más, tendré que adoptarte como mi mascota.- se carcajeó

Tomé su cara y planté un beso ansioso en sus labios. Tal parecía que podría habérmela comido allí mismo, de no ser por unas patitas pegándose a mi pantalón y un hocico tironeando de la tela… Y ¡Mierda! Me separé abruptamente de ella para fijar mi vista en el piso y al perro jugando con los cordones de mis tenis… Levanté la vista y más allá estaba mi hija con su vista fija en la escena que plantábamos Bella y yo…

- Estefanía.- llamé y Bella se dio vuelta enseguida hacia mi hija

- Fifi.- habló. Pero ella seguía mirando con sus curiosos ojos azules

No tuve que esperar mucho para que en menos de dos semanas una mujer se estrellara nuevamente en mi cuerpo dándome un sonoro beso en los labios, pero esta vez era mi pequeña princesa… Mi pequeño pedacito de corazón que aferraba sus bracitos a mi cuello…

...

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Si, si, si... Amé el capítulo ¡Ja!**

**Es como muy egocéntrico que diga eso, pero igual jaja**

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**Bien chicas, nos pondremos a prueba porque me han quitado sus regalos**

**Son muchos menos RR que he recibido y yo he cumplido con ustedes (cara malvada)**

**Por una sola vez.. ¿A cuantos coment llegamos si pasamos y dejamos la huella? jiji Ñaca- Ñaca..**

* * *

**Pam3**

* * *

**PD 1:- Un saludo y agradecimientos a quienes no tienen cuenta para responder... Muchas gracias por sus palabras chicas, son un amor: NERY- mariadriana25- Lizz- tatis- lizzi cullen y LUCY... Me alegro que les guste la historia capi a capi.. Lo mismo a mis nuevas lectoras y las que me siguen del comienzo.. ¡UN BESOTE!**

**...**

**Chicas, quiero hacerles una invitación a leer una historia hermosa**

**De: T. G. Kira / "Porcelana"**

***Es sencillamente hermosa***

**Un besito mis niñas. Las adoro mil...**

**...**

**¿Alguien quiere un adelantito? Pinchen el botoncito con cara de globito =D **


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo XVI  
**

**Dis: "Los personajes son propiedad de Steph. Meyer. Tan sólo la historia es de mi autoria"**

**...**

**

* * *

**

**Be.-**

**...**

Cuando vi a Fifi saltar a los brazos de Edward, en un contexto que me pareció hermoso y posesivo a la vez, me alarmé. Ella se aferraba a él de una forma que me estrujaba el corazón al pensar que ella quizás sentía temor hacia mí. Un temor que comprendía, pues seguramente su mente de niña, creía que alejaría a Edward de ella… La entendía, pero me dolía y sin darme cuenta, mis ojos comenzaron a escocer. Edward me observó alarmado y su sonrisa comenzó a desaparecer…

Al parecer nuestras mentes se habían conectado y comenzaban a sospechar lo mismo

- Estefanía ¿Qué pasa?.- cuestionó él con su mirada inalterable en mí

- Nada.- le respondió y se separó de él. Su amplia sonrisa me descolocó

- ¿Nada?.- insistió Edward. Éramos dos los aturdidos

- Fifi.- la llamé tímidamente. Su sonrisa no se borró al girarse hacia mí

- ¿Se van a casad?.- soltó de pronto. Y pude sentir cuando mi respiración se cortó

- ¿Q-qué…?.- balbuceó Edward y la acomodó mejor en sus brazos

- Que en los dibujos animados cuando se dan besos así, ellos se casan.- contó tranquila

- Princesa…- comencé, pero me corté enseguida sin saber qué decir

- Vamos a sentarnos.- ofreció Edward y estiró su mano desocupada hacia mi. La observé como si fuera a morder. No sabía si era lo mejor

- Toma la mano de papi Bella.- alentó Fifi con una risita cantarina

Nos sentamos los tres en la sala de la que pronto sería su casa. Mi princesa se acurrucó entre ambos y no frené mi mano cuando fue a acariciar su suave cabello… Ella se sentía tan mía, que no podía imaginar estar lejos de ella…

- No estés tiste Bella.- comentó de pronto. Y llevó su manito a mi cara.- Yo te quiedo mucho.

- Y yo te adoro.- contesté. Sentí una mano posarse sobre la mía que acariciaba la cabecita de mi princesa

- Los dos te amamos Estefanía.- dijo Edward. Mi pecho dolió de la dicha al oírlo hablar como si fuéramos una familia

- Y yo a ustedes. Y quiedo tened a una mamá y un papá.- con Edward nos miramos atentos

- Fifi. Yo estoy con Bella ahora. Ella es mi novia.- explicó Edward.- Nos queremos y te queremos sobre todas las cosas a ti ¿Está bien?

- Si.- respondió y quedó pensativa.- ¿Y se van a casad?.- volvió a insistir

- ¿Por qué preguntas eso amor?.- cuestioné.- Aparte de lo que dijiste de los dibujitos animados.- añadí

- Bella. Cuando fuimos donde Chalie y mamá Sue. Dijimos que íbamos a buscad un papá.- movió sus pequeñas manitos como una persona mayor.- ¡Y lo tenemos!.- chilló emocionada.- Y con mi papá necesitamos una mamá, y yo quiedo que tu seas

- Cuando saltaste sobre mí hace un rato ¿No fue por que no quisieras que papá le diera un beso a Bella?.- leyó mis pensamientos Edward al hacerle la pregunta

- ¡No!.- se apresuró a responder.- Bella ¿Pod eso estas tiste?

- No bebé, estoy feliz.- besé su cabecita y miré a Edward con la misma sonrisa que el me devolvía

- Entonces se van a casad.- volvió con su arremetida

- Estefanía. Las personas para casarse necesitan tiempo. Nosotros con Bella estamos… juntos, hace poco.- explicó Edward a su hija

- Mmmm.- hizo un gracioso mohín con su boquita.- Cuando los gandes se dan besos así se casan y tienen bebés.- quise reírme de la cara de Edward

- ¿C-cómo sabes…? Olvídalo.- dijo de pronto. Estaba blanco como un papel.- Nota mental para mí: bloquear canales de adultos al cable… Y mantenerte alejada de Emmett

- ¿Puedo id a jugad?.- se puso de pié y esperaba ansiosa con sus ojitos brillantes

- Por supuesto, pero trata de…- antes que terminara la oración mi querido novio. Su hija estaba de vuelta en el patio, específicamente en el piso con su perrito

- Creo que no es mala idea que tu madre y tu hermana le traigan tanta ropa de regalo.- comenté divertida

**…**

Estaba un tanto nerviosa. Edward había sido citado por la Asistente Social y sabría cual era la resolución final en torno a Victoria. Además, Alice se había propuesto intentar apresurar los tiempos, para que por fin pudiese llevarse su hija a casa… Esperaba que todo fuera bien, y que esa mujer quedara fuera de la vida de mi pequeña. Edward había hablado con ella un par de veces acerca de su madre, pero mi princesa no mostraba mayor preocupación.

- ¡Hola!.- canturreó Tanya al entrar

- Tanya. Mida Tiger vino a jugad conmigo.- señaló mi pequeña

- Así es, pero tengo que llevármelo Fifiona.- los dos hicieron grandes pucheros.- Volverá en cuanto tome sus medicinas.- los tranquilizó. Se giró hacia mí.- ¿Qué sabes de Edward, Bells?

- Nada.- suspiré nuevamente.- Espero que vuelvan pronto. No he tenido ninguna llamada de ellos

- De seguro son buenas noticias Bella.- apretó mi brazo como apoyo.- Las malas noticias vuelan

- Eso espero.- miramos como los chicos se despedían.- ¿Lo traerás luego?.- indiqué a Tiger

- Si. En una hora más, sólo debe tomarse algunas medicinas y tengo que hacerle los exámenes correspondientes.- asentí.- Nos vemos Fifiona, traeré a tu novio antes que lo extrañes.- una carcajada siguió a sus palabras, para ver a dos chicos con un sonrojo conocido

- Bella.- me habló aun como un tomatito. Reprimí las ganas de reírme

- Dime corazón.- me acuclillé

- Yo no tengo novio.- dijo quedito

- Está bien amor. Eres muy pequeñita aun.- asintió solemnemente

Pasamos el resto del tiempo antes que volviera su amigo, viendo películas. Estaba a cada momento que pasaba más intranquila al no tener noticias. De pronto la puerta se abrió y Edward entró prácticamente corriendo hasta donde se encontraba mi pequeña. La tomó en sus brazos y la apretó contra sí como si temiera que fuera a desaparecer.

Miré a Esme, Carlisle, Jasper y Alice entrar tras él y sus rostros con diversas expresiones, ninguna mejor que la otra, confirmaron mis temores. Las cosas habían ido mal… Edward seguía aferrado a mi niña, sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados y respiraba con dificultad. Se me oprimió el pecho al verlo así

- ¿Papi?.- Fifi le devolvía el abrazo con la misma intensidad.- ¿Qué te pasa?

- Nada princesa… Es sólo que te amo demasiado.- sentir su voz estrangulada, no me ayudó en nada

- Yo también.- le respondió ella, dando besos por toda su cara

- Bella.- Jasper me indicó que me acercara a él.- Trata de sacar a Edward un momento. Está nervioso y puede asustar a la niña

- Pero… ¿Qué ocurrió?.- consulté mirando a Alice y Jasper

- Es mejor que te lo cuente Edward.- sugirió Alice

- Las cosas han ido mitad bien y mitad mal.- terminó por decir Jasper nuevamente

- Edward. Mi nieta y Tiger irán con nosotros a la cafetería.- intercedió Esme y él aflojó poco a poco su abrazo

- Yo…- comenzó a negar

- Tu irás con Bella a comprar lo que falta.- terció Carlisle y tomó a Fifi en sus brazos.- ¿Vamos señorita y caballero?

Ambos chicos salieron felices con Esme y Carlisle. Jasper y Alice también se retiraron, no sin antes, darme un gesto para que sacara a Edward de su estado. Me acerqué vacilante a él, no sabía que tan mal habían ido las cosas y menos si el quería compañía en estos momentos..

- Edward.- susurré y dejó de ver hacia la puerta para fijarse en mí

- Hola amor.- me dio un fugaz beso y trató de sonreírme

- ¿Por qué no damos una vuelta?.- le propuse esperando que aceptara

- Necesito tomar aire.- asintió y salimos del Hospital

Caminamos en silencio largo rato, hasta llegar a un parque que había divisado al pasar solamente. Nos sentamos en un banco sin separar nuestras manos y me quedé a esperar que el hablara cuando se sintiera listo, sin presiones…

- Puedo llevarme a Estefanía del Hospital.- habló de pronto. Lo observé sonriente

- ¡Eso es excelente!.- salté animada, pero su sonrisa no lograba quitar esa marca de preocupación.- ¿Y qué va mal?.- dio un largo suspiro

- Tendrá que visitar a Victoria.- expresó con rabia.- Al menos una vez, para evaluar la situación entre ellas

- ¿Qué temes?.- acaricié su mejilla para reconfortarlo

- Esa mujer es una zorra Bella. Ella sabe manejar los hilos a su antojo y yo no estaré allí ¡Mierda!.- gritó asuntándome y poniéndose de pié

- Edward. Estefanía es una niña inteligente, ella se mostrará tal cual ante esa mujer… Y la persona que tenga que evaluar verá que no hay ningún lazo afectivo entre ellas. Que esa mujer sólo tiene el título por gracia divina.- hablaba apresurada al ver su rostro desfigurado

- ¿Y si no es así? ¿Qué va a pasar, Bella? ¡Ah! ¿Deberé llevarla y traerla todos los meses o semanas hasta esa mujer? ¿Cómo si ella mereciera a mi hija?

- Lo siento…

- ¡No!.- me cortó. Me quedé muda ante su reacción. Jamás lo había visto así.- Lo lamento amor.- susurró cabizbajo luego de unos minutos

- Está bien.- me acerqué a él y besé sus labios suave y breve

- Amor, no te molestes ¿Si?.- pidió. Asentí aunque no quería hacerlo.- Necesito estar solo. Estoy demasiado exaltado y no quiero terminar descargando mi rabia contigo u otra persona

- Ok.- murmuré. Aunque me dolía que me alejara en este momento

- Te quiero, Bella.- tomó mi cara entre sus manos y me besó.- Te quiero y te necesito, pero ahora prefiero pasar mi rabia solo

- Yo también te quiero. Iré a arreglar las cosas.- me besó por última vez y se alejó

Lo observé unos minutos, caminaba sin tener conciencia por donde iba… No quería dejarlo sólo, pero entendía su petición, aunque me sintiera aislada de él. Tomé mi camino de retorno cuando se perdió de mi vista y con el claro pensamiento de hacer esto por última vez. Estábamos juntos, en lo bueno y en lo malo. Y nunca más aceptaría algo tan difícil como dejarlo sólo cuando me necesitara aunque ni el lo tuviera claro.

Al entrar en la habitación, recogí mi pelo en una coleta y me dispuse a ordenar todas las pertenencias de Fifi y mías.

- ¿Bella?.- me voltee hacia Esme que venía entrando sola.- ¿Y Edward?

- Ehm, quiso estar un tiempo a solas.- brindé mi más falsa sonrisa

- ¿Discutieron?.- me pregunté si ella sabría algo de lo nuestro.- Estoy al tanto de su noviazgo, si es que temes a decirme algo sobre eso.- me sonrió

- ¡Oh! Ok.- era extraño esto.- Pero no, no discutimos.- aclaré

- ¿Y por qué tienes esa carita entonces?.- tomó delicadamente mi barbilla

- No es nada Esme…- le resté importancia, pero ella esperó paciente.- Está bien. Es sólo que… siento que me aparta de sus problemas… Sé que llevamos poco tiempo juntos, pero…

- Te entiendo perfectamente Bella.- tomó mi mano y nos llevó a tomar asiento.- Edward es así. Mis hijos son muy distintos el uno del otro. Liz es explosiva sin importar con quien se desquite. Edward en cambio, es alguien más pacífico. Por eso cuando algo lo supera, no sabe como sobrellevarlo con alguien más

- ¿Y entonces?.- gimotee.- ¿Será siempre así? ¿Cada vez que tenga un problema… Deberé dejarlo sólo?

- El aprenderá. Mi hijo tiene que entender el verdadero sentido de una pareja.- aconsejó.- Todas pasan por momentos buenos y malos, la clave está en saber hacer un frente unido y no un ataque individual

- Es lo que pienso…- susurré

- Ustedes han comenzado desde atrás hacia delante en su relación.- expresó.- Han tenido que afrontar un problema tras otro. Y siento igualmente que no han tenido esos momentos de pareja que son indispensables

- Es difícil Esme. Ninguno de los dos quiere apartarse demasiado de Estefanía.- sonreí al pensar en ella

- Lo entiendo y es valioso por su parte y sobre todo la tuya que tengan a mi nieta tan presente. Pero no pueden descuidar su intimidad como pareja ¡Y no me refiero al sexo!.- aclaró para dejarme totalmente sonrojada

- Intentaré que eso se dé.- admití

- De hecho se dará. Con Carlisle nos encargaremos de ella esta noche. Y tu con Edward saldrán donde quieran solos.- quise replicar.- ¡No! No hay negativas posibles de persuadirme ¡Y bienvenida a la familia!.- me abrazó maternalmente. Lo cual agradecí del alma

**…**

**

* * *

****Ed.-**

**...  
**

No sé por cuanto tiempo caminé, pero sentí un leve cansancio que me obligó a sentarme en el primer lugar que encontré. Miré a todos lados y me di cuenta que no tenía idea donde jodidos estaba… Cerré los ojos y dejé mi cabeza descansar en lel respaldo. Miles de pensamientos habían pasado durante mi caminar, emociones, sentimientos e imágenes. Las más presentes eran mi hija y Bella…

No entendía cómo podía ser que a pesar de todo lo que había recaído en contra de esa mujer, aun permitieran y ordenaran que Estefanía debía seguir en contacto con ella. Había tenido una discusión acalorada contra la Asistente y el sistema en sí, tanto así, que mis padres y Jasper tuvieron que contenerme junto a Alice, que no se encontraba mejor que yo.

No la quería un solo segundo con mi hija, pero mi palabra era un podrido soplido de viento. No significada nada. Y tendría que llevar en unos días a Estefanía para reunirse con ella. Encima de todo, no podría estar presente_ ¡Mierda!_... Intenté relajarme nuevamente, si seguía así, la larga caminata habría sido una infructuosa clase de gimnasia, en vez de una esclarecedora y relajadora sesión de desahogo.

Ese nuevo pensamiento me llevó de vuelta a Bella. No quería hacerla sentir mal, era lo que menos quería en este mundo. Pero sentía que no podía seguir abrumándola con problemas que ella no tendría por qué pasar… Quería estar con ella, el sólo pensarla lejos me atormentaba… Ella no se estaba calando hondo en mí, ya lo había hecho sin que ninguno de los dos siquiera lo hubiese notado…

¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan difícil? Quería estar con mis dos princesas tranquilo por una vez en la vida. Pero tal parecía que cada día aparecía un nuevo obstáculo en todo esto… Mi móvil sonó y rebusqué entre mis bolsillos… _S. Wilson_ mostraba la pantalla y no esperé ni un segundo más

- Diga.-

- ¿Edward? Habla Samantha

- Si, lo sé ¿A que debo su llamado?

- No quise tocar este tema delante de los demás durante la tarde, pero quiero que estés tranquilo

- Siento tener que rebatirle ese punto, pero teniendo en cuenta que mi hija tiene por madre a una mujer como ella, y que jamás ha sabido ejercer su papel. Es una utopía sentirme tranquilo

- Edward entiendo.- dijo serena.- Pero créeme que tengo las mismas intenciones que tú, sobre que esa mujer no pueda tener un mínimo de autoridad en torno a su hija

- ¿Cómo?.- dije algo perdido y enfadado.- Lo lamento nuevamente, pero no fue eso lo que vi hoy

- No puedo dar a demostrar intenciones personales en cuanto a mi trabajo Edward. Aunque me cueste, debo ser objetiva

- Perdóneme, comprendo su postura.- dije honestamente y tratando de calmarme

- Esto sólo será un trámite Edward. Sólo será una vez, que tu hija volverá a tener contacto con Victoria

- ¿Hay algo que me asegure eso?.- cuestioné con esperanzas de que sus palabras fueran ciertas

- Mi palabra. Y aunque sé que no suena muy alentador. Confío en mí trabajo y actuar en forma ciega. Nos veremos en un par de días Edward. Hasta luego

- Hasta luego y gracias.

El camino de retorno se me pareció menos pedregoso y largo. Me encontré sonriendo sólo en más de una ocasión. Era una remota posibilidad que Samantha tuviera razón, pero me iba aferrar a ella como si fuera la última esperanza de vida de un moribundo. Estuve a punto de echarme a correr los pasillos que me faltaban para llegar a la habitación donde estaría mi hija y Bella.

- Está todo listo y dispuesto Edward.- me recibió mi madre. Miré hacia la cama y mi hija dormía plácidamente

- ¿Hace cuanto se durmió?.- pregunté y me recosté a su lado. Besando el tope de su cabecita

- No hace más de diez minutos. Esta niña no despertará hasta el día de mañana. Jugó como si nunca más lo volviera a hacer

- ¿Nos vamos?.- entró mi padre recogiendo todo

- Tengo que ir a ver a Alice y su padre para darle las gracias. Y ver mis horarios de turno.- expliqué haciendo camino para salir de la habitación

- Alice se ha ido con Jasper.- contó mi madre con una risita.- Y su padre ha venido a despedirse antes de retirarse. Ha dicho que tienes el fin de semana libre y que él ya ha arreglado todo para tu reemplazo

- Llevaré las maletas y demás cosas al auto. Nos vemos abajo.- salió mi padre

- ¿Dónde está Bella? Iré por ella para irnos.- mi madre me miró alzando una ceja

- Bella se ha ido a su departamento.- quise no desesperarme, pero al recordar su rostro antes de separarnos me traicionó.- Tranquilo.- se apresuró a decir.- Ha ido a dejar sus cosas y a buscar la mascota de Estefanía donde su amiga.- asentí

Su explicación me sirvió de consuelo, pero sólo para una mitad de mi preocupación por haber complicado las cosas con ella. Tomé a Estefanía en brazos para llevarla por fin a nuestra casa. Y mi padre tomó mi brazo antes de salir de la habitación

- Bella no esta molesta contigo si eso es lo que crees.- la miré sin emitir palabra.- Pero debes aprender que los problemas se viven y solucionan en pareja; sino ¿Para qué estás con ella si vas a apartarla cada vez que una complicación surja?

- La diferencia en nuestra relación, es que desde el primer día ha sido todo complicación.- suspiré y apreté más a mi cuerpo a mi pequeña

- ¿Has notado alguna vez que ella sienta un peso demasiado grande para continuar contigo? Lo digo por todas las complicaciones que mencionas

- No.- contesté más para mí que para ella

- ¿La quieres?

- No puedo responder más que a nada.- indiqué con mi barbilla al pedacito de carne entre mis brazos.- Pero si. La quiero y de eso no hay duda

- Entonces vamos a casa para que dejes en su cama a esta princesita y luego ve a buscar a Bella.

- Pero…

- ¡Dios mío!.- tomó su cabeza con ambas manos en forma dramática.- Ya entiendo por qué están juntos ustedes dos.- fruncí el ceño por sus palabras.- Son tal para cual, sus palabras preferidas son el: pero, es que, no… ¡Válgame Dios! Irás con ella y pasaran un tiempo juntos como pareja. Tu padre y yo nos preocuparemos de esta pequeñita. Ustedes necesitan vivir su relación aparte del trío que conforman

- Está bien.- asentí. Tomé más firme a mi hija y nos encaminamos a casa.

**…**

Me bajé presuroso de mi auto cuando vi alguien abriendo la puerta principal del edificio de Bella. Una sonrisa bastó y la señora me dejó entrar sin inconveniente alguno. Nota mental para recordar. En este edificio dejaban entrar a cualquiera que pusiera ojitos bonitos… Venía renovado ¡Si, esa era la palabra! Haber acostado a mi hija, en la que sería su cama de ahora en adelante… ¡Era algo indescriptible!

Sonreí subiendo los escalones poco menos con un baile. Había sido un momento simple, pero con tanto significado. Mis padres me habían dejado sólo en el cuarto con mi pequeña y podía decir que mi pecho no daba más cabida a mi hinchado corazón. Y ella parecía entender inconcientemente el momento que vivíamos, su sonrisa en su rostro dormido me hacia creerlo…

Toqué la puerta de Bella y esperé… Esperé y esperé, y terminé sentado con mi espalda apoyada en su puerta ¿Dónde estaría? Veinte minutos después, una Bella entretenida hablando con la mascota de Fifi subían los peldaños animadamente sin percatarse de el espectador que tenían.

- ¿Tú también decidiste cambiarme por ese perruno?.- cuestioné poniéndome de pié

- Edward ¿Desde cuando estás acá? ¿Por qué no me llamaste?

- Quería darte una sorpresa y el sorprendido fui yo.- rocé su mejilla con mis dedos

- Pasa.- me indicó

- ¿Dónde estabas?

- Saqué al perrito a hacer sus necesidades. No me iba arriesgar que lo hiciera en el taxi y el chofer nos terminara bajando en cualquier lugar ahora de noche.- me reí de sus conjeturas

- Ok, pero ahora el perrito está satisfecho y soy yo el que necesito atenciones.- jalé su camiseta y la acerqué hasta dejarla envuelta en mis brazos.- Siento lo de esta tarde.- suspiré apoyando mi frente en la suya

- No te preocupes, pero voy a dejarte en claro algo.- levanté mi cabeza al oírla hablar con firmeza.- Será la primera y la última vez que haré algo así. Me importa un reverendo pepino si la próxima me hechas a patadas de tu lado… Porque me voy a quedar igual

- No pondré objeción.- sonreí sobre sus labios.- Pero ahora quiero esto.- finalicé acortando las distancias

Nos besamos durante largo rato. Pedimos algo de cenar y cada tanto que podía, le robaba un beso ganándome más de un regaño al interrumpir el recorrido de su mano hacia su boca con alimento. Tuvimos la idea de salir a algún lugar, pero desistimos cuando nos dimos cuenta de lo bien que estábamos allí, sin nadie más… La acompañé a su cuarto mientras ordenaba su ropa.

Mientras estaba allí, varias ideas pasaron por mi cabeza. Unas más descabelladas que otras, pero todas apuntaban a lo mismo, comenzar a vivir bien y sin inconvenientes. Bella terminó sus quehaceres y se recostó a mi lado… Sentirla así me hizo querer con más fuerza hacer lo que tenía previsto…

- ¿En qué piensas?.- apoyó su barbilla en mi pecho y quedó atenta a mi respuesta

- Mi cabeza está trabajando en varias ideas.- sonreí, mientras mi mano acariciaba sus rizos casi disueltos

- ¿Y cuáles serían esas ideas Señor Cullen?.- me estiré y capturé su labio inferior entre mis dientes

- Quiero conversarte algo Señorita Swan.- lloriqueó cuando mordí más fuerte su labio y lo solté

- Te escucho.- su cara se volvió algo seria cuando no hablé inmediatamente

- Quita esa arruga de tu frente.- pasé mis dedos por ella

- ¿Qué querías decirme?.- preguntó acurrucada en mi pecho

- Sólo quiero pedirte que no actúes precipitadamente ¿Si?.- pedí a sabiendas de su poca paciencia

- Me estás asustando Edward.- se sentó a mi lado y pude ver el temor en su rostro

- Déjame hablar y explicarte todo. Luego puedes decirme tu opinión.- expresé con calma

- ¿Tienes que ver con… contigo o Fifi?.- entrecerró sus ojos hacia mí

- Con todos, pero en especial con ella.- admití con un largo suspiro. Me veía venir un arrebato

- Te escucho.- declaró seria y esta vez se sentó erguida en la cama

- No quiero que sigas siendo la niñera de Estefanía.- solté son titubeos

- ¡¿Qué?.- gritó prácticamente saltando de la cama

- Escúchame.- me cortó con otro grito

- ¡Sabía que esto pasaría! ¡Lo sabía!.- y sus ojos inmediatamente comenzaron a desbordar lágrimas ¿Por qué era tan acelerada para sacar sus conclusiones?

- Bella…- intenté volver a tomar la palabra infructuosamente

- ¡No! ¡Se acabó!.- rugió y salió corriendo del cuarto dando un sonoro portazo

- ¡Mierda!.- mascullé y salí tras ella.- ¡Bella!.- grité abriendo la puerta y dando otro golpe al cerrarla

Estaba andando de aquí para allá por la sala sin hacer nada con sentido. Veía como su cuerpo se levantaba y bajaba debido a la respiración acelerada que provocaba su enojo ¿Es que nunca podía escuchar hasta el final mis palabras?

- Creo que es hora de que te vayas. No olvides llevarle su mascota a Fifi. Yo estaré…- se quedó callada de pronto

- ¿Podrías algún día esperar a que yo pueda acabar de hablar? Siempre tienes esa maldita manía de cortar mis palabras y sacar tus propias conclusiones con lo primero que escuchas.- sentencié molesto por su actitud infantil

- Te fuiste durante la tarde, me apartas de tus cosas y ahora vienes a decirme esto ¿Qué quieres que piense?.- se giró y estaba llorando. Me dolió, pero me quedé en mi mismo lugar. Era hora que ella aprendiera

- Eres mi novia, sé que llevamos poco tiempo, pero no estoy interesado en una relación pasajera.- hablé sin darle oportunidad a réplica.- Yo quiero estar contigo, te he demostrado que quiero seas parte de mi y de lo que vivo día a día con Estefanía. Entonces ¿Por qué demonios sacas una conclusión acelerada?

- Tú… tú lo haz dicho.- se defendió

- Bien ¿Qué dije?.- se quedó en silencio.- Estaba recién comenzando y tú malinterpretas todo…- sonreí amargamente.- Estamos recién comenzando, hemos tenido uno y mil problemas. Y estamos peleando como perros y gatos… Bella.- me observó con sus ojos asustados.- ¿Estás realmente segura de querer estar conmigo?

- Si, si quiero.- sollozó y fue mucho para mí. Acorté la distancia y la envolví en mi pecho.- L-lo siento

- Está bien. No pasa nada.- terminé con la discusión.- No quiero que sigas siendo la niñera de Estefanía, porque eres mucho más que eso

« Quiero que nuestra relación, no tenga que estar atada por lazos profesionales. Eres mi novia y mi hija te quiere más que una niñera… Quiero que solo seamos Bella y Edward por amor. No por trabajo… No me siento cómodo teniendo que pagarte un salario, es como si estuviera pagándote por quererme.- sonreí »

- Tonto.- soltó una risita contra mi pecho. Tomé su cara y la puse frente a mí

- Quiero estar contigo siempre. Quizás es apresurado decir eso, pero es lo que siento… No te estoy pidiendo matrimonio, pero te estoy haciendo una promesa de compromiso sin términos.- sus ojos volvieron a brillar

- Edward…- susurró. Deposité un casto beso en sus labios

- Buscaremos a alguien para que se haga cargo de Fifi, y quiero que busques un trabajo que te permita seguir estudiando igualmente… Podrás pasar todo el tiempo que quieras conmigo y con mi hija. No hay límites de horarios, si eso quieres.- la miré divertido

- Lo quiero a tiempo completo.- espetó con seguridad. Y no pude encontrar mejor lugar donde estar que en sus brazos.

**…**

- Tranquilo.- volvió a repetirme Bella. Me paseaba como león enjaulado por la sala

- Necesito saber lo que ocurre allí dentro.- apunté la sala contigua, donde estaba mi hija con esa mujer

Había tenido que aceptar en contra de mi voluntad, el traer a Estefanía para que cumpliera con la visita mensual que había estipulado la jueza. Era la primera vez y esperaba con fe que fuera la última… Samantha también estaba dentro, así mismo la Asistente que llevaba el caso.

- Edward Cullen.- casi corrí cuando la Asistente llamó desde la puerta

- ¿Sí?.- cuestioné, pero miré más allá de ella donde mi hija venía en brazos de Samantha.- ¿Qué pasó?.- me apresuré a tomarla

- Necesito que pase para que conversemos un momento ¿Sería posible que usted se hiciera cargo de la niña un momento?.- le pidió a Bella, pero yo sólo estaba pendiente de mi princesa

- ¿Cómo estás amor?.- sus ojitos estaban llorosos y quise traspasar las murallas y matar a esa mujer

- Bien.- susurró quedito

- Ven conmigo princesa.- estiró sus bracitos inmediatamente hacia ella.- Iremos por un rico chocolate ¿Si?.- ella sólo asintió acurrucada en su pecho.- Estaremos bien a… Edward.- se retractó

Seguí a las mujeres a la sala. Victoria ya no se encontraba allí y llegué a pensar que la muy maldita tenía pacto con el demonio. Porque de haber estado frente a ella, hubiese ocupado su lugar en la mugrosa celda que ocupaba en este lugar.

- Por la edad de la niña y los antecedentes recopilados durante el tiempo que llevé a cabo el seguimiento y los sucesos de hoy. Tengo un informe acabado de la situación total. El cual he notificado telefónicamente a la Jueza del Tribunal.- habló la mujer

- ¿Puedo saber más menos que ha pasado?.- mi tono no era amistoso

´- Está todo en orden Edward.- apaciguó Samantha

- ¿Y qué significaría eso?.- hablé entre dientes. Mi paciencia se estaba agotando

- Mi informe especifica claramente que la niña no tiene ningún apego a su madre. Y que ésta última carece totalmente sobre el sentido que debe tener el rol de madre.- indicó calmada. Sentí una enorme llamarada dentro de mí.

- La custodia será absolutamente tuya Edward. Tu hija no volverá a pisar este lugar, a menos que ella así lo desee cuando cumpla su mayoría de edad… Es mi palabra Edward.- decretó Samantha con una sonrisa cómplice, que devolví como idiota

La pesadilla terminaba totalmente ¡Por fin!

...

Continuará...

* * *

**=D ¿Qué tal?**

**Mis chicas ando apuradita regalandoles este capítulo**

**Un besote a todas y mil gracias por su apoyo**

* * *

**Pam3**

* * *

**PD 1:- Les doy todas las gracias del mundo por aquí a quienes no tienen cuenta: Lenixa Fergan- LUCY- carolina- lizzy cullen- andreita cullen- Lizz- BET SI- Tatis- kristenst (linda, tu correo no me llegó de nuevo en la otra hisoria, debes separalo todo)- tamyren ( xD "Las ramadas de la del Bío" jiji ¡Ups! he andado x ahí) y Akusa (he leído todos tus RR, gracias miles. Nueva Lectora) ¡Las adoro mil! Son mi vitamina de cada día..**

**...**

**No quiero ser repetitiva, pero en mi perfil hay noticias jaja..**

**¡Y! Estoy trabajando en una nueva ideita, pero para más adelante jiji xD**

**Creo haberles respondido a todas.. sino, tirénme las orejas =D**

**...**


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo XVII  
**

**Dis: "Los personajes son propiedad de Steph. Meyer. Tan sólo la historia es de mi autoria"**

**...**

**Respoderé algunas dudas aquí**

**( * ) Primero, el capítulo anterior y todo lo relacionado con Victoria no quise extenderlo porque sinceramente, por mi trabajo manejo información sobre los juicios y todo eso, pero no totalmente y además es demasiado tedioso para explayarlo en un Fic. Y obviamente, creo que me sentiría menospreciando esos temas, si los toco de la forma que podría ¡POBREMENTE!. Es por eso que lo hice un tanto light. Mil perdones si encontraron que me caí en ese punto ¡De verdad! Pero prefiero ser sincera y decir que no me manejo totalmente a dármelas de inteligente suprema y hablar estupideces =D**

**( * ) Respecto al "Lemmon", habrá ¡No se preocupen! Pero con el transcurso del Fic, creo que me metí tanto en la preciosa niña y en la interacción de ella con Edward y Bella, que no quise virar en un camino que, según yo, en ese momento no era el adecuado. Me ha pasado que he leído historias donde todo se basa en la pareja, y no era mi intención hacerlo así. Creo que por ese mismo hecho, "Eleven Years" recoge todo lo que aquí y en "Tus imperfecciones, mi perfección" no se ha dado jiji...**

**( * ) Si habrá igualmente un POV Fifi.. Por eso no he plasmado la conversación con Victoria =)**

**

* * *

**

**Be.-**

**...**

Apenas puse un pié en suelo Californiano, mi mente retrocedió seis a siete meses. La última vez que había visitado esta ciudad, estaba desesperada en la búsqueda del padre de mi pequeña. Y ahora, casi medio año después, iba al encuentro de él nuevamente… Pero ahora como su novia… Una sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro al pensar en él.

Hacía seis meses que estábamos juntos. Desde esa vez que me había pedido dejar de ser la niñera de Fifi, había pasado a ser _milagrosamente_, la secretaria de Alice. Así que las cosas no habían cambiado mucho… Me veía todos los días con Edward y con mi pequeña, que asistía al pequeño jardín que mantenían en el Hospital.

Las noches en que Edward debía cubrir un turno en el Hospital, me quedaba con mi princesa en su nueva casa. Y las noches que no, también ¡_Si_! Nunca conversamos de irnos a vivir juntos, pero sin palabras… cada día encontraba mas pertenencias mías en su casa que en mi departamento… Sin embargo, el hecho que no me lo pidiera abiertamente, en cierto modo me desilusionaba.

Prácticamente vivíamos juntos, pero tampoco lo había propuesto. Aquellas pequeñas, pero grandes cosas para mí, me hacían temer algunas veces por la solidez de nuestra relación. Pero cuando esos pensamientos negativos me azoraban, recordaba cada minuto a su lado o los momentos con mi pequeña, y sentía la calidez de su amor.

Lo amaba, lo amé desde la primera discusión o la primera vez que enfermé y no se apartó de mi lado en ningún momento. Lo amé desde la primera sonrisa, a la primera lágrima. Lo amaba desde un hola por la mañana y una despedida por la noche. Él era todo lo que yo quería, él y mi pequeño tesoro era mi mundo en este momento. Y esperaba que lo fueran hasta mi último latido.

Estefanía nunca habló de lo sucedido con esa mujer, nadie supo. Pero agradecí que no tuviera mayores efectos… Cuando Edward le comunicó que nunca más volvería a verla, ella dejó todo guardado en su mente de niña y siguió viviendo sin temores… Y Edward, cada día enamoraba más a su hija y a mí, obviamente de maneras diferentes. Me encantaba verlos juntos, reír, y hasta los primeros regaños de él a ella ejerciendo su papel de papá.

- ¿Por qué tan pensativa?.- preguntó Liz, la hermana de Edward que nos había recogido con Alice

- Sólo recordaba la última vez que había estado acá.- asintió mientras me observaba por el espejo retrovisor

- Han pasado muchas cosas.- comentó risueña.- Nunca había visto a mi hermano más enamorado.- sus palabras provocaron que mi corazón se acelerara.- Y no es el único.- agregó mirando a Alice

Ella y Jasper seguían siendo muy amigos. Era evidente para todos que sus sentimientos iban más allá de ese simple vínculo, pero ninguno era capaz de dar el siguiente paso. A Jasper le había costado unos meses interminables de turnos dobles y nocturnos, luego que Riley, el ex novio de Alice y supervisor de Jazz lo intentara apartar por todos los medios de ella.

Pero como buenos enamorados, ellos se las ingeniaban para ocupar cualquier espacio de tiempo libre para sus misteriosas salidas… Miré a Alice, las palabras de Liz le habían puesto el rostro de un rojo escarlata, sin embargo, no hubo mayores declaraciones por su parte.

- ¿Y Estefanía?.- preguntó para cambiar de tema. Con Liz nos sonreímos, pero lo dejamos pasar

- Ha estado preguntando casa cinco minutos a qué hora llegaba Bella.- se rió.- Esa niña te adora rayando en la locura

- Yo igual.- contesté con una amplia sonrisa

- Ayer tuvo a Edward vuelto loco.- se carcajeo.- Emmett, como siempre, hizo de las suyas.- podía imaginarme la escena

- ¿Y están nerviosos?.- consultó Alice, sacando las palabras de mi boca

- Lo cierto es que no. Rose y Tanya son las más histéricas. Emmett se lo toma como si fueran a darle una nota más. Jasper, mi novio y Fox actúan relajados. Y Edward, a él solamente lo tenía desesperado el hecho que Bella no llegara a tiempo

Hoy estábamos acá por una razón de peso. Era el día en que los ex residentes, serían nombrados oficialmente Médicos. Era su ceremonia de titulación, y veníamos a estar con ellos por ese gran acontecimiento. Edward, Jasper, Tanya y Fifi habían arribado hacia dos días, de ahí que no nos hubiéramos visto.

- Llegamos.- anunció Liz

Si la enorme casa que habitaban Edward y mi pequeña en Washington me había dejado sorprendida la primera vez. Esta-_literalmente_- me dejaba con la boca abierta de par en par. Nos bajamos del auto y yo seguía impresionada por la mansión que tenía frente a mí. No mentiría al decir que aquello no me abrumaba. Era totalmente cierto que Edward y yo veníamos de mundos diferentes, pero desde un principio había notado que el no se dejaba llevar por eso.

- ¡Bella!.- gritó esa personita tan especial

- ¡Corazón!.- abrí mis brazos para sostenerla. Corrió el pequeño tramo y se colgó de mí

- Te extrañé mucho.- pronunció perfectamente

- Yo también bebé.- la dejé en el piso y la hice dar vueltas para observarla con ese precioso vestido rosa que llevaba.- Eres toda una princesa.- la alabé

- Mi tía Liz me lo escogió.- tomó su vestido y daba vueltas para hacerlo.- Hola tía Allie

- Hola pequeña princesa.- la saludó ella y veía como mi tesoro se pavoneaba por los piropos

Pasamos a la gran casa donde Esme y Carlisle nos recibieron con un caluroso abrazo como siempre. Nos arreglamos lo más rápido que pudimos y nos dejamos transportar al lugar donde tendría cabida la ceremonia. Agradecía que Alice me hubiera acompañado a escoger mi vestido, definitivamente con mis gustos, hubiera estado totalmente fuera de lugar, al observar la elegancia de todo.

La ceremonia dio inicio y mi corazón reconoció de inmediato a su dueño, enfundado en un fino traje negro, que contrastaba con su cremosa piel. No le costó ubicarnos entre la multitud, ya que mi pequeña elevaba sus manos y gritaba a todo coro que él era su papá. Sobre todo cuando fue su turno de recibir su diploma. Lo mismo con Em, Tanya y Jasper… Ella era el centro de atención.

Entre la ceremonia observé las chicas que habían sido compañeras de Edward y me pregunté si alguna de ellas habría significado más para él. Pocas veces conversábamos sobre las relaciones pasadas, eso era algo que aun estaba pendiente. Edward lograba abrirse hacia mí, pero aun faltaba para que lo hiciera totalmente.

- Ve a saludar a tu papá.- alentó Liz a mi pequeña, quien se bajó de mis brazos y corrió el pasillo hasta llegar a él.

Pasó de unos a otros y vi como Edward presentaba orgulloso a su princesa a los demás que no sabían de ella. Muchos miraban extrañados, pero el no aminoró su orgullo. Caminó hacia nosotros y fue felicitado por todos. Esperé mi turno, pero veía como abrazaba a todos con sus ojos fijos en mí, hasta que llegó a mi lado

- Felicidades amor.- lo abracé y besé sintiendo un nudo en mi garganta por la emoción.- Felicidades por cumplir tu sueño. Serás el mejor Pediatra del mundo.- lo elogié

- Gracias por estar aquí conmigo.- juntó su frente con la mía.- Eres una de las personas más importantes de mi vida. Y estoy feliz de compartir esto contigo. Y sólo lograré ser el mejor, si te tengo conmigo para siempre.- susurró y sentí como mi corazón amenazaba con salirse de mi pecho

- Te amo.- dije sin pensar, solo con sentir. Sus ojos brillaron aun más, y por primera vez no sentí temor de descubrirme hacia él

- Yo te amo mucho más. Creo que desde el primer momento Bella.- me correspondió

- ¿Lo dices en serio?.- pregunté con la emoción a flor de piel. Creía en sus palabras, pero de todas formas pensaba que quizás era un reflejo de las mías

- Esperaba este día para decírtelo, porque desde hoy puedo ofrecerte mucho mas amor. Todo lo que yo quiera

- No quiero nada más que tu amor.- expresé con mis ojos aguados

- Pero yo quiero darte mucho más

- Me imagino y se me pone la piel de gallina al pensar lo que quieres darle Eddie.- rompió el momento Emmett

Saludamos y felicitamos a todos los graduados. Liam, el ahora novio de Tanya, llegó justo en el momento que todo comenzaba a terminar, pero la cara de ambos reflejaba que sólo importaba que estuviera allí. El uno para el otro.

Nos dirigimos hacia un restaurante cercano, junto a la familia del novio de Liz. Los demás se fueron cada uno con sus respectivas familias. Carlisle, Esme y los padres de Steph les dirigieron unas palabras a los ahora profesionales y me emocioné al ver cómo Edward les agradecía de corazón a ellos por este logro. Para luego darnos un granito de ese a su hija y a mí.

Terminada la celebración familiar, volvimos a casa con una dormida Estefanía. Había jugado hasta cansarse con los demás niños que se encontraban en el local. Me embobada viendo como cada día la veía más feliz que antes.

- Bella. Esta noche iremos a celebrar. Así que te quiero lista y preparada en unas horas más.- apuntó Liz, sin derecho a réplica

- Iremos solo un momento amor.- se acercó Edward a mí.- Luego quiero enseñarte algo

- ¡Ew! Creo que me iré a casa.- contestó asqueado Steph, dándole un doble sentido a las palabras de Edward

- Ya, ya, ya… No molesten a mis niños.- terció una divertida Esme

- No tienen que preocuparse por nada. Nosotros cuidaremos de Estefanía.- tranquilizó de inmediato Carlisle al ver mi mirada dirigida a ella.

**…**

- ¿Y de quien es este local?.- pregunté cuando bajamos del auto

- Mi hermana trabaja aquí, y también lo hicieron Rose y Tanya durante un tiempo. Por eso decidieron venir aquí.- respondió Edward. Lo noté extraño

- ¿Pasa algo?.- inquirí mientras juntaba nuestras manos

- Nada.- me dio un beso rápido.- Es solo que hubiera preferido ir a otro sitio

- No le veo nada malo ¿O me equivoco?.- proseguí. Seguía sintiéndolo incómodo

- Estando contigo, cualquier lugar es bueno.- cortó la plática

Ingresamos al recinto y los chicos ya estaban todos allí. No me pasó desapercibido que todos miraron a Edward como disculpándose, excepto Alice y Liam, que estaban ajenos a esas miradas extrañas. Nos sentamos y a pesar de ser una actitud normal que él tomara mis manos, sentía que hoy había cierta aprehensión de su parte.

- Hola chicos.- saludó una joven a la que llamaron por el nombre de Irina

- ¿Qué quieres tomar?.- me consultó Edward sin voltearse a ella

- Algo suave.- observé como la chica no quitaba los ojos de nuestras manos unidas

Hicieron los pedidos y la chica se marchó. Edward me miró y sonrió, pero su sonrisa era con un toque de perturbación en ella. Trajeron los tragos y la chica volvió a centrar su atención en nuestras personas. Una vez que se hubo alejado nuevamente, seguimos conversando

- Tengo que hacer un anunció.- se puso de pié Jasper. Alice estaba totalmente colorada.- Antes que hagamos un brindis por nosotros, quiero anunciar que… Por fin, puedo anunciar que compartimos un beso pasional con mi querida Alice ¿Cierto?.- le consultó a ella quien se tapó la cara con sus manos

- Eres el ser más romántico que he visto.- dijo sarcásticamente Emmett.- Por poco y no anuncias que intercambiaron fluidos ¡Ouch! ¿Y qué hice ahora?.- miró a Rose que le había dado un golpe seco

- Que tu hiciste lo mismo querido.- lo regañó.- Con la diferencia que detallaste nuestro primer encuentro en la cama.- estallamos en risas. Definitivamente eran todos especiales

- Es que amor, eres una diosa en…- Rose levantó la mano nuevamente.- En el amor.- terminó ampliando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

- Bueno. Yo quiero tomar la palabra en serio.- cortó Liz.- Quiero hacer un brindis por mi amor, mi hermano y mis amigos, que hoy comienzan un nuevo paso en esta vida ¡Salud por ellos!

- ¡Salud!.- coreamos todos

La noche siguió transcurriendo entre conversaciones, bromas y risas. Me percaté que otra de las chicas que atendían como camareras, miraba de forma más insistente hacia nuestra mesa. Saludó con un movimiento de cabeza a algunos, y cada vez que eso pasó, miraban con disimulo a Edward. Sabía que ahí había algo, pero no encontraba el momento para preguntarlo.

- Ok. Vamos a mover las curvas.- se levantó Emmett y comenzó su sensual, según él, movimiento de caderas

- ¿Vamos?.- invitó Edward, extendiendo su mano hacia mí

- Voy, pero te advierto que el baile no es mi fuerte.- me puse el parche antes de la herida

- No hay problema si es que caes en mis brazos cada vez que pierdas el equilibrio

Me besó y nos paramos a la pista. Sutilmente rodee su cuello con mis brazos y pegué todo lo que podía mi cuerpo al de él. Dirigí mi mirada hacia la chica morena y ahora ya no había duda alguna. Su furiosa mirada hacia mí posición, me dejó en evidencia que algo había habido con Edward

- ¿Quién es ella?.- pregunté y sentí como los músculos de su cuello se tensaban

- ¿Quién?.- se hizo el desentendido

- La chica morena tras la barra.- expliqué, aun sabiendo que estaba enterado de quien hablaba.- Aquella que te ha mirado en forma insistente toda la noche y quisiera arrancarme el cuello en este momento.- dije burlesca, pero el no sonrió ni un ápice

- Ella… es una vieja amiga.- murmuró incómodo y sin devolverme la mirada

- ¿Vieja amiga o vieja novia?.- fui directa

- Bella…- comenzó, dejando de bailar y haciendo una mueca

- Creí que habíamos quedado en hablar las cosas con la verdad.- me separé de él

- Lo sé.- afirmó.- Vámonos de aquí. No estoy cómodo.- propuso y asentí

Nos despedimos de todos y en silencio salimos del lugar. Sé que fue infantil, pero a pesar de sentirme algo molesta con Edward, tomé igualmente su mano para dejarle claro quien era la novia de él en este momento. Manejó en torno a una conversación trivial todo el trayecto. Llegamos a una hermosa casa, pero no la que de sus padres.

- ¿De quien es esta casa?.- pregunté una vez entrando en ella

- Es propiedad de mis padres.- explicó quitando su chaqueta y la mía

- ¡Wow! Es muy linda.

- Lo es.- musitó y me voltee a verlo, estaba algo serio y apesadumbrado

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es por esa chica? ¿Quieres hablarlo?.- ofrecí atropelladamente. Lo cierto era que ella había despertado en mí algo que creí no existía, mis celos

- No quiero que estés celosa de ella.- pidió como si leyera mi mente. Se acercó a mi y tomó mis manos.- Ella no es tema ahora

- Sea o no lo sea, creo que este tiempo hemos quedado en que hablaríamos las cosas. No te las guardarías para ti.- lo confronté con sus propias palabras

Se quedó pensativo un momento pasando la yema de sus dedos por el dorso de mi mano. Ella había tenido que significar algo importante para tener esa actitud que había adoptado, y mientras más segundos pasaban, más se incrementaban mis celos.

- Ella es mi ex.- contestó al fin.- Significó mucho en su momento, pero también terminó por no significar nada

- ¿Qué pasó?.- seguí intentando saber de ellos

- Se dejó guiar por consejos que acabaron con lo nuestro y con lo que sentía por ella.- explicó sin soltarme.- Intentaba por todos los medios retenerme, y terminó tocando fondo con sus ideas

- ¿Retenerte?

- Siempre tuve la idea de irme a trabajar fuera de esta ciudad. Cuando ella apareció en mi vida… Yo llegué un momento a replantearme ese sueño… Pero ahí vino su brillante plan a estropearlo todo.- sonrió en forma amarga.- La otra chica que nos atendió allí, la primera ¿Recuerdas?.- asentí.- Ella le aconsejó la forma más primitiva y vieja para evitar que me alejara de ella.- el entendimiento llegó de sopetón a mí

- Embarazarse.- lo dí por sentado

- Exacto.- confirmó.- No pasó y nosotros terminamos. En realidad fue en el orden inverso.- frunció los labios.- Y luego me fui a Washington. El resto es conocido

- ¿Tú… aún…?.- titubee al preguntarle

- Bella…- negó suavemente y me acercó a él.- Yo sentí algo por ella, pero… Nada de lo que haya sentido por otra persona antes, se compara por mis sentimientos por ti.

- Edward…- quise hablar, pero él me silenció con un beso

- Ven.- me guió al interior de la casa y vi como su semblante volvía a ser el mismo de antes

Abrió unas puertas francesas y mis ojos se ensancharon al ver una pequeña mesa adornaba exquisitamente. Había un variado cóctel para degustar. Una botella de champaña y sólo dos copas para servirla, lo que me recordaba que el había dicho durante la tarde algo de mostrarme algo… El tenía planeado este momento… Velas, flores e inciensos seguían al decorado del lugar, estaba precioso…

- ¿Y esto?.- mi sorpresa era evidente, y más aun mi admiración

- Bueno… Igualmente nos retiraríamos temprano de la celebración grupal.- me ayudó a acomodarme en los cojines que reposaban en el piso.- Porque tenía preparada una celebración íntima

- Aham.- murmuré

Algo me decía que debía proseguir con la conversación anterior, que según mi parecer, no estaba totalmente acabada. Pero viéndolo servir las copas y teniendo en cuenta su esfuerzo por hacer de hoy, una velada romántica, especial y por el motivo de su titulación… dejé que escurriera como el agua.

- Salud.- chocó su copa con la mía.- Por nosotros

- Por ti.- le corregí.- Hoy eres tú el festejado.- dejó su copa sobre la mesa luego de darle un sorbo y se acomodó junto a mí

- Amor… Lo que dije es lo que verdaderamente siento.- me tomó unos segundos comprender a qué se refería.- Yo quise a Kate, así se llama. Pero no se compara con el amor que siento por ti… Y quise que estuviéramos solos hoy porque…

- Dime.- lo alenté cuando lo vi quedarse en silencio, nervioso

- Tu sabes que gracias a Dios, ya tengo una propuesta de trabajo segura en el mismo Hospital, al igual que Jasper y Tanya.- asentí.

El padre de Alice se los había comunicado y ofrecido, el mismo día que terminaba la residencia de ellos en el lugar. Los tres, como era de esperar, habían aceptado inmediatamente. Por lo que sólo tendrían una semana de descanso, para luego integrarse a trabajar como Médicos de planta en el mismo centro.

- Bella, yo esperé este día para poder llevar a cabo todos los sueños que tengo en mente.- lo miré dándole a entender que continuara.- Quiero que nos vayamos a vivir juntos.- soltó de pronto sin anestesia

- ¿Qué…?.- dije en un hilo de voz

- Te propondría matrimonio de forma inmediata.- rió inquieto.- Pero sé que quieres terminar tu carrera primeramente… Sin embargo, no quiero darle la oportunidad a alguien más de hacerse espacio allí.- indicó mi corazón

- No hay más espacio en él Edward. Está totalmente ocupado para mi familia, amigos y lo mas importante, tu y Fifi

- Yo te amo Bella y quiero por fin hacer las cosas como corresponde.- indicó.- Sé que faltaba básicamente que lo propusiera, porque en la práctica es como si ya fuera asi...

- Lo sé.- reí con él.- ¿Y a qué te refieres con lo que corresponde?.- lo miré sin comprender

- Quiero que tu familia se entere en forma correcta que estamos juntos y los planes que tenemos a realizar.- lo miré anonadada

- ¿Te refieres a decirle a… Charlie y a Renée?...- hice una pausa donde el asintió.- ¿Decirles que vamos a vivir juntos?

- Me arriesgo a perder un brazo o una pierna con tus padres con tal de hacer las cosas bien.- bromeó, pero sabía que estaba asustado por mi padre. Se puso serio nuevamente.- Quería hacer esto cuando tuviera las bases para ofrecerte algo sólido… Por supuesto… Todo esto, sólo si tu quieres amor. Si sientes que te presiono…

Tomé su cara en mis manos y lo besé para darle a entender mi respuesta. Era un ¡Si!, un sí rotundo a todo lo que él quisiera. Porque sentía que cada paso que quisiera dar, lo quería hacer con él y Estefanía a mi lado…

- Si quiero ¡Por supuesto que quiero!.- chillé como una niña pequeña

- ¡Excelente! ¡Te adoro!.- ahora fue su turno de besarme

- ¿Cuándo quieres que vayamos donde mis padres? ¿O por donde quieres comenzar?

- Viajaremos mañana mismo aprovechando que tengo días libres. Y prefiero empezar por tu padre… Si voy a perder una extremidad, me arriesgo a que el dolor sea ya…

**…**

* * *

**Ed.-**

**...**

Estar sentado en la sala de la casa del padre de Bella, es decir, mi suegro. Podría decir que era como ir contando los segundos que le faltaban a un condenado a muerte para su ejecución. Mi hija corría fascinada con los hermanos de Bella, y ella intentaba darme miradas alentadoras mientras esperábamos a su padre. La esposa de él, Sue, era una mujer cálida y corría de un lado a otro preparando la comida…

- ¿Estás nervioso?.- susurró Bella a mi lado

- No puedo mentirte, juro que me haré en los pantalones.- reconocí dejando mi orgullo de lado

- No pasará nada ¡Escúchame!.- pidió. Captó toda mi atención.- Mi padre puede parecer un hombre mañoso, pero en el fondo es…

Su frase quedó a medias cuando sentimos que la puerta se abría poco a poco. Bella inmediatamente quitó su mano de sobre la mía y quise ponerme a llorar… Sue me envió una sonrisa alentadora desde su posición y en menos de un suspiro, el Jefe de Policía estaba frente a mí. Me examinó de pies a cabeza, en cambio mi mirada solo estaba posada en su arma ¡Jesús!

- Buenas tardes.- saludó sin una fracción de alegría

- Bue…-

- ¡Charlie!.- gritó mi hija, apareciendo como un bólido por las escaleras

- ¿Pelusa?.- inquirió sin estar seguro. Miré a Bella preguntando si estaba confundiendo a mi hija, pero cuando ella se lanzó a sus brazos, todo encajó.- ¡Pelusita!.- me sorprendí por su cambio de expresión drástico

- Hola.- un sonoro beso fue el que plantó mi hija en la mejilla de él.- Él es mi papá.- me apuntó

- ¡Oh!.- su rostro pasó nuevamente a otra expresión. Una de arrepentimiento.- Lo siento mucho, no sabía quien era usted.- extendió su mano hacia mi

- No se preocupe Jefe Swan. El gusto es mío

- Hola papá.- salió Bella como si fuese una ratona oculta en su escondite

- Hija, pero que alegría tenerlos aquí.- señaló, aunque estaba seguro por su rostro que se preguntaba ¿Qué cojones pintaba yo en este reencuentro?

- ¡Eh, sí! Hemos venido a visitarlos.- añadió ella

- Mi papá ahora es un Médico.- contó mi hija y rogué porque fuera sólo eso lo que hablara

- ¿Si? Entonces felicidades a tu papá.- sonrió Charlie.- Y felicidades a ti también, veo que te haz hecho amiga de la letra "R".- apuntó riendo a la par con mi hija

- Mi amiga Tiger me enseñó.- exclamó orgullosa. Rodé mis ojos y recibí un disimulado codazo de Bella

Había pasado horas y horas intentando que por fin se conciliara con ella y la pudiera pronunciar, pero todo era en vano. Había incluso preguntado si sería conveniente llevarla a algún especialista, hecho por el cual me tacharon de exagerado, todos e incluida Bella… Hasta que un día sin más comenzó a relatar su día de escuela y me quedé pasmado al oírla hablar sin ninguna dificultad. Y así mismo como ahora, vanaglorió a su amigo Tiger…

No pude hacer ni decir nada, menos ahora que Ángela y Ben, estaban encaminados con el proceso de adopción de ese niño. Era un encanto de chico, y me alegraba por él y por ellos. Sólo lamentaba que parecía como si mi bebé fuera su luz y él un insecto encandilado con ella… No quería ni imaginarme las cosas ya de más grandes. Enviaría a mi hija a la China para que nadie le rompiera el corazón

- ¿Por qué no pasamos a la mesa?.- sugirió Sue y pasamos todos a sentarnos

- ¿Y a qué se debe la visita?.- rompió el silencio el Jefe Swan, sentí la carne masticada como piedra

- Bueno… Ya todo se ha resuelto.- profirió Bella. Los rostros de cada uno expresaron entendimiento, por lo que asumí que estaban al tanto de todo

- Me alegro hija.- nos sonrió Sue. Aunque estaba convencido que ella sabía más

- Es una hermosa chica.- señaló Charlie a mi hija.- Me alegro igualmente que todo haya salido bien

- Así es.- secundé, sin saber cómo comenzar la segunda parte

- ¿Y cuanto se quedarán?.- irrumpió Seth

- Yo sólo hasta mañana.- me apresuré

- Yo también.- concordó Bella. Y pude ver fruncir el ceño de su padre levemente

- ¿Aun seguirás siendo la niñera de la Pelotita?.- preguntó Jacob a Bella, con una sonrisa malvada

- ¡Oh! Eh, nop.- puntualizó la _"p"_.- Yo, ehm… ahora soy la secretaria de Alice. La abogada que llevó el caso de ellos y la hija del director del hospital donde trabaja Edward

- ¿Y por qué?.- ahora fue el turno de Leah. Sentí como mi bilis subía a cada segundo un poco más, sobre todo cuando el padre de Bella puso toda su atención en las respuestas y no en su comida

- Porque… Bueno…- balbuceó Bella

- La visita de nosotros, tiene varios puntos más que… sólo… Es decir…- _¡Uhgh!_

- ¿Si?.- el tono del Jefe Swan era cauteloso

- ¡Voy a tener un hermanito!.- gritó Estefanía en la mesa

- ¡¿Qué?.- aulló Charlie, su mirada se posó en mi y luego en su hija.- ¡Isabe…!.-

- ¡Charlie!.-

¡Mierda! _Mi suegro_ comenzó toser en forma desesperada para ahogarse posteriormente con la comida que había ingerido. Sue y Bella se levantaron de un salto y comenzaron a golpear intensamente su espalda. Yo sudaba frío y miraba hacia todos lados buscando un lugar donde meterme para cuando se le pasara el ahogo

- Papi.- susurró mi hija.

Ni siquiera había advertido que se había levantado de su asiento. Estaba de pié a mi lado, evidentemente asustada. La tomé y la senté en mis piernas, pensando sinceramente tomarla y correr fuera de la casa con ella

- Princesa…- respiré un par de veces para despejar mis demonios.- ¿Por qué dijiste eso?

- Papi.- volvió a susurrar con su labio inferior temblando

Miré a Charlie, ya estaba más recompuesto. Pero aun respiraba con dificultad. Observé a Bella, estaba algo nerviosa y Sue rumiaba bajo su aliento, me imaginaba que improperios. No sabía si para mi o para su esposo. Los demás seguían comiendo como si nada.

- Isabella.- su mandíbula estaba fuertemente apretada

- Papa…- Pero antes que prosiguiera, otro grito resonó en la habitación, y esta vez fuimos todos los que quedamos estupefactos…

- ¡Charlie Swan!.- Sue lo miraba amenazante. Y hasta yo me encogí en mi asiento

- Sue, déjame intentar procesar esto y pensar si es mejor matar al villano o dejarlo sin algún miembro.- sentí un leve dolor en mi entrepierna

- Tu no harás nada.- siseó ella.- Chicos, lleven a la niña arriba.- sentí a mi hija apretarse más contra mí. Bella observó y se acercó presurosa donde estábamos

- Princesa ve arriba con los demás ¿Si?.- nos miró asustada, pero igualmente asintió

- Lo siento.- susurró bajito.- Tío Em, me dijo que sería una buena broma

Sentí como en los dibujos animados, salir una enorme nube de humo de mis orejas. Era de esperar que ese idiota le haya metido cosas en la cabeza a mi hija, sobre todo cuando había llamado varias veces para saber si pequeño Eddie había vuelto a incursionar, luego que nos quedáramos fuera de casa con Bella esa noche.

- Estoy esperando Isabella.- habló entre dientes

- No es así papá. No estoy embarazada- contestó más relajada ella.- Hay algo en todo esto, pero no es _eso_

- Habla.- me miró asesinamente.- Hablen.- exigió y Sue resopló a su lado

- Con su hija estamos en una relación.- opté por soltarlo de un viaje.- Nos queremos y estamos juntos. Y… tenemos intenciones de… vivir juntos.- podría jurar que oí cómo tragaba saliva con dificultad

- Una relación, nos queremos y vivir juntos.- bisbiseo para él.- Mi hija aun no termina sus estudios, tiene 21 años y no creo que esté preparada para hacerse cargo de una casa, una hija y menos para irse a vivir en concubinato

- Papá…- protestó ella, pero su padre la cayó sólo con una mirada

- No estoy de acuerdo y no lo estaré. Tu estás confundiendo las cosas, te encariñaste con esa niña y no te culpo. Yo también la adoro, pero creo que eso y la ridiculez que ustedes me exponen, son cosas muy diferentes

- ¡No estoy confundiendo las cosas!.- chilló indignada y tomé su mano por debajo de la mesa para tranquilizarla. Igualmente iríamos a vivirnos juntos, esto era sólo un cliché

- ¡Tu no sabes lo que quieres! ¡Tienes 21 años solamente! ¡A esa edad se cometen demasiados errores!.- rugió su padre

- ¿Lo dices por mamá y por ti? ¿Por qué tuvieron que casarse obligados cuando ella quedó embarazada de mi?.- el aire de un momento a otro se congeló

_..._

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Chicas, tuve que cortarlo ahí porque se me alargó demasiado ¡Lo siento!**

**Y lamento el retraso, pero estoy sola en mi trabajo, debido a las licencias de mis colegas y estoy**

**repleta de work... Apenas y me queda un mísero tiempo para ponerme al día en mi vida =(**

* * *

**PD 1:- Muchas gracias como siempre por sus comentarios.. kristenst- mariadriana25- stefy- jessica, que no tienen cuenta. Y a Hoshii446- ADICULLEN- Bella Lee- Vulturi. Twilight. Love y and cullen, que no alcancé a responder sus RR antes de subir el capítulo.**

**...**

**Espero haber aclarado sus dudas. Yo feliz de hacerlo y que me expresen sus inquietudes**

**- Creo que seran 20 capítulos, uno más o uno menos.**

**- Estoy trabajando algunas ideas para otra locura, la imágen está en mi perfil**

**Y... actualizaré mis otros Fics, en estos días. Ustedes saben que aunque sea tarde, todas las semanas me hago un tiempito**

**...**


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo XVIII  
**

**Dis: "Los personajes son propiedad de Steph. Meyer. Tan sólo la historia es de mi autoria"**

**...**

**

* * *

**

**Be.-**

**...**

- Bella.- llamó en un susurro Edward

No lo miré y no miré a nadie. Solté la mano que Edward me tenía sujeta y salí de esa habitación al exterior. Sabía que había llegado lejos con mi comentario y que mi padre estaba dolido por él, pero a mi me dolía que pensara siempre que cometería los mismos errores que ellos… Había oído alguna vez que ellos habían tenido que casarse porque mamá estaba embarazada, pero yo no sería igual… Los tiempos habían cambiado… Y nosotros no estábamos tomando decisiones obligadas…

- Nunca me he arrepentido de haberme casado con tu madre…- me giré lentamente al oír a mi padre.- Y menos, haberlo hecho para que nadie pudiera hablar mal de ella

- Papá…- levantó su mano para silenciarme

- Nuestro matrimonio no fue obligado por alguien. Fue por nosotros mismos, pero nunca dudes de la existencia de amor…- me miró fijamente.- Y de ese amor naciste tú.

- Lo sé papá

- Siempre vas a ser mi pequeña. Sólo tú y Seth han sido mi creación. Mi mejor y mayor creación y sería capaz de dar mi vida por no verlos sufrir

- Papá.- me acerqué y tomé sus manos.- Entiendo tus preocupaciones, pero es la ley de la vida… No siempre podrás estar ahí para nosotros. Y tendremos que aprender a vivir y a enfrentarnos a lo que nos depare el destino por nosotros mismos

- ¿Por qué no esperas un tiempo más, hija? ¿Por qué no esperas que el tiempo te diga lo que hacer?

- Porque estoy lista ahora papá.- respondí segura.- Quiero a Edward y a Estefanía en mi vida… Estoy amando ahora, y quiero hacerlo bien…

Respiró profundamente y supe que esta batalla la había ganado… Me miró y tomó de mis hombros hasta tenerme aprisionada en sus brazos. Observé por sobre él como Edward y Sue no perdían detalle de nosotros a través de la ventana. Estaba segura de querer esto y segura del paso que estaba dando… El tiempo diría si había errado, pero algo en la mirada de Edward, me hacía creer que eso nunca pasaría…

..

- Quiero que vengas a verme a mi casa para que juguemos con Tiger y mi perrito.- volvió a repetir Fifi a Seth. Y Edward volvió a poner esa mueca graciosa al oír a Tiger

- ¿Quién es Tiger, pelusita?.- cuestionó Charlie con tono de maldad

- Es mi mejor amigo y será el hijo de Tía Ang y Tío Ben.- contó ella emocionada

- Así que tú mejor amigo ¡Wow! Estás creciendo rápido pelusita. Tu papá ni cuenta se dará cuando lleves a tu primer novio.- Edward gruñó y Charlie siguió riendo a sus expensas

- Parecen dos niños pequeños.- los regañó Sue.- Y al parecer, también te tocará lidiar con un sobre protector Bella.- rodó sus ojos

- Me temo que sí.- gimotee. Y Edward me miró feo

- Mi hija es aun una bebé, y lo seguirá siendo hasta que tenga 30.- exclamó orgulloso él de su analogía

- Réstale unos 15 años Cullen.- se carcajeó Jacob.- Porque tu hija es más sociable que tú y Bella juntos.- y apuntó con su barbilla

Seth y Fifi se habían alejado de nuestro lado y estaban fascinados conversando con 2 niños más que escuchaban atentos y embobados alguna cosa que mi pequeña relataba. Uno de los niños se le acercó y tomó uno de sus rizos entre sus dedos… Y Edward explotó

- Ok, el viaje nos espera y no quiero convertirme en un asesino de infantes ¡Estefanía!

- Adiós.- nos despedimos de todos

Edward tomó a mi pequeña y se la puso al hombro sin esperar que se despidiera de sus amiguitos. Sue, Charlie, Jacob, Leah y Seth observaban doblados de la risa la actitud de Edward. Y yo, era arrastrada por él a través de los pasillos.

- Estoy pensando seriamente en enviarte a un colegio de monjas hasta tus 18 años.- le expuso. Puse mis ojos en blanco y Estefanía miraba sin entender las palabras de su padre

- ¿Irá conmigo Tiger?.- preguntó y Edward vio rojo

**…**

Llegamos a casa y Edward se arrulló en el sofá para dormir. Estaba realmente agotado y yo también, pero otra personita tenía claras intensiones de lo que menos haríamos, era dormir aunque fueran unas horas.

- Extraño a mi perrito.- se sentó con sus piernas al estilo indio frente a Edward

- Si amor, lo iremos a buscar mañana.- habló él con sus ojos cerrados

- Y el también me extraña a mí.- siguió ella. Yo los observaba del otro sofá y me reía disimuladamente

- Estoy seguro que sí princesa.- la voz de Edward era casa vez más un susurro

- Si yo estuviera en otro lado tantos días sin verte, me gustaría que fueras ahora mismo a buscarme.- tape mi boca para evitar una carcajada. Mi pequeña era una chantajista

- Y yo haría lo mismo.- Edward aun no comprendía los ribetes de esa conversación

- Bella.- mi angelito me miró con sus ojitos de pena.- Los animalitos también sufren ¿Cierto?

- Claro que sí bebé.- miré a Edward que abrió un ojo para observarnos a ambas

- Papa.- lo sacudió justo cuando Edward volvió a cerrar sus ojos.- Papito.- se comenzó a revolver inquieto.- Papito, yo te quiero mucho

- Ok ¿Qué pretendes pequeña bribona?.- preguntó con voz cansina

- ¿Vamos a buscar mi mascota?.- sus ojitos brillaron

Edward se sentó y nos miró. Pero cuando sus ojos cruzaron los de su hija, supe que ella había salido triunfante. Asintió y Fifi se colgó de su cuello para besarlo por toda su cara… Quince minutos más tarde, estábamos entrando en el edificio tras un torbellino que corría escaleras arriba en busca de su bolita de pelos

- ¡Hola!.- gritaron Ben y Ángela, en cuanto nos vieron en su puerta

- Vengo a buscar mi perrito ¿Y Tiger?

- ¿El entusiasmo era por esa cosa peluda o por el enano ese?.- me susurró Edward

- Se llama Tiger, y aunque te moleste creo que era por ambos.- sonreí para ver a Edward refunfuñar

- ¿Cómo les fue?.- preguntó Áng

- Todo bien.- contesté.- ¿Y Tiger?

- Estamos bastante avanzados.- comentó Ben con una amplia sonrisa.- Alice está agilizando los trámites de adopción, pero sólo podemos traerlo algunos días y hasta cierta hora

- Para que se vaya familiarizando.- terminó Ángela

- Estoy seguro que todo saldrá bien.- afirmó Edward.- Nosotros también tenemos noticias.- expuso tomando mi mano

- ¿Embarazados?.- preguntaron a coro. Rodé mis ojos

- ¿También ustedes?.- inquirí sonriente

- ¿Por qué?.- dijo mi amiga

- Charlie casi mata a Edward creyendo algo parecido.- contesté viendo como mi pequeña jugaba con su mascota

- ¿Entonces?.- apremió Ben

- Me voy del piso.- miré a ambos.- Decidimos con Edward, irnos a vivir juntos

- ¿En serio?.- saltó Ben

- Así es.- sentenció mi novio feliz

- Me alegro enormemente.- acotó mi amigo y nos abrazó a ambos. De pronto miré a mi amiga y ella solo estaba allí

- ¿Ángela?.- llamé

- V-vas a… dejarme sola.- terminó sollozando

- ¿Y qué soy yo?.- cuestionó Ben con falsa indignación

- Ángela podrás ir y podré venir todas las veces que quieras o quiera. Seguiremos siendo amigas

- No malinterpretes mis lágrimas Bella. Estoy muy feliz por ti.- apretó mi mano.- Es solo que siempre hemos estado juntas.- siguió hipando

- Y no tiene por qué cambiar eso amor.- la abrazó Ben. Limpié mis lágrimas que no había notado escurrían y le sonreí

- Yo quiero que Tiger vaya a mi casa para que juegue con mis juguetes ¿Cierto papi?.- intervino nuestra pequeña

- Si, mi amor.- contestó Edward, pero lo noté serio. Y mas aun, no mostró molestia o celos por el nombre de Tiger

Luego de la pequeña visita a casa de mi amiga, nos dirigimos a mi departamento, que muy pronto sería pasado. Busqué las cosas más importantes y aquellas que eran imprescindible que llevara conmigo… Recorrí todos los rincones y volví donde Edward y mi pequeña… Noté que él observaba como ido su entorno, y me senté junto a él.

- ¿Qué pasa?.- posó su mano y en mi cabello y corrió algunos mechones sueltos

- No quiero sentir que te presiono.- comentó. Dejándome muda.- Ver lo mucho que te cuesta dejar todo esto…

- Yo quiero dar este paso Edward.- lo enfrenté.- Y no quiero oírte nunca más decir algo así. Te amo y lo único que quiero es empezar nuestra nueva etapa juntos

- Yo también te amo.- sonrió. Una cosa peludita saltó en sus piernas.- ¡Ew!.- se quejó

- Nosotros también los amamos.- gritó mi pequeña y aterrizó en el estómago de su papá

- Me queda claro princesa.- pudo decir con esfuerzo

…

Miré y gemí al ver la escena. Mi pequeña me había buscado reemplazo en su cama. Había extrañado tanto su mascota, que la había situado en el lugar que yo normalmente ocupaba para dormir junto a ella, las veces que me alojaba en esta casa… Edward entró a despedirse y me vio de pié junto a la cama, con pijama y buscando alguna solución

- Pensé que ya estabas acostada.- comentó

- Mmm no. Creo que no puedo.

- ¿Por qué?.- frunció el ceño. Desde su postura no podía ver al visitante

- Mira.- le indiqué mi lugar y se acercó.

Ahí estaba mi princesa aferrada a la bolita peluda que nos miraba con los ojos cerrándoseles. Sabía que Edward intentaría sacarlo, así que me apresuré a evitarlo dando una solución

- No lo quites. Dormiré en ese sofá.- lo apunté detrás de él

- Por supuesto que no Bella ¿O quito a ese peludo o duermes en mi cama?.- mi sonrojo no se hizo esperar. Lo que lo alertó.- No pienses mal. Tú duermes en mi cama y yo me quedo aquí

- ¡Claro que no!.- rebatí.- El sofá es incomodo y lo sabes…- me trabé ¿Cuál era la única solución que quedaba? ¡Ugh!

- ¿Y entonces?.- respiré asombrosamente profundo.

No se me ocurría otra idea y no había más camas. Jasper y Tanya no se encontraban en casa, y tampoco me apetecía adentrarme en sus habitaciones como una intrusa. Además volverían cansados de una larga noche de guardia ¡Jesús! Era claro

- Creo que…- carraspee evitando su mirada.- La única solución es dormir juntos ¿No?.- una risita nerviosa se me escapó

- Eh, claro. Mi cama es grande, podremos dormir bien.- él también estaba nervioso

Nos despedimos de mi pequeña y antes de abandonar la habitación, me encomendé al ángel de la guarda que protegía a mi pequeña. Mientras avanzábamos por el pasillo Edward tomó mi mano y me guió en medio de miradas y sonrisas inquietas. Mientras quitaba mis zapatillas y aprovechando que estaba de espaldas a él murmuré palabras de tranquilidad para mí. Aquellas que quedaron en alguna parte escondidas, cuando voltee y lo vi solo en unos apretados y sensuales boxer negros ¡Santa madre!

- Eh. Yo acostumbro a dormir así.- se indicó.- Pero… si te molesta

- No, no, no.- repetí con voz de boba.- Está bien

- ¿De qué lado duermes?.

- De este.- destapé las cobijas y salté en su interior tapada hasta la nariz

- ¿Te molesta si veo TV?.- preguntó una vez acostado

- No.- dije ahogada

Había estado quedándome dormida de pié casi todo el día y justo ahora el maldito Morfeo hacía acto de desaparición. No pude evitar mirar de soslayo su pecho y sus brazos ¡Era un pecado andante! Me acurruqué más en mi lugar, sentía como si en cualquier momento una mujer cavernícola se apoderara de mí y saltaría sobre él ¡Jesús! ¡SOS! Decidí terminar con la tentación y cerrar los ojos

- Buenas noches Edward.- se volteó y acercó sus labios topando los míos

- Buenas noches amor.- mi mano rozó su pecho y me consumí

¡Contrólate! Me grité mentalmente y me pegué al último hueco que dejaba la cama. Entre más distancia era todo mejor… Comencé a tararear canciones de cuna para dormirme… Lo sentía sonreír por lo que veía o removerse en su lugar y más de alguna vez nuestras pieles hicieron contacto ¡Señor, envíame sueño para mí!... Pasados unos minutos mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse y me dormí…

Un pequeño ronroneo y cosquillas en mi cuello me despertaron levemente… Acomodé mi cabeza y traté de volver a dormir, pero un peso extraño en mi cintura me hizo replantearme la hazaña ¿Qué era esto? Traté de enfocar mi vista, pero la oscuridad no me permitía ver donde estaba… Intenté voltearme y me sofoqué ¡Mierda, mierda y más mierda! Palpé el peso sobre mí y era un brazo… Un brazo fuerte, masculino, velludo y ¡De Edward! Comencé a híper ventilar. No había espacio entre nuestros cuerpos

¡Oh, Dios! Su cuerpo esta totalmente adherido al mío y cuando digo adherido es pegado, unido, anexado… Sentía todo su cuerpo tras mi espalda… Y mi impaciencia pudo más. Tomé suavemente su brazo y lo elevé lo justo para voltearme cara a cara hacia él. Tenía los labios entreabiertos y su hálito se colaba en el aire. No pude evitar de evidenciar si el mío era malo… Sería una total vergüenza, pero no… Parecía que no había dormido mucho…

Con mi dedo índice delinee todo su rostro y acerqué mi boca a sus labios con pequeños roces… ¡Era hermoso! Y no pude evitar hinchar mi pecho, al saberlo mío ¡Solamente mío! Mi otra mano se situó en su pecho y comencé a acariciarlo también suavemente… Pero pasados unos minutos mis toques empezaron a hacer sus efectos y poco a poco sus ojos se fueron abriendo

- No puedo recordar mejor despertar.- susurró cogiendo mi cintura y pegándome más a él

- Puedo encargarme que todos los días sea así.- dije coqueta

- No me niego.- finalizó para besarme con mayor intensidad

Nuestros brazos se ciñeron al cuerpo del otro en un afán de dejar inexistentes los espacios. Me volteó quedaron sobre mí y pude regocijarme de haberlo despertado completamente… Sus brazos se apoyaban a mis costados, dejando un pequeño espacio que aproveché para bajar mis manos por su cuerpo hasta su pequeño gran amigo… Si el estaba así de excitado, mi cuerpo estaba en llamas…

Sus besos descendieron por mi cuello, hombros y el nacimiento de mis senos ¡Bendito el momento que tuve la idea de despertarlo! Tomé su cadera y la fusioné a la mía, sintiendo como su masculinidad frotaba de manera exquisita mi centro de placer… Mientras nos volvíamos a besar con desespero… Una pugna, no por ganar, sino por dar más placer al otro…

En un movimiento rápido quitó la parte superior de mi ropa de dormir y llevó sus labios empapados en saliva a mis montes deseosos de ser absorbidos por él… Masajeaba el otro con sus expertos dedos, endureciendo aún más los pequeños brotes rosas que coronaban… Volví a introducir mis manos entre nuestros cuerpos y pude sentir esa carne cálida que ansiaba ser tocada…

- Bella.- gruñó cuando tomé toda su longitud

- ¿Qué?.- gesticulé aparentando inocencia

- No… No voy a poder detenerme.- quise gemir cuando sus labios rodearon con fuerza mi pecho

- Nadie ha dicho que te detengas.- laboree más rápido mis caricias en su miembro

Quitó mis manos y sin esperar más tiempo bajó delineando con su lengua por mi vientre ¡Santa madre de Dios! Exclamé en mi mente cuando mis ropas inferiores estuvieron en tiempo record fuera ¡Experto! Besó con sensualidad mi monte de Venus y su lengua fue llegando poco a poco al lugar que clamaba por él…

Sus dedos masajearon el lugar y aferré con mis dientes mi lengua para no gritar… Si el infierno prometía esta clase de gozos, estaba dispuesta a convertirme en pecadora los días y años que me quedaran ¡Dios! Dije bajito cuando sentí su suave lengua irrumpir en mi lugar recóndito… No era una santa, había tenido experiencias… Me daba gratificaciones en soledad, pero nada se comparaba a esto…

- Edward.- susurré cuando su lengua tocó la fibra más sensible del lugar

- ¿Te gusta?.- incapaz de decir nada asentí como posesa.- Dime donde quieres que te toque Bella

- ¡Justo ahí!.- grité y llevé mis manos a mi boca recordando que mi princesa estaba solo un cuarto más allá

Edward prosiguió explorando todos los lugares que mi intimidad le ofrecía y yo estaba por prenderle velas a quienes habían pasado antes y me habían dejado un verdadero maestro ¡Pero ahora era mío! Sentí mi orgasmo cerca, más aun cuando sus dientes intentaron apresar ese pequeño botón que me llevaría a la gloria y mas allá… Mis manos se aferraron a sus cabellos y una Bella en mi cuerpo lo guío hasta que mis ojos rodaron en mi cabeza, mi respiración estaba a kilómetros y mi cuerpo se retorcía de la maravilla alcanzada…

Subió hasta estar a mi altura y selló sus labios a los míos ¡Era erótico sentir mi sabor mezclado con el suyo! Sus dedos mágicos no quedaron quietos y volvieron a trabajar mis senos… Lo quería ahora ¡Ya! Y aunque todo tenía que ir paso a paso ¡Lo sentía! Pero necesitaba un salto o nada…

- Hazme el amor.- mordisquee su cuello y mis manos comenzaron a bajar sus boxer

- ¿Estás segura?.- inquirió agitado ¿Por qué preguntaba?

- Edward. Los roces en cada sesión de besos no han sido infructuosos y necesito apagar el fuego, antes de morirme calcinada.- dije rápidamente

- Romántica forma de pedirlo.- rió dando mordidas a mis labios

- Hazlo ahora.- urgí. El acercó su mano a la mesa de noche y noté un preservativo

¡Bingo! Dejaría de ser una virgen. Podía morirme tranquila… Mientras Edward batallaba con él, miré sin disimulo al nuevo invasor que acogería ¡Cielos! Pensé, mis ex no eran tan bien dotados o al menos no lo percibía así… Edward volvió a recostarme y se posó sobre mí…

- Va a doler un poco ¿Si?.- quise rodar mis ojos ¡Lo sabía!

- Lo sé

- Si te duele demasiado. Me detengo.- asentí.- Te amo

- Yo también

Sus dedos volvieron a acariciar mi parte íntima. Mientras él me observaba atento y daba pequeños besos en mis labios ¡Sería suya completamente! Quería llorar, reírme y saltar. Pero ahora había algo más importante… Algo que Edward acercaba a mi entrada y rozaba tentándome a voltearlo y violarlo… Una pequeña presión me hizo gestar una mueca, que reprimí inmediatamente al ver el terror en la cara de él

- Estoy bien.- lo alenté y me obligué a permanecer con mi rostro sereno

- Está bien. Te amo.- volvió a repetir

Tomé su cara y la acerqué a mí para besarlo con pasión, al tiempo que sentía como su órgano se iba abriendo paso en mi ¡Ok! La que dijo que no era doloroso, mentía y la que se jactó de no ser nada, igual… Era un pequeño dolor que se acentuaba con la presión ejercida… Yo seguía colgada de los labios y su lengua… Sentí que ya no podía llegar más allá y me comencé a relajar

Edward se mantuvo quieto totalmente por unos minutos y elevé mis caderas al sentir que lo peor había pasado… Nuestro vaivén era lento, pausado y sin apuros… Era una entrega absoluta en conexión con nuestras miradas ¡No me arrepentía! Y sonreí al recordar las veces en que mis antiguas parejas habían querido llegar a este punto… Era por esto que nunca había cedido, porque mi mayor tesoro sería entregado al único y el mejor… A quién amaba con mi vida y que traía consigo mi otra mitad de corazón, mi pequeña princesa…

- No voy a durar mucho.- medio sonrió apenado

- No importa. Tenemos toda la vida para volver a hacerlo amor.- pasé mi mano quitando los restos de sudor que perlaban su frente

- Toda la vida.- repitió y sus embestidas fueron más fuertes…

Levantó su torso y su mano se perdió entre la unión de nuestros cuerpos… Llegó a mi punto exacto y me volví a entregar al éxtasis… Sus gemidos se hicieron más rápidos y feroces y los míos le hicieron compañía… Su rostro se contrajo de placer, y supe que su rendición había llegado… Pero me llevó por segunda vez con él… Sus dedos me llevaron a la cima y me devolvieron al terrenal…

- Te amo.- me posicioné con la mitad de mi cuerpo en el suyo. Minutos después de todo

- Yo más. Gracias.- susurró y me besó

- Necesito seguir aprendiendo.- juguetee con los vellos que adornaban su pecho

- Todos los días y las horas que quieras. Pero ahora tu cuerpo tiene que reponerse.- hice un puchero.- ¿Todavía tienes ganas?.- preguntó sonriendo sorprendido

- En realidad estoy bien… ¡Por hoy!.- me reí. Una pequeña incomodidad se alojaba allí

- Duerme amor.- me besó mi frente.- Y desde hoy dormirás aquí. No creo poder acostumbrarme solo nuevamente

- Y soy yo la que quedó con ganas.- me burle

**…**

* * *

**Ed.-**

**...**

Desperté sintiendo un cálido cuerpo enrollado al mío. No tuve que hacer memoria para que los destellos de una noche como ninguna volvieran a mí… Pasé mis dedos por su espalda desnuda ¡Estábamos comenzando algo! Y de qué manera… Pero el rostro de un hombre con bigote, vestido de uniforme y un arma colgando de su cinturón… Mataron todas mis ilusiones y mi amigo se escondió nuevamente… Gracias a Dios mis neuronas no habían quedado muertas por el calor del cuerpo y nos habíamos protegido…

- ¿Qué hora es?.- gimió Bella sobre mi pecho

- Temprano amor. Vuelve a dormir.- levantó su cara y su pelo era una maraña

- No me mires, sé que tengo un nido de pájaros en la cabeza.- bufó

- Tendremos que acostumbrarnos. Y nadie dijo que al despertar fueramos modelos de pasarela

- A ti poco te falta.- acusó haciendo un mohín

- Te amo con o sin nido de pájaros. Y para mí estás preciosa.- capturé sus labios antes que pudiera escabullirse

- ¿Qué es ese ruido?.- levantó más su cabeza y se dispuso a escuchar

No escuché, no me aseguré y sólo advertí cuando dos adultos, una niña y una bola de pelos abrieron la puerta de mí habitación de par en par y quedaron estancados allí. Mientras Bella se tapaba entera y rebuscaba sus ropas por la cama… ¡Mala idea! Estaban a los pies de Jasper y Tanya

- ¡Oh, mierda!.- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

- ¿Tienen calor?.- preguntó mi princesa. Oí a Bella gemir y quise enterrarme.- Están sin ropa. Esta es la pijama de Bella.- cogió todas las prendas y yo sentía mi cara arder

- Jasper. Tanya.- dije entre dientes ¿Pensaban quedarse parados allí?

- ¡Seh!.- gritó Jasper.- Vámonos Fifi, tu papá y Bella deben buscar el tesoro perdido.- sonrió y quise golpearlo

- ¿En serio?.- consultó emocionada.- Yo también quiero

- ¡No!.- gritamos todos cuando la vimos con claras intensiones de tirarse sobre la cama y rebuscar como lo estaba haciendo Bella

- Ustedes dos ¡Abajo!.- les ordenó Tanya. Luego se volteó a nosotros.- Y ustedes dos, a tomar un curso para cerrar puertas ¡Par de pervertidos!

Solté todo el aire retenido cuando por fin cerraron la puerta. Bella se destapó y su cara llegaba a brillar de tan roja que se encontraba… Se levantó de un salto y comenzó a correr de aquí para allá tratando de vestirse… Y yo me quedé embobado observando su cuerpo…

- Amor, si no quieres otra bochornosa escena ¡Levántate!.- tomó mis manos y tiró de mi descubriendo mi desnudez. Me soltó veloz y se giro.- ¡Y tápate!

- Anoche no te quejabas.- me carcajee de ella

- No había mucho de qué quejarse.- puso sus manos en jarra y se giró nuevamente a mí. La miré entrecerrando mis ojos por su broma

- Cuidado con tus palabras.- le advertí jocoso

- Y tú con las tuyas.- me devolvió.- El regalo de anoche puede convertirse en obsequio de Navidad ¡Una vez al año!.- dijo seria y tragué saliva como loco

- Bromeas.- me reí

- Pruébame.- sonrió con maldad y no quise arriésgame.- Saca tu lindo trasero Cullen. Esta ropa se va al lavado.- quitó la sábana que seguramente tenía huella y salió de mi habitación

**…**

Los días y semanas que sucedieron, fueron simplemente perfectas. Teníamos nuestras pequeñas diferencias, pero al menos yo, había aprendido a hablar con franqueza hacia ella… Tanya dejó la casa para irse a vivir con Liam y Jasper cada día se veía más idiota por Alice. Aunque su esencia no lo abandonaba del todo, pero ahí estaba el carácter hecho mujer de Alice y en más de una ocasión, cuando mi amigo se hacía el demasiado amable con alguna interna. Ella no reparaba en dejarles claro a todos, que ya estaba apresado.

Los papeles de adopción de Tiger iban encaminados en buena dirección. Y ahora se le permitía dormir en ocasiones bajo el techo de los que serían sus padres; Ángela y Ben… Emmett y Rose estaban trabajando, junto a Fox y Sthep en el mismo lugar donde habían realizado sus residencias, al igual que nosotros. Y cada día oía el repiqueteo de campanas de boda más cerca… Esperaba que mi hermana no se contagiara con ese virus.

Riley había tenido que tragarse todos y cada uno de los abusos que había cometido contra mi amigo. Ahora estaban al mismo nivel, y le jugaba en contra cualquier movimiento en falso hacia el novio de la hija del dueño del Hospital… Y Amanda, aun no entendía que estaba formando una familia y no tenía intensiones de estropearla por ella… Ni el hecho que Bella trabajara aquí mismo, la ahuyentaba…

- ¿Cómo haz estado Edward?.- seguí tomando mi café, mientras ella se sentaba frente a mí

- Muy bien. Aun decorando la casa.- fui sutil en mi indirecta

- Aun no entiendo que siendo un médico con futuro estés involucrado con la secretaria de Alice.- fue mordaz

- Creo haberlo repetido antes.- dije cansinamente.- Ella tiene, lo que otras no me dan

- Deberías probar antes de asegurar eso.- fue sugerente

- No estoy hablando del plano físico.- escupí.- Aunque en eso tampoco puedo quejarme.- sabía que no era educado pregonar nuestros encuentros íntimos, pero esta mujer no se agotaba

- ¿En serio? Parece ser una mujer…- la corté

- Voy a pedirte en tono amable que guardes tus comentarios para otra persona Amanda

- ¡Wow! El gatito saca las garras.- dijo en tono sorprendido

- Piensa lo que quieras.- iba a retirarme cuando tocaron efusivamente la puerta

Bella se encontraba de pié y con la respiración agitada frente a mí. En un minuto pasaron cientos de imágenes e ideas por mi cabeza. Y ninguna mejor que otra. La tomé y la saqué fuera de allí, no quería que esa mujer se enterara de más cosas.

- Tenemos que ir al Jardín.- dijo al fin. Me alarmé

- ¿Qué le pasó a Estefanía?.- el temor recorrió mi cuerpo

- Tranquilo.- me apremió y comenzamos a caminar al ala externa.- Susy, solamente me ha dicho que está callada. Demasiado.- eso ya era extraño, pues mi princesa parloteaba todo el tiempo

- Si alguien le ha hecho algo, los voy a matar.- sisee y Bella me atajó antes de entrar

- Edward Cullen. Estás hablando de niños. Los niños son crueles algunas veces

- Corrección. Los voy a desmembrar y quemar.- volvió a sacudirme más violentamente

- Deja de actuar como un demente. Estás hablando de niños que apenas llegan a tu cintura y tienen 20 años menos que tú. Si no serás de ayuda, puedes marcharte.- y cruzó sus brazos obstaculizándome el paso. Me derrotó

- Está bien. Seré pacífico.- prometí. Alzó una ceja.- ¡Lo juro!.- con eso asintió

Entramos y Susy, la encargada del jardín, nos indicó a mi pequeña regalona. Estaba sentada con su mirada puesta en un papel que sostenía en sus manitos. Tiger la acompañaba sin decir nada… Bella se acercó a Susy y yo fui donde ella…

- Princesa.- la llamé. Ella se giró y aferró sus bracitos a mi cuello.- ¿Qué pasa amor?

- Vuelvo luego.- anunció Tiger y se fue hacia otro lado

- ¿Amor?.- intenté apartarla de mí, pero ella se enrolló mas fuerte

Miré a Bella que asentía a lo que Susy le relataba y luego se acercó a nosotros. Me extrañó que no intentara acercarse a mi hija y fijara su atención en las hojas esparcidas por la mesa… De pronto sus ojos y los míos se concentraron en un dibujo. Hija, Papá y Mamá rezaba el índice y en cada figura dibujaba resaltaban tres nombres: Fifi, Edward y Bella.

- ¿Pequeña?.- susurró Bella y sus brazos ejercieron más presión. Fruncí el ceño por su reacción.- Estefanía, mírame.

El tono que usó Bella, era el que ocupaba para que mi hija dejara su testarudez en algo y pusiera atención a lo que decíamos. Poco a poco me fue soltando y me dolió ver sus ojitos rojos repletos de lágrimas ¿Qué estaba pasando?

- ¿Qué sucede bebé?.- Bella volvió a su tono cariñoso

- Yo…

- Princesa, puedes decirnos lo que quieras. No vamos a molestarnos.- la insté

- Dibujé a mi familia.- soltó al fin. Pero igualmente quedé contrariado

- ¿Y qué hay con eso? Está muy lindo tu dibujo.- la elogié. Estaba seguro que Bella ya estaba enterada

- Es que…- se mordió el labio y reprimí una risita al darme cuenta que lo había aprendido de Bella

- ¿Y?.- apremié

- Tuve que salir a decirlo adelante. Entonces Brenda me dijo que esa no era mi familia

- ¿Quién es Brenda?.- inquirí y Bella me asesinó con la mirada. Tuve que quedarme allí, viendo llorar a mi hija y a esa niñita impune

- ¿Y qué mas pasó?.- esta vez fue Bella quien cuestionó

- Que yo le dije que sí. Que… que yo tenía mi mamá.- una punzada me llegó directo al pecho.- Y que… que era Bella.- terminó susurrando

Sentí mis ojos picar y miré inmediatamente a Bella. Sus ojos estaban cristalinos y quise lograr un mínimo de entendimiento al actuar de Victoria ¿Cómo pudo llegar a dañar tanto a su hija? Ella no tenía corazón…

- Amor…- Bella me cortó

- ¿Y por qué lloras bebé? Deberías sentirte contenta de dejarla como mentirosa. Porque los niños no deben mentir ¿Verdad?

- Pero yo mentí.- habló quedito

- ¡Claro que no!.- sonreí a las palabras de mi novia.- Yo sí soy tu mamá. Y tú eres mi pequeño pedacito de cielo.- los ojos de Fifi se iluminaron ante esas palabras.- ¿Recuerdas lo que dijo Mama Sue?.- ella asintió vigorosamente

- Que los hijos nacen de aquí y aquí.- tocó su pancita y luego su corazón.- ¿Y yo nací de aquí, Bella?.- extendió su manito y la puso sobre el pecho de Bella

- Exacto amor. De aquí naciste tú y siempre vas a estar allí ¡Siempre!

- Entonces… ¿Puedo llamarte mamá? ¿No te enojarás?.- preguntó con timidez

- Estoy esperando que lo hagas bebé. Por supuesto que no me enojo preciosa.- la abrazó y yo me quedé viendo a las dos mujeres más importantes de mi vida con una eterna sonrisa

- Te quiero mucho mamá.- exclamó mi hija. Susy nos miró sonriente. Mi princesa miró a todos lados y localizó lo que quería.- ¡Brenda!.- gritó. La niña la miró feo y quise gruñirle.- Te va a crecer la nariz fea por mentir. Ella es mi mamá.- señaló orgullosa a Bella, y se apresó a su cuello para luego… mostrar su rosa lengua a la niña…

¡Esa era mi hija!

_…_

_Continuará…  
_

_

* * *

_

**Chicas, ando apuradita por me voy de viaje: Trabajo y más trabajo ¡Uhm!**

**Pero pasé a dejarles el capítulo que les prometí, antes de volar**

**¿Opiniones? Espero que les guste y me lo hagan saber**

* * *

**PD 1:- Muchas gracias a lizzi cullen- Jessica- karito cullen masen- miadharu28- NERY- alison- s- Angie Cullen Hale. Y a las chicas que no alcancé a responder su RR... También a quienes me han acompañado desde que empecé con esta historia y a las que se han unido en el camino =) ¡A mis muchas lectoras fantasmas! jiji**

**Apuradita me despido y ya esto se termina =(**

**Cariños enormes.-**


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo XIX  
**

**Dis: "Los personajes son propiedad de Steph. Meyer. Tan sólo la historia es de mi autoria"**

**...**

**Recomendación Musical: Howie Day- "Collide"**

**...**

**

* * *

**

**Ed.-**

**...**

- Papá, estás matando las flores.- miré hacia abajo y efectivamente.

Inconcientemente estaba quitando los pétales de cada rosa que se encontraba en mis manos. Estefanía estiró su mano y con una mueca las entregué. A este paso, cuando Bella saliera de su examen, sólo quedaría un intento fallido de lo que había sido un hermoso ramo.

- Tú.- habló Sue mirando al Jefe Swan y extendió su mano

- Está bien.- gruñó.

Pero de igual forma entregó el ramo que sostenía y que estaba teniendo el mismo destino que al que le acababa de salvar la vida Estefanía… Sentí unos tacones pisar fuertemente sobre el parqué y me giré para ver a una Renée corriendo con una ya no muy pequeña Helena en brazos y un Phil, o al menos eso creía, tapizado de flores y regalos.

- ¿Ya salió?.- consultó frenética

- No, aun no.- respondí volviendo a mi caminata

- ¡Hey! Edward.- saludó Phil, una vez que desocupó sus manos

- Hola.- forcé una sonrisa. Estaba temblando de los nervios

- Tranquilo hombre.- palmeó mi espalda.- Ella se ha preparado mucho y saldrá bien

Asentí, incapaz de decir algo más. Sus palabras eran ciertas, y yo era testigo fiel del sacrificio que mi novia había hecho todos estos meses trabajando y a la vez estudiando. Había vuelto a retomar su último año y se había negado tajantemente a que la ayudara a cancelar sus estudios. Por lo que había seguido trabajando.

Llevábamos dos años juntos. Habíamos pasado momentos malos y buenos, pero teníamos a alguien que nos recordaba cada día y más aun cuando afloraban días difíciles, que el lazo de amor que nos unía, era más fuerte que cualquiera de las tormentas que se cernieran sobre nosotros.

- ¡Ahí viene mi mamá!.- gritó nuestra hija

Renée y Charlie la observaron atentos. A pesar de saber que Bella era como su madre y que nuestra hija la adoraba de igual forma. Entendía que los sorprendiera cada que vez que ella la llamara así…

Bella salió sonriendo nerviosa y más se acentuó cuando vio a todos los presentes que aguardaban por ella. Nuestra hija corrió hasta ser elevada por sus brazos.

- ¿Cómo te fue mami?.- sus dos manitos tomaron el rostro de Bella y lo fijaron a su altura

- Tu mamá es toda una profesional.- susurró emocionada mi novia

- ¡Oki doki!.- gritó Estefanía y como era de esperarse, la abrazó y besó hasta donde pudo

- ¡Felicidades hija!.- se acercaron Renné y Charlie a estrecharla

Todos fueron pasando a llenarla de besos y abrazos. Mi pecho se hinchaba en cada momento más, rebosante de orgullo por todos los logros que cosechaba de su esfuerzo y por los muchos que comenzaríamos a forjar juntos… Me acerqué a ella lentamente, esperando que estuviera libre para felicitarla como quería.

- ¿Me permite felicitarla señorita profesional?.- susurré extendiendo mi mano hacia ella

- Por supuesto Doctor Cullen.- siguió mi juego y puso su mano sobre la mía

- Felicidades mi amor.- tomé su cintura y la acerqué a mí.- Estoy orgulloso de ti

- Me siento feliz.- musitó contra mi boca.- Y te agradezco a ti a y mi pequeña por esto. Ustedes han sido mi fuerza todo este tiempo

La tomé y la besé sin importarme el lugar y las demás personas. Entre sus risas, las de nuestra hija y los demás, la elevé y di vueltas con ella en el aire… Ahora sólo quedaba un paso más y estaba pronto a comenzar su marcha.

- Bien, vamos a celebrar.- cortó el momento su padre con su voz grave

- Eres tan especial.- aduló sarcásticamente Sue a Charlie y lo arrastró fuera

- Bien, nos veremos donde quedamos.- señaló Phil y se fue junto a Renée

- Mira mamá, esto te hemos traído con mi papá.- le entregó el ramo y aprovechó para acercarse a su oído.- Las flores están medias malitas porque papá las apretaba

Fingí una falsa tos para voltear y poder sonreír. Bella tenía una aliada inquebrantable en Estefanía ¡Claro! En el momento que eso la beneficiaba, sino era yo el afortunado padre preferido… Mi hija en estos años había aprendido a buscar todos los estilos posibles de chantaje… Y aunque lo negara, ella movía su dedo y yo giraba como un perro moviendo la cola a su alrededor.

Nos dirigimos a paso lento hacia el auto. Caminar en compañía de las dos mujeres más importantes de mi vida, eran las pequeñas cosas que había aprendido a disfrutar gracias a la mujer que tenía siempre a mi lado… Muchas personas ansiaban mucho más en la vida, y yo no era la excepción a pesar que me sentía un hombre afortunado… Pero el tiempo era el único que podría darme mis sueños, y tiempo había.

**…**

Llegamos al restaurante donde teníamos preparada la reunión que habíamos articulado entre nuestra hija y yo. Mis padres y sus padres, mi hermana y demás amigos estaban instalados en la gran mesa. Los ojos de Bella se aguaron tan sólo poner un pié en el local y denotar la sorpresa que habíamos organizado en su total desconocimiento. Pues creía, que sólo sus padres estarían presentes. Se vio envuelta nuevamente entre abrazos, obsequios, besos y bromas por todos.

- ¿Y cuales son los planes ahora?.- preguntó Rose a Bella

- Buscar trabajo. Aunque quisiera algo sólo de medio tiempo.- respondió mirando a Estefanía

- ¿Para buscar al varoncito?.- movió sus cejas sugestivamente Emmett

- Ehem.- carraspeó Charlie y comencé a inquietarme

- No, aun no.- dijo Bella en forma natural y yo estaba comenzando a sofocarme

- ¿Qué es buscar un varoncito?.- inquirió nuestra hija hacia nosotros

- Es cuando tu mamá y tu papá hacen otro bebé.- dijo Tiger

- ¿De verdad? ¡Yo quiero un hermanito!.- saltó ella en su asiento

- Creo que nos vendría bien otro nieto.- apuntó mi madre

- Tengo canas, creo que es tiempo de malcriar a más que una.- fue el turno de mi padre

Miré en todas direcciones para intentar que alguien terminara esta conversación. Si bien, era una que tenía demasiadas ganas de tener, no era precisamente delante de mi suegro con cara de pocos amigos, que pretendía encausarla.

- Esta noche tenemos que salir a festejar.- cambió el tema mi hermana y la amé por eso

- ¡Si! Yo me apunto.- la siguió Alice

- Y yo voy, donde usted vaya mi amor.- ronroneó el baboso de Jasper

- Por supuesto y con el anillo de compromiso a la vista.- ordenó Alice, sin derecho a objeción

- Claro mi amor.- asintió como un niño obediente

Alice y Jasper estaban prontos a casarse, pero mi amigo aun seguía siendo demasiado encantador con una que otra silueta con faldas que pasara por delante de él. Aunque sabía de sobra, que más que observar, nunca había hecho nada. El amor que le profesaba a Alice, endulzaba el ambiente a kilómetros

- Nosotros no podemos.- se excusó Ángela

- De eso no se diga nada. Tiger puede quedarse con nosotros. Necesitan tiempo para ustedes.- sentenció mi madre

- ¿No será mucha molestia?.-

Sabía que Ben disfrutaba los momentos en que podíamos salir solos. Varias veces habíamos compartido una que otra salida con Jasper a tomar algo y comentar de la vida. Bueno, en realidad el único que tema que tratábamos era las hermosas mujeres que nos esperaban en casa ¡Si! Parecíamos hombres casados de 50 años… Pero aparte de eso, habíamos entablado una gran amistad

- Nosotros también estaremos allí, así que no será problema.- Sue siempre había sido una buena aliada en todo

- Mamá y papá no pueden ir.- acotó Estefanía. Todos la miramos extrañados, ella nunca objetaba cuando pasábamos tiempo solos, aunque era lejano

- ¿Por qué Fifiona?.- Tanya la miró frunciendo su ceño

- Porque tienen que escribir cartas.- sentí mi cara arder. Ya sabía lo que venía

- ¿Y cartas a quien Pelusita?.-

¿Por qué parecía que mi suegro tenía un radar en cada pregunta que sabía yo me metería en más líos?

- No sé.- se encogió de hombros. Bella me miró con grandes ojos.- Pero desde esa vez que fuimos a verte hace tiempo, que ellos se quedan juntos a escribir toda la noche.- asintió solemnemente

- ¿D-desde cuando?.- tartamudeó mi suegro. _Había entendido el mensaje_

- Desde cuando yo tenía 4 años.- terminó para retomar su comida

Una risotada general se extendió por la mesa. Miré a Bella y ella tenía el rostro a punto de hervir, seguramente igual al mío. Porque comenzaba a sentir un escozor en toda mi cara y parte del cuello… Las bromas sobre las _cartas_, siguieron durante toda la comida, y mi suegro cada vez parecía estar apuntando tiro al blanco en mi cara… Bella tomó mi mano y le dio un leve apretón, le sonreí forzado… Pero lo cierto era que mi estómago estaba hecho un nudo ciego.

**…**

- ¿Estás cansada?.- miré su pequeña sonrisa y sus ojos adormilados

- Si.- susurró y se apoyó totalmente en mí

- Entonces nos iremos.- tomé su mano y me encaminé a donde estaba los demás

- ¿Y si se molestan?.- me detuvo y puso su cara de terror

- No tienen por qué amor. Ha sido un largo día y tú necesitas descansar.

Cómo esperaba, nadie se molestó, pero la nueva ronda de burlas no se hizo esperar. Faltó poco para que sacaran un lápiz y hoja para escribir alguna _carta_, a veces la inocencia de mi hija era mi peor aliada… Manejé sin prisa, tenía preparada una sorpresa para ella, pero miraba su rostro cansado y las ilusiones de llevarla a cabo se esfumaban al verla así

- ¿Iremos a casa?.- preguntó de pronto

- Tú estás cansada amor.- llevé su mano a mis labios y deposité un beso en el dorso

- La verdad es que no quería estar más allí, pero quiero estar un poco tiempo más solos

- ¿De verdad?.- mi sonrisa de idiota no se hizo esperar, al ver que sus intenciones eran las mías

- ¡Edward!.- me regañó

- Está bien ¿Una sorpresa?.- hizo un mohín, pero finalmente asintió

- Por esta noche amor, soy toda tuya

Mi pié se presionó con fuerza en el acelerador. Y en menos tiempo del que creí, ya estaba entrando con ella en el camino hacia columna de cabañas que se vislumbraban. Bella me miró con duda, pero no emitió ningún comentario. Llegué a la que había visitado y había reservado y aparqué en el estacionamiento privado. Me bajé sonriendo por la mirada que mi novia tenía y abrí su puerta para que me acompañara.

- Creí que iríamos a cualquier otro lugar.- susurró mirando a su alrededor

- ¿No te gustó mi sorpresa?.- cuestioné haciéndome el ofendido

- ¡No! Es decir, ¡Si!… Pero… ¿Cómo…?.- balbuceó

- Me he aprovechado de tus tiempos de estudio.- respondí a su pregunta no formulada

- Es preciosa.- señaló. Abrí la puerta, encendí la luz y esperé que entrara

Me sentí satisfecho por la expresión que me brindaba. Sus ojos brillaban al ver toda la habitación repleta de pétalos. Una idea que había leído en algunas historias y había querido copiar… Su vista viajó por todo el lugar, me había encargado personalmente de arreglarlo todo. Una botella de champagne para celebrar, 2 copas, ramos de flores y una nota que descansaba en la pequeña mesa.

- Edward…- la miré inmediatamente al escuchar su voz quebrada

- Amor.- susurré y me acerqué a ella. Se abrazó con fuerza a mí

- Es perfecto… Contigo todo es perfecto.- murmuró con su rostro hundido en mi pecho

- La perfección, la creas tú en mí. Y nuestra hija.- sonrió emocionada

- Te amo tanto.- acercó sus labios a los míos

- Yo más Bella… Mucho más.

**...**

* * *

**Be.-**

**...**

Sentía mi garganta apretada de la emoción. Era un día especial por sí sólo, pero Edward simplemente lo había convertido en inigualable con todos los detalles que había preparado para mí junto a nuestra bebé y ahora en forma personal… El lugar enmarcaba totalmente un momento romántico y acogedor… Siempre veía en las películas o leía en los libros escenas como ésta, y más de algún suspiro salía de mis labios al visualizarla en mi cabeza… Pero esto no se asemejaba en nada…

El lugar, su decoración y él… Eran y serían desde este instante, mi momento favorito romántico, antes que todo lo que pudiera volver a ver o leer en otro momento…

- ¿Brindamos?.- propuso

- ¿Quieres emborracharme?.- bromee, y sequé mis lágrimas

- Ya que lo dices, creo que sería buena idea… Pero quiero que esta noche estés en tus cinco sentidos.- su voz dejaba ver una cuota enigmática

- ¿Alguna otra sopresa?.- cuestioné mirándolo suspicaz

- ¿Ganas de más?.- devolvió sonriendo de lado

- ¿Pasaremos jugando a la pregunta respondida con otra pregunta toda la noche?.- hice una mueca

- No amor. Hay cosas más importantes.- extendió una copa hacia mí.- Por ti y porque éste sea uno más de los muchos logros que obtengas en tu vida. Siempre junto a mí

- Siempre.- susurré mirándolo deslumbrada

Chocamos nuestras copas y bebimos del líquido que bajaba por mi garganta burbujeando en forma exquisita. Sus ojos nunca dejaron los míos, y aunque llevábamos tanto tiempo juntos. Aun conseguía sonrojarme e inquietarme… Corté el contacto visual y dejé mi copa sobre la mesa, reparando en ese instante de un sobre que trazaba mi nombre en letras doradas. Miré a Edward que sonrió y se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios

- ¿Y esto?.- lo tomé y lo agité delante de Edward

- Me han enseñado desde pequeño a no inmiscuirme en correspondencia ajena. Así que no podría decirte qué es.- se hizo el desentendido

- ¡Claro!.- sonreí en forma irónica

- Ábrelo.- incitó muy interesado

Mil pensamientos y corazonadas pasaron por mi cabeza. Y aunque quizás no era lo que me imaginaba, mis pulsaciones subieron a velocidad preocupante. Mis manos comenzaron a temblar y aunque no quería destrozar el sobre, tuve que hacerlo cuando me sentí inútil… Sonreí nerviosa al sacar la pequeña hoja que traía dentro… Lo desdoblé y no pude evitar emocionarme al ver dos letras diferentes en ellas… Edward y mi pequeña…

…

"_Hola mamá…_

_Papá me tiene tomada mi mano para poder escribirte esto, pero quiero que sepas que todo lo que leas, sale de mi corazón. Te amo mucho mamá, eres la mejor mamá del mundo y todos los días le doy las gracias a Diosito por enviarte como mi más preciado regalo. Porque eso eres para mí, el obsequio más valioso que tengo, junto a mi papá._

_Con papá estuvimos pensando qué regalarte por este día tan importante para ti. Y no se nos ocurría nada (risitas) Comenzamos a pensar todo lo que tú significabas para nosotros, y decidimos que con esa lista, escogeríamos el mejor regalo para ti._

_Esto es lo que eres para mi mamita: La mejor mamá, cariñosa, linda, tierna, preocupada, mi mejor amiga, la mitad de mi corazón, la única persona que con una sonrisa quita todas mis penas, la que llora conmigo y ríe igual, la que me conciente y me regaña. Pero yo sé que lo haces por mi bien mamita… Eres una de las personas que mas amo, y quiero que siempre estés conmigo…_

…

.

Sonreí, sintiendo como la sal de mis lágrimas llegaban a mis labios. Me podía imaginar a Edward sosteniendo su mano para escribir, y nuestra hija parloteando como un lorito todo lo que quería decir… Amaba tanto a esa niña, sentía que cada día se sumaba un nuevo gramo de amor por ella, y al mismo tiempo sentía que ya no podía llegar a amarla más. Porque los límites estaban sobrepasado desde el primer día… Miré más abajo y pude distinguir la letra de Edward…

.

…

"_Hola amor…_

_Bueno, en estos momentos estarás frente a mí y yo estaré sonriendo como un bobo mientras te observo emocionarte por las palabras de nuestra hija… Porque es nuestra, tuya y mía. Una hija nacida desde el corazón y apresada allí con amor… El mismo que un día como hoy, me hace querer expresarte todo lo que haz llegado a hacer crecer en mí._

_Esto es lo que eres y serás siempre para mi amor: Una de las dos mujeres que más amo en este mundo. Por la que suspiro, sueño, río, respiro, me levanto, me acuesto, vivo y siento. Nunca creí llegar a amar de la forma en que lo hago por ti. Pero te conocí y el mundo se transformó a mi alrededor, todo tomó otra forma, color y dimensión… Mi mundo pasó a ser una chica de cabellos chocolate, ojos marrones y sonrisa enloquecedora… Y también una pequeña de ojos cielo y rizos como el sol._

_Como dijo nuestra pequeña, nos esforzamos por encontrar el mejor regalo… Pero nada está a tu altura y nada parecía demasiado… Así que en vez de obsequiarte algo, hemos optado por recibir un regalo nosotros de tu parte…_

_Mamá: ¿Quieres ser mi mamá por siempre, siempre?_

_Amor: ¿Quieres ser mi esposa?"_

…

.

En el momento que leí las últimas líneas escuché la misma pregunta salir de los labios de Edward… Sollocé y pestañee para fijar mi vista en él, y quise morir cuando lo vi apoyado en una de sus rodillas y extendiendo una pequeña cajita rosa, que estaba segura era elección de mi bebé. Con un precioso anillo en su interior.

- Edward…- nada más salía de mis labios y quería gritar un sí con todas mis fuerzas

- ¿Nos harías el honor de estar a nuestro lado por siempre?.- me sonrió y agregó.- Nuestra hija me hizo prometer que la proposición sería en plural

Una nerviosa risa salió de mí. Amaba que nunca dejara de pensar en ella, que todos nuestros planes y nuestras palabras involucraban nuestro hermoso trío… Era un hombre encantador, y un padre ejemplo… Cada día más, y por lo mismo… No había nada que pensar

- El honor sería todo mío amor.- dije de corazón.- Y sí, acepto para siempre

- Permítame señorita.- tomó mi mano y fue deslizando la sortija poco a poco. Cuando estuvo en su lugar, llevó mi mano a sus labios y rozó el dorso.- Futura Señora Cullen

- Te amo.-

- Y yo te adoro.-

Sus labios se unieron a los míos como la danza que cada vez se convertía en una nueva. Miles de besos, abrazos y caricias compartidas… Renacían en una nueva montaña de sensaciones cuando repetíamos nuestra muestra de amor mutuo… Me tomó en sus brazos y como si fuera una pieza rompible, me depositó con suavidad sobre la cama y el delicioso aroma que expelían los pétalos.

Sus manos y las mías trazaban los cuerpos del otro, volviendo a reconocer aquellos lugares que eran del otro. Porque yo era suya en cuerpo y alma, y él era mío de la misma forma… ¡Era sólo mío! Sus besos subían y bajaban por mi cuerpo, quemando cada lugar en que ellos rozaban. Era fuego que me recorría, y ardor que me llevaba al olimpo… Con tiempo y sin prisa fuimos quitando nuestras prendas, y dejando hablar nuestros cuerpos por nosotros.

Los suspiros en aumento eran la música que resonaba en el ambiente. Aquellos que se incrementaban mientras sus labios descendían por mis pechos, que esperaban ansiosos ser probados por él. Su lengua recorría mi piel sensible y mis manos posesas se adueñaron de su espalda, su cuello y finalmente sus cabellos. Para apresarlo en el placer que me brindaba succionando mis montes erguidos para él.

No había palabras, sólo nuestros toques hablaban por nosotros. Sentía mi interior palpitar por él, ansioso de ser reconocido nuevamente por aquel invasor que me hacía olvidar tiempo y espacio en el momento que se unía a mí… El toque de los suaves dedos de Edward en mi centro, hizo que dejara escapar una máxima exhalación. Su rostro me observó satisfecho de su labor y volvió a recorrer mi cuerpo con sus labios.

Me sentía flotando en una especie de nube con algodones. Sus dedos invadían el lugar exacto y en cada nueva intromisión, mi cuerpo alcanzaba niveles insospechados de éxtasis. Mi cuerpo hormigueaba, mi piel ardía, mi respiración faltaba y supe que moriría de placer cuando su lengua bajó en reemplazo de sus dedos… Mordí mis labios con fuerza cuando Edward lamía, besaba y mordisqueaba ese lugar tan sensible que se activó en segundos, haciendo que mi alma dejara mi cuerpo para subir a lo máximo y volver allí…

- Te necesito…- dije sorprendiéndome de nunca terminar mi deseo por él

- Siempre.- susurró con su voz distorsionada por el placer. Acomodándose sobre mi

- Estoy preparada.- musité. Tratando de hacerle ver todo a cuanto me refería con eso

- Te amo.- sentí como se hundía en mi despacio

- Hasta siempre.- susurré sin miedo al tiempo

La unión de nuestros cuerpos era majestuosa. Era inexplicable sentirlo dentro mío y volver a encender todas mis fibras con sus suaves envestidas. Rompí nuestro beso para dejar su rostro a mi altura. Me excitaba hasta el final, ver su semblante distorsionado por el placer. El sentir su respiración errática sobre mi rostro, los sonidos emitidos por su boca entreabierta… Sus manos tomadas fuertemente de mis caderas, para impulsar nuestros movimientos.

Entrelacé mis piernas en su cadera y no me reprimí el gemido que escapó de mí, al percibir su masculinidad penetrar con más fuerza en mí y en un sentido que nubló mis sentidos… Edward estaba cerca, podía sentirlo cuando sus ojos se cerraron y se obligó a dejarlos fijos en mí… No hay palabras que alcanzaran a describir la explosión de nuestros cuerpos en conjunto… Sensaciones, emociones, reacciones desencadenadas acompañaron a nuestro grito de júbilo…

Nos quedamos con nuestras frentes unidas, intentando recuperar el aliento… Y con esa sonrisa que ambos lográbamos provocar al otro al terminar un acto tan sublime como hacer el amor… Un amor que crecería cada día más… En muchos sentidos

**…**

- Mamá.- miré a Estefanía que dibujaba a mi lado

- Dime amor.- dejé mis cosas de lado y puse atención a ella

- ¿Cuándo voy a tener un hermanito?.- su pregunta se venía repitiendo hacía tiempo

- ¿De verdad quieres tener un hermanito o hermanita?.- pregunté.

La realidad era que yo también, y había dejado de tomar las pastillas poco antes de recibirme como profesional y el día de la propuesta de matrimonio. Pero aun no había mayores novedades, y sentía que mi ansiedad parecía burlarse de mí. Nos casaríamos en poco tiempo, 4 meses para ser exactos… Pero éramos una familia con sus inicios en forma reversa, así que un hijo antes de nuestro matrimonio no sería una mala sorpresa.

- Si quiero.- sonrió. Mordió su labio y supe que había algo más.- ¿Mamá?.- dijo quedito

- ¿Qué pasa amor?.- la tomé y la atraje a mi regazo. Algo me decía que necesitaba estar mas cerca de ella para lo que venía

- Cuando tú y mi papá tengan otro bebé ¿Yo seguiré siendo la niña de tu corazón?.- tocó con su pequeño dedito donde se encontraba aquel aludido

- ¿Por qué preguntas eso? ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que te amo con todo mí ser?.- un hermoso rubor cubrió sus mejillas

- Yo no soy tu…- corté sus palabras de inmediato

- No quiero oírte decir que no eres mi hija.- dije seria.- Estefanía. Mi corazón es grande. Tiene lugar para tus abuelos, tus tías y tíos. Y uno más grande para ti y tu papá… Es un lugar enorme y que nunca va a cambiar ¿O acaso tú me querrás menos algún día?

- ¡No mamá!.- elevó sus voz con desesperación. Vislumbré a Edward quedarse quieto en su lugar cuando iba entrando al oír la conversación

- Tu hermanito o hermanita llegará a buscar un huequito aquí.- señalé mi corazón.- Y será del mismo tamaño que el que tú tienes ¿Se lo daremos? ¿Tú le darás un espacio en ese corazoncito tuyo?

- ¡Si mamá! ¡Y será igual de grande que el tuyo con mi papá!

Me abrazó y sus bracitos se apretaron fuerte a mí alrededor. Edward sonrió y se acercó hasta donde estábamos. Nos miramos y compartimos ese sentimiento y esa comprensión sin una sola palabra. Sabíamos que algún día nuestro pequeño tesoro nos diría algo así, pero no pensábamos que sería tan pronto… Y quería que entendiera la fuerza de nuestro amor por ella, quería poder ponerla en mí en algún momento y que viera por ella misma las magnitudes de la adoración que profesábamos hacia ella… Pero no se podía, y sólo podía demostrarlo con palabras y hechos…

Las semanas pasaron y yo estaba cada día más agotada con los preparativos de nuestra próxima unión y la dulce fecha de Pascuas o Navidad que se nos acercaba a pasos agigantados. Alice, Ángela y Tanya habían sido mi mayor ayuda en todo… Las llamadas de nuestras respectivas familias y amigos, como era de esperarse, habían comenzado a llenar nuestros teléfonos. Con preguntas inocentes de dónde pasaríamos esas fechas, proposiciones y finalmente, coacciones. Así que luego de conversar tranquilamente con Edward, habíamos optado por lo ecuánime. Esta vez, sólo estaríamos los tres en nuestra casa.

Mi pequeña, como ya era costumbre, estaba más emocionada cuando se iba restando un día más en el calendario para que Papá Noel la visitara. Este año sus pedidos tenían sólo relación con juegos que podían ser compartidos ¿Motivo? Tiger pasaría más tiempo en casa con ella disfrutando de algo en común, que jugando a vestir muñecas. Una razón que a Edward le hacía retorcer su estómago con mayor fuerza. Y a mí, me sacaba más que una sonrisa ver la furia con la que celaba a su princesa.

- ¿No debió pedir muñecas, tacitas y set de peluquería o enfermería?.- gruñó nuevamente al releer la carta que nuestra hija inocentemente enviaba al Señor Pascuero

- Edward, ella está creciendo. Pronto cumplirá siete años. Y ya le haz comprado todo, no es tiempo para quejas- expliqué nuevamente

- Bella. Pidió balones, raquetas, juegos de video…

- ¿Y eso te parece anormal?.- me voltee hacia él

- ¿Autos, pistolas y juegos de acción? ¿Es normal?.- acusó con poca paciencia

- Edward.- suspiré y me senté a su lado.- Todo lo que nombras está en nuestro armario esperando por mañana ¿Cuál es tu mayor problema?

- ¡Todo!.- gritó poniéndose de pié

Su reacción me dejó ver que el asunto tenía un trasfondo mayor que los juguetes de niño o el hecho que Tiger fuera a pasar más tiempo con ella. Me levanté y llegué hasta él. Lo abracé por su espalda y pegué mi cara en ella. Sus manos se situaron sobre las mías y supe que no tendría que presionar, él sólo me revelaría sus inquietudes.

- Estos dos años han sido tan poco tiempo.- comenzó.- Tenía un plan trazado Bella. Quería darle todo lo que… _esa_ mujer no le dio

- Y lo estás haciendo.- indiqué mi punto

- Siento que el tiempo se me va de las manos. Que ella crece muy rápido, y que… no logro compensar los años que no la tuve conmigo

Lo tomé y voltee hacia mí. Sus ojos estaban aguados y se me partió el corazón verlo así. Todos los padres se quejan que sus hijos crecen muy rápido, pero sabía que esa resolución para Edward tenía un peso mayor… Porque el se había perdido cuatro años de la vida de su hija, y notaba como le hacían falta…

- Lo compensas día a día amor.- limpié sus ojos.- No te culpes por eso. Y aprende a disfrutar cada día que pasas con ella, como lo haz hecho hasta ahora

- Pero…

- Nada Edward. Estefanía es una niña feliz. Lo veo en sus ojos, en su sonrisa y en cada palabra que sale de sus labios

- No quiero que crezca.- gimoteó luego de unos minutos y no pude evitar reírme de él

- A menos que la congeles, creo que seguirá cumpliendo años y desarrollándose.- bromee

- Es mi niña, es nuestra niña…

- Y siempre lo será amor. Así tenga 80 años, siempre la veremos como nuestra niña

- ¿Estoy comportándome como un tonto, verdad?.- preguntó con una divertida mueca

- Algo así.- reí y lo abracé

- ¡A dormir! ¡Ya es hora!.- gritó Estefanía entrando con sus carreras a la sala

- ¿Y por qué tanto apuro señorita?.- cuestionó Edward haciéndose el serio. Ella puso dramáticamente su mano en la frente

- Porque mañana en la noche vendrá el viejito vestido de rojo, con barba blanca y una gran panza a dejarme regalos.- enumeró como si Edward no entendiera y rodó sus hermosos ojos azules

- ¡Perfecto! Mi hija me cree un idiota ¿No basta con decir su nombre?.- dijo falsamente indignado. Nuestra princesa corrió y saltó a sus brazos

- No papá. Tu no eres un idiota ¡Te amo!.- y cómo si hubiese sabido que Edward necesitara una muestra contundente de sus palabras. Lo llenó de besos como cuando más pequeña.

**…**

Había dejado mi regalo para ambos hasta el último día. La excusa de que mi cabeza estaba en todas partes y había olvidado algo, fue el motivo de mi temprana salida de casa. Edward había insistido hasta último momento en acompañarme, pero yo me había negado tajantemente. Y como era de esperarse, cuando intentó levantar a Estefanía a las 8 de la mañana… Un gruñido y el aferramiento a la cama y cobijas, los hizo desistir.

Me dirigí al primer lugar que urgía visitar y luego todo mi detallado plan se puso en marcha. Recorrí los centros comerciales de un lado a otro y entré como posesa al ver un exquisito pastel de chocolate en un café. Allí terminé de esperar lo que restaba de tiempo para mi último punto y regresar a casa… Y con objetivo en mano, salí riendo y gritando de ese lugar.

Llegué a casa y ellos jugaban en el patio con el perro, que se llamaba finalmente _"Toby"_ luego que pasara por docenas de nombres para machos y hembras... Subí las escaleras corriendo y me encerré a terminar sus regalos… Una vez tuve las dos cajas listas, bajé a ponerlas junto al resto de obsequios envueltos a los pies del árbol y me uní a ellos en el juego.

- ¿A qué hora puedo abrir los regalos?.- era la quinta vez en menos de media hora que consultaba lo mismo

- Faltan 10 minutos.- siguió la cantaleta Edward

- Uno, dos, tres, cuatro…- comenzó nuestra hija y la observamos ambos con una ceja alzada

- ¿Qué pretendes?.- Edward entrecerró sus ojos hacia ella

- Once, doce, trece, catorce…- siguió elevando su voz

- Estefanía.- siseo comenzando a desesperarse por su cuenta

- Veinte, veintiuno, veintidós…- aguanté la carcajada que pugnaba por salir

- Ok.- se refregó su cara con desesperación.- ¿Qué opinas?.- me consultó a mí

- Treinta, treinta y uno…- ella nos ignoraba a propósito. Su idea era comenzar ya a desenvolver sus obsequios

- Creo que seguirá hasta que pasen los diez minutos.- me encogí de hombros

- Cuarenta, cuarenta y uno, cuarenta y dos…- prosiguió

- ¡Basta!.- gritó totalmente cabreado. Ella lo miró, abrió su boca para seguir contando en voz alta y…- Ábrelos.- contestó derrotado su padre

- ¡Oki doki! ¡Eres el mejor papá, papito…!

Tomé a Edward de la mano y lo senté junto a mí en el piso, viendo como nuestro tesoro abría con alegría desbordante sus obsequios. Edward sonreía a mi lado viendo y disfrutando aun de la inocencia de nuestra hija… Repartió los regalos para nosotros y llegó a uno que tenía una copia exacta a su lado. Lo miró con duda y luego se dirigió al segundo. La observé buscar con esmero un tercero, hasta que desistió y se giró hacia nosotros.

- Este es tuyo papá. Mamá, no hay ningún otro para ti de estos ¿Qué será?

- No lo sé amor. Pero creo que si está allí es para abrirlo.- sonreí

- ¿Cuál es la sorpresa?.- susurró Edward en mi oído tomando el suyo. Me encogí de hombros y simulé no saber nada

- ¡Abrámoslo juntos papá!.- gritó Estefanía y se sentó al lado de Edward

Los miraba con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro. Edward desenvolvía y me observaba con sospecha. Él sabía que era de mi parte, pero estaba segura que no pasaba ni un ápice de concordancia entre lo que era y lo que pasaba por su cabeza… Finalmente lograron desatar todos los lazos y envoltorios que tenía cada uno

- ¿Qué es esto?.- cuestionó mi hija lcon dos mitades de fotos en sus manos

- Bella…- comenzó Edward y tomó las mitades suyas

- Es como un puzzle papá. Tu tienes una mitad y yo la otra. Mira.- vi como el rostro de Edward comenzaba a esclarecerse

- ¿Qué…?.- intentó decir, pero mi hija lo interrumpió

- ¡Mira! ¡Hay más! ¿Por qué hay un zapato solamente? Papá, tu tienes el otro.- susurró sacando un pequeño zapatito blanco de la caja de Edward que no salía de su trance

- ¿Qué opinan?.- me levanté y sonreí. Mi hija me miraba extrañada

- Está lindo. Pero no entiendo nada.- murmuró frunciendo sus labios y viendo todas sus pruebas

- ¿Estás…?.- Edward se levantó aun consternado e intentando hablar

- ¿Qué cosa?.- inquirió mi hija

- Tu mamá…- dijo y una sonrisa preciosa se instaló en sus labios

- …está esperando un hermanito o hermanita.- terminé por él

Estefanía abrió sus ojos de par en par y soltó un grito ensordecedor que hizo reaccionar a Edward. Me vi envuelta en dos pares de brazos de un momento a otro y a mi hija con su orejita pegada a mi aun plano estómago

- ¿De verdad? Pero no me dijiste nada, y no haz tenido ningún síntoma.- comenzó Edward

- Tú trabajas por las mañanas. Los síntomas están, quizás otras cosas no han variado aun, por eso no sabíamos nada… Pero me hice una prueba casera, y luego un exámen. Tengo casi 3 meses

- ¡Wow! ¡Mamá! Estoy tan feliz ¿Qué va a ser?.- dijo frenética

- Aún es muy pronto para saberlo ¿Qué quieres tú?.- le preguntó Edward

- Un hermanito, y luego una hermanita.- soltamos carcajadas con Edward por su entusiasmo

- ¿Y tú? ¿Qué quieres?.- inquirí hacia Edward. Me tomó y me abrazó

- Lo que sea amor, pero sano.- besó mi frente y me miró con ese amor infinito que estaba segura igualmente mostraban mis ojos

Miramos nuevamente las mitades de fotos que había en cada caja. Una era de la prueba casera, la otra de los análisis. Había querido hacer algo original y quería que los dos fueran los primeros testigos de la nueva felicidad que nos embargaría desde ahora en adelante…

- Papá.- Estefanía se giró hacia nosotros.- ¿De donde vienen los hermanitos? Porque tío Emmett dijo que las cartas eran mentiras

- Maldito Emmett.- masculló Edward

- Compórtate.- lo regañé

- ¿Mamá? ¿Papá?.- apremió ella por su respuesta

- En 30 años más lo sabrás hija. Queda mucho para eso.- determinó Edward

Definitivamente si este bebé era un príncipe, mi pequeño tesoro tendría a dos cavernícolas tras ella… Y si era otra princesita, esta casa se convertiría en un convento… Pero así era él, y así lo amaba. A ambos… a los tres…

**...**

**.**

**FIN**

**(Cap. XXL)  
**

**.**

**...**

**Hemos llegado al final mis chicas. Me costó sacarlo, tenía muchas ideas en mi cabeza, pero al final opté por lo cliché**

**aunque sin matrimonio y embarazo en sí. Sólo las ideas plasmadas en las vidas de los personajes...**

**...**

**Niñas lindas... Muchas gracias a moniita- gaby- Jessica- vane- morin- aamatista16 y al totalmente anónimo =)**

**No tienen cuenta, así que por eso se los agradezco aquí ¡No las olvido! Porque igualmente son importantes **

**A todas las que me leyeron desde el inicio y me dieron ánimos para seguir ¡Que por cierto he conocido más a algunas y son un amor!**

**A las nuevas lectoras que se sumaron hace poquito y aquellas que me han leído en su estílo fantasma =) También gracias a ellas...**

**...**

**Habrá epílogo y será una sorpresa ¡Wii! Si me quieren seguir leyendo, hay dos historias más que están en mi perfil y una pronta**

**(Pasando el dato jajajaja) La Pame, no tiene arreglo... Es una loca por naturaleza jiji ¡Las adoro!**

**^.^**


	20. Chapter 20

**Epílogo**

**Paramore ... "The Only Exception"**

**...**

"_Estás arruinando sus patéticas vidas, así como hiciste con la mía. Estoy segura que algún día te sentirás como la misma basura que me sentí yo cuando tuve que tenerte… Porque intenté que no nacieras, hice hasta lo imposible por sacarte de mí. Pero te aferraste como una garrapata a mi cuerpo, y no tuve más que hacer que tenerte. ¡No! No te quiero porque me quitaste todo lo que podía tener. _

_Nunca voy a querer lo que marcó mi vida en un antes prometedor y un después conformista… Ellos se aburrirán de ti, nos volveremos a ver y seremos esa vez, dos mujeres más con una vida perdedora, sin nadie que te diga un te quiero por sentimiento… Sino por conseguir algo a cambio"_

_...  
_

Desperté recordando esas hirientes palabras que se habían grabado a fuego en mi memoria y que a pesar del paso de los años, aún las memorizaba como si las estuviera oyendo en este mismo momento. Pasé mi mano de forma ausente por mi ya prominente vientre, y acaricié con la otra la mano que descansaba en él, del hombre de mi vida.

Los rayos de sol se colaban por la ventana y recorrí con mi mirada el cuarto que alguna vez fuese mío. Todas y cada una de las cosas, seguían en su mismo lugar. Lo único que variaba, era la enorme cama que ahora reemplazaba aquella pequeña de madera pintada rosa, con cobijas de princesas que ahora estaba en el cuarto de recuerdos… Mis ojos se posaron en las dos fotos que adornaban el mueble color caoba.

Sonreí al ver la similitud las dos mujeres en cada uno de los marcos, vestidas de blanco con una pequeña barriga que enanchaba la tela del vestido… Me quedé pegada en la primera con mi madre el día de su matrimonio. Un sonriente y orgulloso hombre a su lado, acariciando lo que sería otra princesa más en su vida, sin que nadie lo sospechara en ese momento… Y una pequeña niña de rizos como el sol y mirada de cielo, como la describía mi padre, que lucía una enorme sonrisa entre los dos novios.

Trece años más tarde, esos rizos ya no existían y el rubio de ese cabello ya no era tan claro. Lo único que quedaba, eran las mejillas sonrosadas y el azul de mis ojos… Miré la segunda foto, que retrataba uno de los días más felices de mi vida hacía ya un par de meses atrás, el día de mi matrimonio con Tiger… Definitivamente los caminos de la vida ya estaban trazados con anterioridad, pues después de haber vivido diferentes experiencias cada uno por su lado, dos años antes… volvíamos a unirnos y ésta vez para siempre.

La semejanza en esas dos mujeres, no quedaba solamente en su atuendo y su contextura en el momento tal. A mis casi 21 años, yo también me convertiría en madre, con un hijo nacido de mi vientre y al mismo tiempo de mi corazón, como eran las palabras de esa mujer que supo ser madre en todo el amplio sentido de la palabra. Una madre, amiga, consejera y compañera… Una pequeña patadita me trajo al presente. Acaricié el lugar y sonreí.

- Dejaremos a papá descanzar un momento más bebé.- le susurré a mi pancita, y como si hubiese entendido volvió a manifestarse

Tomé con cuidado la mano de Tiger, la quité y la dejé sobre la cama. Murmuró algo de pañales y se volcó hacia el otro lado. Con tranquilidad me levanté de la cama y como todos los días, me paré frente al espejo para observar mi figura. Según yo, mi barriga había crecido unos centímetros más de la noche a la mañana, lo que me arrancó una sonrisa grande y me encaminé fuera de la habitación… Sentí ruido en la cocina y fui allí. Mi padre estaba de espalda a mí tarareando alguna canción antigua y bailando de un lado a otro mientras preparaba una bandeja con comida.

- ¿Adam estuvo despierto toda la noche nuevamente?.- cuestioné. Paró en seco y se volteó hacia mí con su ceño fruncido

- Así es, pero tu madre aun duerme.- me quedó mirando fijo.- Esta bandeja es para otra señorita que no debería estar levantada tan temprano con casi 9 meses de embarazo.- me regañó

- Papá estoy embarazada, no enferma.- puse mis ojos en blanco y me acerqué a besar su mejilla

- Con tus casi 21 años, sigues siendo terca Estefanía.- bufó y comenzó a dejar todas las cosas que había preparado frente a mí.

- Y tú sigues tratándome como si tuviera 5 años.- le devolví

- Para mi siempre serás mi pequeña.- se encogió de hombros y le sonreí con cariño por sus palabras

- Lo sé papá.- estiré mi brazo y acaricié su mano por sobre la mesa

- ¿Y Tiger aun duerme?.- medio gruñó y medio preguntó

- Se quedó hasta tarde estudiando para un examen que tiene pronto.- contesté cansinamente

- Le cuesta mucho levantarse, pero poco le costó hacerle un bebé a _mi_ _bebé_.- refunfuñó bajo su aliento. Oculté mi sonrisa de él

Había sido difícil contarle a papá que por un descuido mío, había quedado embarazada. La primera en saberlo había sido mi madre, y aunque tampoco era su mayor sueño que me embarazara y tuviera que dejar mis estudios de lado por un tiempo, me había apoyado desde el primer momento. Tiger había sido el segundo, y aunque temblara cada vez que estaba frente al imponente Doctor Edward Cullen, se las había arreglado para decir en una sola frase _"Me casaré con su hija en este mismo instante". _Yo no lo creía necesario, pero nos habíamos casado igualmente_  
_

Lamentablemente esas frases con mi padre, en vez de ocasionar el resultado esperado, eran totalmente opuestas. Y Tiger había tenido que buscar a tía Ángela, tío Ben y mi madre como escudo, ante la furiosa mirada que le había brindado mi papá. Por suerte, aun le quedaba una princesa para cuidar de su virtud, y como era de esperar, había aparecido en el momento exacto para prometerle a mi padre que ella nunca se casaría y tampoco tendría hijos. Esa era mi querida y consentida hermana, Renesmee.

- ¿Cómo te haz sentido?.- cuestionó de pronto, trayéndome de regreso

- Bien papá.- respondí.- Además entre Steph, Emmett y Rosalie no pasan un día sin revisar mi historial médico.- contesté riendo

- Igualmente preferiría tenerte aquí, mas cerca y conmigo.- volvió a regañar

- Papá, me casé hace más de dos meses ¿Recuerdas?.- extendí mi argolla hacia él, que se estremeció.- Es mi deber estar donde se encuentre mi marido

- Existe el divorcio.- murmuró, pero logré oírlo y no fui la única

- ¡Edward Cullen!.- saltamos los dos al oír la voz de mi madre

- Amor…- comenzó papá nervioso y escondí mi risa con una falsa tos.

- ¿He escuchado bien? ¿Estás intentando que nuestra hija…?

- ¡No!.- la cortó mi padre y se levantó inmediatamente de su asiento

- Mas te vale.- lo sentenció y movió su dedo frente a él. Mi padre asintió como si fuera un niño pequeño regañado.- ¿Cómo haz amanecido mi pequeña?.- mi madre se acercó a mi y acarició mi cabello, para luego bajar su mano hacia mi vientre.- ¿Y usted mi nieto regalón?

- O nieta.- la corregí.- Estamos muy bien mamá, con hambre ¿Y tú? ¿Haz dormido con Adam?

- Teniendo en cuenta que tu padre ronca como un toro y no despierta aunque pase un tren por encima de él. He dormido poco corazón. Adam ha estado despierto casi toda la noche

Seguimos conversando los tres con nuestro desayuno. Miré a mi madre bostezar innumerables veces y puse mi mano en forma inconciente sobre mi vientre. En pocas semanas más, yo estaría igual que ella. Con sueño y notorias ojeras bajos sus ojos debido a las pocas horas de sueño que lograba tener con Adam. Mi pequeño hermano de apenas 1 año y 5 meses de vida… Después de Renesmee, mi madre había tenido múltiples pérdidas espontáneas, y habían decidido quedarse solamente con 2 princesas como decía mi padre.

Pero hacía más de 2 años, luego de algunas pequeñas molestias que había presentado por varios días, había concurrido a la realización de varios exámenes para saber qué malestar la aquejaba. Una enorme sorpresa nos habíamos llevado todos, cuando supimos que la enfermedad de mi madre tenía casi 4 meses de vida dentro de su vientre y llegaría en pocos meses más a cambiar todos los esquemas de la familia.

El príncipe encantado para mi madre, el consentido de mamá para mi padre. Y el milagro del amor, para mí. Eso era Adam, el pequeño de pelo idéntico al cobrizo de papá y ojos como el chocolate como mi hermosa madre… La única que había logrado sacar esos suspicaces ojos verdes de mi padre, era Ness. Aquella linda chica de casi trece años, y que era la sombra de mi padre.

- Buenos días.- saludó Tiger. Que fue respondido por todos.- Hola amor ¿Por qué no me despertaste?.- se sentó a mi lado

- Porque dormías como un angelito.- toqué su mejilla con cariño

- Deberías ser tú quien despertara primero.- comentó mi padre pretendiendo seguir concentrado en su café

- Mira quien lo dice.- se mofó mi mamá

- Hola a todos.- saludó mi hermana, entrando con su habitual sonrisa.- Hola papito.- todos reímos. Eso derretía a mi padre

- Hola princesa ¿Desayuno?.- mi hermana apenas asintió, y el volaba por los aires

- Mamá, creo que Adam estaba haciendo algo en su cuarto.- miró divertida la cara que ponía mi madre

- ¿Qué ruidos exactamente?.- inquirió entrecerrando sus ojos

- Algo así como dejar caer todas las cosas que están sobre su mesita y ruidos en las paredes…- mi madre se paró como un felino.- Como si estuviera dibujando.- terminó Ness, mientras todos reíamos

Adam era el artista de la familia. Cada habitación tenía un recuerdo de sus manitos trazando líneas por donde pudiera hacerlo, cuando todos se descuidaban. Mi padre se sentó frente a mi hermana y le sonrió tan cálidamente, que sentí un pequeño dolor en el pecho… Nos habíamos enfrascado en duras peleas cuando había decidido casarme con Tiger. Él apelaba a que podía hacerse cargo perfectamente de mí y mi hijo.

No eran celos los que tenía de Ness. Era una especie de pena por sentir que había defraudado a mi padre, después de todo lo que me habían enseñado ambos. Estaba en mi segundo año de Literatura, y luego de todo esto con mi embarazado sorpresivo, mis estudios pasarían a segundo plano. Quizás en forma definitiva… No me arrepentía de la vida que estaba por traer al mundo, simplemente era pena y nostalgia…

- ¿Qué pasa amor?.- susurró Tiger a mi lado

- Nada. Ya he terminado.- me apresuré a levantarme.- Tus papás nos esperan

- ¿Regresarán por la noche?.- mi padre se levantó rápido a mi lado

- Si papá.- contesté y besé su mejilla antes de volver al cuarto.

**…**

Pasamos la mayor parte de la tarde en casa de los padres de mi esposo. Tía Ángela, tío Ben y Benjamín, el pequeño de diez años que habían tenido posterior a la adopción de Tiger, eran muy cariñosos conmigo. Sin embargo, algo pasaba en mí, que a pesar de estar contenta y sentirme mimada por todos, cargaba un peso en mi pecho que no me dejaba disfrutar al máximo. Me recosté un momento, argumentando un poco de sueño, pero la realidad era que me estaba costando trabajo sonreír en forma sincera, cuando sentía unas enormes ganas de encerrarme y llorar hasta quedar sin lágrimas.

Después de dar veinte mil vueltas en la cama, decidí buscar algo en qué entretenerme. Un álbum de fotos fue mi artículo elegido y me recosté con el en mi regazo… Fotos de todos estaban allí, que habían sido tomadas para el aniversario de bodas de mis abuelos Carlisle y Esme hacía un par de años. Todos nos habíamos reunido allí, así que la casa se había llenado de niños de todas las edades.

No pude evitar reírme al recordar a las preciosas Caitlin y Émi de tío Jazz y tía Alice, jugar con los astutos Dilan y Brad de tía Rose y tío Emmett. Los dos hombres adultos casi habían muerto de un infarto, cuando Ness había corrido a decir que los chicos jugaban al _papá y mamá_. Pálidos, era demasiado para los colores que habían adoptado sus rostros…

Tanya y Liam, en cambio, aun disfrutaban de su pequeña Mady, de en ese entonces cuatro añitos. Les había costado tener familia y habían decidido quedarse sólo con esa preciosura… Liz y tío Steph tenían un precioso hombrecito de mis mismas características, llamado Carlisle Jr., en honor a mi abuelo.

Seguí avanzando por el álbum y encontré a un sonriente abuelo Charlie con mamá Sue. Ellos ahora se dedicaban a cultivar su nido de amor. Seth y Leah estudiaban fuera y Jacob había formado su propia familia con Vanessa y la risueña Julie, una morena encantadora que seguramente arrebataría más de un suspiro… Phil y la abuela Renée, sólo tenían ojos para la hermosa Helena.

No sé en qué momento comencé a llorar, pero percibí una gotita caer sobre las fotos y limpié mi rostro bañado de ellas… La última foto retrataba a mis padres, Ness y yo. Un sollozo se escapó de mis labios al ver la escena. Estaba sentada entre ellos dos y Ness descansaba en las piernas de papá… Él posaba orgulloso con su familia y en ese entonces, sólo con sus dos princesas… Una de las cuales, pasó de reina a la bruja del cuento…

Cerré el libro de un golpe y lo dejé caer. Me acurruqué entre las mantas y lloré como lo había ansiado tanto durante las últimas horas. Ese sueño seguía martillando mi cabeza, y aunque tratara de alejarlo, se sentía real… Yo había arruinado los planes que mis padres tenían para mí, pero al mismo tiempo, ansiaba tanto a este bebé…

- ¿Estefanía?.- intenté limpiar rápidamente mis lágrimas al oír hablar a Tiger.- ¿Fefi?.- llamó como solía hacerlo cariñosamente

- ¿Qué pasa?.- mi voz salió ronca e intenté componerla

- Eso quiero saber yo.- suspiró y se sentó a mi lado.- ¿Qué pasa por esa cabecita?.- tocó con su mano allí

- Nada.- reprimí el maldito puchero que se quería formar

- No me digas que nada porque te he notado extraña.- regañó.- ¿Tiene que ver con tu… papá?.- la sola mención de él me hizo desplegar nuevas lágrimas

- No lo sé.- contesté apenas y me senté frente a él para acurrucarme en sus brazos

- Lo sabes y puedes decirme lo que quieras.- acarició mi pelo

- Siento… siento que lo he defraudado.- solté finalmente mis pensamientos

- ¿Por qué amor?.- levantó mi barbilla y tocó mi labio inferior que temblaba

Me encogí de hombros y seguí llorando en su pecho. No quería que él pensara que renegaba contra mi bebé o que él sintiera culpa de lo que estaba sintiendo yo en este momento… Él tampoco dijo nada, se quedó en silencio consolándome hasta que me dormí.

**…**

- Pensamos que volverían anoche, como tu habías dicho.- comentó papá al rato que llegamos a su casa

- Estefanía se quedó dormida y preferí pasar la noche en casa de mi padres que sacarla al frío.- respondió Tiger por mí

- Los podría haber ido a buscar en el auto.- continuó mi padre y estaba comenzando a impacientarme nuevamente

- Estaba cansada y fui yo quien quise quedarme allá.- respondí ante la mirada gélida que le estaba otorgando a mi esposo

- De acuerdo.- masculló en tono bajo y molesto saliendo de la sala

- ¿Estás bien?.- inquirió inmediatamente Tiger al verme con el semblante caído

- Ajá.- fue lo único que dije

- ¿Te sientes mal?.- me sorprendí al oír la voz de mi madre tras de mi. Se acercó rápidamente y se sentó a mi lado

- Estoy bien mamá.- la tranquilicé y moví mis ojos en dirección a Tiger para que no dijera más

- No muy bien.- obvió mi mirada suplicante y prosiguió.- Anoche nos quedamos en casa de mis padres porque no se sentía muy bien.- le explicó a mi madre que comenzó a sobar en forma frenética mi barriga

- ¿Qué sientes? ¿Es el bebé? ¿Tienes malestares?.- siguió con su verborrea de preguntas

- No es el bebé. Es ella.- profirió Tiger cuando yo no respondí.

Mi madre nos observó atenta a los dos. Seguramente sopesando alternativas para mi malestar y creyendo que se trataría de un problema de pareja, al ver las miradas que nos brindábamos el uno al otro. Tiger se levantó y argumentó la compra de algunas cosas y se escabulló por la puerta. Yo aun seguía con mi mirada más mortífera sobre él, aunque era imposible que la viera… Me removí incómoda ante el silencio que se instauró entre mi madre y yo.

- ¿Y Adam?.- pregunté para alejar el tema sobre mí

- Está dormido. Anoche terminó su jornada a altas horas de la noche.- sonrió, pero su mirada seguía escrutándome.- ¿Tienen problemas?.- fue directa

- No mamá.- respondí alejando mis ojos de los suyos

- ¿Entonces? ¿Qué es lo que te está afectando princesa?.- tragué el nudo en mi garganta y me obligué a mentir en cierto modo

- Son las hormonas mamá. A todas las embarazadas nos ponen en una ruleta de emociones.- intenté calmar las aguas

- Lo sé. Pero tu eres mi hija y te conozco de siempre.- ese _siempre_ atrajo un dolor en mi pecho.- Tus ojitos cielo no me mienten, y ahí hay algo más.- añadió tocando mi corazón

Respiré profundo para poder hablar con ella. Mi madre era persistente y no lo dejaría pasar, y sinceramente quizás era el momento de dejar salir mis dudas y temores… Ella tomó mi mano entre las suyas y le dio un cariñoso apretón para darme ánimos

- Siento que los he decepcionado… A ti y papá.- confié con pena

- ¡¿Qué?.- casi gritó.- Estefanía… ¿Por qué dices eso?.- su frente se arrugó

- Ustedes tenían planes para mí mamá.- dije lo que pensaba.- Estaba estudiando y de forma irresponsable me embaracé… Los defraudé.- mi madre comenzó a negar frenéticamente

- ¡Claro que no!.- de pronto se quedó en silencio y me observó detenidamente.- Hija… ¿Tu…? ¿Quieres el…?.- la miré y entendí su pregunta no formulada

- Anhelo este bebé mamá.- un suspiro de alivio abandonó sus labios.- Pero… Pero tengo tanta pena mamá.- me abracé de ella como cuando era pequeña

- Mi bebé.- susurró.- No pienses eso, nosotros te amamos con todo el corazón. Así mismo a esa pequeña vida que llevas allí dentro

- Papá…- no pude seguir hablando por mis sollozos incontrolables

- Tu papá te ama como un demente.- sonrió contra mi cabeza.- Le costó algo más aceptarlo, pero no porque lo hayas defraudado… Él sólo…- se quedó en silencio

- Sólo me cuesta ver crecer a mi pequeña princesa.- habló una voz grave de fondo. La voz de mi padre…

Me voltee y allí estaba él. Con una expresión preocupada y triste en su hermoso rostro. Porque aunque los años siguieran su curso, mis padres seguían siendo el atractivo hombre de ojos expresivos y la mujer hermosa de cabellos mirada chocolate… Se acercó vacilante y ocupó el lugar que Tiger había dejado vacío a mi otro lado. Su mano se posó en mi rostro y fue secando las lágrimas que escurrían por el lugar…

- Nunca me he decepcionado de ti. Y jamás lo voy hacer.- tajó con voz firme y algo quebrada.- Me costó verte crecer mi amor. Porque eras mi bebé, y siempre lo serás… Estoy orgulloso de ti cada día que pasa más y más… Me siento orgulloso de verte hecha una mujer _a los ojos del resto_, porque para mi podrás tener mil años, pero serás mi princesa

- Papá…- quise hablar pero él me silenció

- He actuado mal preciosa. Me he molestado y enojado por cosas pequeñas, que quizás te han hecho pensar en forma errada… La verdad de todo, es que quisiera tenerte para mí todo el tiempo… Por eso me molesto cuando me pierdo una hora de tu tiempo…

- Esa mujer…- comencé y sentí tensarse a los dos.- Me dijo que algún día yo arruinaría sus vidas… Que…

- Esa mujer, si es que es así como se le puede llamar.- escupió mi madre por primera vez.- Sólo trató de sembrar su desdicha en ti… Pero nunca, óyeme bien ¡Nunca haz arruinado nuestras vidas!... Sin ti Estefanía, nuestras vidas nunca hubiesen tenido el sentido que nos haz dado

- Te amamos con defectos y virtudes hija.- continuó mi padre.- Aunque para nosotros, ninguno de ustedes tiene algún defecto.- sonrió.- Los padres somos ciegos ante los hijos… Yo te amo con todas mis fuerzas, al igual que a tus hermanos… Pero te amé primero que a todos ellos…

- Los quiero mucho.- hablé con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban

- Nosotros mucho más hija.- dijeron los dos al tiempo que me abrazaban

- Siento haber pensado eso… Soy una tonta.- sonreí entre llanto

- No te preocupes princesa, pero quiero que cuando algo te moleste sea como siempre. Vengas y lo digas.- me pidió mamá

- Y no eres tonta.- me retó en forma amorosa mi padre.- El embarazo y las hormonas han influido en esto

- Y los desatinos de tu padre.- enjuició mamá divertida

- Tu madre era peor con sus embarazos.- contestó papá sonriendo engreído

- ¡Edward Anthony!.- gritó mi madre regañándolo

**…**

- ¿Nerviosa?.- consultó Tiger por quinta vez en menos de media hora. Rodé mis ojos

- Son ustedes tres los que me ponen más nerviosa.- acusé a él, a papá y tío Ben

- ¿Nosotros?.- se indicó él mismo

- Tu tío Ben casi se murió cuando tuve a Benjamín.- comentó tía Ángela. Mientras él la observaba con una ceja alzada

- No fue así, solamente me descompuso tanta sangre que veía.- se defendió

- Lo descompuso hasta tres horas más tarde que el parto había pasado ¡Se desmayó!.- se carcajeó de él, mientras todos reíamos

- ¿En serio?.- pregunté entre risas y dolores

- Tu padre no anduvo muy alejado de eso.- fue el turno de mi madre

- No me desmayé.- siseó él

- No, porque te afirmaste en la camilla que yo estaba dando a luz a Ness. Y me corriste con ella y todo.- me reí de buena gana con las anécdotas de ellos

- No tengo culpa que las camillas tengan ruedas. Además fue sólo un poco.- rebatió

- Si, solo un poco, que tuvieron que volver a conectar todas las maquinas.- siguió mi madre riendo a costa suya

- Usted es médico.- afirmó Tiger, con un rostro asombrado y descompuesto. Seguramente por lo que el pasaría en un poco tiempo más

- Ya te quiero ver yo en media hora más en esa habitación.- le gruñó papá

- Buenos días ¿Cómo vamos?.- entró mi médico felizmente

- ¿Falta mucho?.- pregunté, al sentir una nueva contracción

- Vamos a revisarte.

Mientras lo hacían todos salían de la habitación. Miré a mi madre y supo lo que me preocupaba, pero ella me guiñó y sonrió para aclararme que todo estaba bien. El médico comenzó a hurgar todas las máquinas y mi cuerpo, decidiendo al fin que ya estaba todo casi listo, por lo que sería trasladada a pabellón. En ese instante comencé a sudar frío. No había estado nerviosa y los dolores aunque eran fuertes, eran soportables… Pero la hora había llegado…

- Todo va a salir bien princesa.- se despidió mi madre

- Ajá. Te quiero.- dije con un hilo de voz. Los dolores se acrecentaban más

- ¡Fi!.- gritó Adam y depositó un jugoso beso en mi frente

- También te quiero terremoto.- le sonreí

- Estoy orgullosa de ti. Seré la tía más consentidora del mundo, porque yo no pienso tener hijos.- gimió Nes al ver mi cara de dolor

- Eso mismo lo hablaremos… en unos años más.- me reí como pude

- Tranquila cariño y confianza. En un rato más todo habrá pasado.- fue el turno de tía Ángela

- Eres valiente.- dijo tío Ben mirándome en shock.- Adoro ser hombre.- agradeció al cielo dramáticamente.- Eres fuerte y ese bebé también

- Gracias. Los quiero.- susurré

- Mi princesa hermosa, ya todo va a pasar. Todos han llamado y te envían saludos… Emmett dice que recuerdes el por qué estás aquí.- miró a Tiger.- Y que la venganza es dulce.- sonrió maléficamente

- Dile a Em, que le diré a tía Rose que lo tenga sin sexo por meses, como la última vez que me jugó una mala pasada

- Se lo diré. De seguro estará aquí mañana mismo pidiendo perdón para que Rose no lo castigue. Te quiero.

- Está todo listo.- entró la enfermera

- Te veo más tarde princesa.- me dio un beso en la frente y yo tomé su mano con fuerza

- Tú y tú.- indiqué a Tiger.- No van a ningún lado.- gruñí. La enfermera rió

- ¿Cómo?.- preguntó papá sin entender a qué me refería. No pude responder por el dolor agudo que sentí

- Su hija ha pedido autorización al médico para que el padre y el abuelo estén con ella en el parto.- explicó la enfermera.- Así que pasen a prepararse, por favor

Pude ver la cara de turbación que emitió mi padre. Tiger lo tomó y lo condujo fuera de la habitación…

Una vez en la sala, entraron mi esposo y mi padre, ganándose uno a cada lado de la camilla. Tomé fuerte la mano de cada uno cuando el doctor me indicó que era hora… Escuchaba vagamente las cosas que me decían, estaba concentrada en traer a mi bebé a este mundo lo antes posible… Miré de soslayo en algún momento las caras de los dos hombres más importantes de mi vida, y rememoré las de mi familia… Con ellas tuve la fuerza para dar el último paso y poder escuchar un hermoso llanto que hizo llenar mis ojos de lágrimas…

- Es un fuerte y sano hombrecito.- anunció el médico con ese pequeño bultito en sus manos

- Te amo.- susurró Tiger a mi lado con sus ojos repletos de lágrimas.- Te amo y te voy a amar siempre. A ti, a nuestro hijo y los que vengan

- Yo también te amo.- susurré emocionada hasta el fin. Miré la mano que aun sostenía la de mi padre y lo observé. Sus ojos no perdían detalle de su nieto.- Papá.- lo llamé

- Conoce a tu mamá, tu papá y tu abuelo.- irrumpió una enfermera y dejó a ese pedacito de cielo en mi pecho. Sus sollozos aun escapaban de su cuerpecito.

- Es precioso.- sonrió Tiger depositando un beso en su cabecita

- Hola mi amor.- lo saludé y acaricié la pelusita que tenía como cabello.- Mira, ellos son tu papá y tu abuelo

- Es… es muy hermoso, hija.- habló por fin mi padre.- Gracias.- besó mi frente

- Te perdiste 4 años de mi vida papá.- le susurré a él. Me miró con sus ojos brillosos.- Hoy soy yo la que estoy dando vida. Y te quería aquí conmigo… Para que recuperaras esos años perdidos, con la vida que ha salido de mí gracias a ti.

- Te amo... hija.- logró decir con su voz entrecortada

- Anthony también espera que su abuelo le diga que lo quiere.- exclamó Tiger para sorpresa de mi padre.

- ¿Anthony?.- preguntó con voz queda

- Como su abuelo.- contesté feliz de su emoción, al saber que su primer nieto llevaría su nombre

- Bienvenido al mundo, a mi vida y a la de todos Anthony.- besó su cabecita, dejando correr sus lágrimas

- Espero que ahora me quiera un poquito aunque sea.- dijo divertido Tiger

- Vas por buen camino.- fue la respuesta de mi padre, para luego mirarlo y sonreírle.- Felicidades a los dos. Y gracias por traernos este regalo… Un nuevo milagro…

**…**

Dejé a mi pequeño Tony en su cuna. Con sus cuatro meses de vida, era todo un pequeño hombrecito… De mí sólo tenía la piel blanca como la nieve, su pelo era un negro azabache como el de su padre, y sus ojos… eran una de las seis gemas verdes más hermosas que había visto, como los de mi padre y Ness…

- ¿A qué hora te atenderá el médico?.- preguntó Tiger entrando a la habitación

- Tengo que irme ya. He dejado un poco de leche para él por si despierta.- besé a mi pequeño tesoro y comencé a recoger mis cosas

- ¿Quieres que te lleve?.- entró mi padre.

- No, prefiero que se queden a ayudarle a él.- indiqué a Tiger divertida.- Por si Tony necesita algo

- Puedo perfectamente.- gruñó en mi dirección

- Me consta.- se burló papá

- No sabía que los bebés no botaban sus gases solos.- se defendió

- Ok ¡Basta!.- pedí riendo.- Estaré bien… ¿Y mamá?.- consulté

- Está abajo. Te está esperando

Me despedí de mis padres y mi bebé nuevamente y bajé las escaleras con la caja sobre mis brazos. Mi madre estaba esperando por mí en la entrada de la sala, visiblemente nerviosa. Sólo ella sabía que la verdadera razón de mi salida no era visitar al médico; sino cerrar un capítulo de mi vida…

- Me voy mamá.- anuncié cuando llegué a su lado

- ¿Estás segura de querer hacer esto?.- me preguntó nuevamente

- Lo necesito mamá.- contesté, sosteniendo con más fuerza la caja

- Toma.- extendió las llaves de su auto.- Cualquier cosa me llamas ¿No quieres que vaya contigo? Sería lo mejor…

- No.- corté su parloteo con una sonrisa.- Tengo que hacer esto sola. Te amo mamá

- Yo más.- me abrazó con fuerza. Cuando nos separamos, sus ojos tenían un tinte de pena

- Eres y serás por siempre la mujer más importante de mi vida. Eres mi madre de corazón y de sangre… Porque todo lo tuyo, lo llevo conmigo siempre…

Me sonrió y me dejó ir. Sabía que esto era difícil para ella, y por lo mismo había preferido guardarme el secreto de mi padre y los demás. Sólo tía Alice sabía, aparte de mi madre, lo que tenía pensado hacer. Pues ella me había ayudado a dar con los datos que necesitaba… Manejé sujetando en mi regazo la cajita que había guardado durante muchos años, y a la que todos los meses iba agregando algo nuevo… Algo de mi vida.

Estacioné frente a la dirección que llevaba anotada en el papel entre mis manos y un estremecimiento recorrió mi cuerpo entero. Tomé la caja y salí del auto, antes que el arrepentimiento hiciera mella en mí y me encaminé a la humilde casa… Respiré varias veces frente a la puerta y finalmente la toqué.

- Hola.- saludó una niña preciosa

- Hola.- correspondí, y no pude dejar de ver mis ojos en los suyos y mi antiguo cabello de igual forma. Era su hija, tal como lo había dicho Alice

- ¡Wow! Tus ojos son igual a los míos.- dijo con asombro

- Así es ¿Cómo te llamas?.- cuestioné aun sabiendo que su nombre era Mía. Paradójico, pero ese nombre le había puesto esa mujer. Quizás con el tiempo había aprendido

- Me llamo Mía ¿Y tú?.- sonrió

- Estefanía.- respondí

- Tienes lindo nombre.- exclamó, y hubo un pequeño destello de pena en mí, al ver que ella nunca le había hablado de mí a su hija, mi media hermana

- ¿Está Victoria?.- decidí terminar con esto rápido

- ¿Mi mamá? Si, voy a buscarla. Pasa.- me indicó

Con paso lento entré a aquella casa. Era sencilla, no tenía ninguna semejanza con la que vagamente recordaba había vivido cuando niña. Sabía por Alice que luego de varios años en la cárcel, había salido en libertad. Se había casado con un hombre modesto y tenía una hija, la pequeña que había salido en su búsqueda… Observé el entorno y una sonrisa triste se extendió por mis labios al ver tantas fotografías de esa pequeña, su marido y ella misma… Una nueva vida, en donde nuestros caminos, no tenían el mismo sentido que nuestra sangre…

- ¿Me buscabas?.- mi corazón latió furioso al oír su voz. Me giré y allí estaban mis ojos nuevamente.

- H-hola.- saludé balbuceando. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa cuando me miró más detenidamente

- ¿Eres…?.- intentó preguntar

- S-si, soy Estefanía.- respondí. Adivinando sus cuestionamientos

- ¡Dios!.- susurró y puntualizó cada detalle de la persona que tenía al frente suyo con sus ojos

- Yo… Sólo he venido a…- no encontraba las palabras

- Estefanía.- volvió a susurrar como si no se lograra convencer

Ya no era la mujer que mis memorias recordaban. Al contrario de mi madre, los años habían pasado por ella, dejando una huella clara en su rostro y todo su aspecto. Sus ojos cielo, ya no tenían la dureza que en mis sueños se apreciaban, como la última vez que la había visto… Pero quien menos la reconocía era mi corazón. Ella no era nada mío, y aunque me había dado la vida y no la odiaba… Mi madre era una sola, Bella…

- Eres toda una mujer.- dijo por fin

- Soy mamá.- dije con orgullo

- ¿De verdad?.- preguntó. Pero su asombro no llevaba implícito alegría por ese hecho

- Si. Se llama Anthony, como mi padre.- le conté sonriendo al pensar en ellos

- Tu padre.- repitió sin emoción.- ¿Se casó con ella?.- inquirió sin nombrarla

- Si, se casó con mi madre.- sus ojos se movieron nerviosos

- Me alegro.- profirió sin ese tono

Alguna vez creí, que el encuentro con ella sería distinto. Mi mente procesaba dos opciones. En una la veía ser dura e hiriente, como siempre la recordaba desde esa última vez. Y en la otra, ella me pedía perdón por todo y aunque no lográbamos conectarnos en sentimientos nuevamente, las cosas quedaban en paz… Pero ella no sentía nada por mí, y yo tampoco por ella. No había palabras de perdón o de odio… Sólo había silencio.

- Sólo he venido a… He venido a darte esto.- extendí la caja hacia ella

- ¿Qué es esto?.- consultó antes de tomarla

- Es toda mi vida.- sonreí.- Quería demostrarte que tus últimas palabras aquella vez… No se cumplieron conmigo.-

Me sentí mal por decir aquello, pero era la única razón por la que había ido escribiendo desde que había aprendido, cada momento que pasaba en mi vida… Por la que cada foto importante, había sido copiada y en ella había una réplica exacta de cada sonrisa que se enmarcaba en ellas… Un pedazo de cada objeto o detalle que había recibido a lo largo de mis casi 21 años, estaba allí… Como una muestra viviente, que yo sí había sido feliz. Y que mi vida era perfecta…

- Lo siento por eso.- contestó incómoda por mi comentario y tomó la caja que le ofrecía.

La abrió y observó lo primero que mostraba. Una foto con mis padres y hermanos. Y en la otra, una con mi propia familia. Mi hijo y mi esposo.

- ¿Es mi nie…? Perdón.- carraspeó.- ¿Es tu hijo?

- Es mi pequeño Tony.- no la corregí. Porque los títulos se ganan y ese era de mis padres.

- Gracias.- sonrió por primera vez

- De nada.- mordí mi labio con fuerza.- Es todo.- me encogí de hombros.- Venía sólo a eso

- Lamento todo Estefanía.- expresó para mi sorpresa

- Yo no tengo nada que disculparte.- le aclaré.- No te odio, y nunca lo he hecho… Te agradezco cada cosa que hiciste…- sonreí.- Cada paso del pasado, me llevó a lo que soy hoy

- Gracias.- volvió a repetir

- Tengo que irme.- me moví para llegar hasta la puerta.- Hay una carta para ti allí

- La leeré.- me confió

No hubo despedidas cariñosas, ni para recordar. Solamente hubo un adiós y una pequeña sonrisa… Mentiría si dijera que el camino de regreso a casa fue tranquilo. Lloré por última vez a causa de ella. Terminé de derramar las últimas lágrimas de ese capítulo de mi vida que hoy se cerraba para siempre… Me bajé del auto, y caminé a casa… Abrí la puerta y miles de risas se escucharon desde la sala… Me asomé y allí estaba mi familia. Mis padres, hermanos, mi esposo y mi hijo… que era el causante de que todos rieran.

Mi madre me observó y le sonreí para dejarle saber que estaba bien. Ahora todo estaría bien…

…

_Encontrarás hojas en blanco en los primeros cuadernillos. Cada hoja representa lo que fue mi vida a tu lado. Porque aunque me duela, no he querido escribir episodios que al leerlos, lo menos que saquen sea una sonrisa._

_No te odio, y nunca lo voy a hacer. Porque compartimos un vínculo, que aunque sea débil, es eterno. ¿Sabes por qué no siento rencor? Por mi madre, por Bella. Ella me enseñó a recordarte de la mejor forma. No con cariño, porque eso se va creando, pero te recuerdo sin rencores._

_Hoy soy madre, y aunque me esfuerzo por comprender como no fui capaz de despertar en ti algún sentimiento… He aprendido a no ser una copia tuya. Tengo una conexión preciosa con mi hijo. La misma que creó Bella entre nuestros corazones._

_Te deseo lo mejor, porque me diste vida y el mejor regalo que ni tu misma sospechaste. Me diste una familia: un padre, una madre y hermanos. Un hijo y un esposo. Felicidad a su lado y amor eterno con ellos… Y espero lo mismo para ti. Por siempre, porque todos necesitamos una segunda oportunidad… Yo la tuve y deseo que tú también la tengas._

_No sé si nuestros caminos volverán a conectarse algún día… No me opongo a eso, pero tampoco lo anhelo. Sólo Dios sabe cómo se escribirán nuestros destinos… Aunque el mío, ya tiene un recorrido seguro. Las mismas cosas que leerás aquí, serán lo primero que llegue a publicar cuando sea una Literaria como mi madre… Porque seguí sus pasos, estudio Literatura como ella…_

_...__Como la niñera que llegó un día cualquiera a mi vida, y se convirtió en mi madre… _

…_De niñera a mamá…_

_Estefanía.-_

_..._

**Fin**

_..._

_

* * *

_

**Final total niñas. Muchas gracias a todas quienes se tomaron el tiempo de leerme y también comentar su parecer.**

**Dulce y agraz el epílogo. Pero finalmente, vence la dulzura =)**

**...**

**He conocido a grandes personitas con esto. No las nombro porque puede olvidárseme alguna y no quiero eso. Pero ustedes saben quienes son.**

**Y las que no, espero seguirlas conociendo con el tiempo. Aun no me voy de acá, seguiré como mona porfiada jiji**

**Besos enormes a todas**

**Y nos vemos en mis otras historias. Actualizaré en estos días  
**

**Pam3**


End file.
